Brave Police Pairing Drabbles and mini stories
by Spirit De Mortis
Summary: a compilation of multi-pairing drabbles of the characters of Brave Police J-Decker. Please read the bold writing in the first chapter for warnings and the like.
1. Secret Garden DukeXShadowmaru

**Okay, this will be a combination of different Brave Police J-Decker drabbles. it will be short stories or drabbles consisting of multiple pairings, genre's and the like. Not all of it will be sex, but likely most of it will be. What some would consider "homosexual" stuff will be here as well as Heterosexual because... duh there are actually couples in the show that need utilizing. So don't be so shocked by what you see! **

**Reviews are love. You want more you have to give a little. I don't expect extravagant reviews but some love would be nice. If you can take time to read this wank off material then you can take a few moments to tell me how good it was for you LOL! and please... refrain from saying "nice." or "cool." or the crappy one word generic replies. that's not love... that's rude XD I am doing this not only for myself but those who enjoy it and my time and work should be worth more time than "nice." or "cool." **

**anywho... this will be the only drabble I will do this on, the others will just be the drabble and perhaps a short message if I need to say something.  
**

**(Sorry people... I am strictly against Regina/Duke... I can't do it, I do not see their relationship like that.) But I am pretty much open for any other pairing or couple. However, the big ones for me are 1)Deckerd/(adult) Yuuta(NO SHOTA PLZ, BLEUCH! 2) Shadowmaru/Duke 3)Power Joe/Drill Boy 4)McCrane/Seia 5)Dumpson/Ayako. What do we do with Gunmax? He happens to be my favorite BP... NO OC's PLZ... no I won't put him with any I create nor will I put him with any of yours... so don't ask. I have a notion of putting him with King from the SYBP. But if I come to that I will, I won't rush it. I love Gunmax and want to do right about him.  
**

**I know a lot of you rabid BPJD fans out there are avid about Deckerd/Gunmax. I like that pairing too but I concede to the fact that Yuuta makes more sense and I just prefer it. That doesn't mean I won't experiment. But this drabble post is not going to be full of it so if you see one, be grateful... two... be shocked.  
**

**but with everyone else I am pretty much willing to swing the pairings. (I would be hesitant for the first two pairings... but I can trrrryyyyyyy ...) so enjoy! and if you want a specific pairing that does not include being asked a million times for Deckerd/Gunmax or Duke and Regina... ask! I am not bashful not will I bite your head off!  
**

**So here is some Duke/Shadowmaru**

**rated NC-17 for sexual content and rated L for LOVE 3  
**

"You're awful quiet, da'na." Shadowmaru said as he followed Duke through a thicket of tall growing purple heather. The horizon fell out of sight into the black of night, the only luminescence came from the lightening bugs that streaked across the muggy plane and mingled with the light dusting of fog that clung to the sides of the field, and the waning moon overhead.  
"I don't like coming back to England." Duke admitted. The admittance has stalled Shadowmaru for a moment, his purple armored body could have blend in perfectly with the heather at his feet had he lie down and wish not to be seen, but not with Duke. He would never hide from Duke. Duke, sensing Shadowmaru was no longer behind him, stalled as well. He turned and all he could really see of his friend was the bright glow of his optics in the half shrouded darkness and the occasional green shard of light reflecting off his armor from a nearby lightening bug.

"What's the matter?" Duke asked, stepping back toward Shadowmaru, who plainly tilted his head in question.

"Then why did you come back and insist I come with you if you don't like being here?" Shadowmaru asked gently… Duke approached him out of the darkness. Shadowmaru could easily see the ambulance former in the dark, never mind the genteel glow of his optics burning as he came back to Shadowmaru and cupped his hand.

"I admit I came back for selfish reasons. It wasn't to see Lady and the others. I can see them whenever I want without ever leaving Japan. But physically returning to my home… gives me a chance to come here." Duke gestured to the field. Shadowmaru looked about at the offered London stretch of land where heather grew and lightening bugs were plenty to add to the ambiance.

"Here? You came back, so you could walk through the heather in twilight…?" Shadowmaru asked but stopped in mid question as Duke looked at him and nodded, finishing it himself.

"… With you." Propriety

"Ever the mysterious one, Duke." Shadowmaru whispered. True, Duke was less likely to be considered 'mysterious' to others when standing next to one Shadowmaru. The Ninja ever prevailed over being the inexplicable one, but to the Ninja detective… Duke was uncharted territory, and as mysterious as the dark side of the moon… something he longed to explore. Duke chuckled a little.

"Me, mysterious? Unlikely." Duke smiled softly… it was almost imperceptible, but it could not be hidden from Shadowmaru. "Anything mystifying about me I perhaps learned from you."

The proclamation, which in nature was innocent by all means. But Shadowmaru could read more into it that some others couldn't, knowing how Duke and he felt for one another. It took so long to get Duke to admit his feelings, his austere personality, his sometimes overconfident and unnecessary nobility made Shadowmaru love him for what he is.

"Are you looking to make me coy?" Shadowmaru chuckled softly as Duke raised his bent dark grey finger under the ninja detective's chin and brought his face up so they looked at one another. There was no tremble of fear or hesitation. There was steadiness… a calm assurance as Duke looked into Shadowmaru's optics.

"There is no need to be bashful with me, Shadowmaru. You know that." Duke's voice was soft and raspy. He leaned forward and the front crest of his red helm rested gently on the purple domed shape of Shadowmaru's helm. His dark grey fingers dances slowly across and along the streamline and sensitive neck and he pulled his lover's face closer; his mouth a whisper away from Shadowmaru's. He… he had not actually kissed him yet. He had stared at, touched longingly with his hands and even more tentatively with his fingers. But some boundaries have not been crossed. Duke wanting it to be the right moment, the right place even though Shadowmaru was growing impatient. Shadowmaru could hide the eagerness well; after all… with his function it is to be expected. But this is not part of a work related issue… Duke knew Shadowmaru wanted more than the occasional touch and cuddle. He wanted so much more. Duke did too… but Shadowmaru also respected Duke's need to be, there is no other word to really use, but… proper. Shadowmaru could not stop his hands from reflexively taking hold of Duke's strong upper arms in preparation. More like expectation, although he had learned a while ago that Duke would only go so far. He didn't know whether it was really Duke wanting to make the move at the right time and place or whether he was scared too. So when Duke shuddered a moment and slowly pulled back, Shadowmaru let him go. Still… he could not help the slight disappointed _"Duke..."_ that escaped his lips at once again not having his mouth claimed by the knight when their breaths mingled so closely.

"Not here, my love." Duke whispered, bringing his caressing knuckles across the white soft cheek of his lover's face. Shadowmaru hid, like he always did, his ardent desire to just pull the Knight to him and take it… not wanting to ruin their relationship… even in some way relishing the torment of anticipation he felt when Duke backed away at the peak of giving in to his wishes.

It was a mixture of Duke's self imposed pride… no, not really self imposed to Shadowmaru's reckoning. Duke's pride had been drilled into him by his Lady. Even though she has changed toward him… and he has changed as well from the time they first met… Duke still had vestiges of that arrogance inside him. Make no mistake… Duke has every reason to be smug about his self. He really is the best of all of them combined but his arrogance was only limited to his ability as a leader. He carried himself like one, and until he met the Japanese Brave Police he had never had anyone counter Regina's ideology that he was the best. This sharp awakening in the midst of chaos had turned everything Duke knew to be true on its head and suddenly the things Regina taught him to believe, the things she spoon fed him… seemed nothing more or less than a personal vendetta of hers, making him the outlet.

While much of the sightlessness to realism that Regina first blinded him with was gone, he still nevertheless had that haughty air sometimes. Proud warrior… honor abiding… ever the gentleman, Shadowmaru marveled at his ability to stay aloof of his desires when they did not seem appropriate to show. Shadowmaru, with all his skill and justness wasn't even that controlled. Shadowmaru wondered sometimes if he took the name "Knight" to heart… and if he had been made in Japan… would he still be this interesting creature before him? Shadowmaru wondered if he had been would he still have loved him.

Duke turned away and scanned the horizon, which to the human eye was a wall of darkness. But he seemed to pinpoint an area just out of mortal sight and started forward again. Shadowmaru… amazed, followed him.

"I used to come here on my all too infrequent moments when Lady was not with me…or one of the others." Duke muttered. He didn't need to speak too loudly. His voice carried well with Shadowmaru so close he could have indeed been Duke's shadow.

"To this field?" Shadowmaru asked. It was a beautiful bit of scenery. But hardly some place one of their sizes could hide.

"Well no. The field is only a bonus to the real place I am wishing to lead you. I enjoy walking through the heather, the journey is lovely, but the destination… is where I prefer it. I used to come here to be alone." Duke said with a slight smile, his white and red pedes leaving long streaks of slightly flattened greenery as he walked. Remembering his sitting spot… honored that he would be able to show someone, allow someone in to his secret garden where it would be something they could share together.

"It was the only place I could go… even if for a brief moment, to be who I really am. To feel what I really feel without the expectancies of me pressing my real feelings into dust from everyone else. This place is special to me… I seem to only feel I am me here." Duke stopped and looked over his shoulder at the following ninja with a saccharine smile playing his mouth. "That is why I want to let you in my secret garden. Because you know me…' the said in a low whisper and turned, taking the ninja's hand tight in his own. "… the real me."

Shadowmaru has heard him talk like this before. Indeed many times. But somehow, in this place, it seemed to magnify his words to a profound resonance that even left Shadowmaru speechless as he was gently pulled forward again into the oncoming shadow of what appeared to be an old broken down castle. The stones stretched for a good while up, and to the left and right. But the battlements were crumbled. Large chunks of the wall had been tumbled or eroded away from times cruel hand. But the grass and heather that grew around it… the lightening bugs and under the moon the stone looked nearly white. It looked magical, like some sort of spell had been cast upon this place to reveal its beauty in ways that Shadowmaru had no words for.

Duke lead him into the castle, where they had to stoop slightly to get under the low threshold, but to humans quite large and in the opposite wall was a large… very large circular opening as if it may have been a window at some point. Trailing vines of trumpet flowers covered the innermost wall from exposure to the elements. Grass too was so long around here that it came up nearly to their shin guards as they walked nearer the window. Beyond the circular hollow, it seemed an extension of this world that stretched for miles and miles of mingled, blacks, grays, whites and hues of blue reflecting the moons light across the landscape. It was surreal beauty that Shadowmaru had scarcely witnessed in such a setting. Japan has its beauty… but to visit a foreign country and see his friends' secret garden seemed to hold much more meaning to him.

Duke looked around at the floor about him.

"This may have been the courtroom at one time; probably where the king of the land once held invite. Here, this must have been where his throne was and the window was his majesties crowning backdrop. I imagine in its day it may have looked beautiful." Duke said, indicating several places and eventually the hollowed window. Shadowmaru followed his progress as he did, listening to him with a benign smile.

"You got all that from looking at the ruins?" Shadowmaru asked, coming closer to the Knight. Duke smiled and tilted his head.

"It sounds good though, doesn't it?" they both chuckled as Shadowmaru closed the distance between them. Duke's pleasurable chortle faded as he looked at Shadowmaru, who's face, turned toward the world beyond the hollowed out window, seemed to glow in that moment. Did he imagine it… but the wind over the plane sounded like many voices whispering to him, a tantalizing breeze came through the passages and across the grass at their feet. The whispering, though not in any language he could identify, seemed to tell him to bring Shadowmaru in… to… to hold him with all the love he felt. Duke extended his arm slowly as the chorus of windy whispers got a little stronger he took Shadowmaru's midriff in his wrapping arm and pulled him in tenderly. Shadowmaru, who cherished every contact with the knight, allowed himself to be pulled in and pressed to Duke's side. Duke was looking out the window again, his face seemed lost… as if some unknown power was pulling his consciousness out into another world… the place he escaped too when alone… where he didn't need to hide from anyone. Not even himself. Shadowmaru felt lonely even though he was held by Duke. He placed his hand over Duke's glass fronted chest armor and whispered to him, just barely over the alluring of the calling wind.

"Don't leave without me, Duke." He said. Duke slowly turned his misted green optics to Shadowmaru."Take me with you. Don't go there alone." Shadowmaru said as he patiently touched Duke's chin. Duke smiled at him.

"Never again." Duke said and again, his hand found Shadowmaru's and lead him closer to the window where the magic, whether imagined or not, felt even stronger… Duke placed his hand on the circumference of stone blocks and heaved one leg over, straddling and sitting on the window's frame, urging Shadowmaru to do the same. Shadowmaru took his perch right in front of Duke, facing him and looked out to the land.

"I never go beyond this point." Duke mumbled as the trees and bushes danced in the wind as if entertaining the spectators.

"Why, da'na?" Shadowmaru found it odd that Duke never really explored this place beyond this window. Perhaps because he was just naturally curious and his function would press him to not tarry long in one space when there was so much to explore. But this is Duke's place, not his. "Aren't you curious as to what lay beyond your site stretching that way?" Shadowmaru pointed over the pastel grays and whites and blacks of the field past the window.

"No… actually. This is where the magic is the strongest… and where it's at its most vulnerable. I know… for instance if I do venture out into that field, that at some point reality will set in by man settlements, industry, cars… pollution, hate, war, mistrust… no love. If I sit here and see this view of the world it shows me that there are still parts of it that aren't evil like Lady told me… like she had me believing. Why do I want to ruin what I find magical by searching for where the land leads? For eventually it will lead to what we left behind. It may not be right away, it may be hours… even days before I stumble across it. But this is why, Shadowmaru, I came here. I came here to escape before. I came here tonight to bring you with me into this world. Where there are no boundaries, that whatever lay beyond the last visible fold in the hill remains a mystery. I could only ever imagine coming here with you when I realized what I felt for you wasn't evil like I was lead to believe." Duke shook his head and said to the scenery.

"You still have that awkward thinking about mankind that you had before. But, Duke da'na… if you think about it, this window of yours-'Shadowmaru was cut off by a gentle murmured 'our window' by Duke and he corrected himself. "Our… window… was made by man some thousands of years ago. If something made by man can be so magical to you… how can you still feel this way?" Shadowmaru asked. Duke looked at him, hardly knowing what to say. He knew it was still Lady talking. He can't seem to shake his ideology half the time that humans are weak and morally incoherent creatures, flawed and untrustworthy. Yet, he can sit here and speak to Shadowmaru of magic… of loosing himself in what isn't reality.

"Man made. We are manmade…' Duke said sadly. Shadowmaru sat forward, leaning in so their faces were closer together.

"If you think about it… man is also manmade. They come together to create new generations of man. We may not have originated from an all powerful deity. But… our origins lay still in a miracle that came from Chibi Boss and Deckerd's union. We aren't far behind." Shadowmaru whispered. Duke's lower lip moved as if he was going to say something but he turned his head.

"It was these thoughts that made everyone hate me when I first came here. I can see why now."

"Duke.' Shadowmaru slid closer to him, their knee armor touched and Shadowmaru's hands were leaning to the stone between their legs as he leaned forward and looking up at his knight. "Your coming to us was not of your design, it was not your decision and it certainly wasn't all your fault the way you were treated. I admit I had my own hand in your mistreatment. But at the time, you came along, this… strong British Knight… who conquered the enemy… and who was made to believe sharing emotion was humanly weak. It sounded something like a fantasy. But to us, it was a nightmare. You had in your head what you were given. You did what you were told and meant to do. I can only say that our reaction at the time was purely because of our loss of Deckerd. We had no real right to take it out on you." Shadowmaru started and Duke shook his head.

"No… don't. Let's not speak of this. I am not certain of a lot of things and emotions I can't put a label too or explain with data given to me. But there is one thing I am absolutely certain of… and that is how I feel when I look at you. When you are near me. I've… I have wanted to bring you here…to show you how much these feelings inside me long for your attention."

"You had me a long time ago, Duke. In this place or not. I have waited and wanted to give this body to you completely… and to have you take me, lord me, hold me so tight you take my breath away. It didn't need to be done here… or so I thought. But now I see why you wanted it here. Like a moonflower you open up at night and your humanity is at its brightest." Shadowmaru said and leaned back so his back strut was curved against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked out over the field.

Duke, who had been moved by Shadowmaru's words followed him almost immediately so that his grayish thighs came up underneath the ninja's and he let his hands travel down the length of the offered thighs draped over his with slow plaintive relish and shaky desire. He leaned over and it seemed like an unfolding as Shadowmaru uncrossed his arms and brought them up around Duke's neck as the knight's head came closer to his. The press of the Knight's weight between his already spread legs made them spread a little more. Shadowmaru drew in a breath… the position alone is another, until just now, uncharted moved by Duke.

"I have not given you anything for your patience with me, Shadowmaru. I've been selfish of your needs. Forgive me."

"If I felt you really were being selfish to me, Duke… I would have moved on long ago. I will wait as long as I have too for you. Even if the world falls down around us… I will stand like your foundation, unbreakable… waiting. Like the walls of your castle, my Knight in shining armor." Shadowmaru whispered as Duke brought their faces to see one another.

"You don't need to wait anymore." And then Duke's mouth was pressed to Shadowmaru's. It was a soft, uncertain, explorative and respectful kiss that he gave at first. He pulled his lips away slowly, they had barely parted from Shadowmaru's before he pushed back again, putting pressure to the ninja's lips with his own. Every time Duke did this, Shadowmaru rose a little more in a soft arch at the back, as he may have been filling up with lust, love, every bit of raw emotion held back since they had discovered their feelings. The kiss itself was, some accounts, unremarkable even though Shadowmaru could just feel the beast behind it, clamoring to get out…Shadowmaru knew Duke has more to give. But this was like testing the water to see how warm or cold it is before you jump in. It was more than just the physical action of Duke pressing his mouth to Shadowmaru's. It was the small shaky breaths… the tender way Duke cupped the back of Shadowmaru's head with one hand while the other hand reached for Shadowmaru's other hand, entwined their fingers and held it tight between them.

Drinking in the mystified sigh from Duke, Shadowmaru answered with his own, satisfied gasp as their hands clutched almost painfully tight; their mouths becoming increasingly wet and heated as they kissed searchingly. Time had a funny way of moving when attention was not given to it… neither one of them knew how long their mouths had kissed nor when it made the transition from pecking to open mouthed and tongues dancing, gasping and grunting into one another's cries for more, denta nipping at the pliable white 'skin' of each other's lips to the point of near tenderness. But neither one seemed to mind. In fact, Duke enjoyed it very much, the longer they kissed, the closer their bodies seemed to get and the warmer they felt, the heat was eliciting small movements from Shadowmaru… subtle jerks of his hips that Duke had not noticed until Shadowmaru's crotch lay flush with the red stripe of armor between his own legs.

If left to his own design, Duke was sure he would have kissed Shadowmaru all night long, deriving great pleasure from it and never seeking to move on beyond that point… actually… anything beyond this physical touch of their lips frightened him. His 'heart' felt like it was ready to snap the first time he heard Shadowmaru moan as they kissed. Duke has heard him make sound before… but with such heat… such need… it took Duke a little by surprise and perhaps fortified him with a little pride that he drew that sound of the Ninja Detective. Something he mused to himself he would not just give anyone. But it was given to him… only for him to hear as Duke had given this place, something they shared.

Duke's strong darker hands came down to grip at Shadowmaru's hips softly at first, feeling them move of their own accord, a gentle sway like he was tempting an amiable response of a snake charmer. Duke could hear a thrumming from inside Shadowmaru… like as if his heart beat was heavy with anticipation and expectation it was almost like he could feel it outside the armor of the ninja's body, dictating a rhythm that Duke could not deny or resist. He heard it loud and clear with every shaking breath he himself let loose over Shadowmaru's face. Suddenly every bit of him was more alive than the realization one day that he just was… that he was sentient and he could think and feel… no this was more profound, like at no given time in his existence has every part of his body ever felt this much sensation all at once… and it was strengthened as Shadowmaru brought his expert lips down over Duke's chin to lap at the soft material covering the ambulances neck.

"Oh…" Duke cooed as he tilted his head to allow the ninja more play room, one hand letting go of Shadowmaru's spread thigh and gripping the back of his purple helm hard, as if he needed too to keep the ninja's mouth there, but his grip lessened considerably as Shadowmaru's head moved in further showing no signs of pulling away soon. The light gray skill fingers creeped up the underside of Duke's glass fronted chest armor, stroking the seams and around the midriff separation with great results from his British lover. Shadowmaru growled, his soft green optics off as his lips and tongue danced elegantly to find the harder cables under the soft material of Duke's neck, his hip joints ached a little, but it was an pain he was willing to endure, so few times in his own existence was he ever in such a willing position of subservience and all he wanted to do was give what he had and what he could give, to this Knight. As his denta hit smaller cables in Duke's neck, Shadowmaru hissed, bringing his swift hands down just above Duke's backside and pulled the knight in slightly.

"I want to light your body afire…" Shadowmaru said purposefully as he brought his mouth teasingly before Duke's again, who looked down into Shadowmaru's optics with a patient lust barely contained by the hungry shake of his lips and indeed the rest of his body.

"Shadowmaru…' Duke whispered."I'm… already on fire…" He said and again, his willing hand found the discarded grayish thigh and scooped it up into his arm, and pulled Shadowmaru closer so the straining front of him was near the vicinity of Shadowmaru's heated center. Duke had glimpsed it briefly, covered but clearly wet with need. He wanted to act, but was afraid of rejection, or not being able to do it right or fear that the poisoned ideology would rear its head while he made love to Shadowmaru… and he hesitated.

"Then share it, Da'na… I can feel you are ready. I am ready… all you have to do is take me." Shadowmaru said through a whisper, grazing his fingers lightly over Duke's lips. "I am all yours." Duke looked like he was rearing back a little, like he was trying to coax himself to jump off a cliff. Like Shadowmaru's words may have been simultaneously painful and exciting.

"And I yours." Duke said, although he was confident in his statement, he was still hesitant. He had never let out his chord… before Shadowmaru came along and caught his optic there was no reason for him too. Before that, his thoughts were still the twisted vicarious lies Lady beat his emotions down with. Even now he heard her saying _"love is an excuse for man to hate one another. It forms greed and possessiveness; robots have no business feeling those things when their function should be first and foremost of everything." _

Shadowmaru could see his struggle and took pity on him. He could not tell for certain what idea had his face twisted in abject anxiety, but he guessed who in revolved around and usually when Duke remembered her sermons from the past, it never boded well with him. He brought his hand down slowly, tracing the contours of Duke's shape until his hand came down just above the molten panel that held the part of Duke that Shadowmaru had been pining to see, touch, and taste. The mere touch of his electric fingers over the panel, not touching the panel itself, made Duke's hips thrust forward and he barked out a harsh gasp of shocked pleasure at the brush of his fingers. Shadowmaru smiled sweetly.

"It's not evil." Shadowmaru assured.

"I know." Duke said, his optics flickering seductively. He knew it wasn't… but her voice, someone he looked to like a parent… like a mentor… he felt he was disobeying her like a petulant child.

"This is for me and you… don't let the outside in this world, Duke." Shadowmaru said a little more seriously. Duke looked at him for a moment and then leaned his red helm into Shadowmaru's shoulder gently, wishing he could be rid of the thoughts… if anyone could it was Shadowmaru. He could wipe away the principles that were neither fair to him nor true.

"No… all I have in this world is you, and my heart which belongs to you." Duke whispered. Shadowmaru smiled even sweeter, a saccharine delight he scintillated sparks of desire with the tentative touches of his fingers, moving ever so slowly downward and tracing the heated panel, the more he did it elicited physical and vocal changes in Duke's presence. Duke's green optics closed, so below the red pointed overhang of his helm, the natural glow of his optics when shining were left in shadow; dark… but his parted lips singing a low and gravelly tune that was so sexy, giving movement to his feeling by the arch of his back.

"This belongs to me too, right?" Shadowmaru asked. A test of his patience was in order here. Playing with the housing of Duke's chord was eating at Shadowmaru's resolve to let Duke take his time… his own valve screamed with need, it burned and clenched behind its housing and the only one who could answer this need was apparently reluctant to let out that answering call. Duke swallowed nervously at the question, his optics snapping on, perhaps in shock at the blatant question.

"… All yours." Duke said in a shaky whisper as if the words were forced out of a tight throat. He wanted it, he wanted to give it, but he was so scared. He prided himself on the courage he acquired from his Boss and Deckerd… but that was somehow different… in the matters of love he seemed to be as frail as an orchid in heavy rain. The hand that did not touch his panel had slid down the opposite arm to cup at the hand that rested at Shadowmaru's thigh. Shadowmaru drew Duke's hand away from it, bringing it slowly down to his center.

"I have something for you too, Da'na…" Shadowmaru's voice was soft and trembling, his thighs even more so as Duke's fingers grazed the inner groin metal and silicon matter covering the opening between his armor. Duke followed the progress of his hand, guided by Shadowmaru and became transitory in his own body. He felt like he was leaving it behind and traveling… down a course he was unfamiliar with but felt safe in.

"Shadowmaru…" Duke said, unsure of what he really intended to say, but he did not have to think about it because as soon as he said his lover's name, his loosely bent fingers brushed the soft, warm and wet surface that a second ago was not more than heated armor. Duke's hand jerked but did not pull away. His face glowed with embarrassment as his optics connected to Shadowmaru's in a searching and uncertain manner. Shadowmaru sighed with satisfaction, feeling Duke touching him so intimately.

"Do… you… like that?" Shadowmaru asked, coaxing Duke's fingers to caress the slit, delving the slightly longer middle finger in between the folds of 'skin' and was just as pleased with the sensation as the fact that Duke hadn't pulled his hand away.

"I… it feels…' Duke stammered, his fingers exploring with small and careful touches, the warm inner depths of Shadowmaru. Shadowmaru's body spasmed as one of Duke's fingers slipped slowly in… torturously slow… unnecessarily slow. However the wait to feel Duke's finger all the way inside him was improved when Duke pulled out the first finger and inserted it in again with his middle finger a little harder, noting that when he did, there was an obvious knotted gland on the upper inside of Shadowmaru's opening, that by entering his two fingers, applied pressure to it and made Shadowmaru whine with ecstasy, his midriff rolled and swayed, rocking his valve against the knuckle joints of Duke's hand. Duke barely moved his hand… he didn't need too. He merely experimented with the movement of his fingers inside the passage, and every experiment seemed to yield positive results. He moved his fingers up, deliberately stroking the chorded underside of the valve; the end of this chorded wall was tipped with that nodule that made Shadowmaru canter his hips when touched.

"Duke!" Shadowmaru cried out. Duke's head snapped up… he hadn't even realized when he had started panting and groaning while he was watching the wet heated tunnel clench around his two hidden fingers. More shocking to him was knowing that his panel had slid aside when he was lost in his activities between Shadowmaru's legs, and his long and fully sensitized chord was sticking out and dripping onto the stone between his and Shadowmaru's groin armor. Shadowmaru sat up slightly, looking down at Duke's amazingly beautiful chord, glistening and hard. Shadowmaru's optics flicked playfully from Duke's narrow and beautiful face to the hardness between his legs and reached out to caress it gently. His fingers slipped over the head of it leisurely, taking with his fingertips, the moisture beaded there and the further his fingers traveled down the thickening length the harder it pulsed and the more it seemed to jump in his palm.

"That's beautiful, Da'na." Shadowmaru murmured. Duke hardly knew how to respond, wishing to say something profound but all he could make himself do was give Shadowmaru a deep kiss that seemed to draw the breath right out of them, his fingers deep inside the ninja, his chord held in a gentle but unmoving grip, Duke pressed himself to Shadowmaru as best he could, dislodging his wet fingers from inside his lover, Shadowmaru's hand instinctively moving to hold on to a part of Duke as his body was pressed back to the wall forcefully, though not violently. And bliss was poured on him as Duke's mouth traveled his face and neck, crying into his skin as the length of the chord entered into his clenching passage even slower than his fingers did. Shadowmaru's teeth clenched. It hurt a little but in the same manner… it was the most wonderful sensation only made more special and wonderful because he truly loved this Knight with him.

"Shadowmaru… Shadowmaru!" Duke called to him as if he was to yell but it came out in an impassioned whisper. His brain seemed to lock. He hadn't even noticed how long it took for the length of him to fully be consumed by Shadowmaru… all he knew, was while he was entering him… the passage seemed to close around him, sucking him in and the harder Shadowmaru held Duke closer to him and his breathing intensified. It was nothing like having his fingers in there. The feeling was much more extreme, pulling Duke into rapturous insanity, willing or no, his hips started to move, and he heard with every inward press of armor to armor, Shadowmaru cried his name… long and drawn out like he was singing it. The passage grew tighter yet moved more fluidly… both literally and figuratively. Duke could feel the lubrication drenching his front and Shadowmaru's. Duke suddenly became aware of his entire body all at once, alive like a fire cracker. He couldn't tell whether his body was doing this because he willed it, or Shadowmaru had cast some sort of spell over him, or was it this place that intensified everything? Or… or perhaps… this is what it feels like with no other influence but the raw love he felt for the ninja. Duke suddenly came back to his own body with a crash, his hips moving in a wave like motion, pushing and pulling Shadowmaru up and down the circumference of the wall opening slightly. He hadn't even realized that Shadowmaru was really moaning until then. A painful twist was formed on the ninja's face… even through his delightful cries, it was evident he was in pain; still Duke never broke his stride.

"Sh…Shadowmaru… am I hurting you?" He asked breathily. Shadowmaru took a moment to answer, waiting for a mixed voluntary and involuntary valve spasm to pass so he can become coherent in speech.

"Mmm…My back…" He panted. Duke was worried and concerned, he wanted it only to feel good and he knew if he didn't do something to remedy it; Shadowmaru would stay that way if he thought Duke could only become gratified with him in that position… and Duke won't have it. They are to experience this together. The Knight wrapped his arms around Shadowmaru's midriff and used his own weight as leverage to lift the ninja onto his lap and his own back curved to the wall though with his feet to the ground on either side of the window, this limited the awkward position on his back. This however, did bring out his chord more and when Shadowmaru's natural weight settled into Duke's cradling hips; he was opened wider and deeper. Both of them had a surprised look on their faces… Shadowmaru's breath seemed temporarily stolen; the deeper penetration knocking the air right out of him. Duke lifted him and Shadowmaru sighed.

"Better, my love?" Duke asked with a grunt, he was so far into the tight passage that he was expecting to break something, pierce something vital… But Shadowmaru's lower arms and hands reached for the circular wall behind Duke's head and looked down at him.

"Perfect, Da'na…" he stammered, the obvious discomfort of being so completely filled, even if accidentally, had an effect on him physically. Shadowmaru worked friction against Duke holding him up from coming completely down on him again. This trifle movement rendered satisfying results as well. Duke swallowed hard as he fought to keep Shadowmaru from falling completely down on him, Shadowmaru's mouth near his audio, moaning, and breathing, cooing into it was driving him crazy. Every time the ninja forced his weight down, Duke resisted letting him down all the way but it felt so good.

"Oh… god…" Duke panted… it seemed the corners of his vision were becoming fuzzy as he looked up at Shadowmaru. His head was tipped back and he was whimpering and grunting to the upper half of the window ledge.

"Duke! It feels so good!" Shadowmaru was not known for his desperation, but Duke got an audio of his raw anxiousness, the willingness to keep himself collected even though his body was refusing to adhere to his head. Duke, listening to Shadowmaru's systematic breakdown slowly slipped down that tunnel with him, biting his lip, trying to hold back from yelling, it felt so good, he wanted to cry out loudly and let everyone know how he felt but he couldn't. The decent of Shadowmaru on him, his chord delving deeper and deeper as his arms, to his horror, seemed less apt to want to hold Shadowmaru from coming completely down on him, started letting the ninja drop harder and more completely onto his chord.

"I… I can't stop it… Shadowmaru… I'm… "Duke said in a panicked whisper. Shadowmaru took Duke's face in his hands and made the Knight look at him, their hips rocking together hard and fast, rivers of their fluid dripping down his legs and into the grass, the valve depths clenching around Duke's length hard and fast.

"Don't… don't stop it, Duke." They looked at one another, and as the words may have been a key to open the last door to coming full circle with one another, Duke's body tightened… his lips trembled and he could tell Shadowmaru could feel it and was right with him, burning, frantic… their systems pounding. Duke turned his head and meant to lean it against Shadowmaru's chest so he could close his eyes and concentrate on what was happening to him and his lover. Shadowmaru had other plans for this moment however, pulling Duke's face up so they looked at one another. Their faces flush from exertion and pleasure as Shadowmaru descended on him slower but harder and more erratic.  
"Look at me while you come." Shadowmaru sobbed with his mouth over Duke's, their air mingling… their cries forming one unified mournful pleasure, escalating… pitching…

"OH…OH SHADOWMARU!" Duke's voice cracked… he had a hard time looking into Shadowmaru's optics, something akin to organic eyes looking into the sun, not because he didn't want too, but because his body was so taxed, and seeing the visible climax contorting the ninja's face as if he were going to cry from it, knowing he was doing that to him, knowing how close this made them, how eternally and internally they were connected so that they could nearly feel each other's presence inside their circuitry, running pell-mell into the bottomless pleasure unfurling from within them.

"DUKE!" Shadowmaru choked out.

"I love you… Oh god, I love you!" Duke cried through his teeth and Shadowmaru plied his face with frantic kisses, their movements reckless, their volume was just as much so.  
"I love you, my Knight." Shadowmaru was able to say calmly though his body was evidently feeling something that wasn't so. Their arms like vices around each other, their hips bucked and moved harder and their final spasm brought any and all movement to a swift halt, they both shook violently, Shadowmaru's hands clenched as warm fluid sprayed his insides, Duke's expression when it happened made the ninja toss his head back and chuckle at the same time he came, not because he thought it was funny, but the look on Duke's face was precious and sexy… like a deaf man able to hear for the first time in his life, and as the fluid filled him, the wings on his back locked upward hard and his thighs clamped around Duke's hips, panting and groaning harshly, screaming his name over and over as the seemingly ever ending climax drew Duke's chord further and further into him… bringing him to climax over and over. Or… was that the echo of their climax coming back repeatedly over the land as it bounced off some unseen surface beyond the horizon?

Still whimpering and panting, the feeling seemed reluctant to come back down… but down it came, slowly, but it eased everything back to its neutral position… there was a soft light coming over the horizon coming from the other side of the building, the widow view still in darkness, but should have been aglow with the fire that burned between Shadowmaru and Duke. The Knight allowed Shadowmaru to come down and lean on him completely now that his chord, tender and wholly contented slipped out of the ninja and back into its housing. This allowed more freedom of movement so that when Shadowmaru was free of Duke's manhood, they both fell back into that circle formation, the ninja's back to the form of the window and Duke over him, caressing their nose tips together, soft words whispered and kisses given in earnest. Their hands gripped one another's as they reveled in the aftermath of their love making. The twitter of birds waking with the morning brought them out of their reverie only enough to look at one another and chuckle bashfully, nuzzle into one another and fall into a peaceful silence, content with the company of the other and not worrying about what came next.

"When we get to Japan… I need to take you to my favorite spot to sit and think." Shadowmaru chuckled, caressing the golden wing on the side of Duke's head. The Knight also chuckled as he lifted his head and looked at Shadowmaru coyly.

"Is that a date or the promise of another snogging?" Duke said with a wide grin, something not very many have actually seen him do. Shadowmaru actually laughed out loud and kissed the tip of Duke's nose and resumed playing with Duke's head wing benignly.

"Let's just go there with an open mind… who knows what would happen in my surreptitious hiding spot. I just hope it's as magical as this."

"I am sure it is. If the dynamics between us have anything to do with it, I am sure it will be." Duke said simply, enjoying the feeling of Shadowmaru playing with his head wing, completely relaxed and content in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Eager for it to happen again, if exploration and atmosphere was any help, knowing Shadowmaru, this place would be just as magical… and just as motivational as his secret garden is.


	2. Engage Power JoeXMcCraneXDrill BoyXOther

**Power Joe/McCrane/Drill Boy**

**pieces of Deckerd/everyone/Yuuta  
**

**NC-17  
**

The halls of the Police Building were very quiet sans the few remaining detectives and the residing Brave Police officer's on the other side of the building. It was early morning. Very early. Like… 1:36am early as McCrane walked distracted down the hall. He couldn't make himself go into rest because things have been nagging at him since that night he had watched Boss take Deckerd on the floor of the Decker Room.

He could scarcely forget that night. None of them could. If humans who experience traumatic or unexplainable events can have images burned into their retina from the experience, then he has had the entire scenario burned into his processor. He doesn't think any of them were likely to forget the raw passion and heated exchange between their Boss and Deckerd. All of them were taxed both mentally and physically trying to hold back their own lust and hold Deckerd down from thrashing around in his haste to get at his lover/boss.

Not that the event was traumatic in any sense that it made any of them uncomfortable and scared. It however made some things a little different between them. Now everyone knew exactly what was going on between Boss and Deckerd. Well… the Brave Police do anyway. And… since that episode… Power Joe and Drill Boy seemed to be having WAY too much fun with each other.

McCrane took a corner. This adjoining hall looked a lot like the last hall he just left, but he wasn't viewing the scenery, he was viewing internally, the things that happened that night a few months ago and what has happened since. Some nights, he would get almost no rest; Power Joe had to be having his way with Drill Boy. The Drill formers voice carried easily though the vacant halls. High pitched, nearly screaming mixed with Power Joe's low primal grunting. One would think the Driller was getting killed by the way he sounded… but the sounds really left nothing to the imagination. Power Joe had absolutely no qualms with telling anyone who would listen exactly what he does to Drill Boy, much to the youngest Build Team member's chagrin.

McCrane had nothing to do with the relationship between them, but he had to intervene several times and stop Power Joe from telling people who had no right knowing, exactly… and in descriptive detail, how he 'fucks' Drill Boy. McCrane could just feel his face burning from embarrassment. He doesn't know why _HE_ is embarrassed and Power Joe isn't. He ran no danger of the weird looks Power Joe would certainly get for the things he says. But He felt the distinct need to stop Power Joe from making an idiot out of himself. Furthermore… McCrane sometimes found himself getting irritated by the level of noise they made when they … did whatever it was they did. It seemed to McCrane that most of the time, they were loud like that on purpose and were completely overdoing it and felt the need to not let them, or Power Joe, boast about how he _'makes Drill Boy scream'_.

He knows for a fact that Duke and Shadowmaru have sex too… and they don't make nearly as much noise as the two more crass Built Team members make. Boss and Deckerd, they get loud… or they have, but usually they are not here for everyone to hear them. Same thing with Ayako and Dumpson. Gunmax… McCrane could not imagine what he does, but never a peep does he hear from him.

McCrane had woken from a light drift of the processor. The halls were quiet, unusually. It's been a few nights since Drill Boy could be heard through the entire building so it's nearing that time again. They usually can't go more than a few days without rattling the walls. McCrane knew Duke was pulling an overnighter and Shadowmaru was on night patrol with Gunmax and Dumpson. Deckerd was home with Boss and that left him alone in the living quarters with the sexually overexcited Power Joe and Drill Boy.

Well since it was quiet, McCrane thought it was a good opportunity to just walk and think. He couldn't really stay stationary and think for too long, walking helped the thoughts flow. The only thing is, usually his thoughts would be on life things and situations, cases and work in general. But now, he kept thinking of that night he was holding down Deckerd's hips. There was so much going on that night, it took all he had to not lose his cool. He was slightly embarrassed seeing Boss uh… in that state. It wasn't for some reason as embarrassing to see Deckerd like that, but damn… when Shadowmaru placed Boss over Deckerd's mouth, and the Brave Detective lapped Boss into an orgasm, McCrane felt his insides writhing and burning. He covered it well though. He concentrated on his energy in his part of keeping Deckerd contained so Boss didn't get hurt. Of course, that had been the plan from the start.

It would be churlish to assume one, even someone like McCrane, would not even remotely be turned on by what he saw. He wouldn't deny it in any case. But it seemed his standing with the other Brave Police did not warrant anyone asking him. They probably already knew he was hot and bothered by that altercation, just like everyone else way, though the only ones who really got anything out of it at the moment they all struggled to hold Deckerd to the floor, was Boss and Deckerd. Oh sure, he was willing to bet everyone got out their frustration after that but they had to maintain at that point.

McCrane, as Boss started giving orders to do various things to the restrained and very sensitive Deckerd, noticed that while Drill Boy had been asked to give his attention to Deckerd's chord… honestly, not something that McCrane would even suppose would happen, he saw how Power Joe was looking at the driller as his smaller mouth gagged on the long thick chord as he repeatedly plunged down on it, his soft white lips nearly touching Duke's hand that… McCrane never thought he would see Duke participate in something like this; he just seemed too austere for such a thing… had held Deckerd's hard throbbing chord tightly and at an angle in which provided Drill Boy better leverage.

McCrane lifted his green optical lenses from the place where his pedes hit the floor and carried him forward to the semi dark hall before him, with doors on both sides, looking thoroughly unremarkable and laughed slightly.

Duke…the ever ascetic… during their preparation to overtake Deckerd, presided by Shadowmaru, Duke said almost nothing, he just watched and listened. And he says he would never expect Duke to be coerced into something so… unbecoming of his stature, but he was all for it. He seemed to have only one hang up, which no one but apparently Shadowmaru knew about, though he never vocalized it. McCrane thought, even though he was not as strict and proper as Duke, he was still level headed. But if one had to gauge whether McCrane would be capable of partaking in the event that had Deckerd and Boss on the floor giving themselves to each other, putting him next to Duke, who participated readily, it is no real surprise that he did too. McCrane may not act like it half the time, but he is quite adventurous.

As he decided that night when he watched the mystified way Power Joe watched Deckerd's aching chord slide in and out of Drill Boy's mouth. The way Drill Boy mewled and gagged on Deckerd. McCrane even had the awesome seat in the house to watch Gunmax pummel the gas cap opening that made Deckerd scream. Even as the reminiscent of that night filtered through his thoughts, McCrane could physically feel the power that night held. It was for Boss and Deckerd but damn… it had an effect on all of them in respect.

They were all gasping quietly, some had a harder time not showing how turned on they were. Poor Gunmax was about ready to burst behind his panel even in the act of overtaking Deckerd. McCrane smiled as he turned down another similarly bland half dark hallway. Some may think it's strange to have to overcome Deckerd… to actually prepare for it. If they do think it is strange, then they don't know Deckerd. One, Deckerd is strong… very strong and it would take several, if not all of them, to subdue him. Secondly… subduing a strong Deckerd, with no reason for it would likely evoke some level of aggression from him, which makes him tenfold strong. It was a good thing they prepared for that, because if they hadn't, that night may well not have happened. But the preparation of that event left a wide smirk on Gunmax's face. It was funny, comical in a sense because it was his head that suggested his bit of skullduggery that they sabotage Deckerd's physical report forcing him to come back to the Decker room for an emergency check up… that obviously never happened. Well… not in that sense in any case.

Gunmax, being on good terms with Mr. Toudou, had seemed to weasel some reports out of him of Deckerd's last reading. Perhaps pretending he was interested in how the readings were shown. McCrane honestly didn't know how Gunmax managed it, but he messed up Deckerd's report. There was really nothing wrong with him, but Toudou said he would have to call Deckerd back in, but the readings were not so severe the check up couldn't wait til morning. But Gunmax… bless him, called Deckerd back saying Toudou wanted him back immediately that there was something seriously wrong with his check up. Of course… Deckerd came back to the office only to find it empty. No Toudou and a side along of worried crew members ready to start disassembling him, no Saejima… no Azuma. Naturally, Deckerd didn't wake Boss; he didn't want to worry him. So he came alone.

Only to find later that it was planned that way. Shadowmaru watched from the shadows as Deckerd took off, and went to Boss's window and took him from his room after a brief discussion. McCrane didn't know the nature of the discussion either. They all had their own specific parts in the plan. McCrane thought about that night he and Power Joe, Drill Boy, Dumpson and Duke waited in the Decker Room for Gunmax to lead Deckerd into the trap.

McCrane could distinctly remember Deckerd's face as he started to feel something was amiss. It didn't help that both Gunmax and Drill Boy were not able to keep straight faced.

*/*/*

"_What… what's the meaning of this?" Deckerd asked a little harshly. Not out of anger per say, perhaps more something akin to fear even though the Brave Detective was not prone to those things unless really pushed to it. Gunmax was to corner Deckerd with the others behind the intended prey. Perhaps it was more apprehension, not liking that leering grin on Gunmax's face as he walked closer to him. McCrane could tell Gunmax, just based on the fact that he was asserting some sort of dominance over the strength of Deckerd, it was making the biker nearly salivate. Of course, Deckerd didn't like it one bit. He actually threw out one hand to keep Gunmax at arm's length. _

"_Oh… Deckerd. You have NO idea what you are going to be put through, do you?" Gunmax purred. For a moment, Deckerd looked angry. Then his face slipped from momentary anger to a bemused smile. Now looking over his shoulder and noticing how the others, not just Gunmax, seemed to be closing in around him. _

"_What? I don't know what you are doing, but the joke is not funny." Deckerd said, his fingers pressed against Gunmax's narrow chest. Gunmax grinned wider. _

"_Who said anything about jokes? This is real, baby." Gunmax said, and whatever it elicited in Deckerd, a nervous swallow was seen by all of them before his face darkened with irritation. His fingers pushing pointedly into Gunmax's chest, feeling almost the instinctual need to throw his fist at him, although experience proved how ineffective this maneuver is with Gunmax. None of them, save maybe Shadowmaru could land a good sucker punch on Gunmax without him effectively blocking it. _

"_Don't call me that." _

"_Why?' Gunmax asked, pushing against Deckerd's fingers, daring his irritation to make him lash out, as he knew he would eventually do. "Does it excite you?" Gunmax showed his pristine teeth, that given his unorthodox methods of fisticuffs or pissing one of his friends off enough, of course assuming they actually catch him, will not be pristine in a week or so. Gunmax just had that way about him, natural born scrapper, no matter how much damage is done, he comes back for more. _

"_No! Gunmax, you are my friend, I don't want to hurt you." Deckerd said sternly as Gunmax scooped at the arm that held him away from Deckerd and moved it so he could come closer. It must have been a combination of irritation being put on the spot like this and in front of everyone else, he was just glad Yuuta wasn't there, that spurred Deckerd to bring his other hand back and without thinking, tried to hit Gunmax, but true to his nature, Gunmax blocked it easily. He parried it and twisted Deckerd's arm, swiftly stepping into him so their chests bumped together, Deckerd thought Gunmax was going to do something to him, momentarily they looked at each other, it looked like the Biker was going to try to kiss him, judging by the shaking of his green armored body and the uneven breath, their nearness. Instead…_

"_Hurt me? What makes you think I'd let you?" He leered even more. Deckerd expected to be released but quite the contrary happened. Six pairs of hands were grabbing him. One set, hard and strong had pulled the hand Gunmax parried into a powerful pin at his back, this registered even as his other hand was brought behind him to join the subjugation of the other. Deckerd could not take his optics off Gunmax long enough to see who had a hold of his arms, but really he didn't need too. That grip had been felt before when sparring with Dumpson, who beside Duke, could easily give Deckerd a run for his money in the strength department, he never really felt the need to be apprehensive about Gunmax, not since he first met him, but the situation is strange and it was unsettling him, why are they all grabbing at him like this?_

"_I demand you tell me what's happening?" _

"_And spoil the surprise? You jest." Gunmax said in a laugh, quite apart from the purr he was using before. _

"_I'm not kidding! Let go of me! All of you!" Deckerd said sternly giving an almighty squirm that nearly dislodged them, if it weren't for Dumpson's hold on his hands, he may well have broken free and not given the others a chance to grab onto him again. Power Joe hooted a little, regaining his posture at Deckerd's side. _

"_Sorry, Deckerd. No can do." The power shovel said with a laugh. _

"_Trust us when we say that it's for your own good." Drill Boy said, whose voice was obviously stressed with suppressed excitement._

"_Quiet Drill Boy." Power Joe said._

"_First things first… we can't have you attempting to call for help. That just won't do at all. Now where did he say that sensor was?" Gunmax looked down around the upper portion of Deckerd's midriff. Deckerd didn't like the sound of this. He is being robbed opportunity to call for help, which means no good could come from this. He squirmed again, but Gunmax stepped in, reaching his slender arm around Deckerd, his light grey fingers poking gently at a space near the top back part of Deckerd's pliable material for a midriff. Deckerd was shocked by the proximity and the way Gunmax was looking at him, just seeing his vivid amber optics flash playfully under his dark visor. "Ah… there it is." Gunmax whispered. Of course, Deckerd knows his own body better than everyone else does, so when Gunmax touched the desired area before actually pressing to stimulate it, Deckerd knew what he was doing._

"_Stop it!" Deckerd demanded uselessly and gasped as the sensor was pressed hard and, although he could not explain why other than it was against his will, the expulsion of his Brave Police Badge from its housing in his chest armor, embarrassed him. _

"_Too late. You can have that back after. You won't need it then anyway." Gunmax said and placed it on the desk to the side of them. Seeing the bright and searching look in Deckerd's optics, Gunmax folded his arms across his chest as he moved forward, approaching Deckerd again, speaking casually at first as he came closer, his tone changed._

"_There is a reason we are ganging up on you like this, Deckerd. None of us could take you alone. So you may as well just give over!" Gunmax said with a whimsical smile, unfolding his arms as he ran his palms, starting at his V shaped chest piece and down over his midriff, down over his hips, taking careful time to bring his thumbs over the yellow covered gas cap, over the red holsters on his hips and down Deckerd's white thighs and hooked the back of his legs and pulled. But even before his hands got to the back of Deckerd's legs, Deckerd had locked them tight, not willing to let his legs be brought out from under him. Gunmax tried to pull them, but it was no use. He panted and stood up, jauntily standing, one hand on his hip as he looked at Deckerd as if the Brave Detective was a petulant child. _

"_Nice… really nice, Deckerd. Come hell or high water, you are getting on your knees if we have to FORCE YOU!" Gunmax huffed. The purr now gone. He looked over Deckerd's shoulder and nodded for someone to help him. It wasn't made obvious who it was Gunmax beseeched for help until Duke rounded the corner of his sight. "Unfortunately… I can't match your strength, Deckerd. I wasn't really built for strength so much as speed and agility. If I could sweep your feet out from under you using swiftness… then I would have you down by now. But since my conventional means don't apply to the likes of you... we have to do this the hard way. "_

_Duke said nothing, he looked into Deckerd's face momentarily before he too slid his hands down Deckerd's thighs and hooked the back of his knees and pulled with far greater results. Deckerd was shocked that his legs felt on fire when Duke's fingers ran down them. There was a pleasurable tingle when Gunmax did it too, but it served to tighten him. Far from tightening him, no amount of bracing was going to stop his weaker knee struts from bending when Duke's strength threatened to pull his lower legs off. _

_Deckerd gave a loud and nervous yell as his legs folded and he hit his knees, all the others falling to the floor around him. Gunmax was in a heap next to Duke at Deckerd's knees and he looked up, his visor flashing._

"_Show off." Gunmax sniffed. Duke rose from the floor and onto his knee struts, using the flat side of his palms, he pressed his hands between Deckerd's legs, along his thighs and pushed his legs apart as far as they would go, the metal of his knee struts scraping the metal of the floor loudly. Duke looked up at Deckerd, not really an emotion there that said he was sorry for what he was doing, but he didn't seem to be gleaning any satisfaction from it either, until his grey hands slid slowly up over the blue hip armor and started to caress Deckerd's sides gently. He made the briefest contact of optic to optic before he whispered to Deckerd._

"_Just relax as much as you can, Deckerd. This won't be easy. But it will be worth it in the end." It wasn't immediately obvious what Deckerd thought. But fear played his face this time. It was irritating hearing Gunmax talk like that as if Deckerd would just willingly give it up to him like that… but to hear Duke… DUKE? To hear straight laced Duke, serious Duke, say this to him meant to Deckerd of more profound meaning, especially when Duke let his hands wander in greater proportion that Gunmax had when Deckerd really felt in danger of fighting with one of his friends. But now… Now Duke is partaking. Deckerd didn't know how to handle this. Was Duke the muscle to subdue him so Gunmax could have his way with him? No… NO…. they wouldn't do this to him. They love him, they are all friends! If Gunmax wanted to conquest him, why didn't he just ask, which is much more like him to do than to force him and coerce everyone else to help him! This thought made Deckerd angry. He trusted and loved all of them too! How dare they betray his trust and love of them! He squirmed his hardest yet, still dimly aware that he did not fight as much as he could, perhaps feeling deep inside him still that he did not want to hurt any of them… even Gunmax, who still seemed hell bent on coveting him. Deckerd swallowed back the out of character things he longed to say to Gunmax at that moment to maybe turn him off to doing what Deckerd feared he was aiming for, but he couldn't do it and it would be a downright lie that he wasn't getting excited over it… so he struggled as Gunmax sidled up beside him, leaning over his chest and looking down at his face with that smile again._

"_That's better."_

"_Just do what you are going to do to me and get it over with, Gunmax! I promise you… when I break free of this, none of you will be walking for much longer." Deckerd threatened through his teeth, trying to ignore the tingle of his body, and knowing full well he would no more hurt them then hurt Yuuta, unless one of them did it willingly, and he knew they wouldn't… feeling all of them so close to him... in an obviously elevated state of mind. Power Joe was breathing heavily and his fingers were starting to play with his head antennae. Deckerd tried to yank his head away, hating himself for liking the way it felt and the very horrifying effect that simple touch did to the rest of his body._

"_What kind of talk is that? You seem to think its ME who is behind this, when quite the contrary… I am not. I had no part in this idea other than what it took to get you here. The initial idea did not come from me." Gunmax said again in that purr. Deckerd looked for a moment that he didn't believe Gunmax, even blurting out stupidly "You lied to me." Before Gunmax laughed. _

"_Yeah, but you will see why later and I assure you… you won't be sorry I did. For now… my part is over.' He purred even more as he let his hand slide down Deckerd's midriff and run in deft circles around the yellow paneled gas aperture. Deckerd swallowed hard and tried to stifle the pleasurable moan in his throat as Gunmax touched that sensitive port. "The harder part was not given to me, since the master mind behind this seems to feel I can't contain myself to not just… fuck you where you kneel. I must say… I'm finding it hard not to. You're very sexy kneeling there all restrained. But alas… I will let the next step commence with no further danger of getting myself throttled by you." Gunmax gave a cheeky grin again and nodded at McCrane and Duke. Deckerd's face was warm and his optics were glassy, thoroughly embarrassed and slightly smug about being told he was sexy. But he was unsure of what McCrane and Duke had to do with 'the harder part' that Gunmax admitted he would have been too weak to complete without… to use his words… fuck him where he kneel. Deckerd was now shaking. He swallowed hard in his throat, was he really feeling Power Joe's fingers caressing the back of his neck? _

_Was… was that his mouth… licking… sucking on the tip of his antennae? Deckerd shuddered. He was wrong. He thought Gunmax was going to abuse him… but it looks like there is an ultimate reason behind all of them being combined against him. He didn't know what it was, but it afforded him some real nervousness, making his throat sticky as one of the hands holding his hips still lifted slightly and the change in pressure brought his attention to McCrane. His amber optic's met McCrane's glassy green one's as the crane former looked patently terrified about what he was about to do. His thin white lips pressed together as he looked down. All he had to do was look in that direction and suddenly Deckerd was squirming hard. He anticipated where McCrane was looking and what he may be thinking of doing. All of them redoubled their hold on him, Deckerd whimpered and fought, it hurt and it excited him all at the same time. He heard Dumpson curse behind him as he nearly lost hold of the captured hands._

"_Hold him, dammit!" Power Joe said harshly. All of them gave a collective gasp of enforced strength. _

"_This is not as easy as it looks, you know!" Dumpson grunted yanking hard on Deckerd's hands and pulling them back and down so Deckerd's knuckles were on the floor near his feet. _

"_Oh please! No…" Deckerd stammered to the ceiling. _

"_Deckerd… relax." McCrane found himself whispering. His job and Duke's was pretty straight forward. He was just afraid because of Deckerd's threat to Gunmax. Would he feel the same way about it if it was Duke and he who did this forbidden act to him? Tenderly, with as much dignity as he could muster, McCrane didn't even look, he just reached his hand down and started rubbing at the panel he knew housed the chord Deckerd hardly ever even spoke about or acknowledged he had, let alone touched. _

_Several things happened all at once when McCrane's hand touched it. McCrane's optics shut off because he could not believe he was actually doing this to Deckerd, but even more embarrassed that he liked the way it felt. Deckerd's hips moved downward, not much because of the position he was in and he growled. It wasn't an angry growl, more of a defensive and shocked one. His amber optics flashed as he lifted his head and looked at McCrane, more surprised than anything. Duke and McCrane were the last two save Dumpson that Deckerd anticipated would do this sort of thing. Despite the fact that it felt really good, the feeling of the Pacifists gentle hand moving up and down over the panel where his swelling chord was hidden was making him huff slightly. Deckerd also felt sadness that bordered on violation as he lifted his head and looked at the Crane former._

"_McCrane… why?" Deckerd asked, hard to hide the hurt there, but also unable to hide effectively the fact that the stimulation to his crotch area was making him hard and hot. McCrane could only save himself from anything embarrassing, like attaching his mouth to Deckerd's; which he never really had the desire to do, or wimping out and pulling his hand away from his assigned task… this was for a greater cause after all. One Deckerd soon won't regret. To head off any sticky situation he may be blamed for something like Gunmax was he looked steely at Deckerd then looked at Duke._

"_Please, Duke… do your bit before I lose my mind." McCrane's voice was calm and steady save the slight ragged breath that he gave as his hand moved deliberately in strokes to make Deckerd, unwillingly press the heated crotch plating into his palm. _

_Duke, taking the brunt of Deckerd's frightened and worsted expression and slid forward on his knees right between Deckerd's legs. Unlike the rest, he seemed to have a little more control and he didn't let, by any gesture he made physically or emotionally, that what he did was affecting him positively or negatively. Duke treated it like a job, rather than something he could enjoy. Choosing professionalism over his 'human' needs, desires and excitement that rattled his chore, he was willing to bet, as much as Gunmax acted on his. His only sign of anything that may be contrary to what he was about to do was the softest apology he uttered as he slid his dark grey hands over Deckerd's hips again and leaned in so his face was right in Deckerd's. Deckerd could feel the Knight Detective's air caressing his face. The nearness of this form wasn't unfamiliar to him, nor was it unfamiliar to feel Gunmax so close as they both dock with him when their job calls for it, so he was familiar with their respective energy fields and such. But this… this was a distinctly different feeling having those usually stoic green optics gazing down at him in a manner he had never seen on Duke's face. _

"_Forgive me, Deckerd." Duke said softly as he struggled to begin._

_A first sign that anything was affecting Duke came out in a short ragged cycle of air before he dimmed his optics and lowered his mouth to Deckerd's audio receptor, forcing the Brave Detective to turn his head, trying to keep Duke's lips from touching him, not that he really had an option, and not that the idea had been disgusting to him… it…. It was just; Duke was not the one he had ever wanted to touch him. He never wanted this from any one of his friends. None but one… his special… his beloved. But, but his special love didn't know how he felt. Deckerd hid it from him for so long. He feared too greatly of being cut from him if he should find out and not like it. Deckerd could not live any instance of his existence without him. That is why he never said anything… to anyone._

_Duke drew in a slight breath as he examined Deckerd's profile from his proximity. His job was to physically excite Deckerd for the incoming prize down the end of the rabbit hole. This job designated to him from Shadowmaru, who knew only too well the power of Duke's persuasive words in intimate situations. By all accounts, the only things they were not allowed to do to Deckerd was one, kiss him and two, touch his most sensitive area… which did not include his chord. That meant Duke had to set that area alight with mere suggestion. He felt Gunmax would have been better suited for that since the Biker had no problem with being as filthy as possible, indeed as needed to make Deckerd's valve clench on itself without being touched… tighten on a mere thought. But Duke also could see the point that Gunmax had way too much abandon in his soul to contain his own lust, never mind working on Deckerd's lust to bring him to near insanity just to allow him to be taken by another. So… Duke pressed his lips ever so slightly against Deckerd's audio, aware that everyone was watching him, he could even feel McCrane's hand between him and Deckerd, the knuckles of the crane former accidently running along his chord panel, which did not help Duke in the slightest. But he used it to get through what he had to do. It wasn't unpleasant, but he usually reserved this sort of petty play for someone else. This is why Shadowmaru knew full well Duke's expertise at it. _

"_We know how you feel about Boss, Deckerd." This was uttered so softly, no one would have heard it standing a mere foot from the scene, but everyone in the room was practically in Deckerd's lap, short of Duke literally being there, everyone heard him._

_Deckerd's optics came into full flare and he tried to turn his head, but Duke grabbed Deckerd's hips hard and deliberately. Deckerd could scarcely make a coherent sound in his vocalizer, never mind stringing together a complete sentence at the shock of Duke's words. _

"…_I …never… Yuuta!" Deckerd stammered against Duke's breathy exhales. He squirmed but he wasn't overtly denying it. Anyway, denial or confirmation was not what Duke was looking for. He gripped Deckerd's hips harder, allowing himself to give in to a little primal lust that he was able to cover up by keeping his face straight, but he never would have been able to continue this without feeling that quickening either way.  
"It was obvious. We all saw it. Every day. We seen more than you think we did." Duke growled. His white lips, as he spoke, brushed Deckerd's audios. Deckerd continued to stammer, but it was important for Duke to get Deckerd to lapse into a sort of trance state… where he was half between lust and consciousness. _

"_The way you look at Boss. The way you talk to him." Duke murmured. He pulled up slightly on Deckerd's hips, which afforded him another feel of McCrane's knuckles against him, and an audible cry from Deckerd, who now seemed too embarrassed to do much more than stare blankly at a point far beyond where they were. He was mentally ready for what Duke had in store. He was used to doing this to Shadowmaru… but Deckerd is decidedly different and his desires ranged in a different perspective that Duke had to work around._

"_I bet you think of him every time you sit there, every time you drive him home, even during reports you probably fantasize about him filling you." Duke said. These words felt so foreign to him, but to Deckerd, they had a profound reaction. He looked as if someone had punched him in the midriff the way he lurched. Duke pulled up on his hips a little harder. Deckerd made a small 'ah' sound._

"_Duke… stop, please." _

"_I bet you think of him licking you dry. Feeling that tongue running circles over your valve? Do you think of him taking you hard? Filling you so much you can feel every vein in his body pulsing as he aches to make you come." Duke growled again. "Tell me, Deckerd. Do you want his hardness inside you? Stretching you wide? Rocking you so hard it takes your breath away?" Duke lifted up on Deckerd's hips again, making motion's like he may have desired to take Deckerd. His hips moved fluidly, and even though he was still housed firmly inside his panel, Duke could not deny it was even arousing him, the feeling of the mounting heat between Deckerd's legs._

"…_don't…" Deckerd whispered, his face almost seemed dreamily dazed. His mouth open, his optics clouded. _

"_Shut your optics… you want Boss, so you go to him." Duke whispered to Deckerd. Deckerd shut his optics as instructed, he felt safer, like he was invisible too if he could not see those intense green orbs boring into him like this, seemingly laying bare his inner most fantasies about Yuuta. _

"_You lay in his bed… you open your legs as wide as you can get them and you give yourself to him, he takes you over and over and you both have absolutely no restrictions. No inhibition. You feel his flesh moving on you, over you, in you. He tastes you, you taste him. Your tongues play a delicate dance… mmmmm; you love it so much when he touches that hard spot inside your valve. You think you would be embarrassed if he recorded you while he played with it and made you watch while he played with it some more? It shouldn't make you uncomfortable seeing his fingers, his tongue, his penis caress you into a climax, Deckerd. He loves you, you love him and he knows instinctively how to hit that spot in you over and over until you come hard, screaming into his mouth, can you feel his warm juice spraying you inside? Can you feel his soul impregnating you with his desire, his lust, and his love for you?' Duke dragged air though his denta as he pressed his mouth slightly harder into the listening audio, exciting himself a little to the point of nearly closing the space between them before he checked himself inwardly that Deckerd is not Shadowmaru, who was the only one who had the right to feel his intimate touch so Duke receded only slightly 'Do you want to slave for him forever, he who gave you everything?" Duke was panting through his growls, jerking Deckerd's hips up slightly, until he felt he wasn't doing so much work to make the hips move, Deckerd was panting and moving on his own though his face was screwed up. He was about to begin another assault when he was cut short by two things that happened at the same time._

"_OH!" Deckerd bellowed a harsh and embarrassed cry and McCrane's hand came out from between them fast. The crane former looked momentarily mortified and then morphed into a sheepish incredulity. _

_Duke lifted from his position, Deckerd was panting and horrified. Duke looked down between them and there was a sizable chord sticking up between them. Not completely hardened but it would not take long before it got there. _

"_Don't!" Deckerd said, humiliated that everyone could see it. His face was twisted, he wanted to hide it, retract it. Unfortunately, their bodies were built so that they have to physically push it back in when it loses it pressure, it doesn't just go back in on its own. With Dumpson holding his hands and everyone doing their bit to keep him as stationary as possible, he ran little opportunity to get it tucked back in its housing, and the longer it stayed exposed, the more it will fill and the harder it will be to put it back before any potentially embarrassing situation occurs, like Gunmax's lack of restraint… or someone not in the know, walking in and seeing him, was very slim. _

_Duke slowly let his optics travel upward. His expression was almost completely blank but for the slight hitch of his breath and the parted lips as he removed himself from between Deckerd's legs. He could tell his face was hot, that if he could, he would be flushing hard right not. Not something his did as easily as others, but that wasn't your run of the mill interrogation he was used too… he just pretty much gave Deckerd a Mind Fuck._

_He noticed that Gunmax was looking at him a dazed and disbelieving hang of his mouth gave no illusion that he was shocked at Duke's restraint._

"_How do you do it, man?" genuinely, Gunmax was confused. Duke looked at him seriously._

"_It's rather easy. As lovely as Deckerd is, his body is not my temple." Duke said, but resumed his touching of Deckerd's chest and Midriff. Everyone seemed to be just like Deckerd after that, shocked and dazed. Deckerd occasionally squirmed when one of them got a little more brazen but he was too busy thinking of Yuuta to really notice who was making him feel like this anymore. _

_Dumpson… who had been primarily quiet through the entire exchange, was left behind Deckerd, his face… if it wasn't already white, would have looked like paper… and his optics were round as hubcaps. Mouth slightly open, Power Joe, who had a little more strength to withstand the soporific power behind dirty talk, peered at Dumpson with a quizzical grin._

"_You gonna make it, bro?" _

"_Don't talk to me right now… I uh... I need to concentrate." Dumpson, who's head was alongside Deckerd's so his curving chest was nearly against the mounted lights on Deckerd's back, had full view of Duke's slithering tongue as he spoke lewd and sexual contents with his lips brushing against Deckerd's audio receiver. The heated 'breath' of Duke's air not only is leaving moisture on Deckerd's side helm, but on a good portion of Dumpson's face. And Dumpson here in after decided that he would not mind Duke talking to him like that… and also decided it wasn't something he needed to share with Ayako._

"_Heh-heh…lightweight." Power Joe chuckled and brought his optics to focus on the flickering antennae nearest his face, decided to give it some attention, his mouth nipping at it, causing weak little 'mph' sounds to issue from Deckerd's throat. A slight pang of jealousy hit Power Joe in the very instance he seen Drill Boy's white hand caress uncertainly over the V crested chest piece. A shaky wibble of his bottom lip spoke of his inexperience with things like this. Power Joe snarled at the sight of it and rather than a reaction because he thought it was Deckerd's fault, he bit down a little harder on the antennae he was giving attention too, drawing out a gasp of pain from the receiver. _

_The sound of Deckerd's gasp, spurred Drill Boy's wide optics upward to Power Joe's optics, who instead of maintaining an angry look, pointedly licked Deckerd's antennae… like he was trying to tempt Drill Boy instead. McCrane obviously seen it since he and Power Joe were both on the same side. However the action had rendered Drill Boy speechless for a moment as he looked at Power Joe… unsure of whether to be turned on, afraid, abashed or mirror what he is doing. Drill Boy's momentary inactivity made Duke look at the youngest build team member, reach over, grab the smaller white hand in his dark grey one and place it back on Deckerd's chest._

_Drill Boy looked down at his hand, unable to understand at the moment, the confused feelings he was having. He was about to ask what he was supposed to do when all their heads turned at the sound of a chuckle and a softer gasp from behind them._

_No one had actually heard Shadowmaru come in, and at his feet was a very shocked and pale young man… their Boss… looking at the scene like he had been slapped in the face. _

_*/*/*_

Of course, the rest of that night was well known. Shadowmaru brought Boss in to see the subjugation of Deckerd. Deckerd brought Boss to come, Boss brought Deckerd to come after much torture and it's been steady since then. McCrane had relieved himself that night but it was with haste. And really it was unlike him to be so uncouth about it. He never felt that much… lust raging inside him all at once that he found himself dearly imagining himself being subdued in the manner he partook in with Deckerd and everyone else was doing the same to him. Except his and Deckerd's roles were reversed and Duke didn't need to speak of anyone else to excite him, Duke would just say dirty things about how he wanted to fuck him. McCrane maintains that he never thought of any one of them like that before than night. He knew damned well he could not have any of them; they were all spoken for except Gunmax at the time. And McCrane, though he would never admit it, was too much a coward to throw down with the biker. He knew the biker would probably give him the best time he had ever had, but he was also sure Gunmax had his reserve too, or he would have asked one of them to accompany him back to his quarters, which the only one he could have asked was him and he didn't, unless he is not Gunmax's type.

This didn't do anything to upset McCrane, he knew after he satisfied himself, he would get over it and it would be business as usual. But he was wrong. After that night, even though they all had a sense of propriety, when together on the clock, it was work first, McCrane could never escape the jibes from Power Joe and Gunmax that he was the first one to make Deckerd's chord pop out though.

He pointedly would tell them, in an air of unabashed and simple clarity that he did what he was supposed to do. The chord, even though a good source of pleasure to Deckerd, was not the foundation he longed to have crumbled by Boss's touch. The mere fact that he brought out the elusive chord meant little… all it really did was serve to humiliate and show Deckerd how aroused he was getting and being denied the chance to hide it was a focal point as well. Ever the tactical answering machine, McCrane dismissed it as nothing although he could never forget internally how it felt against his palm, hot hard and wet.

It was clear after McCrane made himself climax hard and with a warbling cry of ecstasy, thinking of all of them partaking of him in his head as he abused his equally elusive and unused chord raw. He couldn't help it though. If he didn't relieve himself he would lose his mind although he felt slightly embarrassed after that, looking at everyone after what he imagined them doing to him. So he inertly decided to act like it never happened.

And a month passes since that night and his chord was probably the only one that stayed inside its housing since that night. He usually was able to force any need to play with it back with work, statistics and rational thought that it was really something petty that he didn't need to do. Most of the time it worked right away, but when he was seen walking the halls; it was a little harder to stave off that hunger to bring himself to that pinnacle again. McCrane stopped walking and looked around him. He hadn't even realized he had brought himself to the Decker room. It too was in half shadow like the rest of the building.

He walked around the desks. Duke was not in the office, he must be out on patrol or getting something from the file room. He looked across to Deckerd's desk and his optics floated to Boss's desk before he heard the gentle sounds of a voice floating down the corridor. He could hear… and it was pointless to deny it, Drill Boy reacting to something Power Joe was likely doing to him. It didn't sound like they may have been having sex, because Drill Boy was MUCH louder when that happens. Never the less. McCrane wondered if they were in the hall messing around. Judging by the quality of the echo and lack of muffled ambience, they were not behind a closed door. McCrane walked over to the side of the opening to the office and leaned on the wall out of sight/ listening to Drill Boy. He was laughing softly and making soft chirping sounds. Power Joe was definitely working him into one of their sessions by the sound of it.

"_Ah…ah…mmmm…."_ Drill Boy's voice floated to McCrane's audios.

"_Shhh… you like that?" _Power Joe's voice was filled with lusty aggression and it made McCrane offline his optics, listening to them. He could easily link to them via wireless remote which they all have, but the chances of them being too distracted with one another to notice someone else poking into their business was unlikely. Power Joe at least was too sharp for that. Drill Boy not so much so, but still… McCrane felt a little dirty even considering it. He wasn't like that! That is their private business.

_It's not so private if they are doing it in the halls, the idiots! Serves them right if someone sees._ McCrane thought to himself.

"_Oh…Uh...Power Joe… no, not here!" _

"_Yes, here, there is no one around!"_

"_But what if McCrane comes out and sees, he'll be angry!" _

"_Awww he can join us then! I bet he needs a good fuck! _

"_I don't think McCrane likes sex actually."_

"_Only a moron wouldn't like sex… its fun and it feels good!" _

"_I don't think McCrane is too fond of fun either."_

"_Drill Boy, you have anything positive to say about him?"_

"_Yeah, he is quite good looking- NOT AS GOOD LOOKING AS YOU THOUGH!" _

"_You are so lucky you finished that correctly, or I would have to give you a reason to say it, baby." _

"_So… you uh, you want to go see if McCrane is in his quarters? Maybe was can uh… do to him what we did to Deckerd a month ago."_

"_I think my patience and work has finally paid off. You finally have a devious mind! I usually don't share, Drill Boy… if I want to be kinky and whatever, I want to be like that with one partner. But I have to admit, there is something sexy about the thought of ganging up on McCrane and seeing that cute little aft or mouth of yours eating his chord up… you twisted my arm! Let's go!" _

McCrane became dimly aware that he was panting. He was looking deadpan at the opposite wall and completely stationary. But he was huffing like he had run a mile. Drill Boy and Power Joe were… were talking about ganging up on him…like they all did to Deckerd a month ago. Although McCrane had reason to fear this, his ever rational mind processing how this could go horribly wrong, he just could not come up with a reason that would benefit him saying no if they should corner him. Both excited at the idea and mortally terrified because he had NEVER done this before, the only hand that ever touched his chord was his own. Never…never mind his valve…which had never been touched, even by his own hand. Which he damned well knew if Power Joe and Drill Boy caught him, Power Joe would designate the control over his chord to Drill Boy and… Power Joe would likely… McCrane instinctively pressed his light grey hand between his legs and felt mortally weak for some reason, which… it had been a terrible long time since he felt this sort of weakness, this sort of vulnerability.

He didn't like it one bit. But still… once they realized he wasn't in his quarters, would they want him enough to look for him? McCrane carefully looked around the corner to see if there was anyone there. The hall was as he left it, empty and half in shadow. He swallowed. Maybe if he waits here, Duke will come back and Duke, while on duty, would not hesitate to tell Power Joe and Drill Boy off for pulling their antics in the Decker room while he is working and oust them from the area vehemently, which may in effect, protect McCrane. But… McCrane is also not working and he really has no need or business to be here at this time in the morning which may make Duke suspicious of his presence and do the same to him. McCrane thought hastily… he could say he needed to finish a report. No… no good. He never left reports unfinished and Duke knew that well. What if Power Joe and Drill Boy catch him in here? Or waylay him on the way back to his quarters? What if they catch him and Duke doesn't come back before then?

McCrane swallowed hard again and looked around. The only other way out of this room was the door Boss comes in through and the drop ceiling panel in which Shadowmaru was so adept at coming into the office through, and like hell if he is crawling through the skeleton of the building to avert some uncomfortable and potentially awkward fun time with Drill Boy and Power Joe! He'd rather risk being caught on his way back to his quarters!

"_Well he has to be somewhere! He didn't vanish into thin air! If he is anywhere he probably went into the Decker room to look a report over again for the umpteenth time!" _Power Joe could be heard coming down the hall.

"_You don't think he anticipated us coming after him, do you?" _Drill Boy asked. Their voices were getting louder and McCrane felt his 'heart' bound with fright and excitement. He looked frantically around and ran to the desk nearest the panel in which Shadowmaru comes through on occasion. Fine… through the insulation it is, then! He scrambled up on a chair and lifted his arms to push up the tile when Power Joe and Drill Boy turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks, looking at the strange sight of McCrane standing on a chair and pushing up the ceiling tile with a shocked and frightened look on his face.

"What are you doing, McCrane?" Drill Boy asked with a giggle. Power Joe had a somewhat sly and knowing smile on his face as he watched McCrane fumble to right the drop ceiling tile and get off the chair, replacing it under its respective desk.

"I think he was running from us." Power Joe said.

"I was not! Why would I run from you?" McCrane said in a manner which suggested he was insulted, but the quaver of his voice didn't entirely sell his intention.

"You heard us in the hall, didn't you?" Drill Boy asked, his white hand was wrapped lightly around Power Joe's upper arm as he looked at his oldest Built Team member.

"Acting like a couple of love sick and careless buffoons, yes!" McCrane said sternly as if he found their openness about their relationship unbecoming of a Brave Police officer.

"Well then… you would have heard us planning to engage you. That's why you are trying to climb up through the rafters to get away from us." Power Joe said, stepping closer and bringing Drill Boy with him.

"I don't know what you mean!"McCrane said weakly. He shook slightly, something he had always done when under pressure, and now was no different. Power Joe smiled wider and tilted his head.

"You were never a good liar, McCrane." Power Joe stepped even closer, McCrane had trouble focusing on them, it was like his optics were willingly getting hazy and blurred. He backed up and his aft hit the desk behind him. His hands instinctively crossed over his chest and his legs, to the best of his ability clamped shut, like he was making a last ditch attempt to protect himself from Power Joe's lusting gaze as his all too familiar scrutinizing green optics gazed from his face, down his body and then back up with equal steadiness and growing heat. McCrane was in no way used to be stared at in such a way and it made him… again, terrified and excited too.

"Oh look, Power Joe… he is getting excited already!" Drill Boy pointed to the yellow armored thigh that was extended forward to hide the angled crotch plating that hid his valve cover. It was a moot point, McCrane looked down in horror as he seen small streams of clearish fluid running down in cute little rivulet's. He was so intensely embarrassed and mad with himself that one hand had angrily went to his thighs and started wiping it off hastily with a grimace set firmly on his lips. Power Joe reached down hastily and grabbed the crane former's hand and lifted it where his stained fingers came up between their faces. McCrane looked at him beyond his hand, his sight still blurry. He gasped, stricken with horror and humiliation when Power Joe actually popped one of McCrane's fluid soaked fingers into his mouth and sucked gently. Drill Boy watched and made a slight noise as he watched McCrane's lip tremble and Power Joe's throat chords move as he swallowed whatever it was he cleaned of McCrane's fingers.

As Power Joe pulled back his lips, softly and slowly over McCrane's finger, he released the hand and let McCrane take it away under his own steam. McCrane was so shocked he hardly noticed at first that his hand was free to be pulled away in any manner he wanted. This meant… if he had any wish too, he could hit Power Joe… but he didn't believe in that. It wasn't until then he realized his own chest was starting to heave… Oh my… was that… was that Drill Boy touching his side? McCrane's visual meter slid from the smiling face of Power Joe and down to Drill Boy. The driller was looking at his midriff with something like confused but compelled innocents. Like he really was pure… but… to hear him in the throes of passion when Power Joe is giving him his all, you'd not put Drill Boy and innocent in the same sentence. H e was like a mecha moe character. The way his round green optics shimmered… the high pitched squeak of his uncertain voice, the pinkish hue of his cheeks at the thought of what he and Power Joe were likely going to do and for some reason.. Even though the traditional trait of a moe character is clearly not evident on Drill Boy… the extremely well endowed chest… but he can still pull it off. Never mind how McCrane knows what a moe character is!

His little white lips parted and he made this sound as he looked at McCrane. The crane former felt what may have been his equivalent to a libido stir his insides. But he pulled his optics away pointedly, unfortunately this put his optics right back in Power Joe's capture. McCrane was no better looking at him either. For all of Power Joe's bravado… he was also very sensitive and had this uncanny way of letting it show and make it sexy… maybe that was his bravado doing that, McCrane didn't know… but as Drill Boy's white little hands started running little circles over the shaped crane piece on his abdomen, Power Joe was chuckling. The sound was unsettling as the yellow armored body pressed into him again, forcing McCrane to lean back, both hands having to go back to stop himself from falling backward, his legs now unwound and his valve panel was..Although not exposed, per say… it was easier to get at. All Power Joe or Drill Boy had to do was…

"POWER JOE!" McCrane cried loudly as the power shovels hand went down and pressed against the heated metal between McCrane's legs. Naturally he would have clamped his legs shut hard, forcing Power Joe to remove his fingers from being crushed, but his body rebelled his reason that this was hardly the place to let something like this happen… _ way to think that now when a month ago we all had a part in gross sexual conduct in almost this very spot…_

"Come on, McCrane… you can't hide how horny you are. Look at you. You look like a quivering little petal on a flower. I never thought you could look so… sexy like that." Power Joe said aggressively as he pushed further into McCrane's boundaries, bringing Drill Boy with him, who whimpered and sighed more and more as they got closer. Short of McCrane being pushed to the desk they were nearly on him already.

"Don't do this to me." The crane former said stupidly, and gasped, his optics shutting down as he felt Drill Boy's mouth gently slide over one of the pipes on his chest. Those were not particularly sensitive to be touched… but Drill Boy was also running one of his fingers around the green panel on his crotch. He had to know that behind that, his chord pulsed and throbbed to be touched fully.

"He's hot… I think he wants to take it out." Drill Boy murmured and looked down at his own hand giving attention to the green panel on McCrane's crotch. The heat mounted hard and fast. A throbbing was coming out from behind the panel with every tentative stroke, like the crane's chord was beating the panel for its release.

"Well then, we can't deny a supplication like that!" Power Joe chuckled and put his hands on McCrane's strong shoulders and pushed him down to the table. McCrane knew he didn't resist as much as he wanted too. But truth was he didn't want to resist even though he kept saying in his own way 'no don't'. As McCrane's back hit the desk, he barely had time to collect himself before Power Joe dropped to his knees and was pushing McCrane's thighs apart, opening the space between his legs to be seen… now McCrane kind of knew what Deckerd felt like.

The soft silicon tissue under the flimsy panel clenched and seeped, quivering like it had a mind of its own as Power Joe and Drill Boy looked at it. McCrane couldn't do more than look at the tiled ceiling, fearing it, wanting it. He figured if he didn't see it coming it wouldn't be so bad… but… if it wasn't for Drill Boy and Power Joe talking about his body's curvature and heat and fluid, McCrane may not have gotten this aroused.

"Wow… is that what it looks like?" Drill Boy asked, his optics seemed to sparkle. He reached his white hand forward as if he wanted to touch it but Power Joe smacked his hand back.

"You can't do it just like that! Don't be tactless." Power Joe said much in the manner he usually spoke to the driller around everyone else. McCrane thought it rich for Power Joe to call anyone tactless when he has about as much tact as a piece of scrap. Drill Boy recoiled a little but a shifting happened and suddenly the both came into view. Power Joe's smiling face coming into view, his hips pressed between McCrane's legs, which made McCrane's optics flash brightly and his mouth to open in horror again. His own valve dripped liberally and his chord hammered to be released… but, he could feel the forceful throbs of Power Joe's chord still in its housing throbbing to get out as it pressed to McCrane's chord panel.

"Power Joe… wait…" McCrane could scarcely begin to say anything much less act, the sensation was wonderful, he never thought it would feel like this and they weren't even doing anything yet. Suddenly all the 'pointless wailing' Drill Boy had done before wasn't so… pointless. It definitely felt like McCrane, if Power Joe can do to him what he does to the driller… that the crane former would be dissolved to attacks of loud and whimpering spasms of pleasure.

"Wait? Why? You're so ready, baby." Power Joe grinned and stroked the side of Drill Boy's face amiably.

"I've never…" McCrane couldn't speak. What is wrong with him? He was not this weak!

"We'll fix that for you, won't we Drill Boy?" Power Joe said in a purr into the driller's audio, which seemed unable to keep himself from licking his lips and his back wings from twitching upward high on his back in apparent anticipation.

"We only want to make you feel good, McCrane." Drill Boy whispered and he lowered himself at the same time he moved up so his mouth was over McCrane's. McCrane… has been kissed before, but not by any of them. A spasm of fear and anticipation ran through him as Drill Boy lowered his mouth and sighed before he pressed his mouth to the oldest of the build team members. McCrane's body lifted slightly as if he may have wanted to hover just off the desk, his body felt light and it felt wonderful being kissed like this. It wasn't aggressive, it wasn't forceful, in fact, considering what Drill Boy has a tendency to be like, he is being quiet sweet and gentle right now. He made little chirrup sounds in his throat as he pressed the soft part of his small lips to McCrane and repeated the action. McCrane hadn't even noticed when his own hand came up to cup the back of Drill Boy's head during this. McCrane wanted it to be just a little more aggressive and considering the fact that he was saying 'no don't' just a few moments ago, when his mouth opened and it allowed the younger of the build team members mouth to plunge deeper into his own, it made Drill Boy gasp into the others open mouth and Power Joe to make a grunt of annoyance.

"Hey…' apparently he felt he was being left out of this. He reached over and took Drill Boy by the antennae and pulled his mouth away from McCrane with a grimace and brought the small mouth to his own and partook of it hungrily… to which the driller allowed with heightened levels of appreciation as he leaned into Power Joe almost instantly. Power Joe's aggressiveness led McCrane to instinctively look up and ready himself to tell him to leave Drill Boy alone… when he looked and seen them both in a fierce lip lock, Power Joe positioned between his own spread thighs, the words were lost from his processor to his mouth, focusing in on the way their mouths twisted and sucked in every bit of moisture from the other's mouth. He brought his elbow supports under him as he meant to just watch what he hadn't expected was for Power Joe to abruptly pull his mouth away and looked down at the space between McCrane's legs and bring his fingers down and touch the very outer edge of the valve opening. McCrane's hips lifted against his will… a natural reaction to the touch, his leg lifted so the back of his foot was resting on the side of the desk in an attempt to push away. What happened to that tact, Power Joe was talking about?

But before he could get anywhere, Power Joe inserted his thumb into the clenching opening. Not enough to penetrate fully, but he pushed it in just far enough to hook it and bring his other fingers around the edge of the metal and hold him there, quite literally by his crotch. McCrane could not help the near scream. It hurt… the pain wasn't severe… it was more a direct hit to his person, the feeling of Power Joe's thumb and solid fingers holding him still… like it was an Achilles' Heel.

"Where are you going?" Power Joe panted insistently. There was no glimmer of humor on his face at the moment and it did nothing to calm McCrane. His normally passive and soft voice was harsh with whimpers that filled the room. He blindly tried to turn over but found Drill Boy blocking his path. The driller had climber over and put his smaller white hands on McCrane's lifted shoulder and with as much force without being violent about it pushed McCrane flat on his back again. McCrane gasped, his back had barely hit the desk and he felt a tongue… smooth, warm and wet… soft… caressing the panel to his chord. He let out a long quavering groan. He couldn't bring himself to look at Drill Boy or lift his head to look at Power Joe. So his optics went dark. McCrane could deny that he was enjoying it… and even if he didn't enjoy it even a little, he could not stop his own body from moving to the stimulation. Power Joe was so… forceful… so… insistent, that any words McCrane said just bounced off him, and it appeared that Power Joe's levels of assault on him only served to empower Drill Boy… egg him on.

"Hey! I want some of that!" Drill Boy pouted and crawled down, effectively adding his tongue to the lapping at the panel that was so sensitized, a lap or two more and it would unwillingly slide aside and one of them was going to feel that chord likely plunge down his throat. The idea, as McCrane fought to not let it happen, spread his legs a fraction… his hips tensed and they angled up slightly. Like he was trying to force them to put their mouths all over it, not just draw circles on it with their tongue.

"OH! OH… oh…" McCrane couldn't help it. He was breathing steadily through his nose, trying to even himself… but as the tongues licked him hard, the thumb in his valve started to press inward slightly and then pull out, then back in… and then back out. At first, it just felt like movement down there, the great source of pleasure searing McCrane's body was lapping of his chord panel. But a few repetitive motions with his thumb and Power Joe found his thumb being clenched on… a hardening knot on the upper inside of the valve that protruded and pulsed against his pushing digit made Power Joe pull his tongue away slightly and look down at McCrane's crotch. The nub throbbed and was very warm. He grinned and whispered to Drill Boy, who giggled. McCrane had no idea what this was about but he didn't need to wait to find out. Soon enough Drill Boy was at his side again and tossing one of his smaller legs over the McCrane's middle with a nervous smirk on his face. Drill Boy seemed to not be in a rush to do anything; he just placed his white hands on McCrane's chest and looked down at him. Almost like he was meant to perch on the crane's chest and stop him from moving… perhaps to block something Power Joe was about to do.

"OH MY-"McCrane stopped expecting to wait to find out what was happening really quickly. The next moment he felt that same tongue that was lapping at his chord entrance delve into his valve and brush softly against the knotted nub, something like a human female part… McCrane didn't want to think of the details now; the sensation of Power Joe teasing that sensitive nub was excruciatingly hot. McCrane nearly through Drill Boy off by arching his back as Power Joe made another swipe at it. Drill Boy giggled and adjusted himself to lay more on McCrane, folding his hands casually under his own chin; the driller leaned across McCrane's chest and was looking at him intently.

"Now you know why I am as loud as I am. That was pretty vocal for someone who has a problem with it."Drill Boy winked out one optic and smiled, liking the normally straight-laced McCrane under him, squirming. The movements so forced because in his position, McCrane could not really move his hips to compliment Power Joe's thrusting tongue or pull away, half his thighs and lower legs hanging off the side of the desk put him at a serious disadvantage and the Drill Boy mounting his chest meant he could not sit up.

Oh he could sit up if he really wanted too… let's face it. He wasn't weak. His and indeed all the Build Team were made like construction vehicles. They were meant to be strong. McCrane may be the slightest of build, of the Build Team, even more than Drill Boy… but he was as strong as his purposed indicated. The truth was, and McCrane hated himself for admitting it, is he liked it. Being subdued like this. If he didn't, Power Joe would be on his aft with his head kicked in, and Drill Boy would be scarred for life. Now…McCrane would never hurt them. No matter what they did to his body. Power Joe had pushed his luck in other ways with McCrane; Power Joe had pushed his luck with all of them, even more than Drill Boy. But McCrane was able to withstand it. All those situations did was irritate him… this… this situation is making him feel good.

"I… I never said I had a problem with it." McCrane said through gritted denta, his gray fingers clenching at the slim red colored armor of Drill Boy's hips, huffing and panting. He could hear Power Joe, but not see him. Power Joe moaned every time he plunged his tongue into McCrane, also chuckling a little because he knew McCrane liked it; just by the way his body struggled to move every time Power Joe repeated the motion.

"Hmmm, I seem to remember you just calling us a couple of _love sick and careless buffoons. _Or did I hear wrong?" Drill Boy said smartly as he drew tentative circles around the tip of McCrane's chin with his nose tip, sliding upward and bringing his mouth closer to the crane's, who looked mortified but gave no signs of fighting, his green optics shimmered and his mouth, partially open, quivered as he struggled to say something.

Honestly he couldn't. The feeling between his legs was either robbing him of speech or his embarrassment was. A small squeak came out of his mouth, like water escaping wood that was on a fire. Drill Boy glowed and giggled, playfully bringing his mouth down so his lips brushed McCrane's. Just simply caressing their mouths in a sort of biting motion without actually doing it, drawing out little growls of frustration from McCrane, who lifted his head to be properly taken, but Drill Boy would pull away.

"Doing it in a hallway… screaming out like a banshee… what am I supposed to say?" McCrane seethed through his teeth. It wasn't anger that made him say it like that. Drill Boy could feel McCrane's systems on high, heated, running at maximum power. So much excitement and he was holding it back. Why? Drill Boy tilted his head to the side and looked down at his oldest Build Team member, his superior in any case, and smiled.

"Yeah, but the only ones that would see already know about us. So it shouldn't surprise anyone. You should just give in. Let it go. I can feel you fighting it… it wouldn't do you any good to do that. Look at what happened to Deckerd. He resisted to the best of his ability and not even HE could resist. You aren't as strong as he is… you may as well just throw in the towel now." Drill Boy said smartly again. He sat up and slid down McCrane's middle and placed himself right on the hot and electrified crotch plate. McCrane still held onto the driller's hips and was squirming, fighting, but he knew it was no use. The panel between Drill Boy's legs was wide open. So when he placed himself over the green paneled chord housing, McCrane's sensitized metal was met with a quivering, hot and wet valve rippling against it.

Power Joe pulled his tongue out of McCrane when he happened to pull his optics away from his attention of McCrane's valve and as he pulled his tongue away, a line of McCrane's lubricant came away so it strung from his valve to Power Joe's retreating mouth. Power Joe groaned, running his hands down the length of McCrane's thighs as he stood up to bring his hips up between his superior's legs. Loving the feeling of the crane's quivering legs wrapped around his considerably stronger and more experienced hips. Power Joe slowly looked over the position, his own chord panel still closed, but not for long. Power Joe never opened his valve panel. Never… but despite the fact he never opened it, he still felt it tingling pleasantly and purposefully. He was a chord mech, and it was lucky for him he found Drill Boy who was a valve mech. But never in his wildest imagination would he figure McCrane would be a valve mech too. Maybe he didn't know he was until now… or, maybe he still isn't. Power Joe only meant to make McCrane come by playing with the valve… but… Power Joe and he was sure Drill Boy wasn't in the know of which one McCrane preferred and… honestly he wasn't going to ask. Not because he was afraid too… but simply, he knew McCrane would rather have his throat ripped out than answer such a personal question. Preferring something like that be discovered, rather than given. Well in this case, there was only one thing to do right? Power Joe wrapped a gentle hand around Drill Boy's middle and pulled him back so he could whisper to him. McCrane watched Drill Boy's slide from intention to embarrassed amusement. Power Joe growled in the driller's audio, pushing his fingers between Drill Boy's legs, which meant he was also touching McCrane, but Power Joe's intention was to excite Drill Boy further. His fingers delved into the already prepped valve which made Drill Boy moan loudly, lift up slightly and with an audible 'shhk' sound, the panel of his chord slid aside and his fully charged chord came out, fast and furious. The days have gone when Drill Boy would naturally be embarrassed over something like this if it was just Power Joe he was showing his chord too, but McCrane never seen his chord before and instinctively, Drill Boy covered it with one hand and covered his face with slight shame. Power Joe's comment did nothing to alleviate Drill Boy's discomfort.

"Jeez… you just can't hold it in can you?"

"Shut up!" Drill Boy said in a whimper. Power Joe ignored it. He reached over, taking McCrane's wrist and brought up and noticed how tense it was. He shook McCrane's arm a little. McCrane was in a bit of shock. He had seen Deckerd's chord, but as soon as he seen it, he turned his head away. And true, he had turned his head away and had seen it several times through that night, he couldn't help but see it, but he had primarily kept himself from looking at it with desire by focusing in his task at hand. His shock at seeing someone elses chord but his own and Deckerd's somehow embarrassed him. Looking at Drill Boy's which wasn't nearly as big as Deckerd's, and even though McCrane wasn't one too brag, it wasn't even as big as his own, but still, it was normal for the size of his body. It wasn't really the sight of it that shocked McCrane, maybe… maybe it was the notion that perhaps he was a reason Drill Boy was so hard. McCrane swallowed hard and flushed as Power Joe wrung and smacked at the hand he gripped.

"Loosen up your hand; you will hurt him if you grip him with your hand like that!" Power Joe eased. McCrane's optics was still on the javelin between Drill Boy's legs, throbbing slightly with a clear fluid beading the tip, felt his own hand relax and as soon as it did, his hand was brought to Drill Boy's length where it slipped between his fingers and thumb and pressed to the length of his palm. McCrane and Drill Boy both reacted pretty much the same way. They both inhaled sharply at the sensation.

Power Joe started to move McCrane's hand back and forth over the length of Drill Boy's chord, McCrane whimpered but brought himself further up on his elbow armor and with a patient and awkward swallow, his own hand eventually started moving purposefully on its own. He delighted on his insides the way the tip of Drill Boy's chord disappeared under his palm as he brought his hand up the chord and over the head. It didn't take much, McCrane felt it swell slightly in his palm, he felt Drill Boy moving his hips to the rhythm given by McCrane. McCrane was willingly doing this to him… he was doing it without force, and liking it. Every time McCrane pushed back to the base of Drill Boy's chord, the tip would open a little and a little clear fluid would dribble out and it would make the driller groan out. And when McCrane brought his hand back up toward the tip, even more fluid would splatter his crane hook on his lower abdomen and Drill Boy would breath in heavily. And the process repeated for a brief few moments before Drill Boy cried out, his fingers between his own teeth as the other hand grabbed hard at McCrane's thrusting palm.

"Stop! I'm… " Drill Boy whimpered. McCrane snapped out of the misty serenity he was in, watching the magic his own hand worked on Drill Boy's chord, he meant to pull his hand away from Drill Boy's chord when Power Joe pressed forward aggressively again and made McCrane keep his hand on it. Drill Boy was leaning back into Power Joe's chest, his little hips thrusting up as best as he could, his optics glassy with need. Plaintively whining with the need to come, but not wanting it like this, he thought they were all going to do it together. "Power Joe… I… can't…" Drill Boy turned his head slightly. Power Joe made no motion for a second as he looked down over the driller's shoulder armor at McCrane's hand softy abusing the chord there as if he was unsure if he really should continue if drill Boy didn't want it.

"Let him do it!" Power Joe said, reaching his other arm up under Drill Boy's other arm and placed the flat inside of his palm over the ball in Drill Boy's chest and started pushing it in slightly, twisting it and moving it in its housing. Drill Boy stopped fighting or whining about it instantly. His hand that was being bitten by his own mouth went down to Power Joe's abusing hand and he screamed hard. McCrane thought for a moment that Power Joe was willingly hurting the driller and again his hand started to come away, until Drill Boy turned his head as beast he could and was trying to lick at Power Joe's face feverishly.

"Oh… Power Joe… oh yeah… oh…" Drill Boy panted and his hips were moving hungrily into McCrane's palm. McCrane didn't even really move his hand passed that point, Drill Boy did all the work, besides… he was so struck by what he was seeing that before he knew it, his chest was covered with fluid as Drill Boy came hard on him. Power Joe was easing him down slowly as he eased the tension build up of playing with the ball on Drill Boy's chest. Drill Boy may have been coming down from it… but McCrane was so electrified that as Drill Boy made a particularly sweet whimper combines with watching Power Joe kiss the drillers neck softly and the power shovels hand idly stoking the yellow thigh under his palm, McCrane's chord panel opened and his chord came out, hugging the contours between Drill Boy's legs. He didn't enter him, it came up in the middle and the bottom of his length was pressed between the valve opening, hot, wet and still clenching. Drill Boy's optics were round and his mouth was open in shock. McCrane, as soon as he felt himself release, lay down and turned his head way. He didn't mean for it to happen… but it's done. And He can, in no way, fight the urge to bury his chord into Drill Boy or something. He needed it. McCrane's chest heaved and he growled. Something he wasn't accustomed too was the aggressiveness of the urgency. Back when it was just him, he had been aggressive with himself, but he didn't feel a primal need to take someone else. He wished it, but it is different now.

"That's nice, McCrane." Power Joe said as he looked down at the chord up between Drill Boy's legs. Power Joe whispered to Drill Boy, who leaned forward and placed one white hand on the green disk ornament of McCrane's chest, the mess he made on his superior was smeared slightly under his palm. McCrane turned his head and looked up at the flush and exhausted face of Drill Boy before the most incredible sensation hit him. It forced him upward a little so his chest bumped Drill Boy's and McCrane's body tensed as he howled sexily. Tightness descended on his chord. Drill Boy whimpered and nuzzled his face into McCrane's neck as the crane formers entire length was swallowed by Drill Boy's valve at Power Joe's urging.

McCrane's breath was momentarily stolen. He was here in never going to look at either one of these two the same way again. Power Joe had his hand planted firmly on Drill Boy's hips. He was looking at the place where McCrane's and Drill Boy's groins met with something like awe. He seemed to get over it quickly or it spurred him to lift Drill Boy almost completely off McCrane's chord and plunge him back down, drawing out a cry from both the toys he abused.

It wasn't long before Drill Boy was panting again and McCrane and he were moving together at a steady rhythm. Power Joe at the moment seemed content in only watching it happen, occasionally doing something to Drill Boy to make the driller cry out in ecstasy as he rounded the desk several times, observing the spectacle. McCrane, who had his head down at the moment looking between himself and Drill Boy, was bluntly pulled back as his head was jarred back and looking up at Power Joe. The Power shovel was looking down at him with a slight smile, not one that was meant to scare him, perhaps Power Joe was reveling in the happy place he usually goes with Drill Boy alone, maybe pleased that he had someone else there too, it was painfully obvious that Power Joe was controlling and McCrane, quite apart from Drill Boy, which he imagined was used to being used, didn't mind that Power Joe was controlling him.

"You're quite something when you are turned on." Power Joe said in a hoarse whisper. "Don't you think so, Drill Boy?" Drill Boy made a slight cough sound and between his heavily panting breaths he cooed and nodded with the merest smile too. McCrane's optics flitted to Drill Boy quickly to see the nod, some part of him feeling smug that they both concede to how good he is in the throes of passion but he did not let on that this passed his mind.

"Do… do you like what you see?" McCrane asked. It could have been seen two ways. He may have been attempting to spur dirty talk. But his face flushed as soon as he said it, and that ruled that out instantly. The question when it was posed made both Drill Boy and Power Joe react with surprise. Power Joe actually scoffed a little, amused.

"Well of course I do or I wouldn't be thinking of doing what I am about to do… but first, there is something I want to try." Power Joe murmured and lowered his head alongside McCrane's helm and licked at the crane hooks on his head. McCrane spasmed. He never knew that they were so sensitive. He tried to pull his head away, not because he didn't like it, but because they were that sensitive it was almost unbearable for them to be touched. But his escape from McCrane's mouth was impeded by Drill Boy taking up the attack on the other side, fastening his mouth over the other hook and biting, licking, sucking and pulling on it hard. McCrane made a sort of nasally cry between his denta as he moved his head to try yanking it away… it felt so intensely good, it almost hurt to keep it going.

"Oh God! Stop! Stop it! I can't take it!" McCrane growled, half irritated. Power Joe moved his mouth almost instantly to McCrane's mouth, sealing it over his. McCrane's body seized again, jerked and bucked, forcing his chord deeper and harder into Drill Boy, which bellowed in pain instead of pleasure, into McCrane's audio. Power Joe pulled his mouth away breathing heavily as he looked down at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm…" McCrane wasn't sure what he was trying to say… but he was saved the necessity of saying anything when Power Joe was kissing and licking the side of his mouth, where Drill Boy took up kissing the other side of his mouth, two tongues lapping at his lips to let them in. McCrane couldn't bring himself to open his mouth for them, he felt as if he had been submersed in water with lungs that could not breathe it, and he moaned plaintively. His face wet and hot, the tongues licking the opening to his mouth were insistent. Power Joe wanted in that mouth and he was going to get in it any way he could, he reached a hand up and pinched the hook on the side of McCrane's head and McCrane bellowed, opening his mouth and before he could stop it, both Drill Boy and Power Joe were fighting over who would lick his tongue first.

Now that it was happening, that the dueling glossa darted in and out of his mouth, rubbing against his own, the three breaths mingling, steaming and wetting their faces, McCrane found it felt rather nice, even bringing his own tongue up to meet theirs in the elegant dance. Power Joe occasionally nipped at his lower lip, causing an itching pain to occur, but it subsided every time be sucked at it again. McCrane wasn't even holding Drill Boy's hips anymore. His hands lay limp at his sides over Drill Boy's white thighs.

Power Joe pulled away, his breathing labored and now, his face was flushed as he looked at McCrane strangely. McCrane wondered if this is how he looks at Drill Boy before he… He didn't need to consider it, Power Joe stood and made his way back to his place between McCrane's legs and again, the crane formers view was obstructed by Drill Boy, who still lay over him, panting softly as he looked at his superior, biting at his own bottom lip.

"Just relax." Drill Boy said softly, feeling McCrane tense when Power Joe's palms fan out over his thighs and hook them up, pulling them up into the bend of his arm, cradling his legs. McCrane looked at Drill Boy in horror. He wasn't sure how ready he was for his valve to be invaded, but he didn't have time to really think about it or pose an objection. The motion of lifting McCrane's legs forced Drill Boy forward a little drawing the chord inside him to slip out half way. Drill Boy smiled encouragingly.

"He really is quite gentle… but near the end, he…' Drill Boy stopped talking, he heard Power Joe release his chord, he knew the sound well and clenched instinctively, despite his advice to McCrane, he couldn't help the motion of tensing. He knew McCrane didn't hear the release of Power Joe's chord, likely fully pressurized and ready… and he felt bad for McCrane. Drill Boy knew the pain and pleasure associated with being touched by Power Joe… so far, McCrane hadn't. Until now… and Drill Boy's only advice was to relax. Drill Boy could feel inside him that McCrane wasn't as big as Power Joe, and accidently seen Dumpson's. There was no doubt about it. Out of build team, Power Joe was the biggest and thickest. It wasn't monstrous… but he was definitely well endowed. Problems can occur to a virgin being touched with it though, like the first time Drill Boy was taken by it. He is used to it now, having had that thing in him more times that he can count. He could just scarcely breath with Deckerd's chord in his mouth, which the thought of that still brought a creeping flush to his face and a pleasant tingle to his valve, but when Power Joe gags him with his chord… damn… he can't breathe at all and he has to resurface frequently to draw breath.

"What do you mean?" McCrane squeaked. He was irritated in the smallest portion of his rational mind that his voice squeaks and gets higher when he is experiencing duress and right now was no different. Drill Boy dug his fingers into McCrane's shoulders and hushed him as he slowly started pumping his hips, taking in his chord again. McCrane was momentarily distracted by the feeling of Drill Boy's valve sliding down over him to take him in as much as possible… then… there was something quite large and hard pressing to his valve, it slipped in a little… oh god… it hurts!

McCrane started to panic feeling just the outer valve material stretch around the tip of Power Joe's girth. Power Joe grunted, lying forward a little, McCrane's legs being opened more as Power Joe slid in a little more. As he worked his way in, he could feel the knotted protrusion sliding against the top side of his length. He loved that even though there wasn't a lot of room for movement on there, as he slid in, the knot pulsed and throbbed, responding the it being touched. He pressed forward, feeling McCrane resist a little… he was tight, but he wasn't as tight as Drill Boy was. He felt McCrane could handle a little more forceful entry than the driller but decided against it when the walls of McCrane's valve closed hard around him and McCrane screamed loudly, his dark gray fingers clamping down on Drill Boy's sides hard enough to warp the metal there. Drill Boy cried out because it hurt, but Power Joe decided at that moment not to stop… not like this, he plunged in the rest of the way, the valve yielding around him, reluctantly and warm wetness spread between their legs.

Power Joe decided not to look down, he was sure he probably ruptures some oil lines like he did with Drill Boy. He should, in his heart, feel bad about it, but as he listened to Drill Boy whisper to McCrane that it will be okay, he found the tension in his own body and the legs now clamped like a vice around his hips, leave a little, he found he didn't feel bad. McCrane didn't stop him… he isn't attempting to throw him off. So why feel bad if it hurt? He pulled back slowly, bringing warm wetness with him, he could smell that same smell coming from McCrane that he smelled from Deckerd… and the smell he loves coming from Drill Boy. The fluid between his and McCrane's legs acted like a stimulus. If he smelled it, it seemed to make him even more aroused. Although it was the same sort of smell, each of them had a distinctive strength and potency. McCrane's was strong like Deckerd, none the less… it was still slightly different. If Power Joe cared to find out why they smelled slightly different, he would, but at the moment, he didn't care. The smell was euphoric… he pushed his chord back in and heard it take McCrane's breath away. He made a sort of gag noise like he was trying to draw breath but someone knocked the air out of him.. Power Joe smiled, oh yes… he recognized that reaction too. Drill Boy did the same thing, but once his valve loosens a little, and gets a little wetter, his breath will come along with his body.

"Drill…Boy… fuck his chord." Power Joe was a bit surprised to hear his own panting voice quaver in pleasure a little, usually he can keep a measure of control over it. As if shocked, Drill Boy rose up a little, resting his hands on the sodden chest of McCrane, and dutifully started swaying his hips, meaningfully… purposefully… he started to whimper again, his valve clenching around McCrane's length, liking the way it felt, but wishing it was Power Joe. For now, he could put his desire aside, this was for McCrane.

"Oh, Power Joe… McCrane…" Drill Boy didn't know who to call too… it was so hot and arousing; both of them were turning him on. His wings perked up high on his back and quivering. Even the painful grip on his sides seemed a certain point of pleasure as McCrane's fingers loosened. And… the smell was getting to him too… McCrane's musky smell… his sex fluids filling his scent sensors like he knew it was filling Power Joe's.

Before long, and it seems time passes fast like this, but Power Joe had driven himself half mad trying to loosen McCrane's stubborn valve, and he got his answer, McCrane was most definitely a chord mech. Unlucky for Power Joe, but… still, he had given up the slow and steady wins the race method and slammed at McCrane's valve hard, which worked to give him what he wanted from his superior. Cries and gasps of pain and pleasure, though as he continued to take him forcefully, the painful cries subsided and was replaced by a disbelieving mewling. Power Joe was never this forceful with Drill Boy. He may be brutish and seem like he doesn't care about hurting others, when in actuality, he does. He has enough sensibility to know that Drill Boy would not be able to take that sort of abuse… McCrane, who was slightly bigger, but not made as sturdy as Drill Boy, seemed to be able to take a pounding better. Maybe it was their personalities that made it so, Power Joe didn't know…all he cared about right now was how good McCrane smelled and felt… how Drill Boy's scent seemed to also compliment McCrane's. The cute way Drill Boy's back arched and his wings moved with it… how his own scent seemed to out power the others, yet, he could still tell the three scents apart. He closed his optics, thrusting deep and hard inside McCrane, feeling his canal squeeze him so sweetly and he purred with delight. His head tilting back, his hand finding Drill Boy's arching back and lacing his fingers around the base of his wings and squeezing.

He knew were to touch him… knew what to abuse to cause the most pleasure in Drill Boy. Obviously, they were together for a month… and even though a month had passed since they made it official, they had always been interested in each other before that. Power Joe even liked him when he was the inconsiderate brat when he was first made… reminded him a little of himself, bold and daring. Power Joe scoffed off the edge of a particularly hard squeeze from McCrane's valve canal and he was brought sharply back to awareness that he was musing. Usually he doesn't do that… he devotes his entire attention to his subject. He chuckled. He supposed it was a little harder to pay attention to two people instead of one without fear of leaning more toward one or the other. Drill Boy can have him anytime… so, McCrane was the natural choice.

McCrane had hardly ever had the pleasure or curse of experiencing this sort of thing without it coming from what someone else was doing. Deckerd and Boss were together… that was the point of that night… every subsequent night had been a variety, except that some where a little more discreet than others when it came to their relationships. The one that he knew the most was Drill Boy and Power Joe. But that is all he knew… was the sounds. Not the sensation. The time he gets to experience it now and he gets both at the same time… a wonderful swell of his chord being squeezed by the not so innocent but very sensitive and very childish Drill Boy… and, heaven forbid, his valve being flushed out by Power Joe, someone he never thought of in that manner, never… but… as Drill Boy's attention to his chord brought subtle and not so innocent groans from him, McCrane thought he may be the luckiest of them second to Deckerd, who really was getting it from all of them at once. He was getting it from Power Joe and Drill Boy and some part of him was feeling smug about this. He grit his teeth and moaned, feeling the way he stretched around Power Joe, the way his valve responded to it, the way his chord seemed to elongate more and delve into Drill Boy with every downward plunge over it, pulling back the silicon base skin and connecting deep inside him. McCrane thought he would have felt dirty… but… he didn't to his surprise. Power Joe's thrusting hips kept his legs up and open, at first the position hurt, but his limbs relaxed, even finding the means to move with the other two… seamlessly. Every time Power Joe thrust into him, McCrane would slide back on the desk a little, the force of it would lift his hips up to compliment Drill Boy's downward push.

"Oh… OH! Power Joe! Please…harder!" McCrane heard himself say. He again felt the little stab of shame at being so forward, but it felt good and he could only imagine it would feel even better if Power Joe took him harder. Power Joe grinned through his pants and obliged to the request, smashing into him so hard it nearly threw Drill Boy from his seat. The desired affect was created though, McCrane's body nearly doubled and his optics off lined, his screamed hard and his face was nearly buried in Drill Boy's chest for a moment, the feeling of that particular bundle inside his valve being viciously pummeled was so delicious. McCrane fell flat on his back again, crying to the ceiling, his optics connecting with the drop tile that he nearly pushed to escape from this and wasn't sorry he didn't make it. His head hit the monitor above him and it tipped over, knocking over the writing utensils that scattered and rolled over the adjoining desk and clattered to the floor. Some of the books also fell, the desk they were on was now squeaking in protest and thudding the other desk so that everything on it was tumbling. McCrane looked as if he was worried for a moment that something would break, but over him, Drill Boy shuddered… his fingers gripped the piping on McCrane's chest and he looked down at him… it was sort of warning and ecstasy at the same time, the clenching on McCrane's valve was erratic and suddenly a lot… a lot of sweet wet warmth was spreading over his crotch plating and then McCrane felt it… his chord spasmed and his own body tightened. It felt almost like something was being drawn out of him, a hard yet pleasant pull on his chord and he lifted a little, his optics fastening on Drill Boy's who mewled harder and faster, his movements now so urgent and needy he almost didn't seem to know what he was doing, but he fell forward and their chests collided. Drill Boy's mouth was near McCrane's neck and he crying softly. He reached down, taking McCrane's hand and placed it begging in the ball in his chest. McCrane, seeing how Power Joe did it, started doing the same thing, drawing out tortured cries from the driller that was superbly sexy. Power Joe, now being able to see McCrane's face, was able to show the crane former just how hungry he was for him, his green optics flashed and he actually climbed up so his knee struts were on the very edge of the desk, McCrane has slid back that much. He leaned over, of course, with the contours of their bodies, Power Joe could not reach McCrane and he badly wanted to kiss him hard as he made his valve clench and spurt all over him. But Drill Boy was in the way.

"That's it, McCrane… make him come! He's a good little boy who's done a good job! Give it to him good!" Power Joe said lustily. McCrane couldn't describe in words what this did to him, but it was warmth that stretched from his chest and back and down his abdomen to his legs. It was just like that but it was a burn that was electric, it seemed a catalyst to excite every last sensor striation in his body. As his body reacted, he let out a own moan, gripping the ball on Drill Boy's chest hard, his other arm locked tight to the driller's back and they spasmed. Drill Boy seized hard, his hips were crashing hard down on him until the stopped and quaked.

"AHHHH… so… ' Drill Boy's fluid rushed out of him, pouring down over the remainder of McCrane's length and over the black armor that housed it. Drill Boy whimpered and his body went limp. He lay on McCrane, panting because the hardened chord was still hitting him on the inside even though he was spent completely. His body didn't move of its own accord, his body moved back and forth for the sheer force of Power Joe's thrusts and McCrane's urgent need to meet them half way.

Drill Boy wished he hadn't come yet, but he couldn't help it. He looked up at McCrane's profile, saw the way his mouth was slightly open, his optics were fluttering between dim and light. He was almost there, and judging by the way Power Joe was grunting and the vigor behind his plunges, he was almost there too. Drill Boy slid softly off McCrane and to the side, the still erect chord was in him as he moved and hit hurt when it finally came out but he lay to the side, smearing all the juices on the yellow and black armor and whispered to McCrane sweetly, in a sort of daze. The lights overhead were glimmering the mess all over himself and McCrane and Drill Boy loved it. He sat up slowly and started licking at what he could get between Power Joe and McCrane, even stroking at and exciting the throbbing and leaking member that strained between the two slamming armored bodies.

"Damn!" Power Joe said harshly. McCrane couldn't believe the sounds he was hearing, was even more surprised to know that those sounds of heated passion were coming out of him. He didn't know he could sound like this… so … primal… needy.

"P...P…" McCrane tried to say his name but he couldn't make the sound come out from between his mulish cries of pleasure. Power Joe leaned forward and crushed his mouth into McCrane's, and it silenced the sound but for their bodies scraping the desk and each other. It forced Drill Boy's head out from between them. He wanted to give his attention to the chord, wanting him to come too. So he slid his hand between them and found the stiff chord and was stroking it while unable to make us his mind if he liked watching Power Joe and McCrane kissing or if he liked the way their hips moved together as one, the way the fluids dripped down the desk and onto the floor… McCrane was so wet.

And he pulled his hand back at the same time Power Joe thrust into him and McCrane let out a throat ripping scream, his yellow armored thighs shut tightly around Power Joe's hips, which stopped moving and he shook, holding himself inside McCrane as long as possible as the explosion seemed to go on and on without ending, McCrane's chord spew into Drill Boy's hand, it was warm and sweet the way if felt and Drill Boy smiled as he looked at it. Ever since that night he gave Deckerd the blow job, he had a special liking for chords and making them spurt their juices. McCrane's was the last he would expect to have in his palm and he was so excited that he draped himself over Power Joe's back and showed him his palm.

"Look. McCrane came in my hand!" he said in a childish whisper and Power Joe looked at it. He was still huffing hard, his systems still coming down from his high. He didn't know what to say about the mess in Drill Boy's hand… if it was his own fluid, Power Joe would tell him to eat it. But he smirked a little and looked over at the driller.

"Well, you know what to do with it, right?" He said, and before he could see what Drill Boy was going to do, he looked back down at McCrane who was laying exhausted on the desk. His arms bent at the elbow joints and his head lolling from side to side as his chest rose and fell trying to cool his systems. Power Joe's optics moved from the crane's face and all down his body and up again. He felt Drill Boy tense near him and make a sound but he wasn't paying attention, even though he felt Drill Boy poke him. Power Joe looked back up at McCrane and leered as he dropped down so their mouths were close and he whispered.

"I hope this answers your question as to why Drill Boy is as loud as he is when we are having sex." Power Joe's lips brushed McCrane's as he spoke and as he did, McCrane was moving his mouth like he was trying to talk but couldn't form words. Another poke from Drill Boy, harder this time went ignored by Drill Boy as Power Joe purred and ran a circle around the tip of McCrane's nose with his own.

"You felt so good. I hoped you liked it too."

"Power Joe…" Drill Boy said. Again he was ignored by Power Joe. McCrane who now had a dented brotherly feeling toward Drill Boy couldn't help but instinctively look at the driller. But his face was pulled back to Power Joe's forcefully.

"He's had you face to face this whole time… I want some of it too. Did you like it?" Power Joe asked. McCrane most definitely liked it… he didn't regret that he didn't get away from them, although he wished it happened in a less open place. Still, Power Joe's softening chord was starting to slide gently out of him and he shivered as it did, his valve almost seemed reluctant to let it go.

"Yes… I did." He said simply. The hardest poke Drill Boy could give Power Joe was pressed to the power shovel's side and Power Joe stood up abruptly.

"Do you mind? I am trying to dirty talk here! What is it?" Power Joe snapped. Drill Boy recoiled a little, his wings shaking nervously. Rather than looking nervous about Power Joe being angry with him, Drill Boy pointed to the other side of the room. Power Joe turned his head quickly and froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights to see Duke was standing there was an astounded look on his face. He was holding an envelope that had loose paper sliding out of the fold and several documents were already scattered on the floor. He looked like he was trying to say something but the volume got lost on the way to his mouth.

Power Joe got off the desk and closed the panel to his chord and stood up, pretending there was nothing wrong or that he wasn't filthy with fluids. He chuckled and his face flushed as he rubbed at the back of his head. He started casually toward where Duke was standing; unfortunately that was the only way out for them. The other door was plainly too small. Power Joe had a wide and weird smile on his face as he side stepped Duke, who followed him with the same look on his face, the shocked, opened mouth gape. His green optics flitted to Drill Boy who was looking at Duke over Power Joe's shoulder and when he felt Duke's optics drop to him, Drill Boy covered his face and allowed Power Joe to pull him out of the room post haste. Duke looked back as far as he could without turning completely around to follow them out with his optics and he continued to stare long after they were gone until he heard something move. His head jarred back toward the other side of the room and McCrane was sitting up on the side of the desk, looking at the mess all over the place.

McCrane couldn't believe he let this happen… there was fluid everywhere. There was stuff on the floor knocked over that should have been on the desk behind him. He slowly and lethargically looked up at Duke. They stared at one another for a moment. For that brief breath of time, McCrane forgot how exposed he was until Duke's face flushed and he turned his head away. McCrane looked down and a half limp chord was lying out of its housing, still dripping slightly. McCrane gasped in horror and threw his hand over it and stood up to push it back in.

"D…Duke…I…" He didn't know what he was going to say, That he was sorry? That he was reckless? He was duped? He was spared the embarrassment however because Duke cleared his throat.

"I… have forgotten a file. I will be leaving the office for a few more minutes." He said in an off handed way. McCrane could hear Duke's gears working as he stooped to pick up the fallen papers and he slowly stepped backward out of the office and the door closed on his still flabbergasted face.

McCrane stared at the opposite wall. He was too embarrassed to look at Duke. But he knew Duke was too embarrassed to be seen at the moment too. He knew Duke probably thought him the last to be in a situation like this too. And McCrane knew Duke a little better to hear in his statement before he left _"I will leave to give you time to clean up the mess before I come back so you don't have to suffer the embarrassment." _

That he would have if Duke had decided to make a big stink out of what he walked in on. McCrane's face flushed more, he forced his chord back into its housing and his valve cover shut soon after Power Joe pulled away from him. McCrane took in a deep sigh. Aside from the humiliation of being caught out like that, Power Joe was right. That is why Drill Boy is so loud. And McCrane was no different it seems when being pleasured. He sighed and looked at the mess and knelt to start picking the items off the floor. A small satisfied smile curving his mouth, wondering who it was that was going to get this next. Who was going to be jumped next? They only other one at the moment who is single is Gunmax… maybe he will. Though, as McCrane tipped the writing utensils is the cup, he smiled to himself. He knew Gunmax enough to know he would likely need little to no invitation or persuasion to be in a situation like that. And McCrane, not knowing if it was this night actions or the one with Deckerd, gave him a taste for it, but he hoped he could at least walk in and see it happening.


	3. First Time DeckerdXYuuta

**Deckerd/Yuuta**

**I didn't break this up... it would be dumb too. so its lengthy.  
**

They had gone to the beach… typical beginning to something Deckerd had read about where couples confess secrets and Deckerd had every intention of letting Yuuta know his secret. One he had kept inside for a couple years. Apparently… Yuuta had a secret to tell as well. This excited Deckerd so he could scarcely remove the smile from his face and it only grew wider as the time drew closer to the revealing. Yuuta frequently asked him as the day progressed what the smile was for.

"Should I be worried about that?" Yuuta asked with a laugh as he walked up to Deckerd with a big rope net bag filled with an assortment of beach going things he was taking with him for their day out. The day would be awesome because Yuuta always loved going to the beach with the guys. Unfortunately Gunmax and Duke were left behind on duty at the Decker Room but once their shift was over, they may come to the beach and at least catch some of the action.

"It's going to be a good day, Yuuta. I can't wait to have some fun. It's been so busy lately." Deckerd said innocently as he looked down at Yuuta fussing with the stuffed bag that he can plainly see towels and sun block and other items that he was sure Yuuta wouldn't even think about while he was at the beach.

"I know! I just wish Duke and Gunmax could be there too." Yuuta said a little somberly. Remembering the laugh it is when Gunmax happens to come along anywhere when they decide to have an outing. Gunmax had a habit of either coercing Drill Boy into doing something stupid to the two least likely to do anything as such, which always ended up being either Duke or McCrane. The last time Gunmax went to the beach with them, he decided it would be exceedingly funny to pick McCrane up, who had at the time refused to get in the water, and carried the struggling crane former into the water and drop him in. Everyone roared with laughter as McCrane resurfaced with a high pitched squeal as the cold water shocked his system and he spluttered as the water poured out of every crease in his body. What made it even funnier was that somehow seaweed had lodged itself around the hook antenna on his head and dangled down like he had a ponytail. It must have gotten stuck in his exuberant and unnecessary haste to get out of the water. So naturally everyone picked on him for a while over that, and to add insult to injury, Drill Boy hocked a handful of smelly dripping ocean floor muck at the back of his head for good measure with an annoyingly high pitched laugh that only ended in a garbled scream because Power Joe made Drill Boy pay for his moment of fun with some fun of his own and pushing his hand in the driller's face and knocking him over so Drill Boy fell back in the water laughing, his mouth open so he got a throat tubing full of sea water, which ended his annoying laughter. Duke… well Duke was practical, he really didn't want to get in the water and splash around like an idiot. But to save himself from the humiliation McCrane always went through, he played about in his dignified manner, only horse playing enough to swim up behind Shadowmaru, who swears left and right that he didn't know Duke was coming, although everyone present knew Shadowmaru was lying, and wrapped his arms around Shadowmaru's middle, picked him up and flung him into the water face first.

Yuuta loved hanging out with them, they were a great group of guys and ladies as Seia-san and Ayako-san frequently accompanied them. Once in a while Saejima-san would join them and even less frequently Azuma-san would come along or Toudou… but only when Saejima came along would one of them come too. Azuma didn't look it, nor did he ever really put his foot forward that showed he in any way cared for the Brave Police to the public, or to the Brave Police themselves, but he had grown attached to them in his own brusque manner. And he was quite hilarious at the beach… at least Yuuta found the humor in Azuma trying to show a frustrated Power Joe how to make a sand castle fort. Problem was, Power Joe and the rest of the guys were so big that he would leave huge ruts in the ground trying to make a sand pile big enough to hide behind. Using his shovel to pile the sand and Azuma pointedly told the power shovel to just dig a trench if he was going to do that. But Power Joe, being frustratingly stubborn as he is, insisted he have flat land and a fort that covered him entirely. Of course that never amounted to anything because the beach guard would tell Power Joe that if he was not there to excavate the land with a permit by the county, then he was not allowed to dig and pile sand like that. Which frustrated him more because kids along the beach were doing the same exact thing with their little buckets and shovels… but he can't. Where Yuuta would have to remind him that the ruts he left in the ground were deep enough to hide a small car in and the holes left by the kids were easily covered when the tide washed in over them.

"Maybe they can join us after their shift is done. Unfortunately that will mean we will lose McCrane, Drill Boy and Power Joe. But at least some time with everyone will be better than not having any time with them at all, Yuuta." Deckerd said. Yuuta nodded and smiled too.

Deckerd transformed, a sliding of gears and metal hid the once blue and white armored body from Yuuta's sight and it never failed to amaze him the way Decked looked as he transformed from root mode to car and back, he looked so good doing it and it was an object of great appreciation for a while just to watch Deckerd or any of them do it really, but Deckerd was his special… his most extraordinarily important friend so it was no surprise really that when Deckerd did his transformation sequence, he loved every moment of it. Deckerd came to settle with a bounce on his tires and his back hatch opened with a soft thmp sound. Yuuta placed the bag of things into the back and Decked closed the hatch door as Yuuta walked around the driver's side and hopped in.

"Okay, the guys should be either their right now, or heading there. Let's go have some fun!" Yuuta said with a smile.

*/*/*

The day went on as usual; without too much incident. McCrane made sure he stayed well away from Drill Boy and was close to Seia-san, Yuuta didn't know what they were talking about but they were awful close the entire time and no one dare approach them in case they were having a private conversation. Either way, Yuuta thought it was a good tact for the crane former to be left alone. Although his more dangerous moments is when Drill Boy and Power Joe were looking at him conspiratorially when Seia wanted to go in the water for a swim and left him on the beach to watch her. Dumpson was pretty much all over with Ayako, water, sand, water, sand… back and forth and naturally kept to themselves. That left himself, Deckerd, Power Joe, Drill Boy and Shadowmaru to entertain themselves. So… Looking about to see if there was anyone watching, Power Joe quickly dug out a trench where they forced Drill Boy into the trench to bury him. And they had fun doing that too because Drill Boy did not like it. And halfway through pushing him into the trench, Drill Boy got back at Power Joe when his arms were still free and pulled Power Joe into the hole with him, except Power Joe was almost head down, the latter's face near Drill Boy's hips and his legs sticking in the air at an odd angle. But Power Joe, when he realized he was getting buried in that position, where his backside would be sticking out of the sand with Drill Boy's head, he started to struggle, which made the one's burying them redouble their efforts to cover the two in the rut faster. Shadowmaru transformed into his canine mode and stood backward and used his front legs to kick the dirt back faster as Deckerd used his hands to push sand in the hole and Yuuta did his bit to contribute. When it was apparent that Power Joe and Drill Boy were covered, they could hear faintly Power Joe fussing under the sand but went quiet. Drill Boy was laughing at the humiliating situation he landed Power Joe in and the rest roared as well…and they waited a few moments before they decided to pull the two buried Built Team members out of the rut, Yuuta noticed a strange change on Drill Boy's face as the time lengthened with his submersion in the sand. He did an awful lot of fidgeting and an occasional 'mph' or 'oh' would escape him. It looked to Yuuta that maybe Drill Boy discovered that he may be a bit claustrophobic by the manner in which he looked at them, something akin to horror on his face as the sounds became more frequent. All the while, Power Joe was oddly still and quiet. Yuuta was a bit worried about perhaps a lack of air so Power Joe couldn't breathe… however, Shadowmaru informed him that air is not a real problem for them, if buried for a while, that Power Joe would just naturally slow down everything in his body to keep from overheating. However, while it appeared Deckerd noticed nothing about this, Shadowmaru had a suspicious grin on his face as they proceeded in digging the two out. He had a feeling claustrophobia had nothing to do with Drill Boy's fidgeting.

Of course, there was no way to prove his suspicions so he said nothing… and by the time Power Joe's head emerged from the sand he had the biggest smile on his face and Drill Boy kept throwing him curious looks, like he was unsure about something. Power Joe looked like he was very pleased with himself for someone who had been humiliated so his ass end was sticking up out of the sand in full view of the entire beach.

That was the funniest and more strange moment of the day and it took quite a while too, so much time had elapsed actually that they even forgot McCrane, Seia, Dumpson and Ayako were with them until they approached and said they were going to leave because Drill Boy and Power Joe had to go to work and McCrane was the only one who wasn't a mess and since the other two due in work would need to wash before they went on their shift, they had to leave with him and Seia, since McCrane was her ride home. Ayako and Dumpson agreed to stay but they still stayed away from the rest until they all decided to go in the water. Ayako was carried into the water by Dumpson, Deckerd walked in the water and Shadowmaru turned into his dog form again, allowing Yuuta to ride into the deep water on his back. Deckerd went under the water completely so no one could really see anything more of him in the rolling water but a flash of his white legs or face as he swam by. Yuuta was an excellent swimmer, and he did not need to stay on Shadowmaru's back, but he contented in lying on the violet metal under the sun, gentle laps of water coming up occasionally with every other stroke of Shadowmaru's front legs. He paddled across the surface, the sun beating down on them, Yuuta on his belly looking into the surface of the water where Deckerd would pass under Shadowmaru and his eyes would shine up at him and made the young man smile.

"You enjoying the ride, Chibiboss?" Shadowmaru asked and Yuuta nodded as he hummed in his throat. He let his hand fall to the surface of the water where his fingers brushed the outside of the water where under his hand, probably several feet under his hand, Deckerd moved under them. Yuuta placed his palms on Shadowmaru's back and slid off his side and into water.

"I'm going down to Deckerd. Thanks Shadowmaru." Yuuta said and caressed the Ninja Detectives side before he took a deep breath and dived under the water. He heard Shadowmaru affirm his complete pleasure in obliging Yuuta with a sunbath ride over the water before the monotone garble of water pressure filled and pressed into his ear drums. Yuuta looked down and blurry visions first met him before he was able to focus slightly enough to be able to see Decked coming up to meet him half way. On the way down, Yuuta's down angled body and outstretched hands as he reached for his friend reminded him of the time he swam through Deckerd's consciousness to him. That time was not pleasurable like this one… and that time is not one he wanted to remember except… that time was when he most effectively felt Deckerd's heart beating with his and it was that moment that Yuuta knew Deckerd would always and forever be more than just a mere machine. And now, Yuuta can look at him and not even see metal there, no circuits and he sees more human in him than ever before as Deckerd's outstretched hand touched Yuuta's briefly before it came up around Yuuta and cupped his back bringing the young man closer to him. Yuuta came down closer to Deckerd's face and placed his palms on the white expanse of Deckerd's face and he smiled, the water rippling his hair and clothing around him and Deckerd's greater mass propelled them forward faster and they swam under the water, Yuuta clinging to Deckerd and the latter careful enough to breach the water's surface so that Yuuta could draw breath before going back under. Yuuta noticed that Deckerd was really careful to avoid letting Yuuta see him staring at him as they moved through the water. They had done this many times, and this time, it felt slightly different, like there as something else under the water with them, willing them to feel funny warmth, despite the cold of the water, around their midriff's as they looked at one another. Of course, being unable to speak, Yuuta and Deckerd communicated purely with their eyes and it seemed a lot was being said silently, though Yuuta wasn't sure he was really getting what Deckerd was doing or saying, all he knew was he liked the way it made him feel, so even as they came up out of the water and to the shore, Yuuta was still on his perch on Deckerd's shoulder, leaning against the robot as Deckerd came to rest in the warm dry sand and turn his head gently into Yuuta's warmth and nuzzle him quietly. Completely content.

The day was a beautiful one… one that will definitely be in Yuuta's memory for a long time as swimming, or going for a ride with Deckerd under the water as he clung to him and Deckerd handled him with such care that Yuuta never felt in danger of drowning or anything in his friends' care. By the time the sun had started its decent into the horizon, Shadowmaru had left to go to his shift and he could only really stand so much time among others before he needed to be alone or with his, what he considered, his equal or other… Duke.

This day, and every time they did this, swam together or just stayed with each other, the love Deckerd had for this young man seemed to grow more and more, as if he hadn't expected it to be possible to become any more prevalent in his heart.

"Yuuta… you said you had something you wanted to tell me." Deckerd's voice was soft… the low rumble of his voice could coax even the hardest of them into a fierce blush when he wasn't trying to be persuasive; Deckerd knew how to use his voice and his general self to get anything out of anyone. Yuuta was not hard… not above blushing, so when Deckerd spoke with that gentle smile… so softly so only Yuuta could hear him, as if pointedly letting the younger man know that his statement was only for him, Yuuta's head bowed and he grinned, his cheeks turning red. He had a lot of power over Deckerd… but Deckerd wasn't a push over… he knew Yuuta well enough to know how to work what he wanted out of his smaller friend. Deckerd slid over the sand on his elbow struts so his face was closer to Yuuta… dipping his head down so he could catch the young man's eyes with his. Yuuta lifted his gaze, his face still hot. The position Decked lay on the sand put his face level with Yuuta's… Deckerd's arms bent and his elbows out to the side now to put himself below Yuuta. Yuuta's face was on fire… why did Deckerd have to look at him like he knew what he was going to say?

"I do… but you have to promise not to laugh at me, okay?" Yuuta asked his face still red. Deckerd lifted up on his elbows again, the simple action leaving deep ruts in the sand that almost filled in completely as it settled around him. He was looking down at Yuuta now, a slight smile on his face, the same one he always used to encourage Yuuta… it had always worked… no reason it shouldn't work now, right?

"I would never laugh at you, Yuuta. Sharing a secret is a bonding thing, right?" Deckerd said quietly. Yuuta looked about him to see if Ayako and Dumpson were too close to hear him… or them. Again, Deckerd made Yuuta turn his attention back to him.

"If you are afraid to tell me a secret, Yuuta… I will tell you a secret too." Deckerd smiled a little wider, lowering his face, almost like he wanted to nuzzle into Yuuta, and the younger man didn't pull back. This made Deckerd's 'heart' race slightly. Yuuta chuckled.

"You have a secret?" Like he couldn't believe his ears. Deckerd smiled back and tilted his head to the side.

"If this works out right, it won't be my secret alone if I tell you. It will be ours. Like everything else between us, right?" Deckerd asked with a trill of excitement. Yuuta's smile fell a little. He wasn't sure where Deckerd got that, but it was true… and he actually laughed and placed his warm hand over Deckerd's forefinger. He sighed and looked long into Deckerd's face. Feeling the complimentive stroke of Deckerd's thumb brush over the top of his hand… and stay there… the only way Deckerd could really hold the young man's hand right now.

"Yeah… it sort of works like that… but if I tell you my secret… you can't tell everyone. A secret isn't exactly a secret if everyone knows…" Yuuta looked sweetly up at Deckerd, knowing that he was… for his size and what he is and perhaps his ingrained age range, very naïve about things… or… at least... Yuuta thought he was naïve. About relationships and stuff, the only relationships he had really been exposed too is the one they have, he may have seen 'relationships' on television with Shadowmaru or read it in a book, maybe even gleaning some information off of watching Ayako and Dumpson… or even the more secretive and prudent Seia and McCrane couple. He may have even seen Azuki and Kashiwazaki… as far as experience goes, as far as Yuuta is aware… there wasn't any. So Yuuta wasn't sure if he was right about what Deckerd wanted to say… it was probably something silly…

Deckerd felt a shiver of fear and anticipation rattle his core… his secret had been kept for a while now… and the way Yuuta was burning in the face and his closeness, the young man was obviously gearing up to admit something embarrassing. Deckerd waited so long for this moment… Yuuta looked down at his feet as he mumbled, gearing himself up, Deckerd shifted his gaze toward Ayako and Dumpson… she was lying on his chest and was gently running fingers over the Wrestler Detective's face. Deckerd smiled and looked down at Yuuta as he brought his bright eyes up to him.

"I … I don't exactly know how to start! I…you tell me your secret first!" Yuuta said excitedly and it made Deckerd draw back ever so slightly, their hands still clutching softly, and rather than looking scared, Deckerd looked pleasantly taken aback.. He would have preferred Yuuta tell him first… Deckerd was almost sure he knew what Yuuta was going to say, and it would fit perfectly with what he wanted to tell him… but as the spotlight had been handed to him, he found out why it was so hard to be the one to speak first… it was like… something put a wall up between them. It wasn't a bad thing… it was just stopping him from confessing how he…Deckerd… really felt about the human with him. Deckerd grinned… using the other hand that wasn't holding his friends to rub nervously at his visor. A sort of involuntary thing he did to cover up how uncomfortable he was with Yuuta staring at him…expecting an answer and nothing would come out.

"Oh… I uh… Yuuta, I am no good at this…' Deckerd said; his voice oddly husky. Yuuta pursed his lips slyly… looking Deckerd in the face accusingly… but it wasn't an angry accusation, he had a smile spreading his face wide so Deckerd could see all his teeth.

"You… you have a crush… don't you?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd's throat constricted and he bit his lip in shock. Had he made it obvious? Deckerd struggled for a moment to answer but Yuuta sniggered teasingly.

"You do… don't you?"

"I… I uh…' Deckerd stammered, applying a little more pressure to Yuuta's hand, trying to man up to tell him his feelings but he failed. Yuuta, taking pity on Deckerd stepped a little closer, now his turn to make the amber eyes look at him. He spoke softly, soothingly as he coaxed Deckerd to look at him, placing his free hand under Deckerd's chin to bring his embarrassed face into view.

"You want me to go first then?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd smiled nervously and nodded, his 'stomach' completely clenching, his hand was shaking and he knew Yuuta could feel it… he wasn't being the pillar of strength Yuuta knew him to be, right now… not with the idea of declaring Yuuta as his, not with the prospect that Yuuta may do the same to him… and all inhibition will be gone… he was as frail as a baby bird just out of its shell and just as frightened. Yuuta took a deep steadying breath and looked at Decked in the eyes.

"I… have… been…' Yuuta's voice faltered. Deckerd came even closer, almost so close he could taste Yuuta on his lips, wanting to… but he wanted it to happen at the right moment… here it comes… Yuuta was going to tell him… 'I have been asked out." Yuuta said and his face turned the reddest Deckerd had ever seen. He thought that was an odd comment to make. Deckerd hadn't asked him out. So this meant…

Deckerd slid back some. He was still holding Yuuta's hand, but the pressure decreased and his small smile of elation slipped off his face. Yuuta almost didn't notice the sudden change. Perhaps it was so subtle and his embarrassment was so blinding he wouldn't have noticed if Deckerd shouted either.

"Who…asked you out?" Deckerd asked the question with about as much sincere curiosity as he could muster… but he knew the answer was not him… so whatever Yuuta said, the answer… the name of the person who caught Yuuta's eyes wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Regina…" Yuuta closed his eyes and he had a ridiculous grin on his face. It almost made Deckerd mad, the look on the boys face… but he kept it in check… the only problem is… is he could not hide the fact that this news was not what he wanted to hear… his realization of who it was that Yuuta was involved with froze the warm ambiance around them… there was a cold wall in front of Deckerd that he tried to hide with a lie; forcing a smile. And only because Yuuta wouldn't look directly at him, the human missed the obvious frostiness and hurt.

"Yeah… I hadn't really expected it. Nor had I really expected myself to say yes to her.' Yuuta said his face still red and pointing downward. He clearly noticed nothing from Deckerd. Perhaps perceiving his quietness as shock. "But you know… I have never had the time for a relationship… I thought… you know… I would try it. She isn't so bad… you…' Yuuta brought his face up finally to look at Deckerd and even though he didn't say anything to indicate it, he sort of felt something was wrong with Deckerd… but he figured it may just be the person whom asked him out… Deckerd had been polite to Regina… but he never said he actually cared about her either. After all, she didn't make herself all too popular when they first met ten years ago.

"You aren't about to laugh at me are you?" Yuuta's bashful glance was worried about being teased by his friend and Deckerd's face was neutral.

"When I said I would never laugh at you, I meant it… Yuuta…" His face may have been neutral, but inside his core was writhing with jealous anger. Not really toward Yuuta… but toward Regina… and not really because she had the audacity to ask Yuuta out… but because she did it before he could…. Deckerd had always been partial to Yuuta's looks, even as a child, he was sweet and adorable. But as he grew… as he matured… his body filled in, his voice deepened… he grew taller… Deckerd found his eyes not only looking at Yuuta's face… but the way his body filled his clothing. So many curves… the way, when it is hot in the Decker room, Yuuta would take off his work shirt and just wear his white under shirt, the thin cotton clinging to his skin with sweat… the way it would hug his chest and flat belly. Before, Deckerd thought he would never be able to look at a human like that… but Yuuta proved him wrong… night after night, he found himself lusting over the boy, going home and feeling the boys heat inside him… it made him shudder even now, in the frosty aftermath of Yuuta's revelation. His thoughts of Yuuta were so fine tuned inside his own head that he never had any doubt that Yuuta loved him equally. Deckerd was embarrassed to think that all those long and searching glances… all the small touches… nights spent with him, the boy curled up inside him… all the sweet things, whispers, favors that Yuuta had done for him were misconstrued as attraction to him. Deckerd turned his head away, he had been so sure that Yuuta was in love with him too… but he was wrong and the truth hurt.

"You're a wonderful friend, Deckerd." Yuuta said, he squeezed the large finger under his palm and he took a steadying breath and let it out, obviously relieved that he was able to get that off his chest. Deckerd said nothing… his mind already started concocting reasons why he had failed to catch Yuuta's eyes… How he may have been strange for looking at Yuuta in this manner, or that maybe Yuuta didn't feel Deckerd was as pretty or sexually attractive as Regina… this mode his mouth go dry… he found himself thinking up ways to get away from Yuuta without it appearing he was unhappy… but Yuuta's next sentence made it impossible for Deckerd to get away that quickly.

"Well? I told you my secret… it's your turn!" Yuuta said and shook Deckerd's finger to pull his friends attention back to him. He could see there was some obvious change in Deckerd's mood, as the seconds passed; it became more and more prevalent. Yuuta had a sneaking suspicion it had a lot to do with feeling cut off… perhaps Deckerd was worried he would be left behind while Yuuta went off gallivanting with Regina… Yuuta made it a promise that he would never exclude Deckerd… not after the first time Deckerd felt he had been cut off. So to try bringing the fear out, ease his concern and worry, Yuuta tried to keep Deckerd's mind focused on them… not the idea of Regina claiming Yuuta's time and attention.

"Deckerd…' Yuuta said his name softly and the glowing amber eyes looked down at him, the expression was slightly hidden now because it was getting steadily darker and darker. 'You gonna tell me your secret?" He asked submissively. It took Deckerd a while to think of something. Now he felt all the warmth inside him turn into a block of ice sitting in his middle and it made it hard to think as he looked at the sunset kissed skin of Yuuta's face… the little tuft of hair on his chin looking so appealing… Deckerd didn't want to risk being pushed away even more, now that he knew the object of Yuuta's interest was not him. Casting frantically now, Deckerd forced a small smile and a nervous bob of his head… this was it… the only way out of this was to lie… he hated the thought of lying to Yuuta, but he couldn't tell him the truth without possibly losing Yuuta forever. Not that he ever had him to keep him forever… this thought made Deckerd really sad, the pain so intense it made his throat ache and his lower lip tremble. He pushed himself up so he was resting on his knees. The sand glittering down over his blue frame as he came up off his stomach. He was still looking down at Yuuta, his hands now resting on his bent white thighs. Yuuta right at his knees, looking up at him questioningly.

"I… I… left work today without finishing a report." Deckerd said awkwardly and instantly felt stupid… Yuuta would not buy that for an instant… but since it was the first thing he could think of… he had to stick to that story. Yuuta was taken aback, he lifted a little, his eyebrows knitted together for a moment before he actually laughed out, confused as to whether Deckerd was telling the truth or not.

"Are you being serious? That's your secret?" Yuuta asked, his eyebrows came undone and they lifted incredulously, his arms out to the side in questioningly. It could not be plainer that Yuuta didn't believe it. But Deckerd stuck to his guns. He nodded slowly.

"I know we aren't supposed to do that… but… I know you don't like to wait for me either." Deckerd lied some more. The last part was true… but he hadn't left work without finishing a report… he never has… and Yuuta knows this. But still… Deckerd had to continue it. Yuuta shook his head with a skeptical grin.

"I don't believe it." Yuuta crossed his arms over his chest and stood jauntily. He seemed a little displeased at the moment and Deckerd, who had hoped that Yuuta would buy the lie… was a little fearful… he didn't want to make him mad at him either… but it looked as if that was what was going to happen anyway. If it made Yuuta believe him, then Deckerd would have to go with it, as unpleasant as it was.

"I am sorry… Boss… I will finish it first thing Monday morning!" Deckerd said and there was a very visible change over Yuuta's face, it went from slightly concerned to downright irritation.

"No… I mean I don't believe you. I don't believe that is what you wanted to tell me!" Yuuta said, clearly upset that Deckerd was lying and he knew it.

"But, Boss… I'm telling the truth." Deckerd said with a shaky voice. Yuuta's eyebrows knitted together again and his lips curved downward in a frown.

"Since when do you not finish your reports? That's something Drill Boy and Gunmax does… not you. And why are you suddenly addressing me as BOSS?" Yuuta asked suspiciously, still thinking Deckerd was lying. Deckerd knew Yuuta had a good point. In ten years since his induction into the Brave Police, he had never left work without completing his tasked assignments. It was a dumb lie…

"It's work related… I … 'Deckerd wrung his fingers together nervously. Yuuta rolled his eyes. He gave Deckerd the benefit of the doubt. He still thought Deckerd wasn't being honest… but he didn't want to open any hostilities… perhaps the reason why Deckerd wouldn't tell him the secret is because now he felt uncomfortable. He probably felt any excitement just die in his systems once Regina was mentioned… and she would limit their time together. Yuuta knew how Deckerd's mind worked… he'd seen it many times. And he knew Deckerd could tell that he could see the lie all over this.

"That is seriously your secret, Deckerd?" Yuuta asked one more time and Deckerd nodded… nervously, but adamantly. Yuuta shook his head and opened his eyes wide before falling back into a neutral stance. He blew out some air and turned to face the shore, water now washing up over Dumpson's legs and Yuuta blushed and turned away when he realized that Ayako as kissing the Wrestler Detective. He was a little hot around the ears when he seen it and he was trying not to look, but his eyes kept being drawn to it… despite his attempts not too.

"Okay… well uh… as you know, that is not protocol, Deckerd… So I have to give you a warning. Don't leave the station without finishing your work. Although… I still think that is untrue… I have to say I will have to reprimand you the next time… I HATE USING MY ATHORITY OVER YOU!" Yuuta barked angrily. The sharp outburst made Ayako and Dumpson look over and it made Deckerd jump slightly and his head bowed in submission. "Dammit, Deckerd… don't make me use it on you again!" Yuuta said and stepped closer to Deckerd, grabbing his hand comfortingly. Deckerd's optic's flicked off and he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Deckerd… look at me." Yuuta said softly. Deckerd did as he was asked without hesitation. Although he wished he could have turned his head away from him instead. Yuuta's face looked so beautiful in the golden sunset and it made Deckerd's heart skip… the long stretch of light on the horizon reflecting in Yuuta's eyes. Yuuta smiled.

"But… since it's not work hours, Deckerd… I really don't care right now!' Yuuta said with a slight laugh and he lifted one hand to brush some sand off Deckerd's forearm with a misty look on his face.

"Tell you what… why don't you come with me and Regina to the pier tonight?" Yuuta's intention was to try taking Deckerd's mind off what he felt was really bothering him, that didn't exactly revolve around unfinished reports… what he hadn't expected was Deckerd to frown and turn his head away.

"I... I was sort of hoping to go home, Yuuta. I am rather tired." Deckerd lied again. Yuuta looked perplexed.

"All of a sudden?" He couldn't help the suspicion in his voice as he asked. He wasn't imagining it… Deckerd never turned down the chance to spend more time with him, never. Deckerd shook his head in denial but he refused to look at Yuuta now. His insides starting to boil with anger… feeling like Yuuta would only want him there so he could be their driver… their chauffeur. He did not like the thought of being used like that. The feeling must have shown on his face because he felt Yuuta climbing up onto his lap and onto the edge of his hips, his toes finding the groove between Deckerd's abdominal plating and his red belt segment, shimmying sideways until he rested his chin on the red ornamental plating on Deckerd's chest and looked up at him with his hands resting on the blue and white V shape to steady his balance. Deckerd couldn't help but look at him. Yuuta always implemented this tactic when he wanted Deckerd's attention and Deckerd failed to fight it every time… now was no difference. And like before, his hand came up and cupped the young man's back to keep him safely in place.

"Deckerd…' Yuuta said softly as they looked at one another. "I know what you are thinking. You think that because Regina and I are gonna have a date, you think that I am going to sideline you. I've seen you go through this before." Deckerd turned his head away; his lower lip trembled… his fingers that clung to Yuuta's back shook too. He knew Yuuta would bring this up again. Yuuta placed his hand up on Deckerd's chin and pulled his face back. Whispering his name huskily as he did.

"I will never sideline you. I could never forget you, nor could anyone ever replace you. You're my life… you're everything to me." Yuuta whispered as he caressed the side of Deckerd's face. Deckerd knew it was too much to hope this was more than just a deeply friendly move on Yuuta's part, not with Regina in the role of romantic partner… but he appreciated the touch none the less, more than he let on, in fact, his body heat hiked slightly and his other hand, which had been down at his side for the most part, had risen and slid slowly and gently up the back of Yuuta's legs to cup him under his other hand, where it encased Yuuta's backside and Deckerd pulled Yuuta closer to him, as if the mere act of the human leaning on him wasn't close enough, he wanted to feel his blood moving in his veins, feel his heart pounding in his chest, almost willing to feel the heated area between his legs, wishing it was even slightly hardened by his closeness… but before Deckerd could get that far, he uttered Yuuta's name and just as his notice had fallen on the surreal sort of shock in Yuuta's face at the way he was holding him they both heard a giggle and their faces turned to see the bikini clad Ayako walking over to them in a sauntering manner.

"Look at you two! It's so cute!" Ayako said as she stopped before them and clapped her hands together in pleasure. Yuuta, still feeling a little weird about what he thought he saw in Deckerd as he shakily moved away and Deckerd's hands gently helped him down. Yuuta, now deposited on the sand again, he cheeks flushed, was just as tall as Ayako, was looking her in the eyes, a million things spiraling in his head and wondered if it was his imagination… it had to be… Deckerd…

"Huh?" Yuuta asked, trying to regain his composure and it came back rapidly as Ayako winked at him, tossing her loose red hair back. A gold chain on her wrist glinted in the almost completely set sun.

"Why don't you two help me burry Dumpson in the sand before it gets too dark?" She grabbed Yuuta's hand and giggled. She looked up at Deckerd, who had his eyes averted from them. Her smile fell.

"What's the matter with him?"

"He left work without finishing a report, apparently. I had to tell him off!" Yuuta mocked sounding serious. She caught it and giggled, shaking a scolding finger at the cruiser.

"Bad boy, Deckerd! Yuuta will have to punish you later, now won't he?" She sniggered with an evil grin. The statement made Deckerd swallow hard… he knew what that sounded like… what she may have been implying and Yuuta seemed to notice nothing.

"We can't help you bury Dumpson this time, Ayako… I have a date tonight."Yuuta said with a smile as he looked at his watch. Ayako made a happily scandalized chirp in her throat.

"Oh… Yuuta!' she chirped again, alight with glee-"So where are you two going on your date?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, her eyes flicking up to Deckerd. Yuuta, who did not see her do this; rubbed at the back of his head and grinned.

"Oh… The Pier…' he didn't get to finish when she made a faint gasp and placed her hand over her breast over her heart, she wrapped one arm around Yuuta's shoulder and sidled closer to Deckerd and placed her other hand on the cruiser's thigh.

"Oh… The Pier! I remember my first time at the Pier with Dumpson… I was sitting on the edge and he was in the water and leaning over the edge of the dock and….mmmmm…' She closed her eyes and sighed as if she was remembering something distinctly private and pleasurable. Yuuta flushed.

"I uh… don't think I would exactly reach her if I got in the water off the dock!" Yuuta said, looking at her in alarm. Ayako's face fell and she blushed this time, pulling away from them slightly… embarrassed that she may have misunderstood something.

"Her…?" She repeated with one hand over her mouth in confusion. Yuuta lowered his head again and as he did, she looked up at Deckerd, who pointedly turned his head away and she could see that he wasn't happy… and it told her instantly that she was half right in her assumption at least.

"Yeah… the water line is at least 4 feet below the dock edge." Yuuta corrected.

"Oh… well I thought that you and…' Ayako stammered for a moment, her finger rising to point vaguely in Deckerd's general direction, but she did not make it obvious whom she was suggesting.

"Oh well… who's the lucky lady?" She asked. Yuuta took a deep breath.

"Regina." Yuuta said. Ayako's eyebrow lifted in question… again, recovering quickly from this bombshell of news.

"Regina? The Brit?" She asked. He nodded. Deckerd was listening and suddenly was insulted that Yuuta had such an easy time telling her, and not him. Ayako was taken aback, but she recovered, still glancing every now and again at Deckerd. She had half a mind to cuff Yuuta off the head and tell him to wake up and smell the coffee… Something wasn't right here.

"How are you taking her to the Pier? You don't have a car." She asked.

"Deckerd will bring us there." Yuuta said, looking up at him. Deckerd said nothing. Ayako looked as if something painful just happened and straightened her face before Yuuta looked back at her.

"Oh…well… Regina is a lucky girl. But I know this is your first date, so I have to tell you… don't anchor down with this girl. Sometimes it isn't those the furthest away from you that are best for you. Sometimes, real love is right in front of you and you just don't see it until it's too late. So make sure you take it easy… you don't want to cling to the wrong person." Ayako said. Yuuta's eyes opened wide as he looked at her, taking what she said as a literal statement as he tossed a worried look at Dumpson, who looked a bit grumpy for being left to the side so long. Ayako gathered what went through the kids head and she smirked.

"Oh, you wish if you had a lady, that you could have this one! But sorry… I'm taken." She jutted her thumb toward Dumpson.

"Ayako…are you coming back or what?" Dumpson grumbled and she turned misty eyes on him and winked in that purr she always adopted around him.

"In a minute, darling…" She said and turned her attention back to Yuuta. "Now… since you probably won't want to hear this from your sisters… and your parents aren't here… I have to say it. I have come to regard you as a brother, Yuuta, and I care for you. I know this is your first date… and I am shocked you are taking her to the Pier… of all places."

"What's the matter with the Pier?" Yuuta cocked an eyebrow. She giggled and pinched at the hairs on his chin.

"You know what people do when they date at the Pier…" Ayako talked through puckered lips. Yuuta looked horrified and Deckerd looked equally so.

"What makes you think-'Yuuta started but she shook her head. His thoughts racing, he hadn't known this rumor about the Pier… he wondered if this is why Regina suggested it. Had Regina expected something to happen when they got there? Yuuta wasn't sure how he felt about that!

"Something ALWAYS happens at the Pier! It's a good thing Deckerd is going with you, or you never know what would happen." She left it open ended as Yuuta watched her walk away, his face burning and his heart racing.

"Yuuta… are you okay?" Deckerd asked. Yuuta looked up at him, looking much like the eight year old he met ten years ago.

"I…uh… yeah. I am okay. I guess I wasn't expecting to get anywhere with Regina, not on the first date. But if what Ayako-san says is true… something always happens. With any luck it won't be anything bad. Another good reason to have you with me." Yuuta said and it did nothing to make Deckerd feel better about the situation. He pointedly looked away from Yuuta. Though not because he was displaying anger… but because he did not want to show Yuuta how hurt he was, imagining his and Regina's lips touching… how…jealously hot it made him.

"She should be here any time now… Duke said he was bringing her by." Yuuta said conversationally, although Deckerd could still hear the uncertainty in the boy's voice. Almost like Yuuta's words were a summons, they seen headlights coming down the road from the left, heading for them. Deckerd's heart surged with mingled fury and sadness… almost flatly refusing to bring Yuuta to the Pier… where something ALWAYS happens… especially if he had to sit there and WATCH it happen. He is not a chauffeur and he is not a chaperone! Not to HER! Duke came to a stop a few feet from the point to which Yuuta and Deckerd were positioned and Regina got out and smiled at her. Deckerd looked away from her and grimaced. He couldn't deny that she had grown into a very attractive woman… but still… he didn't want her with Yuuta. Yuuta belonged to him! He stood and transformed with an audibly aggressive 'change' and he landed with a thud to the sand on his tires. Yuuta noticed the way Deckerd transformed and was about to inquire about it when Regina swaggered over to Yuuta and wrapped her arms around his neck the way long time lovers would in the movies and she said Yuuta's name in a high pitched coo that made Deckerd's wires scorch with anger as Yuuta's eyes pulled away from him and looked down at her instead. Try as he might to pull his gaze away from the scene, he watched… a peak of hatred for her rendered him deaf for a moment because he hadn't realized Duke was talking to him via com link until he felt an electric surge.

:: Deckerd… Are you okay?::

::Duke…uh… yes, I am okay.:: Deckerd lied yet again.

::That is not what my telemeter is reading. You are under considerable duress. Do you want me to take Boss and Lady to the Pier instead?:: Duke asked. Deckerd considered it. Considered rolling away and not looking back. But sitting there in the driveway, not knowing what was happening would be worse than seeing it because Deckerd would have a hard time staying put, keeping himself from racing to the Pier to intervene if this FEMALE decided she wanted to get too frisky with his Yuuta.

::No, Duke… I will be fine.:: Deckerd conceded. Duke felt as if he was ready to object and insist on going, but as the moments lengthened and Regina was cuddling Yuuta closely, Deckerd knew he was the one who had to go… he had too.

::If you insist. Only… if you have trouble… please feel free to contact me. I don't feel comfortable leaving Lady to go to the Pier… she had ideas in her head that sort of frightened me. Lady thinks a little too overzealously about this… date…:: Duke sounded suspicious too. Deckerd wasn't sure if Duke meant he was suggesting Yuuta would take advantage of her… or if he feared she would attempt to do it to him.

::I won't let anything untoward happen.:: Deckerd said heatedly. Duke, who's headlights were directed to Lady, who was still getting awful close to kissing Yuuta, seemed annoyed himself and grunted.

::Please don't…Lady is very…inexperienced.:: Duke said and rolled forward slightly.

"Lady… take care… have fun and please, be responsible." Duke said. She giggled and winked at him.

"I will Duke… you go home, and I will have Yuuta and Deckerd bring me home after our date." She winked again and wrapped her arms around Yuuta again. Duke halted for a moment, and Deckerd had a feeling the Knight wanted to tell her to slow down, but perhaps knowing Deckerd would not let it get carried away, he pulled away from the spot and headed back the way he had come. Deckerd was preoccupied with watching Duke leaving so when the Knight Detective was out of sight, his hood lights focused on Regina and Yuuta and he surged with rage as she was whispering to him, her mouth perilously close to Yuuta. Her thigh lifted, in what Deckerd considered to be completely too revealing dress that exposed her entire right leg as it slid up Yuuta's leg. Deckerd didn't know what she was saying to him, but he wished he could get Yuuta to look at him like that, whatever it was, it was having a profound effect on the young man. Yuuta's hands lifted to hold her hips. And as he did… she giggled and angled her head, moving in to kiss him. Deckerd's teeth ground together and he surged forward, kicking up sand behind him in his haste to stop her from defiling Yuuta.

"Yuuta!" He said forcefully. The two human's jumped and parted. Regina looked a little frazzled, like she had lost control of herself and was only now finding her composure. Yuuta looked dazed, like he had woken from a coma and didn't know where he was. His face was pale and he was licking his lips like they were parched. He looked down at Deckerd.

"Huh?"

"Oh…uh… Don't you… I mean, aren't you supposed to go to the Pier?" Deckerd asked uncomfortably. He didn't like insinuating it, but he had no other way of covering up his outburst. Yuuta, still bemused looked at Regina and then at Deckerd.

"Oh…oh yeah… Regina?" Yuuta, trying to be the gentleman through his befuddlement, gestured toward Deckerd. She giggled and walked over slowly, swinging her hips in what Deckerd found to be a gratuitously flamboyant manner. He wanted to say he did not want her inside him… but as Yuuta took the passenger side door handle and pulled the door open, he found that his voice died. Perhaps he should not begrudge Yuuta what may make him happy… he doesn't have to like it… but Deckerd owed Yuuta everything… because without Yuuta, Deckerd would be nothing… and that… one reason alone, is why Deckerd loved him so much. He let these thoughts carry him through the entire stretch of the date, handling her sitting in him, knowing she was touching Yuuta…knowing by the heat of her body, that her ideas about the Pier weren't as innocent as he wanted it to be. Even painfully aware that Yuuta's body was somewhat responding to her with his own heat… Deckerd wasn't sure if Yuuta was aroused or scared… probably both… and wondered bitterly, that if she wasn't touching him and doing little things to excite him, if Yuuta would have been this charged already.

Deckerd sat some distance away… looking at Yuuta and Regina's backs as they sat at the dock's edge talking quietly. Silently nursing his jealousy as he watched Regina every now and again, run her hand either through Yuuta's hair, over his ear or down his back. Even asked him to flex his arm muscle for her… where she took it in her grasp and cooed which made Yuuta grin idiotically. As he watched her gradually get closer, even once or twice, seeing Yuuta bashfully reciprocate the touches she was giving him made Deckerd heave with envious depression. How dare she touch him… how dare he touch her when he knew Deckerd was right there…Deckerd could only let it happen… lest he blurt out his feelings and lose Yuuta forever. It was clear now that Yuuta had no desire for him like that. How could he when someone like Regina was in his sights?

So to pacify himself, Deckerd imagined Ayako's idea of the Pier… he imagined himself half in the water, leaning over the side of the dock, with Yuuta under him, playing with Yuuta's thighs, wrapping his fingers around them, rubbing them up and down as Yuuta cooed, much like the way Regina is… except Yuuta sounds so sexy cooing like that. Deckerd felt his lower region, in the underside of his vehicular mode tingle as he imagined Yuuta slowly unbuttoning his shirt and swaying his body under him… his fingers slinking down his flat belly and slowly unfastening his pants, tauntingly pulling down his fly. Deckerd made a small whine in his vocalizer… it was just lucky that when he did, Regina giggled and his heated whimper went unheard.

"Come on, Deckerd… you know you want me…' the Yuuta in Deckerd's head whimpered as he slid his hand down into his pants. Deckerd's engine raced. He wasn't even aware that his windshield was fogging up. His imagination was in full throttle… Yuuta pulled his length out of the confines of his slacks and was stroking it slowly to bring it into hardness.

"Yuuta… oh my…' Deckerd's inner voice mumbled as he looked at the heated flesh in Yuuta's pumping hand. The Deckerd that was on the Pier in his car mode started to rock back and forth… it was almost imperceptible, it would have been much more obvious if it was daylight and the other two weren't so...busy… with themselves.

"Take me on, baby…' imaginary Yuuta purred in his head… Deckerd's chord ached and his valve twinged pleasantly at his pretend Yuuta's demand, and he had but to obey… he opened his mouth, lowering his head, letting his fluids fill and coat his mouth and lips and tongue as Yuuta held his erection in position for it to slip gently between Deckerd's lips. Deckerd's real form pitched and bucked a little as the daydream became a little more real to him. The axle rods of his tires squeaked a bit as he bucked… he couldn't help it… the flesh inside his mouth felt like heaven… it was hard yet soft… a slight throb against his flicking tongue as he closed his lips around the shaft. It was easy… Yuuta was much smaller than him, and even though Deckerd's mouth was not really small enough to accommodate a tight fit around Yuuta's hardened length, the press of his lips and the flick of his tongue tip seemed to cause him just as much pleasure…more to Deckerd's pleasure was the sound of his work pleasing Yuuta… soft moans and whimpers greeted him as Deckerd lifted his head slightly and brought it down in time with his lover's upward thrusts… he could feel it pulsing in his mouth as he worked it harder, Yuuta's legs bending and lifting his backside off the dock to slam his length into Deckerd's willing mouth. Deckerd could feel his optics watering and his willing mewling as he let Yuuta claim his mouth hard. Over and over, the hard flesh slid back and forth over Deckerd's tongue tip in time with harsh gasps and pants. Deckerd's inner self reached down and bypassed the panel where his chord, filled and pressured, pressed against the metal, begging to get out, and went for the easily opened valve panel and plunged his fingers into the clenching and wet hole. He groaned, pumping his own beautiful hips into his thrusting fingers as he sucked Yuuta gently.

Deckerd felt a shudder come up from inside him and he let it out as quietly as he could… his pretend Yuuta's face flushed and his eyes half shut, his back arched and his hips held in an upward angle, unable to move his hips anymore, his hips strained and locked in that position as Deckerd descended a few more times with a tight press of his lips over the hot organ … his pinnacle was fast approaching and Deckerd focused on the look on Yuuta's face as an explosive climax claimed the human, he writhed and his hands scrabbled over the white cheeks over him… peppering Deckerd's tongue with his sweet essence. Deckerd pulled his head up from the sight and as his finger's plunged hard into his valve, his other hand reached up, his index and middle finger dipped gently into his mouth and pulled away some of Yuuta's fluid that was coating his tongue and he felt his valve clench around his fingers hard enough to nearly dent his fingers. As if seeing the white juice on his fingertips made Deckerd's body succumb to his desire, Deckerd fell forward, his body held up from falling on Yuuta, who panted and urged Deckerd with whispered demands, by holding himself up clenching to the side of the dock, the wood creaking under the force of his own bucking body. His teeth clenched… he wanted Yuuta to see…hear… feel him climax, knowing that it was he that Deckerd did it for and over.

"Y…Yuuta…' it came out in a choked sob. Yuuta sat up and took Deckerd's face… Deckerd was about to hit that high, Yuuta's mouth closing in to meet the side of his as he got there… but something was dropped on Deckerd's hood which brought the cruiser rudely out of his fantasy with a sharp gasp… condensation wet the windshield dripped down, almost like it had rained out. Deckerd, who felt every part of his body thrumming with the activity in his head, even though nothing had happened to him in reality, his valve closed and shuddered around nothing but the idea of sexual ecstasy with Yuuta and Deckerd whined loudly… not really caring if anyone heard him. Regina had dropped her purse on his hood just as he was about to reach his climax, just as Yuuta was about to kiss him. This angered Deckerd as he looked up at Yuuta and Regina. She ruined his fantasy… it was almost like she was sent to stop him from having ANYTHING to do with Yuuta, even in his head… He gasped out again. Trying to calm himself from his high, the feeling in his body had not subsided much, poignantly dented at the rude call to order by the heavy purse being dropped on him like he was some common car. Deckerd's engine revved. Yuuta and Regina looked down at him.

"Oh… you look like you are having some sort of problem with your radiator." Regina said as she dragged a finger over the condensation on his windshield. Smearing the wetness between her fingers as she looked at Yuuta, a sultry glow in her eyes. "It looks like we aren't the only ones hot… Yuuta." She said with a purr that greatly irritated Deckerd. "Unless you are like that because of watching us…?" She asked slyly.

"My systems are fine." He said with a snap but she didn't hear him. She let her mannerism return to her usual indifference for a moment before she grinned.

"Perhaps a lose hose… 'She said and leaned into Yuuta…Yuuta was shaking and nervous.

"I thought we were going to go home…' He said in a petrified squeak… but at the same time, he could not hide that his body was becoming electrified by her closeness…

"Mmmm… I wish someone else would get a little hot… and let his hose lose…" she said and ran her hand deftly down Yuuta's chest, over his stomach and cupped at his groin, which nearly brought the young man to his knees, instead, it resulted in him dropping down on Deckerd's hood where she followed him, crawling on top of him, sitting on his hips and kissing him hard and passionately on the mouth. Yuuta moaned, his mouth covered by hers, his arms pinned over his head by her as she ravaged him with hungry kisses and small taunts of her twitching hips over his private area that she wanted badly.

This happened so fast that Deckerd was momentarily stupefied as he felt them thrash about on his hood… He did not like it… not one bit…and not only did he seem to feel this going to happen, but Ayako was right... and so was Duke. Deckerd tried like hell to ignore it, gritting his teeth as she panted and rubbed herself against Yuuta, drawing out gasps of mingled pleasure and horror from the young man. Deckerd wasn't sure if Yuuta was enjoying it or not, part of him wanting to stop what was happening and part of him telling himself that if this is what Yuuta wanted then he had no right to take it from him… but…

"Oh…Yuuta… let me have it…" Regina whispered off a long ragged sigh as she reached down and hiked up her dress, exposing herself and roughly pulling at the belt around Yuuta's waist.

"What?" Yuuta squeaked again… she groaned and pulled his zipper down, massaging the area around where he was clearly getting hard. Yuuta watched what she was doing, horrified. He couldn't help that his body reacted this way… it felt good, no matter who it came from… but… it was way too fast… and he wasn't very sure he wanted to lose it to her… not here… not now… not in front of Deckerd! No… Deckerd…

"Mmmm touch me, Yuuta…" she demanded playfully as she leaned over and licked at his neck, her hand reached for his and started to guide his fingers to her heated part nestled between her legs… this was the last draw for Deckerd… Yuuta let out a small whimper as his fingers nearly touched it at her urging…

"YUUTA!" Deckerd's engine turned over and his wheels squealed, acrid rubber smell came up as he jolted backward, dislodging the pair; they slid off his hood like a pancake off a spatula to the dock. It could have hurt them, but it wasn't serious. Deckerd changed into his root mode, on his knees looking sourly down at them. Regina and Yuuta looked up at him a little shocked. Yuuta still looked rumpled… like he had been mauled and Regina looked pink in the face, very flustered. Regina suddenly giggled. She got to her feet as Yuuta did and she approached Deckerd, placing her hand on his knee strut.

"I'm sorry… I forgot myself… perhaps that was a little insensitive of me and Yuuta…" She said off a giggle again and patted his knee strut like he was a dog. He grimaced at her and leaned forward.

"Duke said you may try to get carried away! I… I am not without mind that I can just let you do that…on me! I am no common car! You know that! " Deckerd growled at her. She looked a little taken aback but smiled again like Deckerd was being a big baby.

"Oh… Duke may think he can chaperone me through you… like I'm some kid. He doesn't seem to understand that I am not perpetually stuck in this naïve state that you are in, Deckerd. Apparently Duke is too. I am not a child. Yuuta isn't a kid anymore either… and it's high time he become a man." She said in earnest.

"By… wriggling around on my hood like… like a …" Deckerd didn't know what word to say, all he knew was he was not happy with being spoken to like this, having to sit there and watch his Yuuta being fondled and abused by this woman…

"Deckerd…calm yourself…' Yuuta pleaded; worried about the way the cruiser's fingers shook with evident suppressed rage. Deckerd's eyes shifted to Yuuta… he looked more hurt than angry when he looked at him.

"Yuuta… would you have done this to me? Would you have let it go that far and forget that I could see and feel what you were doing? Would you have been inconsiderate~" Deckerd pleaded the question and it made Yuuta feel increasingly embarrassed. Regina laughed out loud.

"Oh, Deckerd… you make it sound like you're jealous…" She patted his outstretched hand that was reaching for Yuuta. Deckerd drew his hand back quickly away from her.

"Don't touch me! And don't touch Yuuta…ever again! Or…" He said… he knew he would never pull through with a threat, let alone issue one… it wasn't in him to do so… but he swelled with rage. She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Or what? Are you going to tell on me? To Duke? What is he going to do to me? Punish me? I don't think so. He isn't my parent. Neither are you. Yuuta and I are adults and our emotions are a vastly more complex than yours. We have other needs and drives that need to be fed… unlike you and the other Brave Police. So I don't really expect you to understand." She said. Yuuta looked at her, genuinely offended by the way she was talking to Deckerd and he stepped forward.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Yuuta barked. She jumped a little and then giggled.

"But it's true… I wouldn't say it if it wasn't." She said seriously. Yuuta just stared at her… he shook his head and looked up at Deckerd. Yuuta shook his head in disbelief, looking at her as if he was seeing her truly for the first time. His brows knitted together. She may or may not have been right with her statement, but it didn't change the fact that Yuuta viewed Deckerd AND Duke, not to mention the rest of the Brave Police, as being every bit as complex in mind and emotion as a human.

"I can't believe it… you haven't changed since we first met. Cold and cruel down to the last fiber." He said in a low quaver… remembering how taciturn and beastly she seemed to him, to his loss, even to her own Duke… all because she was mad at her mummy and daddy… He sneered at her and she looked perplexed and a little frightened. She made to say something to Yuuta but he held a hand up to her to keep her from talking and he looked at Deckerd pointedly.

"No… I wouldn't have allowed it to happen-DECKERD?" Yuuta called because Deckerd had suddenly jumped up and ran down the Pier and away from them.

"That isn't the mind of an adult, Yuuta! Only kids act this immature!" Regina said, offended by Yuuta's statement of her behavior. Yuuta was looking after the retreating back of his friend and seemed not to hear her for a second until she stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. She pulled him in and forcefully kissed him. For a moment, Yuuta was frozen, his mind was too preoccupied by Deckerd's hurt expression to feel anything beyond the press of her lips… no flighty sensation. No soaring feeling. Nothing but moist flesh with no sense to it. He forced his hands up on her shoulders and pushed her away at arm's length.

"He's not immature! If you were in his place, would you like it if someone was taking advantage and hell bound to prove that you were nothing but a piece of machinery? Would you like it if I had some willing bitch at my disposal and thrashed around on you like that?" Yuuta argued, disheveled again after her unnatural kiss. She snorted.

"Yuuta… I concede… I was wrong. Deckerd isn't the only naïve one, here. You are obviously still stuck in your eight year old mind too. Grow up! He is not going to be with you for the rest of your life! But I can be! I am flesh and blood, human, warm and I can make you feel things Decked can't." She whispered and approached him again, slinking her arms around his neck and made to kiss him. He brought his hands up between himself and her and pushed her back and as soon as she got her footing, he slapped her across the face. He didn't hit her hard, just enough to jar her head. Her eyes grew wide and shocked and her hand flew up to her cheek.

"You're right… you do make me feel things Deckerd can't. First and foremost… anger, displeasure, confusion…grief. Deckerd, in all the time I have known him, has never caused me this much annoyance… and if you ever touch me again, or you ever say anything to Deckerd like that again~' Yuuta stammered. No matter how angry he was with her, he could not bring himself to issue a threat and mean it… he was just so irritated at the moment he didn't know what to say. He turned on his heal and walked away, leaving her on the deck, intent on finding Deckerd.

"Where are you going?" Regina called, her voice distant, maybe feeling sorry a little for what she had said. By that time Yuuta could care less if she regretted it. It was far too late now.

"I am going to find Deckerd!" Yuuta barked without looking back. A short pause before she asked loudly.

"How am I getting HOME?" she yelled. Yuuta couldn't care less how…

"Call Duke… or ask Dumpson and Ayako. I am not taking you, Deckerd is much more important to me right now!" He said and continued on even as she started to cry.

*/*/*

Deckerd continued to run, his foot falls thudding the ground hard. It never occurred to him to transform into his car mode, all he knew was he wanted to get away from Regina. He wouldn't even answer the summons of his badge when Yuuta attempted to call him back.

Deckerd wondered in a hurried manner where he was going to go… dimly aware that he was still hard. His chord filled into the chamber housing uncomfortably. But he had no drive to release it now… too much anger wheeled in his system for that as he ran, fluid dripping down his white legs, spattering the ground under him. He wasn't even aware that his valve panel was open and seeping until later. Turning away from going home. Refusing to return to the Decker room… so there was only one logical place to go. The storage underground buildings he was built in. Yuuta would naturally be able to find him there and it never even occurred to Deckerd that Yuuta wouldn't think to check there eventually. But Deckerd just wanted to hide for a while… his humiliation, his anger fighting with his bodies need to be satisfied. Treated like a mere machine… his feelings ignored and his desire unchecked. He sobbed, hating this bit of being able to have emotions. The downside of all the good Yuuta had given him. Because most of the time, when the bad feelings happen, they revolved around Yuuta… or Deckerd's inability to tell Yuuta how he really feels and consequentially he'd end up growing silent, which would make the young man either pursue him relentlessly to find out what his problem was, or… ignore him until he came back on his own. Which both have happened several times over the last ten years; it wasn't until two years ago that Deckerd discovered what he was doing… why he was doing this to himself and to Yuuta. And Yuuta was right… this isn't the first time Deckerd had been outwardly jealous of someone who stood between him and the young man. Even going so far as to take it out on the boy's father when Yuuta was eight. And while Deckerd was smart enough to understand that back then, the first time he had met Yuuichirou, that the jealousy was an innocent thing, he hadn't been used to spending so much time away from Yuuta… as time went on, he may not have gotten jealous outwardly at his father for claiming the boys time when he came home from his travels, but he nursed that little black spot in his heart that had Yuuichirou's face on it every time he came home and he would see less and less of Yuuta until his father left again.

He let his musing about his past and his childish mannerisms lead him to his designated place to hide, overriding the code to get into the shutter. He had closed the shutter door; he slid into the cold high ceiling room and fell against the wall, and then slid to the floor with his head hanging in relief to be alone and not pestered by Regina… or getting questioned from Yuuta. His optics focused on his fluid soaked inner thighs and the liberal puddles that trailed over to where he sat. He grit his teeth again in embarrassment. His fingers slid between his legs and down, the very tips touched the sensitized opening of his valve and his hips jerked upward. Involuntary shudders filled him as he groaned.

"Oh… Yuuta…" He whimpered…brushing his fingers over it again, experiencing a stabbing pleasure that belied what he had going on in his heart. A corrosive anger… how could Yuuta let her go that far? And on top of him, like that? Images flooded his memory… his imagined Yuuta climaxing in his mouth… his urgency, the sound of his voice cracking as he came hard… the taste and feel of his cum on his tongue. Deckerd's finger dipped inside himself to the first segment of his finger and he groaned.

"Oh…oh…." He couldn't help it. He wished he could just dock with his human doppel-body that is an exact replica of his own body, only much smaller. Wishing he could be claimed by Yuuta…rather than his own fingers constantly… every time the heat of arousal threatened to make him go insane and blurt out to Yuuta that he was in love with him. He slid down the wall a little more… dying inside, wanting Yuuta so bad he could taste him… his white legs spread wide and his finger delved deeper into his valve, by now it was raw it was so sensitized that he could have come right there… if he hadn't heard something like shifting metal up somewhere near the ceiling to the right.

"Deckerd! I know you're down there! I am coming so you better catch me!" Yuuta called sternly down the air vent… Deckerd's head whipped around to the old vent that Yuuta used to slide down when he was a kid, he jumped up, forgetting the mess on his hand, forgetting that it was all over his legs and the floor. He ran over as quickly as he could; throwing out his arms and he could hear Yuuta sliding down, and he wasn't a moment too soon. As soon as his hands came together, Yuuta bust through the grate and landed as lightly as he always did, into Deckerd's palm. Yuuta wasted no time in sitting up in Deckerd's palm to look at him; a hint of anger… a hint of concern played his face as his lips pressed into a thin line.

"What is the big idea running off like that? Put me on the floor!" he demanded. Deckerd hesitated. But only for a fraction of a second. He knew Yuuta had every right to be mad at him. But he was afraid to put Yuuta down and let him see the mess all over the place. But there was no way he could reasonably hide it. So tremulously he lowered the young man to the floor and kneeled down before him, at least in this position he could hide the valve still somewhat exposed and throbbing to be filled again. Yuuta noticed the mess immediately. He looked around on the floor and noticed it all over Deckerd's legs. Yuuta had never seen anything like it before.

"What is all this?" Yuuta asked, pointing around at the clear viscous fluid in random splatter patterns. Deckerd didn't answer and turned his head as Yuuta looked back at him.

"Regina is right… you've got something wrong with you?" Yuuta asked, forgetting to sound upset as he peered at Deckerd. Deckerd shook his head in denial. Yuuta stomped his foot.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not! I assure you this is something normal." Deckerd pointed to the fluid. Yuuta lifted his eyebrows in shock.

"I've never seen anything like this from you before!" He said and walked over to the nearest puddle and before Deckerd could stop him with flaming white cheeks and gritted teeth, Yuuta dipped his fingers in it and brought it to his eyes to examine it. The sight of his juices on Yuuta's fingers made his valve clench hard and he suppressed a shudder of delight against his will. It made hiding his arousal even more difficult as Yuuta sniffed the substance and played with it, smearing it between his fingers and watching it string as he pulled his fingers apart. There was a strange look on Yuuta's face as he played with it and examined it. "What is this?" He asked softly, unable to take his eyes off it. Deckerd swallowed and shook his head; he almost looked faint.

"A tube that came loose around the gas housing unit. I took care of it." Deckerd said. He knew the tube that supplied that particular lubricant was around the gas housing unit… but Yuuta didn't need to know exactly what it was. The thought still embarrassed Deckerd enough to the point that he shifted awkwardly as Yuuta continued to roll the substance between his fingers, almost like he enjoyed the feeling and smell of it… Deckerd half expected Yuuta to put his fingers in his mouth to taste it next and the thought made Deckerd's valve clench the hardest it had ever clenched. It forced Decked to lurch forward and groan loudly in pleasure. This shocked Yuuta and his eyes opened wide. Deckerd leaned forward on one hand and his other hand moved between his legs.

"Deckerd!" Yuuta exclaimed in worry. Unsure of what was happening to Deckerd. He ran forward, reaching his hands up to brush at Deckerd's face which was now over him as the robot panted and his free hand gripped the space between his legs.

"Y…Yuuta…please… I need you to leave." Deckerd said as his valve, sensing the feeling of his fingers touching the surface, pulsed outward to try claiming the fingers again… Deckerd couldn't let it happen, not with Yuuta here. He gritted his teeth, hoping Yuuta would leave just by being asked and not demand an explanation. Yuuta looked at him strangely. He was looking at the way Deckerd was positioned and he raised his eyes to his face again.

"Why? You have some explaining to do. I want to know what the hell is going on in your head right now! I know you are lying to me! You've been lying to me ever since I told you about Regina! Stop lying and tell me the truth, Deckerd! What is happening?" Yuuta asked forcefully, though sounding more hurt than angry. Deckerd moaned as his middle finger flicked at the throbbing valve, trying to keep it from coming completely out and onto the floor, it was straining that hard, it felt so good too… but he was humiliated… what is Yuuta going to do when he realizes what that substance is? What is Yuuta going to do when he realizes what is happening to him? He is bound too… Yuuta wasn't stupid. Deckerd shut his optics off and shook his head and pressed his lips together hard to stop the moan he felt coming out as his finger continued to flick back and forth over the tightening valve opening.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yuuta asked again. He couldn't see what was happening between Deckerd's legs, but he was concerned that his friend had his hand planted there unmoving. He stepped forward, his eyes fastened to where Deckerd's hand seemed to be protecting something… guarding it…and was shocked when Deckerd scrambled backward…a whimpering "...don't…" escaped his throat as he moved and more than a liberal puddle was left where he was kneeling. Yuuta's eyes moved from the puddle to the spot where Deckerd's hand was, then slowly up to his friend's face.

"Deckerd.' Yuuta said his friends name softly as he started walking forward faster, Deckerd' retreated faster, still leaving large puddles before him that Yuuta was side stepping and peering down at them as he went. Yuuta's eyes fastened on Deckerd's petrified ones, a serious look on his face. "…you can keep backing away… eventually you are going to hit wall and you won't be able to go anywhere. Are you really going to make me chase you?" Yuuta asked seriously, but his voice was sort of weak… not physically… but Deckerd had an awful feeling that Yuuta was now putting the pieces together. The only thing was… is Yuuta connecting the dots to himself or something else.

"Yuuta please… I… I'm…' Deckerd wanted to tell him he was embarrassed. But knew if he had, Yuuta would inquire as to why he was; which would be even more uncomfortable to the Detective to explain. But either way… he was stuck, and there were limited things he could say that would explain this, and all of the few excuses would be ridiculous. Yuuta would never buy it. The human approached a little closer, enough so his hand rested on Deckerd's thigh… his warm hand slid over the white metal as he reached over to the hand covering Deckerd's crotch. Deckerd made a soft "awwh…' sound in his throat when he felt Yuuta's hand clamp over his lower arm, his much smaller limbs trying hard to pry Deckerd's hand away from that area.

"Let me see…" Yuuta demanded. Deckerd shook his head… he tried to utter a denial even as his hand reluctantly came away… his face drawn into a frown of horror as his hand slipped away and Yuuta's eyes widened. Yuuta gasped when he seen the flood of fluid coming out of Deckerd and onto the floor. As soon as Deckerd heard Yuuta's reaction, he clamped his hand over it again and whined loudly. Yuuta, apparently worried, shoved himself in the space between Deckerd's left thigh and his clutching hand and arm. Yuuta groaned and attempted to push Deckerd's hand out of the way, the fluid now saturating his right side as he attempted to shimmy in and get a better look, worry plastered all over his face. Fear pinching his good looks, thinking Deckerd may have damaged himself.

"I said, let me see! What is that, Deckerd?" Yuuta demanded harshly, using all his strength for naught to move Deckerd's arm. Deckerd used his other hand and grabbed Yuuta by the back of his shirt and pulled the young man away, accidentally knocking Yuuta to his butt when he placed him well away from his dripping valve, unable to take the beckoning reach of his valve as it responded desperately to the warmth and nearness of Yuuta's body. He had to do something but his stained hand from his crotch flew up to his mouth as he gasped when Yuuta fell. Fearful he may have hurt Yuuta, he reached his hand forward again, heedless of the stains on his hand, the dripping of his fluids off his fingers as he made to pick Yuuta up on his feet.

"Oh… Yuuta, I'm sorry!" He pleaded, but even as he reached for his human, Yuuta scuttled forward, dodging Deckerd's groping fingers and got right up between Deckerd's legs, causing the robot to become paralyzed as Yuuta's head went right down there… he is going to see it… Deckerd was afraid to just reach down to pull Yuuta back, as in his haste he already knocked the boy over once and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

"Stay still Deckerd… let me see what's going on down here." Yuuta said.

"No…" Deckerd's teeth clenched hard as Yuuta reached under with a grunt and his hand swiped at the sensitive area. Deckerd nearly collapsed. Yuuta pulled his hand back to look at it as it was covered with the fluid… he was going to examine it… but fright ricocheted through his diaphragm as he felt the soft pliable surface clench to his touch, followed by the sharp intake and howl Decked let out… immediately he ducked because Deckerd jumped up, awkwardly getting to his feet and took a few steps forward before he collapsed again, now, both hands between his legs clamped tightly to that area Yuuta touched… trying to stop the uncontrollable spasms. Yuuta lifted his head, his face stalk white, his eyes round as coins as he looked at Deckerd's quivering form. The lights on Deckerd's back were flickering slightly… small red bursts of light were strobing in the dark corners of the room. Deckerd was rocking a little, his hands over his valve… whimpering and cooing at the same time. Disgraced that he had let Yuuta get under him like that and let… let that hand touch him… in his head, he wanted Yuuta to touch him, but… Yuuta doesn't know… he will hate him forever if he knew what he had done.

"Deckerd… I think you need to see Toudou-san… I think you may have done more damage to yourself." Yuuta said although he knew his words sounded absolutely ridiculous, trying to play it cool… and not be awkward by blurting out what he was feeling. His head was going a million miles an hour, knowing… or having a hunch as to what it was that he was seeing and watching his friend go through. The nervousness…the need to be alone… the position of his hands no less… the gasping sounds, the fluid… all over him. Yuuta looked from Deckerd's quivering back to the trail of fluid and up his own body covered with it and he shuddered… half in horror and half in something he couldn't as easily identify. He slowly turned his head back to Deckerd. Getting to his feet he started walking forward… toward the back of his friend…

"Decked… what is this all about? Tell me!" He asked again pointedly. He was getting the idea… he was just embarrassed that he found out the way he had. Or like this in general… this was a new side of his friend he had never been exposed too… and, apparently, Deckerd's never been exposed either. Yuuta's face was bright red as he came closer, his eyes never leaving his friend's profile. Deckerd shook his head and tried to stand up. For all the good it did, he groaned loudly and collapsed to his knees again. Yuuta ran over to the ladder off to the right and scaled it in no time… running around the upper level balcony to come closer to Deckerd's head. He slid to a stop, having to grip the bar tightly because Deckerd's fluids had made him slippery and he skidded a little further than he meant too. The sound of his shoes squeaking and the grunt of exertion forced Deckerd to look up and toss a hand up in preparation of catching Yuuta should he fall.

"Oh…Yuuta…' He said, worriedly. Yuuta righted himself and he peered at Deckerd, now that he had his friend's attention.

"Now that I have your attention… you care to explain that?' Yuuta pointed over the rail at Deckerd's lower half. "I am not stupid, Deckerd… that wasn't a ruptured hose, are you going to keep lying to me? Look at me! I… I have it… all over me!" He asked and Deckerd's lower lip quivered again and his head dropped. "LOOK AT ME!" Yuuta demanded. Deckerd's head instantly snapped up, his optics wide. "That isn't a ruptured hose… this fluid… this stuff all over me is… it's because… Oh, Deckerd… I… why didn't you tell me what this was? I wouldn't have been…I PUT MY HAND ON…' Yuuta's face was red as he whipped at the stuff all over him. Deckerd thought he saw revulsion on Yuuta's face and he couldn't bear it. Every time he had thought of the human being covered in his juices, it was never a look of disgust, but pleasure… this was too much for Deckerd to handle as he forced his body to stand. He looked away from Yuuta, his hand on the same bar as the human's and he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Yuuta. I should have told you before we went to the Pier… I just thought you would hate me if I…' Deckerd didn't get to finish what he was saying because he heard an exasperated snort behind him that, despite not wanting to see the disgust on Yuuta's face, drove his optics to look the boy in the face anyway.

"Oh… is this what this is about? Deckerd…why didn't you tell me you felt that way too?" Yuuta asked as he made his slow way over and rested his hands on Deckerd's. Deckerd could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was obviously taken aback at Yuuta's words. His mouth opened and closed slowly, nothing coming out as he looked at Yuuta… searchingly. Yuuta couldn't possibly be talking about… about them… this has to be a mistake.

"Tell you I felt what?" Deckerd asked uncertainly… he didn't want to take any chances. Yuuta smiled and shook his head, he swallowed… Deckerd thought it was a little odd that Yuuta wasn't acting more disgusted about the fluid's soaking him, if indeed he knew what that was supposed to be… he certainly wouldn't want that all over him if he really knew what it was meant for.

"You… you like Regina, don't you?" He gave a sort of sad smile, his fingers squeezing the top of Deckerd's index as those amber optic's shined down on him. Deckerd pulled his hand away and turned his back to Yuuta, trying hard to hide the anger on his face.

"No… I don't like her." He said flatly. Yuuta was annoyed at this reaction; sure Deckerd would not deny it…

"No? Then what the hell is all this for? Deckerd… this is… lubricant, isn't it? What I touched down there… that wasn't exposed wires or mechanics I should have been allowed to touch~" Yuuta was cut off as Deckerd murmured over his shoulder.

"You insisted… I tried to stop you." Deckerd said; he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Yuuta. He didn't know he came equip with this… that all the Brave Police were equip. So naturally when he seen all the leakage, he thought there was a mechanical problem rather than a… sexual one.

"Deckerd… can you see me? See what I am feeling?" Yuuta asked off a nervous laugh, thinking Deckerd didn't quite get it. Deckerd turned around as best as he could, without looking at Yuuta as he grimaced. His throbbing valve making normal movement impossible to a degree and he lurched forward a bit, the clear caramel color of whiskey lubricant running down in liberal dobs as they rolled down his white thighs… Deckerd's system's warning of heat and tension to his core from consistent repression of the need to peak his excitement.

"Yes, I think I do… you did touch me, Yuuta. I didn't feel comfortable just telling you what was down there. Humans have things down there, what made you think we didn't?" Deckerd said with a deep swallow, unable to clap his gaze on Yuuta. Yuuta laughed a little more.

"You… you were getting turned on by what Regina was doing… weren't you?" Yuuta asked and then Deckerd straightened out a little, there was obviously something in back of the facade Yuuta put forward at being amused at Deckerd's arousal about what happened on the Pier. Deckerd looked at him finally, as if the mention of her name angered him.

"NO! Never!"

"Well then what is it? You can tell me!" Yuuta said, annoyed again at the sudden snappishness. Deckerd shook his head. Yuuta cast around for anything that could have caused this. The only other woman Deckerd came into contact with was Ayako… and his mood changed around that time she approached them. Yuuta looked everywhere but at Deckerd as he was fishing for reasons. When Ayako occurred to him, he smiled uncertainly and said

"Was it Ayako?"

Deckerd withered.

"No, it wasn't her either! Never mind, Yuuta. I can't tell you!" Deckerd said and turned, heading for the shutter doors. Yuuta's eyebrows creased as he followed Decked as best as he could over the balcony.

"It was either Ayako or Regina! Dammit, you could tell me-DECKERD, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yuuta was seriously angry now. He wasn't used to Deckerd acting like this, used to the cruiser practically kowtowing to him.

"Please Yuuta, I am humiliated enough~" Deckerd said weakly.

"You're humiliated?" Yuuta barked. Knowing that his strained question sent the message to Deckerd about how humiliated Yuuta felt now knowing what he was covered in.

"I tried to stop you~' Deckerd said and Yuuta made a sound of frustration.

"I'm speechless! ' he said in a manner that suggested he was trying to make it all better and make sense of it and that it was nothing to be upset about. "And… if you are interested, I don't think I will be going back out with Regina… she wasn't too happy when I told her to call Duke to come get her because we weren't bringing her home. So if you want, I can talk to her for you, or ask Duke too…' Yuuta insinuated and again and Deckerd's optics flashed with anger. He did not let Yuuta see this.

"I have said it isn't her, Yuuta." Deckerd said.

"Well I can't help you with Ayako… she belongs to Dumpson~' Yuuta said with an airy hand.

"I have said that it isn't her either!" Deckerd said and stepped forward toward the door. 'If you need to go home now, Yuuta to clean yourself… I am heading there now."

"Wait a moment!' Yuuta said; no hint of anything but exasperation now in his voice. "If it wasn't Ayako… and it wasn't Regina, who the hell was it? Deckerd! I hate it when you do this to me!

"I can't tell you, Yuuta!" Deckerd said fearfully.

"Why?' he asked… "Is… is it a guy you like?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd felt a shiver run through his core. He may have lied to Yuuta about what his secret was, but he was sidestepping the truth, never having been pointedly asked in detail what was bothering him, he was able to refrain from lying more than once. But not now… he can't keep lying to him.

"… Yuuta…" Deckerd said weakly.

"It is…' Yuuta said faintly. "Well… who is it?"

"I don't want to answer these questions anymore, Yuuta!" Deckerd practically begged.

"Please tell me!" Yuuta said. Deckerd took a deep breath and slowly shook his head.

"Dammit! Deckerd tell me NOW!" Yuuta said, now seriously pissed.

"I can't…" Deckerd whispered.

"…WHY?" Yuuta asked, his voice echoing off the walls as he yelled at him. His hands were shaking with anger because of Deckerd's secretiveness… and what sort of friends is he if he isn't going to share intimate secrets like the one he shared with him on the beach? Yuuta felt he was insulted by Deckerd's tight lip and he was hurt by it… "DECKERD!"

"IT'S YOU!" Deckerd turned and dropped to his knees… facing Yuuta with his hands on the banister and his head down in submission to the human. As the din Deckerd's voice died down, all that could be heard was Deckerd's gentle sobs and then… Yuuta's quick shallow breathing.

"…what?" Yuuta's voice suddenly sounded very young. Deckerd's voice was just as faint, just as overwhelmed as he lifted his head a little, Yuuta could not see his amber optics under the black extended visor, but he could see the white cheeks and mouth, the set of them, the fear on them.

"…I … I like you…Yuuta." Deckerd said and it sounded lame. He turned his head away, sickened with himself, if only he could have said it with a little more confidence than that, Yuuta would not be so grossed out by it.

"Deckerd I…' Yuuta stammered. Deckerd took in a deep inhalation and waited for the bomb to drop. Waited for Yuuta to tell him how sick he was, tell him he was a fool and disgusting… a pervert… a loser… He could deal with Yuuta being unhappy with him, he would deal with Yuuta punishing him for his feelings… but he knew he would never be able to handle Yuuta telling him he never wanted to see him again… he loved Yuuta. He would do anything for Yuuta… anything. He would crawl on the floor like a dog, allow Yuuta to hurt him physically and mentally. He would handle anything but Yuuta's denial. If Yuuta did say that he never wanted anything to do with him again, Deckerd would die… he would will his own body to shut down, hell he'd end it on his own… if only to stop the pain of losing him… Deckerd felt his chords in his throat ache with a suppressed cry of anguish when he felt hands on the top of his hat, pushing his head back. Deckerd had no choice but to look at the human. He slowly lifted his head and his optics looked into Yuuta's eyes. Deckerd was expecting a twist of the human's pretty lips, the crease between his eyebrows to be hard and uncaring. But there was a softness of Yuuta's face that, for a brief moment, made Deckerd's 'heart' skip. Yuuta reached down and touched Deckerd's face delicately.

"… Why…why didn't you tell me before?" Yuuta asked gently. Deckerd just looked at him. Surely the reason Deckerd never said anything before was obvious. Yuuta would not feel comfortable when with someone he looked at as a friend, probably more like a brother than anything else, not a lover, telling him how much he loved him. Deckerd shook his head almost imperceptivity… trying hard to not make excuses… but knowing that admitting he was too scared to admit something so… sensitive would imply that he was weak, and Yuuta would not like that either, since the boy seemed to glean a lot of satisfaction from the fact that he is strong… physically. But he was not showing this to the boy now… his face distraught, twisted with pain, hurt… fear.

"I… I didn't…' Deckerd couldn't talk. It was normally very easy to talk to Yuuta… but now, under the boy's scrutinizing gaze, Deckerd felt his strength accounted for nothing… he was weaker than the frailest flower… a weak stock and wilted petals, kept in the dark.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Yuuta asked. He wasn't shaky… no tears threatened to spill over… his voice was gentle and steady as he looked at his friend. He had never… no… he can't say never… he had thought several times, about Deckerd… being able to become aroused. He felt an ache in his nether regions, if he recalled accurately when he thought about Deckerd having his own sexuality… but he figured that at the time he thought it, he was only experiencing the feeling of thinking of something sexual… as he sat through a boring board meeting or an equally boring class… he never, until now, suspected that the feeling he got was because of Deckerd…but now, he thinks he may have been and perhaps this is why it took so long for him to have a relationship or a steady one that really meant anything to him…This all came around because of obvious relationships that were apparently happy between Ayako and Dumpson and Seia and McCrane. He knew the ladies always spoke of how 'wonderful their nights were' but either he was too naïve to understand or he really didn't think that… the Brave Police were capable of such a human thing, and suddenly he felt ridiculous. The Brave Police… were more human than most humans were… he wondered if they were built like this, or… did they have an upgrade. A second and stranger thought and feeling hit Yuuta really hard at that moment and he blushed, turning his eyes away from Deckerd, the uncomfortable sensation of the thought made it impossible to look Deckerd in the face and keep it strong like he knew Deckerd expected him to… If Deckerd is a boy… or his Super A.I… when he had it, designated him a boy in mind… why… why does he have a part like the one he put his hand on?

"Yuuta… please… I will do anything you say to make it right, please don't hate me! I can't handle that!" Deckerd rose up a little so his face was now level with Yuuta instead of below… his valve was aching to the point it was causing pain… but the throb and the need to be filled had subsided a little… it wasn't so frantic now, only because he was feeling inadequate before his human… fearful… the fear of Yuuta's hate killed the immediate desire for climax. Yuuta smiled sadly and looked back at Deckerd and really… intently, purposefully looked the robot in the eyes…

"I could never hate you. You get that idea out of your head right now because it will never happen." Yuuta said, sounding more like the adult he was and it fortified Deckerd a little hope and strength… knowing that his declaration hadn't driven Yuuta away from him… but…

"I… I have felt this way for a long time. I owe you my heart because you are the one who gave it to me. The only thing I can give back to you… is the most precious thing you have given to me… and I am willing to give it to you." Deckerd said, looking at Yuuta, hoping that it made sense to the boy. Yuuta actually smiled.

"You know… I have only one thing to say about that." Yuuta said seriously… almost mock business like. Yuuta could see the robot swallow hard, the soft material that covered the throat chords around his neck bobbed a little when he did this.

"Yuuta…' Deckerd whispered the boy's name.

"I wish you had told me sooner. Although if you hadn't told me earlier… this may never have happened. And I would never have found out… so I am not going to complain." Yuuta said and stepped forward, his belly resting against Deckerd's knuckles as he leaned forward, reaching his hand out."Come here."

He said and slowly, licking the white expanse of his lips, Deckerd did as he was told, visibly shaking as his cheek touched Yuuta's fingers. Slowly, the boy fanned his fingers over the white cheek and he could hear Deckerd softly and shakily moan, as if nervous but pleased at the same time.

"If you had… we would have already been together, Deckerd. I have thought of you… more than just a friend but apparently I am a little slow on the uptake, Deckerd." Yuuta said shyly as Deckerd's head bowed, the boy brought his head down to keep Deckerd's eyes to his. "Look at me… don't hang your head. If you feel that way for me then all I can say to you is I am willing to give you all of me… and I don't want just your heart, Deckerd… I want you to give me all of you. Every last inch of you…all twenty massive feet of you." Yuuta whispered and leaned forward more, digging his nails a little into Deckerd's face, not enough to hurt him, but enough for Deckerd to get the hint that he wasn't to move away, if he did, he'd pull Yuuta off the balcony. And the boy was kissing the corner of Deckerd's mouth and it was like an explosion. Deckerd's insides nearly went up in flames, his optic's shut off and he tilted his head forward just slightly. The slight movement brought Yuuta up a little so the boy's chest was against Deckerd's chin. Yuuta was making small moaning sounds as his other hand reached around to hold onto Deckerd's lower face, his kiss was soft, sweet, gentle… Deckerd could feel the boy's tongue dancing over the corner of his mouth, wetting it and it made his chore clench pleasantly… for so long he feared rejection… denial, hate… the last thing he expected was for Yuuta to kiss him and he was so elated that he quite forgot how much bigger he was to Yuuta and nuzzled his face into the young man, nearly knocking him back again if it weren't for Yuuta's clutching fingertips, Deckerd stopped any such incident as he brought his hand up to join the other in holding the boy close to his face, allowing the boy what he wanted… and right now, what Yuuta wanted was to claim Deckerd's mouth. Deckerd felt a soft growl raise in him… he loved the feeling of Yuuta claiming against his face… marking him with the subtle nips of his teeth against his silicon base lips. It caused little burning pricks of pain that felt really good… It wasn't like he never had Yuuta on, beside, inside and pressed to him before. But this was such a thoroughly different touch from the young man than he was used too. He barely knew how to respond… not because he didn't want too. But because he was so struck dumb by everything that had lead up to this moment… excitement, fear, anger, jealousy, self-pity, denial and then, all of a sudden, Yuuta's small lips perused his with the utmost care and gentleness, not overdoing it… yet hungrily enough to tell Deckerd he had waited for a while… maybe a long time still… to do this to him. For someone who tried to date girls… and nearly went to third base with her no more than an hour ago… his little moans and open handed strokes on his cheeks were indeed needy, as if this notion, this thought had been in Yuuta's mind and it never occurred to the boy that Deckerd would object… like they had done it before, passionately kiss like long time lovers. Yuuta's eyes opened slowly as he pulled away, his lips stuck slightly to Deckerd's as he did, affording a sticky separation that felt good. He looked up into the downcast amber optical lenses and smiled.

"Did that scare you? You kind of went ridged." Yuuta said with a small chuckle. Deckerd couldn't help the ragged breath and shake of his head as he looked down at the young man.

"No… I am not scared. I … Just think I am dreaming. I never thought this would ever… I never thought you would…' He suddenly felt ridiculous, he wanted to say something moving to Yuuta, to make the boy swoon, but he supposed it wasn't in his place nor that he really needed too as Yuuta placed his hand over Deckerd's mouth, not such an obvious thing… but it did what Yuuta wanted and that was to silence the cruiser's babble.

"This isn't a dream, Deckerd. I hope… that I can show you how much this isn't a dream.' Yuuta said, his cheeks flushed slightly as he ran deft circles over the backside of Deckerd's hand.

"You will… I know you will, Yuuta. You have proved my existence is reality. You prove it to me every day when you come out of the house and look at me. I can feel the pride you take in me, and all I ever want to do is make you happy… make you proud of me. I'd be nothing without you." Deckerd said as he leaned forward, as if closeness would make a greater impact of the words in Yuuta's heart as the boy reached up and clutched at it, while it fluttered and spasm to hear Deckerd talk like that. He had heard Deckerd declare Yuuta the cause of his existence… Yuuta the reason he is the way he is… but for some reason, with the revelation of his feelings, it was cushioned more in the folds of the admittance of feeling more than just attachment to him from giving him his sentience. Yuuta turned his head away only briefly to regain his composure. He then smiled… painting a face on that made Deckerd suddenly feels childish for talking like that. He was embarrassed and he backed away with an awkward grin on his face.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Deckerd. Come closer to me." Yuuta reached over the banister and pulled Deckerd closer by a gentle touch of his hand to the robot's cheek.

"I'm not good with the whole pick up line thing and I seriously don't think I need to try. Up until now I don't think I have ever truly been blinded by what I didn't think I had. I want you to be mine, Deckerd." Yuuta said, starting off looking vaguely down, not at Deckerd's face, until the last part, his declaration of who he wanted for his own came to cross his lips did he look at the white face and the amber lights set into them. At first it appeared to Yuuta that Deckerd was having difficulty responding to that statement.

"I think you have had me, Yuuta… since the day we met I have been yours." Deckerd murmured, the softest smile on his lips as Yuuta continued to play with his cheek.

"I want you to stay mine then. Forever. You have to promise you'd never leave me." Yuuta said. Deckerd shook his head.

"I would never… I could never. I will stay with you until the end of our days and beyond." Deckerd said. Worried that his words may have sounded cheesy to Yuuta he backed away slightly and his face looked at little twisted, as if embarrassed and was surprised when Yuuta chuckled.

"You've wanted to say that to me, huh?"

"Yes." Deckerd replied.

"You okay to drive now?" Yuuta asked, nodding his head toward the area between Deckerd's legs and instinctively, Deckerd's hands went down there to block it. If he could have blushed, he would have been crimson right now.

"I uh…" Deckerd stammered, suddenly intensely embarrassed.

"If not, I can do it manually. I would like to go home now. So… take me home, Deckerd." Yuuta said softly, tilting his head, hoping Deckerd would hear in his voice the meaning of 'take me home' was more than just to bring him home and that was it. Deckerd shook his head, rubbing at his face a little with the back of his hands, trying to clear the coolant off his cheeks that suddenly spurted out and smiled at Yuuta with a trembling voice.

"I will take you home, Yuuta."

*/*/*

Yuuta sighed as the patrol car backed into his allotted place and his engine turned off, the soft electrical resonance dwindled as Yuuta touched the steering wheel. Deckerd was quiet. He was still nervous, maybe struggling to get it into his head that he and Yuuta had opened another door into a new world in their relationship, in one night, it had bypassed everything in a flash, a breakdown of Deckerd's will… and they were both tired, but refreshed at the same time. Sort of like being exhausted after working all day, but being satisfied because a lot got done and you feel accomplished. Yuuta fought back a yawn and Deckerd seen it.

"Yuuta… you should go in the house, take a shower and sleep. You have had a hard night." Deckerd said softly, his dashboard lights flickering gently as he spoke. Yuuta was tired but he couldn't imagine how tired Deckerd was. He went through a lot tonight but Deckerd went through a lot more. Yuuta smiled a little.

"What if I don't want too? Are you going to make me?" Yuuta said playfully, leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against the steering wheel. Deckerd chuckled.

"No. I won't make you do anything. But I would rather you wash that stuff off you… at least before your sister comes out and sees you covered in it. She will ask questions… Kurumi-san is a little more inquisitive than you seem to think." Deckerd's voice faltered a little as Yuuta's fingers slid down the wheel column, touching various parts of his steering wheel and where the fuses would go in a normal car, Yuuta dipped his finger as best as he could into the place where an ignition switch would be. Since Deckerd did not need keys to start up his engine, that piece had never been touched… so when Yuuta's warm finger dipped in that little slit and rattled the housing, Deckerd's breath hitched and he swallowed hard, trying to stop from making it obvious he liked it… what if Kurumi came out…

"What if I don't care if she asks me? I am an adult… if I want to be covered in your body fluid-'Yuuta started with an evil smile as his hands ran over the circumference of the wheel. Deckerd shuddered and his door opened.

"Goodnight, Yuuta…' Deckerd's voice shook as he waited for the young man to vacate his seat. Yuuta looked a little sulky at first and Deckerd felt badly… but his need to keep the situation between them… not so much secret, but discreet, although Yuuta couldn't possibly know just how much Deckerd wanted the young man's hand down there on his clenching and throbbing valve again … they can't just do it here, … not in the driveway where anyone could see… Mrs. Itohana could be peering out her window and see Yuuta doing things she would never do to a car. She came close to it once, but Deckerd didn't think she knew she was in fact pushing 'his buttons' that far and making him reach that point until he forcefully ejected her from his seat in order to find a secluded place to relieve himself. He didn't have a problem with her per-say… but he didn't want to reach that pinnacle by her hand. And if she seen Yuuta nearly making it to third base on his steering wheel and bring Deckerd to full blown arousal by doing the things she was nearly doing so many years ago…the thought mortified and excited him at the same time. Not the thought of her seeing it, but the thought that Yuuta was bold enough to try it so openly… it's so taboo and thrilling, but his better sense told him he should not nor let Yuuta make that decision. But as Yuuta continued to touch his steering column, his soft lips brushing the circumference of the wheel, his breathing becoming harder, even scooting closer as if he wished to wrap around the wheel. Deckerd actually made a nervous moan, Yuuta's finger really working that ignition switch. His index and middle finger running pressured circles around it, moving the metal housing and it was making Deckerd grunt a little, more like a soft mph that blew out of his nose and mouth at the same time. It was amazing how such a little thing felt so good… it wasn't quite the feeling he got in his valve or the ache in his chord, but it still was enough to bring him to excitement…

"You like that don't you?" Yuuta whispered, feeling Deckerd responding to it, and knew instinctively that Deckerd was getting excited; he couldn't possibly feel nothing after the entire mess in the warehouse. He was keen to keep it going, especially hearing the sounds Deckerd was making, a mixture of fear and he had a notion, a slight tang of lust. It drove Yuuta crazy. He growled and licked at the wheel… wanting the sounds to escalate… wanting to hear Deckerd moaning harder… breathing heavier, moving his hips back and forth. He was exciting himself with the thought of touching Deckerd's 'spot'. He was embarrassed at first, but couldn't help the hasty need to gratify not only himself, but Deckerd too. Just the thought of Deckerd thrashing and coming was causing the young man's groin to ache to the point of annoyance that he couldn't do anything right now. Yuuta wasn't sure how he would do anything sexual to Deckerd anyway… he is so much bigger than him. Yuuta had the means to take Deckerd, but given his size he wasn't sure he could do it and actually satisfy his giant robot friend. Unless… Yuuta's mind wandered to the back shed… where the tubes and wires ran through the yard to feed to the doppel-form; Deckerd's human sized body that he can dock with to better interact with humans. He smiled slyly as he nuzzled into the steering wheel, his body heating, feeling Deckerd's form shaking.

"Deckerd… can your human sized body do everything your real body can?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd's dashboard lights blinked… obviously taken aback a little by the question.

"Well… I …' he started, but Yuuta had gotten a little rough with the ignition switch and it stopped just shy of hurting. Yuuta dragged a ragged breath between his teeth, growling as he made real effort to bring out a cry of pleasure from Deckerd and got his wish.

"Ah… Yuuta!' Deckerd bleated, his seat jumped. "Goodnight, Yuuta! We can talk tomorrow." He didn't want to dislodge Yuuta, but the boy was taking it too far too fast in such an open setting. The young man was panting; Deckerd could feel the warmth between Yuuta's legs, a hardness forming and pressing against the fabric of the seat as he sat back and dragged his left hand gently down the stick shift. He wasn't sure Deckerd would respond to these touches, but it was remarkable how much he did, it was like everything inside him was sensitive. The seat jerked and Deckerd dismissed Yuuta a little more pointedly. Yuuta, a little rumpled, looked confused at first but then, as his leg swung out of the car and he stood to his feet with a grin on his face as the boy shut the door. He walked around the front of Deckerd, where the cruiser's hood light's opened to provide him a frontal view.

"Goodnight, Deckerd… sleep tight…' Yuuta said with a sort of breathy ambiance… his eyes half closed, his mouth slightly open and his lips puffy with excitement… his skin almost glowed and he had a scent about him that Deckerd found arousing… he wasn't sure what it was, but it made his sensors fiddly, like they wouldn't stay focused when the scent hit them. Yuuta reached down and ran his fingers across the white hood between the lights as he walked away and into the house slowly, purposely taking his time, knowing Deckerd was watching him, Yuuta pulled his shirt up over his back, deliberately stretching his muscles for Deckerd to see, arching his back and sighing most calculatedly to make the cruiser look at him before Yuuta pulled the keys out of his pocket and went into the house, knowing intuitively that Deckerd was fighting not to call him back before he went into the house.

*/*/*

Yuuta could feel the tension that Deckerd projected over the next couple of weeks, all that torture he put himself through the night they came out to one another had not been slaked but for the mere teases and severely lusty kissing sessions they had. Deckerd had to be aching to take care of that problem … and to be truthful, Yuuta figured that his time with Deckerd was enough to sidestep the courtship thing… they bypassed the dating phase, besides…they already knew one another beyond what the causal date could offer, and they have already done everything they could to know each other… except that… Yuuta already knew what Deckerd was capable of, knew his feelings, his downs, his ups. What else could they glean from meandering about innocent teenagers? Yuuta wanted Deckerd now… and he knew Deckerd felt the same way, but his instinct as a cop would naturally tend to cancel the act of spontaneity, like thrashing about like wind tossed lovers. It was like the steamy kissing sessions they shared only did enough to keep them from losing their minds, however they made up their minds to not just 'go at it' despite that they already knew one another. Yuuta had a little experience and Deckerd had none which instinctively made Yuuta want to be careful with him.

One such night had been odd, it was like something didn't want them to give in to each other that night though Yuuta's body so badly wanted too and Deckerd was more than willing because his valve covering was open and it pulsed and was open, ready to receive Yuuta. But Yuuta had not touched him again since that night. The most they have done is touch their lips and lick slowly and torturously at one another's tongues and necks and Deckerd was allowed to lick at Yuuta's chest.

Deckerd sat in the grass that night, pressed against the house, Yuuta straddled his hips as he nipped and sucked at Deckerd's mouth. They made little chirping sounds and the wet smacking of their mouths devouring their lust for one another could be heard plainly. Deckerd's optical lights were off as his hands slid up and over Yuuta's ribs, smoothing out the sweat covered skin with ever swipe, feeling the hardness of Yuuta's love for him pressed just above the red belt across his midriff. There was so much heat, Deckerd could feel himself steaming up, he couldn't sweat, but the heat caused condensation to pop up in dewy beads on his blue and white armor, that Yuuta only had too much fun licking and running his hot wet flesh over.

Deckerd's hands moved everywhere on him, rubbing his thighs and back, but loved too, and paid the most particular care to Yuuta's neck and chest and when Yuuta exposed his flat belly, Deckerd would go for it, loving hearing Yuuta pant and coo when Deckerd's tongue moved from his nipples to blowing and teasing his belly button.

"Oh… oh, Deckerd…mmm' Yuuta murmured as Deckerd made love to his midriff, Yuuta's hands stroking and squeezing the red plastic casing of the antennae on the sides of Deckerd's head. The slight groan and creek of the material of the antennae giving slightly in Yuuta's grip made Deckerd growl in pleasure… loving the sweet pain it provided and it spurred him into greater lengths to make Yuuta feel the pleasure too, Deckerd sweeping his open mouth over Yuuta's left pectoral, over his clavicle and up his neck. Deckerd, holding his hands firmly to Yuuta's ribs so his fingers were just under the boys shoulder blades brought his open and panting mouth to the length of Yuuta's neck, hoping he was doing a good job, only having one purpose now and that was to please Yuuta's body… make him feel the extent of his love for him. By the sounds Yuuta made, Deckerd knew he must be doing good… he had to be, Yuuta's half naked body against him writhed and shivered with lust and Deckerd could lose his mind in this if Yuuta would permit him too. But Yuuta said nothing about Deckerd offering himself, so Yuuta must want to see what Deckerd is capable of. All he knew was Yuuta came out of the house in the dead of night and woke Deckerd from his stasis and quickly encouraged him to dock with his human sized body. As soon as Deckerd did, he found Yuuta plying him hard on the mouth, rubbing his muscular thigh against his crotch plating and half naked. Far from making Deckerd uncomfortable, it made him speechless with awe. He loved the forcefulness… and all Yuuta said was 'give it to me' before he found himself pressed to the side of the house and panting and wrapped in one another's arms so hard that they seemed to be one entity.

Humming, moaning and optics meeting eyes in a passionate fire, so lost in their love for one another, Deckerd and Yuuta barely heard or paid any mind to anything around them. So by the time their lips had separated, the black sky started to tint a dark blue and birds were starting to sing. When they pulled apart and looked at one another, Yuuta's arms wrapped loosely around Deckerd's shoulders and Deckerd's hands still gently holding Yuuta's midriff they were both panting and slightly wet, Yuuta was hardened and Deckerd's valve was dripping gently onto the grass.

They had to pull away with no formal come down from their high of passionate disregard for their surroundings. A mere rub of nose tips and s simple moan before they parted, but to be honest, they had said all they could to each other that night, for what it offered, their dance was by no means over, but it was as dawn fast approached and Kurumi would be letting the cats out and she would be getting up to go to work.

These sessions were plentiful over the next month and a half, panting and sweating kissing sessions, where they would bring each other close to breaking their will to hold to their sanity until sweet madness overcame them at the right moment when they can lose themselves in each other completely and never look back.

*/*/*

3 weeks had passed since that night in the back yard where Deckerd and Yuuta had come together in ardent kisses and sighs. Yuuta had fallen asleep on the couch again. His wrist watch beeped and his eyes opened slowly. At first all he could see was the back of the couch, something warm was covering him that wasn't on him when he fell asleep. He lay there for a moment letting the sleepy blur in his eyes break away and the cushion of the couch back come into clear view before he moved. He shifted slightly and there was a blanket on him. It took him a moment to remember why he had fallen asleep on the couch but he remembered with reddening cheeks that he had fallen asleep to Deckerd kissing the nape of his neck and back. Yesterday was a particularly hard day in work, and Yuuta, frustrated, when he got home late, collapsed on the couch and Deckerd followed him in to comfort him.

Deckerd did a very beautiful job at it. He kneeled beside Yuuta, on the floor beside the couch and gently stroked Yuuta's back. His gentle revving engine sounds, being in a smaller body rather than in his actual body were quite soft and soothing. He talked a little bit about random things that he thought was funny or odd, even mysterious and curious to him, drawing phantom conclusions on them and why he would be happy and content in never knowing the answers to the things that puzzled him because Yuuta seemed to hold all the answers of Deckerd's world in his eyes. Soon, after Deckerd stopped talking, his optics soon followed his hands, becoming quiet in his growing fervor he added his lips to the flow of his hands and kissed Yuuta to sleep, kissing very muscle and every rib he could feel under them.

Yuuta closed his eyes, smiled and nuzzled into the blanket. He wondered, one, where Deckerd was and then two, what that smell was. His eye opened and he seemed to be confused. Kurumi is not here, and he is alone in the house. So why does he smell food cooking? Yuuta lifted his head and from his position could see into the kitchen. He could clearly see Deckerd in there fidgeting with some stuff near the stove. Yuuta's face cracked into a bemused smile and he slid into a standing position quietly and approached the kitchen to see a tray laid out on the counter top off to the side of Deckerd. Yuuta could clearly see a bowl of rice, miso soup, Japanese pickles, dried seaweed, tamagoyaki and natto. Yuuta didn't think Deckerd was capable of actually cooking and he couldn't help but laugh a little, which scared Deckerd and he turned with an embarrassed grin on his face as he rubbed nervously at the back of his head, trying to hide the tray as Yuuta came into the kitchen. He had been dragging the blanket with him until he walked into the kitchen but he dropped it in his haste to look at the tray. He lunged this way and that, trying to see passed Deckerd's blocking arms.

"Are you seriously cooking breakfast, Deckerd?" Yuuta asked, his face smiling widely. Deckerd reluctantly moved aside so Yuuta could see it and fidgeted some more as Yuuta looked down at the food.

"I was trying too. I hope I didn't wake you. I tried to be as quiet as possible." Deckerd said as Yuuta brought the dish of tamagoyaki to his nose and sniffed with a groan of pleasure.

"Who taught you to cook? Kurumi is never here to do that and this is way too good looking to be anything Azuki could show you. This miso soup looks fantastic!" Yuuta said, lifting the soup to smell it too. Deckerd, again, smiled sheepishly and was delighted about Yuuta's reaction to it.

"I looked it up online, how to cook it. You never eat a proper breakfast before you go to work or at all. I thought I would surprise you with a proper filling breakfast before work today." He answered, his lips spread into a slight smile. Yuuta stood up and looked at him, not sure if he was surprised anymore or shocked… maybe bemused, but why would or should he be? This is such a sweet thing for Deckerd to do, to go through the trouble…

"That is so sweet, Deckerd. I can't wait to eat! It looks delicious!" Yuuta said and made to grab the tray to bring it to the table but Deckerd reached forward and halted the action. He looked down at that small and babyish face, the little tuft of hair scraggly, his hair tousled, and he smiled.

"Go to the table, I'll bring it over, Yuuta." Deckerd said softly, looking down on Yuuta, loving him with his eyes. Yuuta looked quizzically at him first, perhaps a little puzzled by Deckerd's actions but he liked it none the less. He did as Deckerd asked some part of him thrilled and he didn't know why. All he knew was his limbs shook out of excited anticipation as if he knew instinctively something was going to happen that he was going to like. It may not be now, it may not be tonight or indeed tomorrow, but he could feel it, something was going to happen soon that he had been waiting ever so patiently for. Deckerd took a few moments, and he came around the corner with the tray and sat it on the table before Yuuta. Yuuta looked down at it, everything was steaming hot and it looked delicious. The tea water was hot, and a slight zest of lemon off to the side. Yuuta could hear his stomach rumble in hunger and he went to reach for his hashi but felt Deckerd sit and spoon up beside him. It took Deckerd, on account of his size despite being in his human sized form, was still rather big and clunky, a few moments to position himself so he could lean in as close as possible and picked up the thin metal chopsticks in his own hand before Yuuta could. Yuuta wordlessly asked his robotic friend what he was doing with a flash of his eyes and Deckerd took some of the rice out of the bowl with the chopsticks and brought it to Yuuta's mouth. Yuuta was a little stunned, a little embarrassed but liked it all the same. He looked at the way the hashi fit in Deckerd's hand, the thin metal sticks, small and frail looking to his strong armored hand, were held with all the finesse and delicacy a human would hold them. He didn't hold them clumsily and not a speck of rice did he drop. Yuuta opened his mouth slowly and looked at Deckerd, finding it really cute that as Deckerd placed the rice into his human's mouth, he opened his mouth as if urging Yuuta to do the same.

Yuuta chewed and swallowed the rice as he looked at Deckerd. This was either really silly or really romantic. Yuuta had had a relationship or two before but he had never been… romanced like this. This thought in his head played out in slow motion as Deckerd placed another helping of rice dipped in his miso into Yuuta's mouth. Yuuta didn't know what to say. He ate like this for a good five minutes, various parts of his breakfast being given to him in intervals by Deckerd feeding him and Yuuta felt like he was falling in love again. It was odd that during this time he was eating, the silence afforded him the means to really look at Deckerd's face. Not that he hadn't really looked at it before but Yuuta was surprised just how expressive he was. He could tell this simple act of feeding his human breakfast was doing far more for him that it would for any human in his place and it afforded him much more pleasure knowing it. And yet, for his bulky hands, and his hold on the hashi, he never dropped a morsel. He was ever so careful and even occasionally encouraged Yuuta to drink.

This side of Deckerd was one that Yuuta had seen signs of before but had never thought to really see it happen. So Yuuta when Deckerd had reached over to pick up the last portion of the tamagoyaki turned and wrapped his arms around Deckerd's neck and kissed him deeply. This time, the tamagoyaki fell to the floor and the chopsticks clattered to the table and his hands went up to Yuuta's back as they lay back and Yuuta gave him the fiercest kiss he could.

It was a pleasant and wonderful captivation as Deckerd submitted his mouth to Yuuta's beckoning lip play. They barely made sound but for the natural sounds of their mouths caressing and the sound of their air mingling. Yuuta placed his hands on the carpeted color at the sides of Deckerd's head and looked down at him with glassy eyes and pick puffy lips.

"That was really sweet of you. I… I don't know why I would never expect you to do something so romantic. It's like… 'Yuuta seemed to struggle to speak for a moment, as if casting about for the right way to interpret his feelings. '… just when I think there is nothing more you can do to possibly make what I feel for you any stronger, you surprise me." Deckerd drew in a shaky breath and squeezed Yuuta slightly and lifted his head, he whispered.

"I only ever want to make you feel happy. I live for you." If anything could have made a more profound impact on Yuuta; that did, his eyes even glassier than before as he shook and swallowed and bit his lip.

"You're part of me… you have been, and you always will be." Yuuta said, without looking, reached his hand back and took Deckerd's hand in his own so their fingers were flush with one another, their palms touching and slowly their fingers entwined.

"That's all I want, Yuuta. To be forever yours." Yuuta lowered his face to Deckerd's and gently ran the very tip of his lips against Deckerd's for a long moment, their hands held, their breath mingling as the barest caress of their lips sent tingles down their spines.

"Forever." Yuuta whispered and finally kissed Deckerd again, so much meaning in the touch of their mouths. Deckerd never knew this level of euphoria. He had hit new highs every time he was with Yuuta and they touched one another, every day had harbored a new sort of appreciation to the already infinite list of things Deckerd had to pay Yuuta back for. Every pleasing sensation, every tear of awe he wish he could reciprocate as well as Yuuta gives it to him made Deckerd strive to give it back and he made his bid when they touch.

Unfortunately for their timing, as they were both amorously fired up, they could not act upon the flames that burned between them, the mutual inferno that lapped at their insides because time waited for no one, not even them, the clock hit 7:30 am and Yuuta and Deckerd had to get ready for work left them hot and steamingly aching for it to continue. Yet still, it was a good five minutes before Yuuta could force himself grudgingly to stop kissing and exploring Deckerd's already well mapped out body with his tentative hands.

*/*/*

After what seemed a very surreal morning, Yuuta had let the day sort of pass in a haze of the color pink… his eyes could scarcely, even though he tried like hell to not let them, they strayed to Deckerd, scoping him out, looking at him, wishing he could undress him with his eyes but the notion of undressing Deckerd was ridiculous. So, though the method was the same, Yuuta contented in looking over Deckerd's body, fantasizing of the things he would like to do to him. And how Deckerd may react to the little scenario's Yuuta played out in his head should he be brave enough to act upon them.

Deckerd did his work as he had always done, did his rounds and seemed normal all throughout the day, but it would be a lie if he said he didn't notice Yuuta looking at him. He wasn't a fool. He knew Yuuta liked the way he looked. And while Deckerd had these annoying bouts of insecurity about his looks, annoying in some fashion to Yuuta, but downright displeasing to himself because he didn't honestly think he was bad looking, he was just unsure if Yuuta was completely pleased with his looks at times. Although that was also a silly thought because Yuuta always told him that he was sexy. And even though Deckerd would never go as far as saying he was sexy in that manner, the word sunk in and it occurred to him that if Yuuta would go as far as telling him he is sexy, then he should use that to make Yuuta happy too. So Deckerd would do things purposely to make Yuuta look at him. Sometimes the things he did were subtle, sometimes not so subtle. But Deckerd knew the one thing that Yuuta loved the most was when he stretched his body in any way.

So in the wake of the already blazingly passionate morning to start with, Deckerd wasted no time in conveying he had not forgotten, even with all the work he was doing, that he and Yuuta shared more than just a casual exchange that morning. He was preparing to go out on patrol with a select few BP's and Yuuta unfortunately wasn't coming with him because the Commissioner decided at that moment he wanted to hold a board meeting and asked Yuuta to attend. Yuuta looked slightly disgruntled because he wanted to do the rounds with Deckerd but Saejima insisted. So, in an effort to make Yuuta feel better about it, Deckerd stood from his seat, groaning as if the act of standing was refreshing, placing his palms on the desk in front of him and stretched and arched his back, tipping his head back and sighing as if the extension of his back struts was satisfying. That may have been innocent enough, but it was the little sway of the hips toward the end and the way Deckerd's fingers seemed to clench as if he were imagining someone behind him taking him slowly that nearly made Yuuta burst in his pants. Deckerd stood up and brought his arms over his head and did it again but upright and had this unnecessarily knowing smile on his face that he in fact had turned Yuuta on severely by doing that, yet he walked away with a slight sway and a facial expression no more showed he thought he did anything to Yuuta than the others did. Yet Yuuta watched him go with his mouth hanging open slightly and spit filling his mouth that he had to swallow back before it flooded out and a throbbing between his legs. Whoa… where did that come from? That image had been stuck in his head all day, so by the time they had gotten home from work, Yuuta was in full blown erotic overload. He kept stroking Deckerd's insides as Deckerd made his way home, humming slightly with every touch of Yuuta's fingers on various parts of his body, especially that ignition switch, which Yuuta wouldn't leave alone. So by the time they got home, Deckerd too was feeling the hot wetness that throbbed in its housing between his legs again.

Yuuta didn't say anything more than a sultry good night to Deckerd when they got home, getting out of Deckerd and dragged his fingers gently over Deckerd's hood as he walked away. He unlocked the door, his head abuzz with the need for his lover now, feeling it just may be time. The problem was, placement put them in a spot where privacy wasn't an option. Kurumi would certainly hear then if Yuuta tried to get it on with Deckerd in the house. The Shed wasn't all that better an option either because her bedroom window faced the open fronted shed. Yuuta let the door close behind him with a gentle snap and tossed the keys on the desk, noting it was awful dark in the house, usually Kurumi left at least one light on for him when she went to bed. He reached over as he kicked off his shoes and slipped on his slippers. As he did, there was a note sitting on the desk under his keys, lifting it so the keys slid to the wood top of the desk, he brought the hand written note up to his eyes and smiled as he read it… if this note is true… the only way he will find out is to scope out the house. Yuuta's smile turned into a devious grin, tongue between his teeth as he went to check to see if they really were alone.

*/*/*

The clock on Deckerd's internal dashboard read that it was 12.43am. Suddenly, the front door opened and Deckerd's hood lights popped open to see Yuuta coming out of the house, a white tank top on and wearing worn out and baggy pajama bottoms. A towel draped over his shoulders and his hair slightly damp. He had something clamped in his hand as he slowly approached him, the sound of his geta clacking softly as he approached.

"Yuuta… I thought you'd be asleep by now." Deckerd said as Yuuta paused just to his left, looking down at him, a fire in his dark eyes that light everything up. Deckerd felt a thrill of fear and pleasure run through him, the look Yuuta was giving him wasn't something he had ever experienced before and he loved it… so forcefully exquisite. A moan of longing teetered on the edge of spilling over as Yuuta smiled and winked his eye.

"How could I possibly sleep after everything that happened a little while ago?" Yuuta asked as he stepped closer to Deckerd, pulling the paper up so Deckerd could see it. Deckerd looked at it.

"Do you need to talk?" Deckerd asked nervously, his voice shaking as Yuuta stepped even closer, running the very edge of the paper over the left side of Deckerd's hood slowly and gently.

"Do you know what this is?" Yuuta asked, meaning the paper, willingly ignoring Deckerd's question. He heard the obvious trepidation in Deckerd's answer, possibly fearful and excited about what Yuuta was thinking.

"No…" He whispered.

"This is a note… from Kurumi."Yuuta whispered even lighter. Deckerd's hood lights blinked and he cleared his throat.

"Oh? What it is about?" Deckerd asked, trying to sound casual, trying to sound level although his insides were buzzing with need.

"I am glad you asked…" Yuuta whispered quieter still, starting to walk around Deckerd, dragging the paper over the metal as he spoke in that airy voice. "It says… Dear Yuuta and Deckerd. I am going out for the weekend with my boyfriend and some other friends from college. I won't be back until Monday afternoon…' Yuuta recited the letter, drawing nearer to the backside of Deckerd. Deckerd started to shudder and his unseen mouth parted enough to allow his tongue to lick his white lips enjoying this prowling side, this seizing and hunter that Yuuta was showing him, Deckerd fell without so much as a touch into prey before he realized he had and was pleased about it in every sense, it thrilled him to be coveted so seeing the human looking him over, trying to figure out the best way to touch the black and white exterior to cause him pleasure. Yuuta was unsure of where to touch him on the outside… but he was willing to bet that any touch he would give the cruiser would make him feel good. He placed a foot on the rear bumper and vaulted up onto the back of him, sliding over the rear glass, his body nearly slithering over the top part of him as he continued, "Please try not to ruin the house… if you do… have it clean before I get back or I will strangle you." Yuuta chuckled a little as he gripped the lights on the top of Deckerd's roof, squeezing the lights in his hands, just a slight give in the plastic made a soft creaking sound and Deckerd growled in his throat Yuuta's progression over his body was drawing out faint little gasps that Deckerd tried only halfhearted to suppress. Yuuta pushed his hips forward as he pulled himself up on the top, his obvious hardness rubbing along the surface of Deckerd's back window, over the roof and it burned nicely. Yuuta managed to slide over Deckerd so he came to settle with his hips pressed between the hood lights so his hardening member was pressed to the surface. Deckerd could feel himself getting extremely overheated, even daring to say he felt Yuuta moving his hips against him ever so slightly. Deckerd whimpered timidly as he dared to pull back …

"What do you suppose that means, Deckerd?" Yuuta brought his mouth down to the steamed white metal under him, his breath fogging the surface more. Yuuta's nose tip drew delicate circles around the Brave Police emblem under his face as he whispered.

"I… I think it means she will be angry if the house is a mess when she gets home~" Deckerd said fast and in a high pitched squeak… unable to move away… not really certain he wanted too, but afraid of letting it go too far here. Yuuta slid his hands down the hood, just under his own hips and was whispering, but Deckerd's fear was so intense that he couldn't hear him.

"I think it means… we have two entire days… and three whole nights… alone with each other." Yuuta said with his lips pressed gently against the cruiser. His body swayed slightly, moving snake like and it was turning Deckerd on so much that he was beginning to abandon all his willingness to be discreet, half wanting to transform into his root mode and pull Yuuta into him.

"Yuuta… please…' Deckerd begged.

"Come on, Deckerd… come in the house with me. I don't want to be alone." Yuuta slid backward, dropping to his knees to the concrete, his cheek rubbing against the black painted nose piece, his hands rubbing at every bit he could reach his teeth and tongue licking, sucking and biting at the area. Deckerd's hood light closed and he gave an audible warbled cry of fear and intense pleasure.

"But Yuuta, I won't fit in…' Deckerd's voice died instantly as Yuuta shushed him. The young man stood to his feet and slowly walked around the side of him. Deckerd was forced to follow Yuuta by switching his view to his side mirrors. Yuuta bent over and lifted something heavy in his hand and he moved closer to the gas nozzle. His fingers tantalizingly pried into the hatch cover and when it opened, with much bucking and whimpering from Deckerd, Yuuta rimmed the outside of the housing with his finger and then hoisted a heavy cable that would connect to the outer rim of the gas nozzle.

"You're coming in the house with me, Deckerd… I want to show you something." Yuuta said and gently ran the cable clamp gently around the housing. A visible snap of electrical charge made Deckerd jump forward on his wheels a little, but a very loud,

"UHhhh…' spouted from him, from which Yuuta grinned evilly and did it again, keeping his body pressed to Deckerd so the cruiser would not feel the need to speed off and abused the linkup between his body and the doppel-dorm in the shed.

"Don't move, Deckerd…' Yuuta demanded breathlessly.

"Yuuta, please… don't tease that… it…' Deckerd whimpered helplessly... he was stuck... he wanted to keep going, his body bucked again as Yuuta raked the metal together like a person rubbing ignition stones. Sparks flew from the point which the two metal plates screeched off one another.

"You never answered me earlier…' Yuuta said conversationally, as if he was doing nothing more than leaning against Deckerd casually. Again, he brushed the metal ring of the cable against the gas nozzle and Deckerd groaned softly. "Does the body in the shed do everything this one does?"

Deckerd wanted to go in the house with Yuuta… he wanted to transfer over to his secondary form… but he was afraid. Afraid of the feeling, afraid to do what he was sure Yuuta was thinking. It wasn't like he had never climaxed, but every turn he had to make his systems tax beyond their capacity, he had brought himself there. The fear stemmed from having someone else bring him there, and they see him in such an aroused state. But Yuuta was special, if anyone had the right to demand the sight of Deckerd's culmination, it was him. There was a soft shine on the skin of Yuuta's shoulder; a thin layer of sweat had broken out on the boy as he played with Deckerd's up-link and gas tank aperture. But first and foremost, he didn't want to deny Yuuta what he wanted, even to set aside his own personal feelings and fears to give Yuuta what he wanted. It was a matter of want and need to Deckerd… but it was also a matter of obligation. He had no right to deny Yuuta anything…

"Yes… it does." Deckerd answered obediently. Yuuta closed his eyes and leaned his head back, as if wafting in the scent of opportunity at Deckerd's affirmation. A wave of ecstasy overtook his rational mind, speeding forward like a runaway train and he let it out of his soft parted lips with a ragged breath. His body on the inside raced a hundred miles an hour, but his brain made his outer body curb the need to just press himself to Deckerd and gratify himself. His good sense dictated that Deckerd wouldn't want that, but if he had done that, Deckerd would let him. Then again… what was the fun of getting it over with so fast? Deckerd, for Lord only knew how long, had been holding back his feelings… and judging by the things that Yuuta witnessed from his blue armored friend over the last fortnight, Deckerd was likely more than ready for the things Yuuta had planned for him… which starts in the back yard.

"I will see you out back. Don't make me wait." Yuuta said softly. It was very much a demand, knowing that Deckerd, despite his wish to placate Yuuta with every little whimsy he had, was also afraid and may dawdle with reasons they should not meet in the shed in the back yard, running through scenarios that could land them in trouble. Yuuta didn't think this would be a problem at the moment, its dark… no one would see them in the back of the house. Yuuta clamped the cable housing over the gas tank outlet where the uplink connected and Yuuta could already see the transfer happening as tiles of lights and lattice lights signified that Deckerd's consciousness and life-force was transferring over the cable. Yuuta knew it would take Deckerd a minute or two to get to the other end, which gave the boy enough time to get over there and meet him. He gave the smooth white surface of the hood of the car a final squeeze and turned to meet Deckerd in the back, cutting up between the house and the tree with the bird houses in it, the dark living room windows reflected soft shadows and luminescent from the inside machinery and furniture. His geta brushed over the grass as he walked and he stepped onto the beige pathway, ignoring the sponge and bucket that was surrounded by the hose Yuuta intended to use. He padded across the grass to the back shed, which was more like a garage, but too small to fit an actual car in and no path led to it. Until Deckerd and the rest of the Brave Police had been given these more human sized forms, the shed had been used for nothing but storing holiday trimming. But since the Tomonoga's didn't decorate excessively for any holiday, there wasn't much and it was just a big bare room. Now it housed Deckerd's doppel-form. It was dark in there and he couldn't see too good, but he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and waited at the edge of the doorway. He could just see the whites of Deckerd's face, upper arms and legs. Something bright caused Yuuta to look down to the ground where the cable had been put underground and came out again at the edge of the shed. Yuuta could see that Deckerd had traveled the length of the yard and was making his way up the cable. Yuuta could have turned on the shed light, but he didn't want to draw any attention so he followed the feel of the cable against the side of his foot as he approached the 6 foot 4 inch frame of his blue armored friend.

Yuuta looked up into the neutral face, no sign of anything. Yuuta still had to connect this side of the cable or Deckerd would not be able to dock with this form, and they didn't know what would happen should Deckerd still attempt to come out the other end, whether the electrical charge would just dissipate and he would be gone forever. Of course, no one wanted that to happen, so Yuuta used his foot to see where the cable was and picked it up, the slick heaviness like a powerful snake in his palm, slid through it until the uplink clasp was in his hand. He stepped up to Deckerd, his free hand taking the left side hip gently, sliding his skin over the cold blue and red metal and wrapped his arm around his midriff, his hand reaching to the small of Deckerd's back and looking for the panel that lifted just below the grey plating that mounted his siren lights. He found it by fingering the metal and the panel slid open to his touch. Yuuta pulled himself in so he was pressed to Deckerd closely, his chin rested against the red decoration on the upper V of Deckerd's chest. Everything on this body was cold, but it won't be for much longer as he brought the cable up to the back of Deckerd and guided its position with the other hand to slide it into place as out of his peripheral vision, he could see the lattice lights coming closer. The cable connected with a secure shick sound and all Yuuta had to do was wait. He kept his arms in position, wrapped around Deckerd's middle as he looked up into the dark orbs and white face, loving him. He loved him so much, more than he had ever loved anyone, and it hit him so suddenly, he wasn't sure how long he had been mistaking the way he felt for Deckerd that it must have been a long time. It scared and excited him that he had consciously planned their weekend out after reading Kurumi's letter and before going to Deckerd… every little thing that he was going to make Deckerd experience. So far, the true source of experience and learning for Deckerd had been from Yuuta, so why not this too? True, it was going to be an experience for him as well, not many people can say they have been intimate with a robot… but Deckerd wasn't just a robot to him… he was so much more. Yuuta's right hand came up and touched the side of Deckerd's face as the lattice lights disappeared behind Deckerd's back, a slight vibration started to spread systematically through the body Yuuta pressed too and he smiled, his eyes never leaving Deckerd's face. A soft orange glow started to appear in the very center of the once dark orbs and Deckerd's lips parted slightly. Yuuta noticed a slight difference it the feeling of this face as opposed to Deckerd's actual body. Nothing looked different, but perhaps the material they used for the Brave Police's smaller forms were softer, more pliable. He brought his thumb to Deckerd's mouth and ran it gently over the separation back and forth before Deckerd's head tilted downward, his optics coming into full blaze as his life force finished docking with his alt body. As Deckerd tilted his head down and looked at Yuuta, Yuuta's thumb pulled down slightly on the white lower lip and he smiled.

"Hi…" Yuuta whispered and Deckerd smiled. This body felt icy and unresponsive. But he had no doubt by the look on Yuuta's face that this wasn't going to last very long. Deckerd and Yuuta heard the audible release of the cable on Deckerd's back and the cable end clattered to the ground. The design set to release when it detected no more energy in the cable to prevent premature deactivation of the cable and the consequent loss of the life force within it.

"Hello… Yuuta." Deckerd said gently, his hand coming up to touch Yuuta's face too. It was hard to lift his arm, but it wasn't because there was something wrong with his body, it was through disuse. Once he started to use it and walk around, getting the fluids and electrical currents moving, he will have no more problems, although, the moment he docked with this body he could feel his valve start to pulse. The feeling would have been very nice and warranted his need for release, but the valve canal was dry. And the intense clenching almost hurt, not to mention the chord, aching in its placid form didn't help the matter as it was sending fully charged signals to his brain for pleasure, but both his valve and chord were still in a soft and dry stage. The feeling must have shown on Deckerd's face as Yuuta looked at him critically. It was much easier to see from the lights of Deckerd's eyes, but not enough to light the entire room so he could only just see the expression on Deckerd's face.

"Deckerd, what's wrong?" Yuuta asked, sliding his hands down Deckerd's chest to gently thumb at the hip plating where the red belt armor met the upper portion of the hips and down along the holster pieces.

"I'm just a little stiff-'Deckerd muttered, bringing his hands over Yuuta's gently as he followed the boy's roaming hands. Yuuta snorted at the Freudian slip.

"Amazing how things like that happen when your excited, isn't it?" He muttered and wiggled his eyebrows. Deckerd bit his lip… he knew he liked the way Yuuta said that, he liked the feeling it gave him, knowing his human was getting so excited and that made his valve clench harder still, but still dry and it wasn't exactly a nice feeling. Once his lubricants started flowing, that wouldn't be a problem and Yuuta's proclamation of arousal left Deckerd slightly speechless. He had fantasized about how to react to Yuuta should events like this happen and now, when the time actually came, he was at a loss for words, his suaveness in his head failed him as he looked down at the human, stammering like an idiot to find the right thing to say, but he couldn't. You'd think that everything they have gone through in the last few months would make this a little easier, but Deckerd had known they that their touches and kissed wouldn't lead to more than over excited make out sessions but never going all the way. However he knew this was going to be different and wondered if his decision to tease Yuuta earlier at the Deckerd room with the stretches to show off his body a little is what is prompting Yuuta's dire need to make things happen now… And in the event this time would come, he had thought of many things to say and do to and with Yuuta. But everything he would say to his imaginary Yuuta suddenly sounded exceedingly tacky. And that was the last thing he wanted to do was to displease the boy with ridiculous words. The insecurity showed on Deckerd's face, he turned his head a little, perhaps a slight embarrassment or attempt to cover up his uncertainty. Yuuta's smile fell.

"It's okay, Deckerd." Yuuta stepped back ever so slightly, but still touching Deckerd, thinking the statement may have offended him. Deckerd's eyes flashed back to Yuuta and he shook his head energetically.

"Oh no, Yuuta I know it is." Deckerd assured, placing his dark grey fingers around Yuuta's lower arms and pulled him back in. Yuuta laughed a little, confused.

"Then what is wrong?" Yuuta asked, his voice was still whispery and soft, but it started to have a note of urgency and it excited him as he looked down into the boy's eyes. Yuuta's hands traveling slowly over every inch of Deckerd's hips and ever more slowly to the back and down over the top part of his white thighs. Deckerd laughed nervously at first, like this had not happened before and it robbed him the ability to form coherent thoughts and words in his mouth, he looked stunned silent as he gaped down at Yuuta's boldness.

"I… I… wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure if you would like it." Deckerd sounded awkward as he said this and was confused as Yuuta laughed again.

"Oh Deckerd… I don't think anything you could come out with would be unpleasant. Say to me the things you say to me in your head. They have to be pretty intense for you to be able to get where you were in the shed when you first told me what you felt about me. What goes on in your head to make you that excited?" Yuuta asked with a sly smile. Deckerd again bit his lip and looked everywhere but at Yuuta. Several breathy moments passed and Yuuta waited for a response. When none came, he bent his index finger and placed it on the side of Deckerd's chin and forced his face to look at him.

"I wanted to tell you that…'Deckerd froze again, his breath hitching slightly as he looked at Yuuta, who looked back at him intently, waiting for something he knew was going to be beautiful. But he seen Deckerd struggling in his speech and he urged him with the slightest touch of his cheek to the red ornamental section on Deckerd's chest.

"…tell me…"

"I have wanted to tell you how I felt for a long time. How much my heart yearned for you, even though you were right there the entire time. I feel like I have never really… showed how much you mean to me. Like everything I have ever said to you and have done for you in appreciation for everything you have given me hasn't been enough. I wouldn't be here… I would be nothing but a machine if it weren't for you. I have thought of this moment for a long time, about us together… and now it's here. How do I tell you, make you feel, make you understand what I feel in my heart?"

"I know, Deckerd. I know how you feel. But really… you put so much emphasis on me and my connection to you. I don't think you even realize how much you made that spark I gave you, grow. Your nurture of that spark. Your willingness. Deckerd… don't sell yourself short. If it wasn't for your desire to learn and change and become what you are, the gift I gave you would account for very little. Look at Toudou. His love for his cars doesn't make them sentient like you. They may be alive to him, in his fashion of loving what he does and he loves them for what they are. You, you are so much more than that. You feel… you express emotion. You love. And that sets you apart. My contribution is only half the battle, your determination kept it going."Yuuta said in the same seriousness he had always used when talking to Deckerd about the complications of life and everything about it. He felt Deckerd was selling himself short, that his acquisition of heart was only one sided, that he had no hand in his sentience and Yuuta knew it wasn't true.

"It was your promise that you would never leave me. It would never have lasted if you had been taken from me and I never saw you again. My heart would have died and I would be nothing, Yuuta. It was you telling me, promising me that you would never leave me that kept me thriving. Every time I think of you, that is one of the scenes that always play in my head… and the various times we have been with one another since we met. You… you make my life." Deckerd said and Yuuta grinned slightly as he looked at him, running his knuckles over Deckerd's cheek. Deckerd ceased talking at Yuuta's touch.

"Do you kiss me in your head?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd licked his lips and nodded.

"Do you like the way it felt?" he asked and Deckerd smiled nervously and nodded again.

"What do you say when you feel it?" Yuuta coaxed. Deckerd swallowed and tried to look away again but Yuuta pulled his gaze back. "Look at me when you tell me the answer."

"I…I tell you that it… it feels good." Deckerd said weakly. Why was it so hard to tell Yuuta this? Yuuta's eyes sparkled.

"Is that how you say it?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd didn't ever say it just like that. He had seen enough shows on the television with Shadowmaru and read enough books to know how to deliver a romantic line and use poetry to describe the splendor of the kisses he always got from Yuuta in his mind… but again, it was so hard to say it out loud, because now in the heat of the moment, it sounded ridiculous. Of course, Deckerd was honest with his answer when he shook his head and Yuuta chuckled. "Well tell me how you say it in your head!"

Deckerd licked his mouth a little and breathed heavily as if trying to work out his nerves and then swallowed hard. "I say… your mouth feels like a wild fire to my lips…hot… scorching. I tell you that when you kiss me I feel like I am melting inside, that when I pull your mouth close to mine, I can feel it burning me even before it touches me." Yuuta's mouth watered as he listened and he played with Deckerd's lips a bit as he spoke.

"How do you kiss me? Tell me like it is a little story." Yuuta said and he nuzzled up closer to Deckerd. Seemingly forgetting that Deckerd's body was still in the housing of his docking station, but it didn't seem to bother Yuuta.

"I imagine you and me… kissing." Deckerd started shyly. Yuuta laughed and shook his head.

"No… I mean, you tell me the method of which you see it happening. Like… I have you on the ground and I am licking ever last inch of your neck, up to your jaw and chin before I claim your mouth and tie my tongue with yours."

If Deckerd could have blushed, his face would have been scarlet as his mouth hung open in shock. This expression made Yuuta laugh again and he stepped back, clasping Deckerd's hand in his own. He turned slowly and hinted that the Brave Detective follow him. Deckerd, with little prompting, followed the boy out into the yard and over to the patio where Yuuta had a variety of things waiting. Yuuta stopped just under the patio awning and turned to see that Deckerd's expression hadn't changed from when he was standing in the shed and it made him laugh again. He reached up, clasped the sides of the detective's face and pulled him down, their nose tips touched and instinctively Deckerd's hands took hold of Yuuta's hips, a soft sigh escaped him as the human gently and slowly caressed the tip of Deckerd's nose with his own. Deckerd was aware very much as his systems fired up and he was starting to get some sense of sensation in his other body parts, that Yuuta's groin was pressed to the slanted bottom of his crotch plating that housed his thrumming chord, Yuuta's swelling flesh touching dangerously close to where his valve pulsed against the plating still covering it. Deckerd could feel the heat of the lube coming down the canal and it would not take much now to make it spill out and drip down his legs.

Deckerd's optics shut down to pay full attention to the sensation of Yuuta's flesh on his fabricated skin. It may not be flesh that covered his face, or the protective silicon filament that covered the spaces between his armor, but it was still able to feel things, pain… pleasure, heat, cold… and Yuuta's touch, which was more than just pleasure, but a sensation anew… one that made Deckerd's heart bleed with love and lust, where not only was his intimate parts throbbing, but his entire body seemed to be pulsing as Yuuta's deft twiddles on the tip of his nose drew out a desirous moan from the detective… His hands, so recently on Yuuta's warm hip bones had traveled upward and back so his segmented fingers slid up and pointedly between the boy's shoulder blades, knowing he had done something right to make Yuuta gasp ever so softly and force his eyes to close, his mouth opened as if he didn't know what to say when the feeling happened, so wrapped up in the moment that Deckerd was taken by surprise when Yuuta fastened his lips over his. Deckerd's entire body seized up. Not because he didn't like it, perhaps too much so… Yuuta's mouth was so warm and sweet; the gentle brush of his fleshy lips making wet sounds as he tilted his head and gnawed gently at Deckerd's slightly yielding lips. A soft sweet tongue came out and swiped at Deckerd's parted lips and did not hesitate to open it when Yuuta's hand cupped the back of his head and greedily pulled their mouths together, drawing out another astonished puff from Deckerd's throat.

Yuuta's free roaming hand that wasn't busy keeping their faces together had slid out of Deckerd's hand and started slinking up the blue armored forearm and over the white bicep, cutting across to the blue and white V decorated chest piece before making its way back down again. Yuuta was a little braver in his administrations of this body because he knew he wouldn't be able to kiss Deckerd like this in his true form. Deckerd formed a habit of drinking with his mouth, and Yuuta could smell it on his breath the way you can smell coffee on a coffee drinker's breath. Contrary to making him sick, he sort of liked the smell of gasoline… and he can always tell when Deckerd had drank it rather than using his gas nozzle to take the fluid in. It was subtle enough and not overpowering, but since this version of Deckerd didn't need gas to run, he ran no danger of getting the toxic stuff in his own mouth as he licked and sucked on Deckerd's lips and tongue, his hand finding the yellow covered gas nozzle and playing with it, drawing out a plaintive whimper from Deckerd. It was amazing how something could be so sensitized and so unbearable to be touched and yet… likes to be touched because it was so intolerable.

So as the yellow plating slid back and it bore the round casing where gas should be deposited, instead it was just a round exterior that had the same manifold circuits and sensors that his original body had, but no opening… it was a sort of naval. Yuuta's face burned as he experimented with Deckerd's mouth, feeling the much bigger body succumb to the lavish sensation of the kiss with a whine that came out in a whisper and muffled by the press of their lips. Yuuta pulled his hot face from Deckerd's and his mouth, chin and eyes were wet… he gazed blearily at Deckerd… as if he were stupefied. A dreamlike sort of exhale escaped him as he thought about what he just did, the look on Deckerd's face as the implications hit him too. They had really kissed properly for the first time and yet, it felt so much like passionate kiss of lovers who had been in the throes of obsession for a long time. It wasn't like they never kissed, they certainly have, but this one, this one kiss seemed to break boundaries that had held them back before, even though there was no way of knowing exactly what it was that held them back before now, and why this kiss seemed like the first one. Yuuta backed away only slightly and he observed Deckerd's reaction as he rimmed the nozzle housing, pleased to note that it was every bit as sensitive as his actual body.

"Deckerd. I am going to make you feel so good. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring you there. I just have to know that you will be up for this. I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Nor do I want to put you in a position where you won't be able to take what I am going to do to you." Yuuta said seriously, his voice was low and rumbling. Deckerd took in a deep quick breath, unable to stop himself from pining at Yuuta's words, so long he had been imagining and only conquest the feeling of Yuuta in his head, and here he is, they are, in a position he was sure would never happen and Deckerd only wanted to give over, but he was still scared. Yuuta stepping completely away from Deckerd and bending over to pick up the water hose. He turned it on by pressing the hose nozzle and let the water trickle over his hand, seemingly waiting for something as he did. "So I am only going to ask you this once and tell you this once.' Yuuta took his eyes off the flow of water and looked up at Deckerd's face, that displayed confusion and a little apprehension, but Yuuta knew instinctively that Deckerd would not back away, fear didn't grip him easily, nervousness, uncertainty yes, but never alarm… he wasn't a Brave Detective for nothing.

"Are you okay?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd didn't dither to answer. He nodded and made a hum noise in his mouth.

"Yes… I know you won't hurt me. I trust you with all my heart." Deckerd said seriously, his eyes glowed a bit brighter when he said this, conveying his feelings as passionate and deeply felt in every fiber of his being.

"Well then… if you get scared, you need to tell me. If you don't tell me to stop I won't stop. I can only read so much into you Deckerd… if you hold back telling me that something I am doing to you is too much, then it will continue, I know you enough to know you will hide what you are really feeling. So tell me if it makes you uncomfortable or the feeling will keep happening." Yuuta finished and Deckerd nodded. The robot's fingers wringing together very childlike but his face was steady.

"Get on your knees." Yuuta said. Deckerd heard the command and obeyed with a perplexed look on his face. Deckerd wasn't sure if he was doing right, so when he actually got to his knees he looked up at Yuuta, to see if this is what the boy wanted. A thrill of fear and excitement rushed over Deckerd at pandering to Yuuta… it's all he wanted. A strangeness sweeping over him that it was odd to see Yuuta this big, even though he is still considerably smaller than Deckerd. Yuuta stood before Deckerd and draped the hose over the bamboo bucket and slipped his tank top off, baring his chest to Deckerd, who looked at it with a moan of longing to touch it. The notion was strong enough to drive his hands to lift and reach to touch the hard yet soft flesh that rippled like gentle waves over Yuuta's abdomen and flexed with every movement. Deckerd's fingers nearly touched Yuuta before the boy turned his attention to him again and captured Deckerd's hands by the fingers and gently pushed them back.

"Not yet." Yuuta said gently but firmly. Deckerd swallowed and sat back on the back of his legs and rested his hands on his thighs. Watching in wonder as Yuuta cuffed up his pants and got to his knees too, by this time, the water coming out of the hose was slightly steaming and he brought it up in his hand and looked at Deckerd, disregarding the fact that the water was now wetting his clothing and he didn't seem too keen to stop it.

"I know it's now technically Saturday. I usually wash you on Sundays, but, since this isn't Sunday… I figure that this body can fill the Saturday slot. What do you think?" Yuuta asked with a small smile. Deckerd grinned a little. Being washed by Yuuta was always a pleasurable thing even in of itself, but… with the prospect of things to come, he wondered what the boy would do to cause arousal from the act of washing him. Deckerd nodded and he followed with his eyes as Yuuta slid forward slightly and brought the warm trickling water over the left shoulder strut and it split into streams that cascaded down the blue armored body.

This body, so unused, was so inexperienced with some sensations. The feeling of water was well known to Deckerd, and heat more so… but this body was registering that he had never felt it before, so when the first tendrils of warmth hit his inner circuits, he gasped and nearly pulled away but kept himself there. His reaction was something akin to cold water down a warm back. While the water ran, Yuuta reached over to the bucket and pulled out a sponge that was lightly soapy and scooted a little closer so his knees were between Deckerd's legs.

"Just relax…'Yuuta whispered, noticing Deckerd fidget. It was more a squirm of delight at the water running over his body like this, the feeling of Yuuta between his parted knees and the prospect of that hand and sponge touching him in such intimately heated atmosphere. The sponge, soft and warm was brought down the armor that covered the upper portion of jaw, the blue metal that came down near his chin and framed his face. Deckerd's heart fluttered and he shut his eyes off, allowing for full concentration on what Yuuta was doing to him, when he felt one of the corners of the sponge touch his chin and a soapy finger drag gently across his lower lip. Deckerd moaned slightly.

"Tell me what you're feeling." Yuuta asked. Deckerd raised his face to the young man and could have told him a myriad of things that his body was experiencing. Fear and anticipation were the two biggest contributors to the one element he had no problem admitting. His love for Yuuta… but the fear made it impossible for him to be brave in his assertion to Yuuta. Yuuta lifted the hose and idly let the water run over the contours of Deckerd's body and Deckerd's hands brushed at the surface of his own body.

"I'm scared." It was only the second time Deckerd had ever admitted that, and both times it was to Yuuta. He knew the young man would never judge him. "I feel shaky… like I may not be able to hold myself up, but… I want too… for you, Yuuta." Deckerd's voice shook slightly as he finished, the water breaking into two rivers running down his back around the light mount. Yuuta moved closer; his left foot placed between Deckerd's parted thighs. Yuuta's hips and lower belly close to Deckerd's face as he spoke, the soft streamline tanned skin inches from his face and his speech faltered. So close, Deckerd could feel the heat of Yuuta's body beyond the water, beyond the air between them. Slowly, gently, he lifted his hands and hooked them around Yuuta's knees and slid them up the back of the soft yet muscular legs. He followed his hands with his eyes, shaking as he reveled in the beauty of his body.

Pulling in slightly, Yuuta's midriff came close enough for Deckerd to brush the tip of his nose against the indent where Yuuta's abdominal muscles were cut into shape. It wasn't very pronounced, but it was enough to see it and Deckerd had always been intrigued by those muscles and the one's on Yuuta's back, that every time the young man washed him, taking his shirt off, would lean over and watch those stretch taught. Deckerd had examined his own body looking for ways to show how pretty and sexy he is to Yuuta, but he did not have muscles to stretch and ripple in a flashy manner. Metal had a different allure. And he was always so afraid or nervous that his attempts to make Yuuta look at him were either unnoticed or looked at as strange. But now, Deckerd had his hands on those muscles, touching them softly and squeezing them slightly to feel their tightness. He moaned softly while Yuuta brought the sponge down his back and around the light mount housing.

Deckerd pressed his mouth to Yuuta's belly and brought it up so his mouth was close to the brown nipple on Yuuta's bare chest. Deckerd focused on it… he wasn't sure if taking the nub into his mouth would be allowed right now, but so heated was his drive to touch and feel Yuuta in such an intimate way, he made the brave attempt and laved at it with a tentative stroke of his tongue. At first Deckerd thought Yuuta didn't like it by the sharp intake of air through his teeth and Deckerd started to pull back. Yuuta roughly pulled him back, the sponge dropped and the soapy hand now wrapped around Deckerd's head mounted light and directing his mouth back to the now tingling brown nub.

"Do it again." Yuuta whispered as he gently, albeit forced Deckerd's head back to his chest. Deckerd swallowed, feeling the tight grip on his antenna light his focus was brought to the chest again, Yuuta's soft demand ringing in his audio receiver louder that if Yuuta had harshly demanded it, and it made Deckerd's insides ripple with delicate lust… was he good at it? Is that why Yuuta wanted more?

Deckerd slipped his hands up Yuuta's increasingly wet body, whether from sweat or water, Deckerd wasn't sure, but he liked the way it felt on his palms. Over the slender hips, the material of Yuuta's pants bunching up slightly before they material passed under his sliding hands. Again, using his nose tip, he brought it up and over the hardened flesh and circled it a few times, Yuuta reacting with little spasms and grunts, actually pulling Deckerd's nose closer to his chest, as if he was silently telling his robotic lover to rub at it harder. In a stroke of bravery he brought his lips down and rimmed the crown of Yuuta's pectoral and pulled on it. This simple pull was gentle but yielded a pleasurable groan from Yuuta, who placed his free hand, that wasn't holding the hose, on the back of Deckerd's head, pulling it ever closer. Deckerd's quick bravery dwindled slightly… fear kicking in, afraid of the fact that if Yuuta wanted it rougher, that Deckerd was unsure how rough he wanted it, and if Deckerd used force on him, would it hurt him?

"Yuuta… I don't want to hurt you." Deckerd panted softly. Yuuta brought his hand forward and caressed Deckerd's face, bringing his eyes up so they could look at one another briefly.

"You won't hurt me… I trust you too, Deckerd." Yuuta said and gently made Deckerd lower his face again, this time, with the assurance he felt from Yuuta's words, Deckerd licked his lips and considered Yuuta's nipple briefly before he tentatively sealed his mouth around it and immediately loved the feeling of it between his lips. Gently, from between his parted teeth and lips, Deckerd's tongue flicked back and forth over the hard crest and suckled slightly, the aching flesh popping into his mouth and Yuuta groaned silently loud, as if wishing to cry out his pleasure, but in the situation, held it back in volume, just to let Deckerd know how he felt about his administrations. Deckerd shut his eyes off, his hands splayed in a fan motion over Yuuta's belly and slid down as he continued to eat Yuuta's velvet peak. Warm bursts of moist air expelled from Deckerd's mouth, wetting the area he devoured and his hands migrated downward, his right thumb tracing the soft gentle slopes of the contours of Yuuta's belly, where it soon dipped into the shallow navel. The combination or a particular tingling pull on Yuuta's nipple and the brush of his belly button made the young man lean into Deckerd with a soft 'mmm' sound. The closeness of his body now made Deckerd slide his hands down further, deftly over the hips again and Deckerd, horror struck, so intent on the pearly tip in his mouth and only half conscious of where his hand was going, felt his thumb brush the side of Yuuta's groin. It caused such a shock in him that he backed away, his mouth coming away from Yuuta's chest and his hands dropped and immediately went to his sides, his hands clenched. It was a metaphorical symbol perhaps of him apologizing for being so daring so fast… but honestly, Yuuta had done more than that to him before this. Yuuta looked confused at first and he clutched at Deckerd's shoulders.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Yuuta asked breathing a little heavily. Deckerd looked up at him and shook his head, if he could have turned red; he would definitely have been scarlet at that point. It was one thing having Yuuta's hardened nipple in his mouth, but what he just touched accidently on purpose was Yuuta's most intimate part. It may not have shocked Deckerd half as much if it wasn't as hard as it is, only now partially concealed by the bagginess of his pants. Deckerd's eyes went down to it. He could not help it. It was like a beacon and it was calling to him for his attention, but assuredly, Yuuta would find it too quick… too brazen.

"You like that?" Yuuta asked knowing where Deckerd's focus had landed and it didn't shock or bother him at all. Deckerd swallowed hard and looked up at the young man.

"I… I didn't mean too~' Deckerd half lied. Yuuta put his finger over Deckerd's lips and hushed him and stepped forward so both his feet were between Deckerd's parted legs. He was gently stroking Deckerd's cheeks.

"Touch it if you want too." Yuuta said and it shocked Deckerd. But in the same breath he eagerly reached up… his own body warring with the need to touch him and the want to maintain some level of respectfulness for Yuuta's body. His human frailty could break so much faster than anything Deckerd had as moral fabric and the misuse of anything in or on Yuuta's body, even when invited to partake of it, would kill Deckerd…it was no wonder he had a hard time understanding why his hands had slid up Yuuta's thighs so easily and yet trembled like a leaf in strong winds.

But his focus had come center as his hands framed the part of Yuuta that he was most interested to see and feel fully. It would be a lie if he had said he never seen a human's naked form before, but he had never seen Yuuta completely naked, and anything he had ever seen of this part of Yuuta had always been hidden behind some material and only by the shape of the material over it was Deckerd able to guess at its feeling. Slowly, as Yuuta caressed the antennae on his head and coaxed him, Deckerd hand rubbed gently inward and eventually the sides of his palms were touching it and the effect was instantaneous. Yuuta grunted a little and his hips tilted upward, as if offering a little more to Deckerd. Deckerd took a while to actually take it in his hands, but feeling the hot thickness of it through the material, his valve pulsed hard, imagining it inside him, filling him, claiming and he swallowed hard, his optics becoming wet with pleasurable tears of the idea. He wondered if that was dirty to think that and he bit his lip, trying to hide his embarrassment as he gently rubbed at the flesh. The only reason he kept going, aside from liking the way the flesh felt, was because Yuuta was moving his hips to it, so he must like it. If Yuuta didn't move and make those noises, Deckerd would have been too embarrassed to continue in light of his thoughts.

"That feels wonderful…' Yuuta whispered airily. Deckerd smiled a little, heartened that he heard confirmation of his job well done, but truth be told, he wanted a little more; to actually feel it in his hands without the material covering it. One of Yuuta's hands trembling slid down and into the front of his pants, Deckerd's hands pulled away slightly, as if he were shocked to see it happening. Had his thoughts been so loud they drove Yuuta to adhere to his wish? Yuuta, much to Deckerd's shock and pleasant surprise had pulled it out of the confines of his pants where it stood erect with nothing supporting it slightly below Deckerd's open mouth.

"Yuuta… I…' Deckerd couldn't take his eyes off it, suddenly, his mind wrapping around that flesh in his mouth, moving back and forth over his tongue… bursting its warmth down his throat. Deckerd covered his face from the horrible smuttiness of his own mind. How dare he think like this of Yuuta. Yuuta wasn't sure what was going on in Deckerd's head, but he pulled Deckerd's hands away from his face and smiled down at him as Deckerd looked up.

"You can do whatever you want to it. Explore it… I'm not embarrassed." Yuuta said and caressed Deckerd's face encouragingly. Deckerd licked his lips before he looked down at it and tentatively lifted one hand to it, taking the hardness between his forefinger and thumb and running it down from the tip to the base to elicit a moan from Yuuta. It was soft yet hard, hot and it throbbed slightly and the merest touch seemed to make Yuuta shake and moan. Deckerd repeated the motion a few times, pushing down and then up seamlessly and as he did, his valve started excreting copious amounts of fluid, just seeing Yuuta responding to it, moving his hips in time with Deckerd's stroking fingers. Deckerd loved it… he was so drawn in by it that his other hand came up and touched the head and was examining it closely, how every time he stroked the length with his other hand, the tip got slightly darker and wetter and the harder Yuuta breathed and moaned.

"It's beautiful, Yuuta." Deckerd said truthfully in a low whisper. Yuuta liked hearing it and he placed his hand over Deckerd's stroking hand as if guiding it, showing Deckerd how to move his hand to get the best results from him. Along with the stroking along the length, Deckerd noted that Yuuta also liked a slight twist of the wrist near the tip and at the very base and Deckerd quickly got it, the effect was to make Yuuta groan and clutch at the forearm that stroked him with one hand and the other hand finding the antennae on the left side of Deckerd's head as he tossed his head back and whimpered loudly, his knees dipping as he thrust hard in an upward angle. This was bringing the member closer and closer to Deckerd's mouth and he was powerless to stop his mouth from watering with the thought of putting his mouth around it, thrilled and ashamed of thinking of Yuuta driving his hot hard muscle into his throat piping and gagging him.

Without thinking, Deckerd's hand that didn't hold to Yuuta's length went down between his own legs and started rubbing at the area between his chord housing and his valve panel. It tingled and in a fit of madness, lust driving him more than his own head, Deckerd opened his mouth and slid his lips on and over Yuuta's throbbing length, and could hear shock and a pleasant trill of acceptance from over him, and uttered 'oh god…' and the other hand that had been holding Deckerd's forearm and went up to the right antennae and his head was forcefully pulled in and Yuuta's entire length was now inside Deckerd's mouth. Not that Deckerd was appalled by this, in actuality, he groaned in his throat, his tongue suddenly wrapping tender and hungry circles around the hard flesh.

"Deckerd!" Yuuta chirped. He hardly dared to believe this is where they would end up first. He didn't want it to happen like this but Deckerd sucked and licked at his entire length without even having to move up and down on it and Yuuta's eyes watered with the blissful oblivion of the sensation. At the intonation of his name, Deckerd thought it may have been too much and he went to pull away and was shocked to feel his head being pulled back in hard so the tip of Yuuta's shaft hit the back of his mouth, instinctively Deckerd gagged on it and didn't mind. His hands came up and gripped the back of Yuuta's legs hard and with Yuuta's help, his head started to move, though not much, Yuuta's thrusts into his mouth didn't require him too, but Deckerd loved it. His mouth being ravaged like this and wasn't in the least ashamed now, loving being used as Yuuta pulled Deckerd's head back forcefully and gagging him again. Deckerd wanted to smile and tell Yuuta how much he loved the feeling of it in his mouth but he couldn't. Yuuta was relentless until he was plaintively whining and his hardness was letting Deckerd taste little spurts of his lover's essence and Deckerd knew instinctively that Yuuta was about to climax. Far from upsetting him that Yuuta would come first, he was ever so pleased to let it happen. While he would love to have come with him, it wasn't about anyone really, but Yuuta, too Deckerd, so if he had to go without, and he would be alright just knowing Yuuta was pleased. Deckerd could do it himself with his own fingers if Yuuta didn't want too at the moment, and even though it would break Deckerd's heart to be refused gratification at Yuuta's hands, he would bare it… because he loves him. Yuuta made an 'oh' sound and he pulled back on Deckerd's head, but Deckerd forced his head back down on it, sucking it harder and licking faster, again, Yuuta pulled back and gasped harshly when Deckerd again plunged his head down on it. What Deckerd hadn't realized was that Yuuta was trying to stop himself from climaxing inside Deckerd's mouth, but he couldn't say it at the moment because his body went ridged and he folded forward, his hips slamming hard against his robotic lover's mouth as an uncontrolled and unintended climax washed over him. He clutched at the antennae of Deckerd's head and groaned loudly, sounding almost like he was crying through it. Deckerd noticed nothing, he gurgled as the white hot lust peppered the inside of his mouth and Yuuta's collapsing body, knowing it was good… that he had brought his human lover to the pinnacle like he wanted.

Yuuta stumbled back, his softening length slipped from Deckerd's mouth and the white lips parted with a satisfied smile and sigh. He looked up to see Yuuta's expression and instantly, his hand went up to his mouth in horror because Yuuta didn't look happy about it. Instantly, Deckerd reached out to Yuuta in uncertainty, fear pinching and denting the roaring fire inside himself, but his instinct as far as Yuuta's well being played a more profound note in his body as Yuuta fell to his butt and was clamping his legs shut and hiding his face.

"Y…Yuuta." Deckerd started to crawl forward but stopped, terrified he may have gone too far. Yuuta was acting like he was hurt until he flopped back into the grass with a loud sigh.

"That was amazing!" Yuuta sighed and panted. His cheeks were pink as if he were embarrassed but he lifted his head with a grin none the less. Deckerd took a moment to understand he wasn't in trouble and it took a few seconds longer to smile back but before he could even begin to feel smug at all for his 'amazing' job, Yuuta got to his knees and scrabbled over to Deckerd, getting up in his space and forcing Deckerd to sit back on his legs to support Yuuta's weight leaning on him.

"But next time if I try to pull your head away, that means stop, okay?' Yuuta whispered, he didn't sound angry, but it didn't stop Deckerd from feeling a bit ashamed of himself again as he looked at Yuuta searchingly. He couldn't understand why Yuuta didn't just say to stop… but he didn't want to say this. Thinking that Yuuta pulling back on his head should have been indicator enough and he lowered his head, feeling he borderline just defiled his lover. But before the notion could really sink in and ruin the feeling, Yuuta put his finger under Deckerd's chin and brought his head up to their eyes locked.

"Of course, since you felt it so important to have your way with me-' Yuuta said with a serious look on his face but his tone showed every bit of the slyness Deckerd has seen him display before. Deckerd thought for a moment he was seriously going to pay for his mistake in a bad way and he began to recoil.

"I didn't know, Yuuta…' He stammered and stopped talking as soon as Yuuta shook his head.

"I know you didn't. But… you still need to pay for it. And I will make you pay dearly for your fun. Now… you need to stay quiet." Yuuta growled and it may have sounded as if he were threatening him with violence, but Deckerd couldn't contain the shiver of thrilling delight as Yuuta looked over his body and licked his teeth. Just the act of Yuuta looking at him like that, coupled with the taste of him in his mouth, Deckerd's body seemed to react on its own. Yuuta reached for the hose and the soapy sponge again.

Yuuta's breath already labored, looked up at Deckerd, who was fighting back vocalizing what this simple act was doing to him. Yuuta gasped as Deckerd's mouth opened like he was going to scream but nothing came out… the command to stay quiet was working; Yuuta knew Deckerd wouldn't disobey him. His tongue between his teeth, Yuuta slid up Deckerd's soapy body so their chests were touching and Yuuta's eyes locked on Deckerd's with a moan. Deckerd, on impulse, started to lift his hands up to hold Yuuta, the arms shaking with the need of contact, but Yuuta had but to lift his eyebrows in warning before Deckerd dropped them with a plaintive whine.

"Yuuta…' Deckerd pleaded to the boy for more… a more consensual role. But Yuuta had him in his control and Deckerd starved for the mastery Yuuta would give over his body, and his want of Yuuta dominating him was more powerful than his need to gratify his impulse to touch Yuuta more, but just barely… every limb, as he kneeled on the sodden and soapy grass, groaned and shuddered as Yuuta adjusted the head of the hose nozzle to a straight jet stream, its most powerful setting and brought it down, Deckerd knew where it was going and even the thought of that hard jet of water hitting it made Deckerd cry out loudly even before the pressure hit it.

"Quiet." Yuuta said in a demanded whisper. Deckerd swallowed back the tail end of the cry as the water came down near the gas hole. It felt good to have that hot pressure hitting it like that, which made Deckerd's hips buck upward, the position they were in caused the jutting crotch plate covering to bump into Yuuta's private area, which made the boy grunt. Deckerd looked apologetically at Yuuta, being forbidden to say or make a noise, Yuuta didn't seem too upset, as a matter of fact, and he may have even liked it. But the gas aperture was not what Yuuta was going for. He lowered it more and Deckerd bit his bottom lip, here it comes; this was going to be hard to stay quiet or keep his hands to himself.

"Deckerd, if you yell out, or try to touch me, I will stop and leave you like this." Yuuta demanded and Decked cried out silently as the water crested over the heated crotch plate and into that space between it and his hip.

Deckerd's head jutted back and his body tightened, bringing it in an upward angle where Yuuta nearly slipped off and onto the grass. But Yuuta clung on to Deckerd with his free hand on the back lights. Deckerd was completely silent, except for the squeak of his throat trying not to make a sound as the water jet hit full on the sensory bundles on the back of his chord, filling the chamber where his chord, already uncomfortably tight in its housing, was now pressed harder from all sides by the water filling it and coming out the other side. Deckerd never told Yuuta that he had a chord in there, and Yuuta probably had no idea what he was doing. Deckerd was embarrassed but the feeling, but the sensation was driving out everything out… all his concentration was centered on doing as Yuuta told him, not to cry out… and not to touch him back. Deckerd's ravaging hands needed something to grip too, so in his position, he reached back and clamped his hands over his own back lower legs, the metal creaking in his grip, it hurt, but the pleasure in his body right now was tantamount to nothing he had ever felt before.

"Y…Yuuta, please…' Deckerd tilted his head forward, attempting to put his lips against Yuuta's neck, but Yuuta pulled away out of his reach, the warning back on his face.

"Don't! You had your turn, now it's mine!" Yuuta bit. "Tip your head back." Yuuta demanded again. Deckerd whined and did as he was told, his shivers becoming more violent as Yuuta brought his tongue to the soft and pliable material covering his throat and laved at it, finding chords, wires and panels under it and abused them with his mouth, teeth and tongue. Deckerd's face was stuck in the 'awe' expression as Yuuta pressed the hose harder into that gap, forcing the water in harder. Deckerd nearly screamed as Yuuta started moaning purposefully to arouse Deckerd's body even higher, he squeezed the light and pulled it and Deckerd couldn't take it… he body started moving, Yuuta didn't tell him he couldn't move… but as soon as he started to move, feeling that warm body pressed to him, his knee struts digging into the ground… oh lord… he was going to come… Deckerd locked his hips upward, feeling that climax, a mixture of embarrassment and sinful desire hitting him like a mallet, slowly, his hips jutted forward, the filled crotch plate bumping into Yuuta's already hardened penis, he grit his teeth, pleased with himself that he managed what Yuuta wanted, he had not cried out and he did not raise his hands to him… until…

Yuuta pulled back and little, holding his mouth over Deckerd's, not kissing him, but just shy of it, as if daring Deckerd to disobey him. Deckerd could do it, although it was hard to not kiss the boys mouth, lick it, suck on it raw… a few more valve pulsing, chord aching thrusts, Deckerd would have done his job well, then Yuuta spoke again and it horrified Deckerd.

"Don't come… hold it in!" Yuuta demanded. Deckerd's mouth opened against Yuuta's in gasping horror… it was already so close… how is he going to stop it now? Deckerd tried like hell to stem the surge already perilously close from spilling over and it was with great difficulty that he started trying to ignore the throb of his chord and valve… he couldn't help the cry that escaped him, it hurt trying to stop himself from going over the edge with Yuuta over him, so hot and horny, with the water pounding that already sensitized bundle of sensors

"Y…Yuuta-I can't-'Deckerd panted out quickly. Deckerd reached down to pull the hose away, that was almost an impossible feat, but Yuuta batted his hand away.

"Don't touch the hose!" Yuuta squeaked. Yuuta kept Deckerd close, his own body swaying and humping against Deckerd hard and his own stiffness reaching that point…

"I can't stop it…' Deckerd was breathless, there wasn't much higher he could go.

"Yes you can-'

"No I can't!' Deckerd squeaked out in a high pitched whimper.

"Don't come, Deckerd! Hold it in!" Yuuta demanded, making sure his point came across, looking at Deckerd hard.

"Oh! Yuuta! PLEASE!" Deckerd pleaded, horror-struck, his hips thrusting forward without meaning too, his optical lights flaring.

"DECKERD!" Yuuta said his name in a harsh whisper. "You are getting to LOUD!" He reminded him, the fight became too much for Deckerd, who whined loudly, and fell onto his back, Yuuta sprawled on top of him and Deckerd's body jerked and spasmed, one of his feet stomping the wet ground in his fight to stop himself from coming despite the water pounding his overly sensitized sensors, ravage mewling and coos still escaped him as Yuuta straddled his white thighs and started rubbing the filled chamber. Deckerd shoved his fingers into his mouth, his back arched, uncontrollably his hips started rutting against Yuuta's hand.

"Hold it in… hold it in…" Yuuta whispered softly, rubbing softly. Deckerd brought his hands away from his mouth, which now Yuuta could see, was slightly wet from perhaps smeared 'spittle' and Deckerd's fingers dug into the wet ground. The sensation was akin to someone being fondled to nearly complete climax with a full bladder. It hurt, complied pressure and felt so good at the same time.

"Yuuta…' Deckerd shuddered, his optics off, "Please let me or take the water away. I am going to…!" Deckerd was horrified, it was the last thing he wanted to do was be weak… to his dismay, Yuuta tossed the hose to the side and while the water that filled that chamber emptied, Yuuta dropped his face to it and jammed his tongue into the space, the tip hitting directly to the sensor bundles the water had pummeled the shit out of, resulting in Deckerd sitting up nearly completely and screamed, catching his orgasm a hair away from spilling over, but the scream seemed to satisfy Yuuta. He got up on his knees and brought his arms around Deckerd's neck, sealing his lips over the white ones, catching the cry in his mouth, feeling him a quaking mess, horror twisting his face, Yuuta pulled his lips away, sucking at the same time and pulling Deckerd's lower lip between his and he smiled and leaned his head to him.

"That was beautiful. You did a good job." Yuuta whispered, feeling a sort of savage pity for what he just put Deckerd through, but he wouldn't do it if he didn't think Deckerd could take it… and since Deckerd didn't ask him to stop… Yuuta kept it up until Deckerd was forced to scream, which was his ultimate goal even though he told him not to make a sound, there would only be so much one could take before it was too much. Deckerd's near orgasm receded but his body was still electrified… unable to make clear a thought that didn't end in how wonderful and scary that experience was. Deckerd was slightly confused. The point in making love like this was to make that quest together, to share that high, that pinnacle of pleasure mutually, he guessed being denied the satisfaction was his punishment. But Deckerd was brought there and left to dangle perilously over the edge, and told not to fall into its gripping hot abyss, Deckerd looked guilty and a little relieved at the same time about this fact, because he did not want to achieve anything of the sort without Yuuta joining him. Deckerd's valve was still clenching and dripping and he wanted it filled, but the look in Yuuta's eyes told him that he was going to have to pay the price of the boy's need for complete understanding of Deckerd's body as well, what makes him tick, what makes him hurt, feel pleasure, what is his breaking point? And this would subsequently mean more torture to come.

Slowly Yuuta slid over Deckerd's soaked soapy and now slightly muddy body and smeared the mess about the blue armored chest. He was looking at the V crest with a devilish grin in place as his eyes shot up and looked into Deckerd's eyes.

"Here I am, trying to clean you, and now you are muddy from falling over on the ground." He slid even further upward, his left thigh, the wet cotton of his pants sticking to his skin as he dragged it over Deckerd's white thigh slowly and eventually came to settle in a straddle position right over Deckerd's midriff, fanning softly, the soap suds on Deckerd's chest. Deckerd became aware of just how difficult it was to fight off a climax, and he knew now that by his sheer will to do as Yuuta commanded him, will he only be able to succeed. If he was left uninhibited by anything, that near miss would have shut him down for a while, it should have, and Deckerd had to keep himself aware in order to keep himself from unwittingly climaxing and then falling into an idle sleep until his systems recuperated from the intense shock.

Fate… time… situation… circumstance had a way of making its mark, of leaving its presence known on the subjects of its reign. Yuuta… smitten with his friend, relinquished any pretense of power was no different under these turns of fortune… wrapping his fingers around the V crest on Deckerd's chest, lifting him, his thick lips finding ever sensitive curve on Deckerd's jaw, cheek, neck cables and back to his nose, licking at the very tip of it. Deckerd responded with slight gasps as those electric kisses thrilled his skin… his circuits…the hand that slipped down his back was gentle as he felt himself lowered again… his body cushioned against the grass on the embankment of the patio that was blackened by the awning hiding it from sight. Deckerd felt he was falling back in a dream… tenderly… as Yuuta lowered himself onto him. Deckerd sighed as the smaller but more governing, delicate yet robustly strong body settled between his quivering legs. With a look and no mere words heard that Deckerd understood by this intimate move from the human that he was allowed at least in some leisure to reciprocate the touches as Yuuta took Deckerd's hand and guided it up to touch his side.

The night sky may have been clear, moonless but on the horizon thunder rolled gently … a soft roll of Yuuta's heart as he lowered his mouth and claimed his robot lover's lips with passion only equaled by Deckerd's love for him. A deep longing poured from every pull of their lips, every dip of their tongues, very much young ones discovering how beautiful it feels to join in the adventure of making love… the exploration… the learning. Yuuta's hands slipped down Deckerd's sides and caressed every bit of his body as the latter answered with soft nibbles and digs from his fingers into the muscles on Yuuta's back. They panted; the cherry blossoms on the tree behind them fell from the sky like the tree wept at their loveliness… Yuuta lowered down, his mouth pressed to Deckerd's chin and dragged his mouth along the circumference of Deckerd's jaw, as his short thick black beard on the tip of his own chin tickled Deckerd's sensors as it brushed his surface. Deckerd moaned, relishing the notion that he was making Yuuta coo like that… and make the delightful body quiver with eagerness…

"I can see you with my eyes closed, Deckerd… I can always feel you when you are near me…" Yuuta whispered as he slipped down onto Deckerd's lap… "Or just knowing that you hear me. Feel me…need me…' Yuuta murmured as he pressed his lips to Deckerd's thigh, which rested near Yuuta's shoulder. "This is another aspect of life you and I can journey on, you teach me and I teach you…" He whispered with his mouth still to the white leg armor, seeing the seeping metal between Deckerd's legs, Deckerd squirmed a little, knowing Yuuta was looking at it, the thought of Yuuta staring at him made it clench and he sighed as he sat up slightly. Deckerd looked slightly anxious, but fervent… his amber eyes were half dimmed and he chased Yuuta's hands, which were making love to every curve of his body with exhilaratingly tingling strokes that caused his body to arch, with his own hands… his body arching to the touches… his voice singing its appreciation for the attention as Yuuta made him feel more like a human… another flesh being, rather than a machine. Deckerd had been blinded by his own determination to prove himself to Yuuta when he had not the need to… only in his own mind… if he had insisted on keeping his feelings to himself and let the events unfold last night without reacting… this realization… epiphany… union… would never have been… and Deckerd sighed loudly with a sweet and innocent smile on his face as Yuuta lowered his face near Deckerd's open valve, poking at the strange but seducing and wet material that throbbed just to be looked at, and he poked a finger at it, no intension of being considerate since he already had his hand on it, not this one, but the one parked out front, but the memory of the feeling, the knowledge that Yuuta had already bridged that distance traveled with Deckerd to this body… and sliding one extended finger and entered him… the sweet first prod of that little finger inside Deckerd drew out a cough of pleasure, it was so soft yet hard…

Yuuta's velvety kisses and strokes on his inner thighs as Deckerd held them up, bent at the knee, allowing by obligation as much as he wanted, Yuuta's position between his legs. Yuuta was touching Deckerd more completely than before and yet… still was more to come. Yuuta knew he could make a many course meal out of Deckerd and to bring him to that brink several times before the feast ended was what Yuuta wanted. Deckerd's eyes wept… moving his hips sheepishly and gently to the rhythmic thrusts and exploratory rims of Yuuta's finger. Droplets of due… interspersed with the falling petals of the cherry tree stuck to their bodies, glistening like glitter as they rose and fell slowly… Yuuta's eyes looked deep into his newfound lover's as they crooned together…delicately. Honestly, Yuuta would be content in just seeing Deckerd experience this sort of human feeling on his own. Just watching the blue and white armored body break down and quivering at his touches, touches he wasn't even sure he was doing right until Deckerd's crooning whimpers floated to his ears like a melody, proving that instinct is powerful, and fate had its hand in their revelation.

Holding each other's hearts metaphorically, looking almost like one entity as Yuuta slipped another finger inside the valve and moved upward to claim Deckerd's mouth again, wanting to taste his pleasure in his mouth, hungry all of a sudden, for the moans to fill him inside and out… their mouths connected their faces, their breaths mingling, their voices joined as Yuuta brought Deckerd's valve to clench and relax faster with every deeper pass of his fingers inside it deeper and deeper… never getting rough, never abusing Deckerd's or his own fragile corporeal fabric, that had already been done and he seen what it did to Deckerd. Deckerd whimpered… the sensation… the very meaning of Yuuta's existence to him… and his parallel existence to this man… and the ardor they shared for one another was unlike and unequal to anything he would have gotten from proving himself foolish and not letting his heart drive his actions.

"Yuuta… Yuuta-aa oh…' he whimpered again… Yuuta hitting that deeper part of him, stroking a hard spot, one that drew favorable muffled cries from the willing and delicious form under him. Yuuta was delighted by just how sexual Deckerd is, whether he was trying to be or not, it looked enticingly attractive. Of course, it made it harder for Yuuta to not be beastly and jump on and ravage Deckerd. But every little childish whimper and pant, thrust of his armored hips was making it harder for Yuuta to maintain his composure and wish to take it slower now… which try as he may, Deckerd had a knack to debilitate Yuuta's wish to draw out the moment like he did a little earlier and what made it sexier is that poor Deckerd didn't even know he was doing it, blissfully unaware.

Yuuta seemed expert, deftly pushing and caressing that region until he himself was no longer crooning… he was breathing harshly through his teeth, Deckerd had his head back and he was breathing deeply, steadying himself. Yuuta had not given him the permission to climax and Deckerd gave him a frightened and questioning glance, unsure… scared because he was reaching that pinnacle again, would he be able to stop it if Yuuta asked? Especially knowing and feeling something as intimate as Yuuta's fingers inside him, warm and slender, unable to fill him but caused enough pleasure to make Deckerd teeter on the precipice again. Deckerd could not hold off the swell of emotion and sensation. Yuuta eyes, already bright with lustful love, flashed as he pushed his fingers into him hard, their already impossibly close bodies crushed harder together, their mouths met as a tidal wave of pure bliss… burning satisfaction, making Deckerd spasm… his back arched and they press their hips and knuckles together hard, their voices raising together in song, but before Deckerd could complete the cycle, he grimaced and roughly whined when Yuuta pulled his fingers out of the tightening aperture… leaving him once again to dangle by a hair and refusing to let him fall over. Yuuta pressed his hand to the outside of the pulsing labial cushion hard, and uttered to Deckerd, who struggled to hold off his frustration and dire need to become one with this man and show him what his touches do to him.

Deckerd muttered incoherently as Yuuta trilled him down from another orgasm, trying all at once to tell Yuuta that it wasn't fair, that he didn't want to get there without him, that he didn't know if he could keep doing it like that, that he loved the way it felt, that he longed for the torment to continue. Deckerd fell in a relaxed, if spent with all the raging lustful energy still inside him, state as a gust of exhausted air escaped him. Yuuta brought his fingers slowly upward and brought that substance up closer to his face to examine how wet his hand had actually become while delving into Deckerd. Deckerd had understood now that he was not going to be allowed to climax until Yuuta was ready for it to happen. He wasn't sure how many times this would have to happen before the young man was ready to give it to him, but Deckerd found he wasn't too upset by the fact… what scared and thrilled him all at once was if and when it was going to happen, if he would please Yuuta after all this. He watched as Yuuta played with the viscous matter between his fingers and like before, it made Deckerd's insides writhe with pleasure seeing it smeared on those fingers. Yuuta examined it for a few more seconds before he lifted his eyes to Deckerd and came closer, lowering his hand near Deckerd's face.

"Open your mouth." Yuuta whispered. Deckerd hesitated for a moment, then slowly, his lips parted, his hand that rested deftly on Yuuta's back clenched a little and a soft gasp escaped him as Yuuta rimmed Deckerd's lips with his fluid soaked fingers before he slipped those same fingers into Deckerd's mouth. The fingers played over the soft pliable tongue, wiping the fluid off in Deckerd's mouth. At first Deckerd didn't like it. His face screwed up until he seen the look on Yuuta's face, that the young man clearly liked what he was seeing and doing, judging by the labored breathing and the slight jutting of his slender hips against his blue armored hip. The simple fact that his Yuuta liked this made it all the easier for Deckerd to accept it and to an extent, enjoy it as he closed his mouth around the fingers and licked and sucked at it while he held to Yuuta's wrist to keep his hand there, wishing to do anything he could to make Yuuta like it more.

"That's nice…" Yuuta whispered with a little smile and Deckerd could only reply with the manner of his eyes. The fingers slipped from between Deckerd's lips, now clean and Yuuta shakily lowered his mouth to claim Deckerd's again, thinking he could taste Deckerd's fluid in his mouth and it excited him as he pulled away slowly with as much control as he could muster.

They panted, bodies shaking… wet and a little muddy with cherry blossoms clinging to them… still humming with electricity.

"Do you feel comfortable coming in the house?" Yuuta asked softly… his lips mere inches from Deckerd's. Deckerd waited a second to answer… still feeling that intoxication of his lover's fingers and tasting himself in his mouth. Yuuta was still pressed to him… he felt he could burst if with a single kiss…

"If you would like me too… Yuuta."

"I do… 'Yuuta whispered and kissed Deckerd, their tongues played briefly before Yuuta pulled away and smiled his appreciation. "I can taste you."

"D…do I taste good?" Deckerd asked, the idea of Yuuta tasting him was exciting, and to follow up the idea of his essence in his mouth, Yuuta should be able to taste another flavor too… If the idea of taste is left in ones mouth from transfer.

"You taste like perfection." Yuuta purred softly and circled the tip of his nose around Deckerd.

Up until a few years ago Deckerd had only seen the inside of the house from the large window in the front, the side window and Yuuta's bedroom window. It wasn't the same as seeing it from inside the house itself. He felt lumbering and awkward on the wooden floors still. He may be more human sized but he was still reasonably heavier than the Tomonoga family who normally walked these floors. He skirted around the low furniture, not knowing where Yuuta had gone, his built in scanners searching every corner, blipping and moving focal crosshairs swerving this way and that to search every inch of the houses layout that to the boy would have been dark, but followed the slight drips on the floor that Yuuta left behind him from his wet clothes. The interior of the house was dark but Deckerd's built in night vision cast everything in a green glow as he wended his way into the hall. To a person walking around in the house with him, in the dark, all they would have seen was the natural luminescent of his white face and legs, the natural light white gives off, and of course, his glowing amber eyes.

"Yuuta?" Deckerd called softly, as if he wished not to be too loud, afraid of waking someone, even though he knew he and Yuuta were alone in the house and would be for the next few days. He had walked down the hall and came to the first door, this door lead into the front sitting room and kitchen. He put his hand on the doorknob and gently pushed the door open and ducked under the door frame. He took a few tentative steps into the room and the door swung shut behind him. He surveyed the room with a sweeping glance, noticing now that his 'heart'; which he maintained was in his chest because that is where the sensation generated from now, and no longer from his head and the no longer useful space the Super A.I. once housed, was thrumming softly in anticipation for looking for the sought out boy he coveted so. Everything was silent in the house except for the pulse of his systems reacting to the thrill of what may possibly come in the next few days being alone with his lover. Suddenly, to his left, unnoticeable to the human ear, came the slight whisper of breath passing through parted lips… lungs expanding in preparation of speaking. His sensors automatically started to veer left even before Yuuta spoke.

"Over here." Yuuta said softly. Deckerd, never having feared the darkness, turned his head toward Yuuta's voice and seen the boy sitting on the couch, wrapped in a bathrobe. Deckerd swallowed, or more a nervous twitch, involuntary sign of tension usually seen in humans and adopted by the Brave Police easily with all the interactions with their flesh counterparts, as he turned and made his way to him slowly, never once taking his optical lenses off him. Yuuta, as Deckerd got closer, rose from the couch and reached his arms out to him. Deckerd had lifted his hands too and when he was close enough, Yuuta took Deckerd's hands into his own softly and gently. It seemed almost magical the way Yuuta's slim finger wrapped around Deckerd's larger stronger hands that could easily crush Yuuta's without trying, but seemed unable to withstand the power of Yuuta's presence and crumbled down its own walls; Deckerd's hands shook as soon as Yuuta's flesh touched his metal shell, belying his strength. Yuuta smiled up at him encouragingly, his hands slowly slipping up and over Deckerd's forearms as the leaned in closer. They stepped into one another, Yuuta's chest resting just under the red ornamental piece of Deckerd's chest as he looked up into those glowing optics.

"Are you scared? You are shaking." Yuuta asked. Deckerd swallowed again. He was scared but the fear he felt was not bad. The fear he felt was exciting, alluring, as if knowingly putting himself in a mentally and physically tormenting situation thrilled him and the thought of being so overcome with powerful emotions he could scarcely put a name too was bringing out the weakest of him and it was a lovely sensation that it was Yuuta making him lay bare his awkwardness and inexperience.

"Yes… but I don't want it to stop. I am yours." Deckerd whispered. His second statement was unnecessary really, only to him. He had to know Yuuta was well aware of this fact that the human had complete control of him whether trepidation scoured his insides or not.

"You're so sexy, do you know that?" Yuuta said as if he didn't even hear what Deckerd had said. Perhaps he did, and that was what spurred his proclamation and question. Yuuta's eyes at the moment he said it were large and full of emotion, his heart rate and body temperature hiked and a spasm of excitement racked his body as he slid his hands over the softer and seemingly pliable midriff of the blue armored robotic lover. Deckerd felt his face go warm. Deckerd's face twisted in an embarrassed and uncertain way and having the ability to actually blush, or more a flush of warm fluids in small capillary circuits in his face that act as simulative receptors for him to be able to make facial expressions, when they are stimulated by an over abundance of rushing fluid, which was actually SL-1 transmission fluid, to the under level of his naturally white face, giving him the appearance of blushing. Deckerd felt ashamed because it wasn't the first time Yuuta has ever said this to him. Yuuta tells him this frequently. And he reacts to it the same way every time and he came to realize after a while that Yuuta likes the way he reacts to it. He thinks it's cute as evident by the little chuckle he gave as soon as Deckerd's face twisted and he turned his head away. Yuuta reached his hand up, touching Deckerd's chin and guided his face back to meet his.

"Why do you get so embarrassed when I tell you you're sexy?" Yuuta asked as he wrapped his arms around Deckerd's middle, pulling them closer. Deckerd didn't know why he did. He never once thought of himself as sexy… let alone anything to be desired in any sense. In his car form, he had been told by other people who see him that he is a sexy car… but humans have strange addictions to sleek and fast cars… which is vehicular from is one of the more popular ones. But he never thought of this as an actual comment to his looks and more like a nod to the fact that his car shape is popular and he never let it get to him that it made him sexy in any way. And to be in this form… his root form… and being told he is sexy by a human is embarrassing. It's not an unpleasant awkwardness, it's a surprised embarrassment.

"I… I don't know. I just don't think of myself as sexy." Deckerd's cheeks grew warmer as he said this. Yuuta chuckled again and dragged a breath through his teeth, feeling up Deckerd's sides and looking him in the face hard.

"Well if it takes me showing you how sexy I know you are… I have no qualms with that." Yuuta brought his lips down and started showering Deckerd's V shaped chest piece with electrical kisses that burned. Deckerd, with every kiss of Yuuta's lips made little whimpering sounds, Yuuta's warm hands moving down to push against Deckerd's backside, as if trying to angle his wet valve to touch his hardened member. Deckerd bent his legs slightly and his knees parted. He didn't feel Yuuta touching him, but he could feel the warmth there and it made his valve pulse with need. He made an odd growling sound in his throat as if finding the nearness and incomplete distance of touching frustrating especially when it is so close.

"Yuuta… please…" He looked down at the top of Yuuta's head as the young man devoured his chest. He liked it, but he had also been brought so close and it was driving him crazy, he wanted Yuuta now. Yuuta breathed hard, smearing the condensation from his own breath and the dew like droplets created by Deckerd's taxed systems and remnants of water from outside with his open mouth and nose tip before he lustily looked up at Deckerd, his eyes on fire.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Yuuta asked and the question nearly choked Deckerd. Not because he never thought of Yuuta as sexy… because he damned well has thought of this human as the most beautiful and alluring thing he has ever seen. Up until now he had always let Yuuta know in physical ways and round about ways what he felt for him physically and mentally… but the bluntness of the question shocked him again. Deckerd hesitated to answer… Yuuta, unlike a lot of other people, who would have been insulted by the hesitation, merely giggled and lifted his eyebrows.

"Why yes Yuuta… I find you irresistible!" Yuuta said in a manner which indicated he was answering for Deckerd. Deckerd made a slight self-conscious smile as he lowered his face again."Does that sound about right?" Yuuta asked softly. Deckerd took another few seconds to answer, the unmistakable expression of casting about for an appropriate thing to say. "Come on, Deckerd… tell me. Don't hold it in." Yuuta's smile fell a little. He knew Deckerd had it in him to say what he felt, he was just so innocent in the matter that he had a hard time with it. Finally, Deckerd brought his face back up and he looked at Yuuta.

"My heart is forever yours. When I look at you… I … I uh…' Deckerd stammered a little, his face flushed more because the way Yuuta was looking at him made it hard to say what he wanted. He wanted to say something impressive and poetic, and he was thusly afraid he would say something ridiculous and stupid. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Yuuta with bad play of words when he looked at him so hotly and lustily.

"Say it…" Yuuta whispered.

"All I want when I look at you is to be with you… feel you, hear you, touch you, smell you. I don't want to live my life without you in it. I don't want too… live without you. I will always keep you with me even when you don't want me anymore." Deckerd flushed again and tried to back away, feeling ashamed of what he said because it may have been too much. Yuuta's slightest smile turned serious. And this was indicator that Deckerd ruined it… to him at least. As when he began to back away, Yuuta clasped to his hand.

"That is one thing you will never have to worry about, because I would never be rid of you. Never." Yuuta pulled him back and looked him in the face and watched as Deckerd nearly quailed under his stare.

"Deckerd…' Yuuta said, his eyes never wavering, his voice strong. He wasn't whispering… he wasn't hiding; his hand was tight around Deckerd index and middle finger.

"…Yuuta…" Deckerd said weakly.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I know you have felt this way for me too for a while. It's time to let that idea sink into your head… that I am here; I am offering you what I have to give you. I want to take this journey with you, Deckerd… stop being so insecure and show me that you love me. Don't recoil… don't draw back and stop fearing everything you say will not be right. I love you." Yuuta said sincerely. The effect of this on Deckerd was like a mild panic attack. As Yuuta spoke, Deckerd's air cycles increased and his lower lip trembled and despite how he felt… he kept his optics on Yuuta, the effect was like trying to stare at the sun. His 'heart' quivered and he could not help the slight vocalizations of his staggered resilience as Yuuta continued. Yuuta would always speak to him and make him feel the love he has for him, but this was much more serious than before and when… for the love of god… when Yuuta said I love you… Deckerd dropped to his knee struts, overcome by the sheer force of Yuuta saying the words to him.

"Deckerd!" Yuuta exclaimed, worried there was something wrong with him. He too lowered himself to the floor in front of Deckerd and lifted Deckerd's face to his with his fingers under Deckerd's chin.

"What was that for?" Yuuta nearly laughed. Perhaps pleased in some weird way that he successfully swept Deckerd off his feet.

"This is what you do to me… I feel it every time I look at you. I… I love you…" Deckerd still stammered but he felt something, a weight lift off him as he said it. Yuuta smiled and caressed his face softly.

"Then we only need to make it official. We have known each other too long to play the persuasion game. Deckerd…' Yuuta steadied himself. He had hardly any experience, but his was more than Deckerd's and this, this is a bold move on his part. One that he knew was going to break tradition for him and his family, but for the love of Deckerd… he would live with it for the rest of his life. "Would you be mine, forever?"

"Your…mate?" Deckerd sounded faint. He felt his lips tremble and he fought to not grin so wide but he couldn't help it. He smiled and he giggled softly.

"Yes… I want you to be my lover, wife, husband… with no regrets." Yuuta did not laugh. Deckerd still giggled… but stopped quickly when Yuuta took either side of his face and pressed his mouth hard to his. His giggle was silenced and his optics shut down. He made a soft 'mmm' sound as Yuuta opened his mouth and took as much of Deckerd's as he could. Deckerd had never been kissed like this before and any and all awkwardness… foolishness… uncertainty was stifled by it, literally crashing down the last bit of defense Deckerd never should have had against Yuuta. Yuuta wrapped his arms around Deckerd's neck and as he did, Deckerd wrapped his arms around Yuuta's ribs and they hungrily devoured each other's mouths, panting and cooing.

"Yes…Yes Yuuta…' Deckerd gasped between steamy kisses "I will… I will!" Suddenly knowing that it was this he had been waiting for. It was so passionate and beautiful he was temporarily outside his body, lifted so high he felt everything was tenfold sensitive. Every touch from Yuuta felt like a thousand tongues of hot fire lapping at him slowly and seductively. It drew out plaintive and sexy moans that drive Yuuta crazy, his smaller and humanly frail body to shivers he could not contain, his flesh sprouting lust in droplets over its surface as he rubbed his bare thighs on the outsides of Deckerd's bent white thighs resting on the floor. Yuuta, grinned and looked at Deckerd, something about it made Deckerd feel he was going to catch the devil in Yuuta too… not like he hadn't already seen it rear its head. Yuuta drew little circles over Deckerd's cheek with the tip of his nose before he licked softly at the soft parted white lips and without warning, Yuuta clamped his teeth down on Deckerd's bottom lip just hard enough to make Deckerd respond to the signals of tenderness, but never drawing it to full blown pain and Yuuta stood, forcing Deckerd up lest he lose his bottom lip between Yuuta's teeth.

Once standing, Yuuta took Deckerd's hands and stepped backward toward, bringing his lover to sit on the couch. Reaching over to turn on the small table lamp, Yuuta had once again, guided Deckerd to sit with his hips right on the very edge of the couch and to open his legs as wide as he could get them. Deckerd was embarrassed because he knew damned well his valve was starting to drip again and he didn't want to make a mess of the couch or floor. He felt Yuuta's hands on the insides of his thighs, gently pushing his legs apart and Deckerd flinched and shuddered.

"Trust me, Deckerd." Yuuta said as he urged his legs apart. Deckerd swallowed.

"I do trust you." Deckerd said slightly choked.

"Then why are you resisting?" Yuuta asked with a slight laugh. Deckerd lifted his head to look at Yuuta, to see if he was mad, just to make sure. When he saw no anger there, he relaxed his head.

"Yuuta. I… I'm a mess." Deckerd said, referring to the wetness of his valve. Yuuta didn't really seem to care or hear him at first as he took the lamp off the table and moved it to the coffee table behind him, casting the area between Deckerd's legs, which had been in shadow, in full light so Yuuta could examine everything there. Deckerd wasn't thinking anymore about any potential mess he could make, he looked very young in manner as his fingers clenched at the couch cushions and he bit his lower lip, feeling Yuuta's eyes observing his valve. Instinctively Deckerd wanted to close his legs, but Yuuta was right there between them and prevented them shutting. Yuuta looked captivated and only half heartedly acknowledged that Deckerd said anything. He looked up.

"What?"

"I am going to stain everything under me if I sit here too long, Yuuta." Deckerd said, swallowing hard as he finished because even though Yuuta had asked him what he said, his attention almost instantly went back to the opening between his lover's legs. Yuuta was shifting around between Deckerd's legs, as if positioning himself to be as close to it as possible and Deckerd wanted almost to see what it was exactly that had Yuuta so interested. He went to sit up and attempt to see, but in this angle and the shape of his body would not allow it unless he had a mirror.

"Just lay back and relax… let me look at it." Yuuta said with his tongue between his teeth and he lifted his finger up to the left side of the soft material and dragged his finger over it as if wiping the surface to see if it was clean, even pressing it to see just how yielding the area was. Deckerd moaned and gasped as the press to it made some liquid squirt out.

"Oh…Yuuta…I…' Deckerd stammered, his hips moving slightly. Still Yuuta never removed his fingers. The wetness was liberal and every time he touched it, more would gush out. He brought his forefinger and thumb up and placed it on the very outer edge and opened it. The sensation of it opening made Deckerd cry a little, turning his head away from being seen. Having Yuuta's fingers in there is one thing, but to have him down there, looking at it closely, observing his insides and pressing and poking parts of it, like he was testing it was a completely different thing.

Yuuta rose a little off the floor, untying the robe and pulled it off, leaving him naked between Deckerd's legs and he held the robe up before him and told Deckerd to lift his hips slightly and when Deckerd obliged, Yuuta draped the robe under Deckerd's hips to catch anything that may come out to keep Deckerd from worrying. Deckerd did not complain about any potential mess after that, but he really wanted to see Yuuta naked. He lifted his head but really all he could see was no more than his head and shoulder's that were shadowed with the light behind him. So Deckerd could only really look at the ceiling and breath shakily as Yuuta explored him, opening his valve with his spreading fingers.

It felt so good and Deckerd, the wider Yuuta opened him, would flinch and move his hips, knowing Yuuta was seeing it clench and throb on the inside, Deckerd could even feel his fluids dripping out. Yuuta would use his forefinger and middle finger to swipe at the sliding fluid and bring it back up to smear it on the outer side of the valve opening. Deckerd starting to pant as slowly Yuuta parted his valve with one hand and with the other hand, stuck his index finger in, feeling along the top in little circling patterns. Deckerd liked it until Yuuta hit the hard nodule on the underside of the top part of his valve that sent electrifying jolts of stinging and tingling pleasure up his body and then loved it. As if this is what Yuuta was looking for, he hunkered down and parted the valve as wide as he could get it, so he could see the nodule inside. The node was in full view and Yuuta took his time to feel along the outside of it and even the hardened extension that wasn't seen running along the inside and under the material that made up the inside of Deckerd's valve as it pulsed just to be looked at.

Deckerd whimpered and a fit of fear drove his hands down between his legs to cover it. Yuuta drew his head back a little and questioningly looked at the hands blocking the valve from view and he looked back at Deckerd, whose lips were trembling with embarrassment and his optics were resolutely fixated on the ceiling.

"Deckerd, move your hands." Yuuta whispered.

"Yuuta…" Deckerd beseeched but still his hands came away slowly. His love for Yuuta made the ability to retract his hands and bare the torment easily, and he did. Yuuta smiled and moaned as his lover's valve was lay bare to him again. He reached his finger in there again and flicked at the nub again and like before, Deckerd tightened and sighed. He did it a few more times, enjoying the sounds and jerking body movements he got from Deckerd and wondered if other things could make it cause different sensations.

Yuuta looked around him for something to use and the momentary pause made Deckerd look down in questioning and he seen Yuuta reach over for something on the table. Without really seeing what it was, Deckerd relaxed and put his head back on the couch and suddenly felt something soft with a fiber tip end brush against it softly. It made him grunt in his throat, it wasn't overwhelming like the press of Yuuta's fingers, but the feeling was nice none the less. If Deckerd had to guess, it felt almost like the brush end of a paint brush rubbing at the gland inside his valve that now pulsed with every brush of the fibers over it, eliciting small moans of pleasure from him.

This continued for a few minutes until Deckerd was seamlessly moving his hips to the enticing feeling of the brush running over it, he could feel his lubrication again, dripping down. This made it more exciting so that with just running the brush over the protuberance with light gentle strokes, Yuuta was moaning and gasping.

The brush came away… a little bit of movement and then something else was pressed inside him, too thin to stretch him, indeed, all it really did was set the linear electrical panels no bigger than the tip of a pen afire as the object Yuuta pushed in him passed over them. He started moving it inside Deckerd as if he were stirring the contents in a coffee cup and Deckerd opened his mouth, the object was moving in and out, a soft delving action just enough to make his valve clench painfully around it. He grit his teeth and made a despairing sound as Yuuta pressed his thumb into the hard clit. This made Deckerd croon loudly, his legs lifted slightly, one foot finding the edge of the table as Yuuta continued to move the thin object in a thrusting manner, making Deckerd wish it was thicker and stretched him even just a little more.

"Oh… Yuuta!" Deckerd panted again and the object was removed, and to his horror, as the thing, which could have been the opposite side of the paintbrush clattered to the floor, Yuuta lowered his mouth to the valve and held it open, and gently flicked his tongue over his clit. Deckerd's optics shut down and his hips left the couch in a hard arch as he yelled. The painful pleasure that wrapped around the small area that Yuuta abused sent his body into a spasm of trembles and coos. In this position, Yuuta had wrapped his arms up under the white legs and delved his tongue into the wet passage and Deckerd's optics shot open, his mouth opened in astonishment, feeling the smooth glistening tongue laving at his clit and he chirped with his mouth shut and his optics wide. His hips gyrated and pushed against the invading tongue, so beautiful was this feeling that he could barely say anything but for the small chirruping sounds in his throat every time Yuuta's tongue passed over his clit like nodule. Out from the corner of his optical range he could see his lights flickering again, and grew more tempered and frequent as Yuuta quickened the pace, burying it so deep inside and long deliberate swipes at it made Deckerd take in a deep breath, clenching his entire body, trying not to let his fluid burst out and all over Yuuta… it would mortify him. He was feeling it building up, coming to the surface where it would spray on Yuuta if he didn't move his face.

"Yuuta! Yuuta please don't! OH! OOOOH!" Deckerd whined in a high pitched squeal that carried and Yuuta dug his tongue in deeper, lapping at it, he could feel the wetness increasing. He really wasn't sure what the substance was by name or words but he did have presence of mind to ask if it was dangerous before he put his head down there and dared to put it in his mouth. It was awkward asking what it was from Toudou, but the man was too distracted with his car and just rambled off the answer like he was reading it from a book. And still made no reaction when Yuuta asked if it was harmful to humans if gotten in their orifices and the like and Toudou shook his head and told him it was natural stuff considering where it's coming from and what it is meant for and never bothered to ask why in the world Yuuta would ask a question like that.

No fear held Yuuta back, loving Deckerd's squirming hips against his mouth as he licked and sucked him clean, and the heightened volume of Deckerd's whining with every essence drawing pull on his vulvae like opening made Yuuta go deeper and harder, his own organ throbbing and aching to be touched. Suddenly, a flood of fluid started to fill Yuuta's mouth and he pulled away with an embarrassed cry from Deckerd, who's hips fell to the couch again and he shook, closing his legs together, his hands clamped over his valve. Yuuta upon first reaction spit it out, whatever the fluid was made of, instead he swallowing it… it didn't taste like anything… he wiped the fluid off his face, thankful it wasn't toxic and looked at Deckerd.

"Did you just come?" It took Deckerd a second to answer but he shook his head, horrified, like he was afraid to see Yuuta's expression after being doused in his juices.

"N…no…I didn't.' He said, even though it was only a near miss… he lifted his head for a moment to look at Yuuta before his head fell back to the couch cushion. Yuuta seemed glad that Deckerd hadn't got off yet and he climbed on Deckerd, bringing his face over Deckerd's, ignoring that fact that he was pinning Deckerd's arms between them. "You made a mess out of me." He said.

"I'm s…sorry…" Deckerd whimpered his apology. It came out in barely as whisper as he looked up at Yuuta's face, his optics shimmering with lust and fear and embarrassment.

"Lick me clean." Yuuta said. It wasn't a demand, more a request. At first it seemed like Deckerd didn't know how to react to it until Yuuta took him by the face and brought his cheek down near Deckerd's mouth.

"Come on. Clean up your mess." Yuuta said in a hoarse whisper. Deckerd, still trying to get his valve to stop throbbing, stuck out his tongue and effectively cleaned ever last bit of the juice off Yuuta. Yuuta moaned softly, teasingly as Deckerd licked him all over his lower face and jaw, his neck, and as he got lower, Yuuta got to his knees, dragging Deckerd upward by his head antennae and licked it all off his body, all the way down to where it dripped over his stiff flesh.

The result in this, taking it this far is that Deckerd was able to bring his hands away from his valve, and quite forgot to whimper in embarrassment as he cleaned his human with his tongue. Yuuta loved the feeling of the moist and warm appendage lapping at his flesh. It was odd because it in no way felt like a human tongue, but it was strong and smooth. Yuuta looked down and watched as Deckerd's tongue cleaned him, licking him mercilessly, as if starving. Yuuta clenched his hands on Deckerd's shoulder's as his hardness slipped between Deckerd's lips again and that tongue… that thing he for some reason, knew how to use well, started swirling around it again. Yuuta closed his eyes. And before he knew what happened, before he could really muster any control of his own body, he felt himself nearly burst into Deckerd's mouth. He pulled away fast, grunting and almost bending double for a second, like he was in pain.

Deckerd reached for him, as Yuuta knew he would, fearing he may have hurt the human or pushed to fast again, and Yuuta grabbed the hand coming to him.

"Come with me…lets go upstairs." Yuuta growled. He pulled on Deckerd, who was too heavy for him to pull his weight but Deckerd came away from the couch and stood to full height.

"Yuuta, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked nervously but Yuuta didn't hear him. He was looking down at the fluid running out of Deckerd's valve and down his white legs and if he didn't move it would pool to the rug under his feet. Yuuta looked up at him and instead of answering the question, he slipped on hand between Deckerd's legs and shoved three of his fingers into the dripping hole and lifted up, making a hooking sensation which made Deckerd sort of stretch up and cry out, the middle finger pressing hard against his clit like nodule, he could barely articulate, as Yuuta started walking forward with his fingers deep inside Deckerd, leading him slowly and torturously by his valve.

It could have been comical for anyone not knowing what was actually happening there as Deckerd was forced forward with Yuuta's fingers inside him. He gritted his teeth because every step forward was causing friction inside his slick walls, every brush of his own valve around the fingers created both intense pain and intense pleasure so that just by walking, he was stimulating himself. Yuuta knew it too, he looked over his shoulder, the streams of fluid coming out of him faster as Yuuta struggled to get the door open and keep going. It was awful trying to get through the door because Deckerd naturally had to stoop in order to get through so when he did, Yuuta didn't allow for the time it would take for his robotic victim to get through the door so he continued to pull, seeing the white legs quiver and positive dobs of fluid now splattering the floor, hitting the wood and Yuuta could feel the droplets hitting his bare shins.

"Come on." He whispered and Deckerd was now wailing. He was holding Yuuta's arm with both hands and then one hand would raise up to his mouth to hush a particularly loud moan but would go back to Yuuta's arm. Yuuta wasn't sure if he was trying to dislodge his hand or trying to move it in and out, but either way he was not succeeding. Yuuta could not stand it, wanting to break down himself, his manhood standing erect, hard and readily dripping itself and he wanted to just slam Deckerd into the wall and fuck him hard and he knew that is what Deckerd wanted now too.

"Yuuta please! Oh… just take me here!" Deckerd cried loudly, his valve pulsing hard and it was now very noticeable to Yuuta, the squeeze on his fingers pronounced.

"No!" Yuuta growled fiercely. Deckerd gave a sob of agony. He let himself fall to the floor on his hands and knees and cried to the floor. Yuuta was simultaneously pleased and aggravated about it, he wanted Deckerd to get in his bed, but to see him buckle like this was so sweet and delicious too. He rounded to the back of Deckerd. Deckerd at first thought that Yuuta was going to take him there in the hall, even readied himself by angling his hips in the right manner to allow Yuuta to put his hot hard manhood inside him and take him until he leached out his last drop of lubricant. Instead what he felt was Yuuta's hands roughly grab at his back mounted lights and pull him back so his weight was on only his knees. Deckerd gasped as he felt Yuuta's fingers plunge deep into him again roughly. It hurt. Deckerd screamed harshly. Yuuta's head was near his, whispering to him to get up.

"You can't have me until you get in my bed!"

"I can't make it there! I'm going too…' Deckerd cried out. Yuuta, with only the slightest pity for him, retracted his fingers and stood full up and rounded to the front of Deckerd and grabbed his antennae. Yuuta wouldn't do it if he knew it would hurt him. He wouldn't do it if he didn't think Deckerd could take it… in any case, Deckerd hadn't said 'stop'… he knew instinctively that his robotic lover was enjoying being manhandled by him. The hotness coming from the fact that Yuuta is easily breakable, much more fragile and weaker than he is… Deckerd could crush him without trying… and it turned Deckerd on to succumb, to be the weaker one… to let Yuuta push him around and rough him up. Deckerd gasped and sighed, fluid dripping from both his mouth and eyes as his face was brought up to look at his human lover… his human hunter… and he was made to be the cowering prey and he loved it. Yuuta was caressing the side of Deckerd's face with his manhood. Deckerd smiled a little, a slight disbelieving smile as he felt it slide under his chin.

"Do you want that Deckerd?" Yuuta asked harshly. Deckerd nodded and swallowed.

"You can't have it until you get your ass up the stairs…" Yuuta said equally as hard.

Deckerd had never heard Yuuta really swear before and it startled him into thinking maybe he was dawdling too much and he placed his hand on the wall and tried to heave himself off the floor. The problem was, in that position, his valve was now sticking out liberally and his chord, still in its housing hurt so bad, that standing all the way up caused too much pain and no pleasure at all and he was forced down to one knee again as Yuuta walked away from him and toward the stairs. When Deckerd fell to one knee again, Yuuta gave him the ultimatum.

"I am tired of waiting. If you want me to give this to you…'he said as he idly stroked at his own length, knowing full well Deckerd didn't want it to end like this, the look on his white face was fear and frustration as he focused on the hand that was going to take away from him what he wanted. His amber eyes flicked up and his lips quivered. '… you need to get up the stairs, I don't care how you do it."

"Help me, Yuuta…" Deckerd reached his hand out to him. Yuuta's heart chord struck a low and resonating tone… the heartfelt plea from Deckerd nearly broke Yuuta's resolve to be rough with him and he nearly ran to Deckerd in his haste to tell Deckerd he wasn't really doing it to be mean to him or cause him pain or strife. He ran forward and gently took Deckerd's face; his own filled with concern and worry as he looked critically at him.

"Deckerd… are you okay? I'm not trying to really hurt you!" Yuuta said softly and worriedly. Deckerd shook for a moment, his optics off as he allowed his face to be cradled by those hands. His optics came back to life slowly as he allowed his face to be pulled toward Yuuta's and his voice trembled as he shook his head.

"Don't break now, Yuuta." Deckerd said softly. He trembled but his voice was steady. Yuuta could literally hear the fluid dripping to the floor under Deckerd. He could feel the puddle spreading over the wooden floor and touching his bare toes. Yuuta wasn't sure what Deckerd meant by that and the moment's hesitation and continued worry made Deckerd lift his hands and place them on Yuuta's thighs, his face glowing second only to his optics, brightly shining in his frustration and excitement. "I've been bad, Yuuta… you have to punish me… I deserve it."

Yuuta could not believe his own ears. He was registering the snake of Deckerd's hands climbing up his thighs, slithering to the back as that thin white face, those trembling white lips and the madly glowing eyes looked up at him, begging to be abused. "You… you want this?" Yuuta asked and needed no more assurance than the slightest nod of Deckerd's head as he made a pining whine deep in his vocal processor.

Yuuta knew from this moment that no matter what he did to Deckerd, the robot lover would like it and want it to keep going no matter how humiliating and disgracing it would be to him for anyone else to find out what he let happen to him. Deckerd found he didn't really care if others found him weak for letting Yuuta govern him, dominate his body so thoroughly Yuuta may as well leave his mark on him, a collar and chains, Deckerd wanted to give over to the human so much that he was willing to crawl after Yuuta on his hands and knees, willing to bare any abuse the young man could give him… he wanted, needed it and his desperation drove another whine of anxiety from him as Yuuta pulled away just out of reach.

"Then get up! Now!" Yuuta tried to sound as if he was demanding Deckerd… to play the dominant one but was ashamed that his voice faltered and fell shy of being strong enough. Deckerd looked at him for a moment and tried again to get up, placing his hand on the wall and the other on the floor but again, his valve was out so much that it hurt too much to get up, not only that, if he stood up, his chord would assuredly come out and he wasn't sure why… wasn't completely understanding his own insecurity about it, as to why he did not want his chord to come out… didn't really want Yuuta to see it, at least not now.

Yuuta could see the trouble and decided, if Deckerd won't get up and go up the stairs, or can't, then he would use it to do to him exactly what he wants, so Yuuta placed his hands on the Brave Detective's shoulders and pushed him to his knees again. Deckerd made a grunt sound as he hit the floor and looked up at Yuuta.

"Crawl if you have too… I am not waiting all night." Yuuta said and Deckerd, without really thinking, placed his palms on the floor with his head down like he was groveling before his human. Yuuta walked over to the side of him, reaching is left hand down between Deckerd's legs and his right hand grabbing one of the back mounted lights on Deckerd's back. His fingers roughly pushed inside the protruding valve, it yielded easily and squirted liberally upon his fingers entering. Deckerd lifted his head and cried out shamefully, embarrassed and loving it. But it also took away some of the discomfort… and consequently it also made his chord grate against the backside of his panel more as he was pushed forward on his hands and knees, the abuse of Yuuta's fingers nearly lifting the robot's knees off the floor, not because he could lift him, but to ease the pressure and painful pleasure inside his valve that he knew Yuuta could feel the linear chord that ran along the top underside of his valve, the tip of the chorded piece being the clit like nodule, pulse madly against his fingers and gush after gush of sweet warm fluid washed over his hand.

Deckerd made it to the stairs and when his grey metal palm hit the first step, he looked up and the second level somehow seemed a thousand miles away. He whimpered and knew he would take forever getting up the stairs like this, he had to do it… he had to let his chord out to let him get up the stairs. He lowered his head, and with Yuuta pushing him and jamming his fingers into Deckerd's valve hard, Deckerd bellowed out, his entire body shaking and bucking as the panel slid back and his chord shot out fast, fully erect and spattering the rug with his juices, mingling with the drips from his clenching valve. He panted as he seen the length, solid and pulsing, pointing at the first step. He let out a burst of relieved air, the pressure wasn't so bad when his chord was out. When that solid tube of engorged chord wasn't massively sensitized and stuffed in a panel too small to hold it when it was fully pressurized and ready to blow.

His relief was brief because he hadn't thought of Yuuta when he let it out just now. He only came to his senses when he felt Yuuta remove his fingers from the valve and pull Deckerd directly up on his knees, bringing his throbbing chord into plain sight. Deckerd instinctively threw his hands down to block it, but as Yuuta rounded before him, the human grabbed and pushed his arms away, effectively moving his hands out of the way and when his dark grey blue eyes fell on the cylindrical silicone based, pulsing, hot, white… with some fluid dripping out the end… knotted chord pointing at him, he just stood there and gaped at it.

"Holding out on me? How come you didn't tell me you had this?" Yuuta asked with a slight laugh… although the mirth was limited…and while he was between Deckerd and the stairs, he started to abuse the throbbing chord which drew out another tortured cry from Deckerd. In fact, this cry was the loudest Deckerd let out, his chord, so unused… so sensitized that even the barest brush of its active sensors along the length made his systems spike hard. And Yuuta was squeezing it hard, abusing it… double fisting it and moving up and down the length of it as if he were churning butter.

Yuuta was so drawn in and fascinated by it that he even brought his mouth down to it, whimpering and hungry as he lapped at the tip, almost like he didn't know what he was doing and had no control over his actions. Deckerd's hips instinctively thrust forward when Yuuta's mouth, hot and wet touched its receptive head.

"Ah….aha…' Deckerd gasped. Yuuta didn't play too long with it… he wanted Deckerd up the stairs and now. He let go of Deckerd's chord and started crab walking backward up the stairs, making sure to drag it out, the moment his body was the closest to Deckerd's face. Deckerd sobbed and lowered his head, trying to catch even the slightest taste of Yuuta's flesh. But he moved to quick. Yuuta was just out of reach of him now and Deckerd huffed in frustration.

"I need you now, Yuuta." Deckerd said simply. He demanded it… and it was meant that way. He loves Yuuta, and he wanted nothing more than to kowtow to him. But he had been held off and played with far too long now and he didn't want to move anymore until Yuuta gave it to him… no more games. Yuuta raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? You need me now? Then come and get me." Yuuta said passively. He turned over on the stairs, stood to his feet and stumped up to the upper level and looked imperiously down at Deckerd. "I don't think you are in a position to demand this. If you aren't up here in say… 3 minutes… you aren't going to have me."

Decker was sorry and he looked it too. He labouredly started crawling up the stairs trying to get at Yuuta who was always just out of reaching distance. What made it worse is Yuuta stood there and tantalized him with soft strokes to his own member… no… Deckerd wanted that!

"Yuuta, I am sorry. I had no right to~' Deckerd started. "Yuuta… please."

"You're right… you didn't." Yuuta said, moving his foot out of the way as Deckerd's reaching hand came to the top of the second floor and made to touch it. "Now you only have a minute and a half to get in my room. Don't make me wait and certainly don't make me spend the night alone."

"It hurts; I can't stand on my feet." Deckerd bellowed but Yuuta turned on his heel and started to walk away and Deckerd, in anguish cussed as was not usual for him to do and forced himself up to a standing hunched on the top of the stairs, steadying himself for the pain and discomfort and the pleasure that he derived from it just to walk to Yuuta's room, which just HAD to be the last room at the end of the hall. He gasped and steadied his breath and swallowed and looked toward the door of Yuuta's room. Yuuta was halfway between him and his room, looking back over his shoulder at his lover.

"I'm waiting." Yuuta said tantalizingly again.

"It hurts…." Deckerd gulped but took his first step, deciding to focus on Yuuta rather than the distance between him and the room. Instantly his systems peaked and he let out a cry, every movement was torture. Every time he stopped, he had to start again and feel that pleasurable pain in his valve and chord, so he did the only thing he could do and that was to run as best as he could toward Yuuta's room, to which the young man's naked form had just passed the threshold. The peak of his systems threatening to shut him down and he cried out, an unintelligible mumble of words that no meaning could be wrung as he pressed closer to Yuuta's door and feared along the way that he would shut the door on him if he ran out of time, a few feet away, droplets of his fluids, from his valve, his chord, spattering the floor as he struggled to stand up straight. Fluid dripped from his mouth and optics… so completely stimulated that he was willing to tolerate anything if in the end, Yuuta would just take him… love him. For that he would tolerate anything.

Deckerd panted as he crossed the border between the outside hall and Yuuta's bedroom and gave a pleased gasp as he succeeded and didn't have the door shut in his face, but now he was likely going to have to deal with being punished for his act of brazen demand of Yuuta's love. Deckerd wondered with a little fear and admittedly, excitement, to know what Yuuta would do next to him. He lifted his head, one hand supporting his weight slightly on the wall as all he could see was the corner of the bed as he walked forward. But the door shut behind him and forced him to turn and Yuuta was walking up behind him, his expression hard to read… and Deckerd didn't know why he did it, but he recoiled slightly. As if he really thought Yuuta would strike him. But what really happened was Yuuta had put one foot on top of Deckerd's blue tip armored foot to bring himself up higher and took Deckerd's head and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Deckerd wasn't expecting the gentle part and it shocked him to the point he realized only as Yuuta pulled away that he didn't return the kiss.

"Deckerd~' Yuuta started but Deckerd shook his head.

"I shouldn't have~" He started.

"Shhh… it's okay." Yuuta said softly and placed three fingers on Deckerd's lips to still them. He searched his lover's face. "No more games. Okay? This is for real." Yuuta said, tenderly caressing every bit of Deckerd he could reach and watching his body react to the touches.

"We'll make love now?" Deckerd asked hungrily. Yuuta kissed briefly and looked up at him and nodded.

"I am going to take you all night. You don't know how hard that was for me to not just take you. You are so damned sexy when you are being tortured!" Yuuta actually laughed a little as he pulled back and took Deckerd's hand to lead him to the bed where he stood the larder body so his back faced the bed and the back of his knees touched the mattress. Deckerd didn't really know how to respond to that statement, he just bit his lip and flushed.

Yuuta slowly urged Deckerd to lower to the bed and lay down on his back, a lot like he had done on the couch, but this time there was a lot more room to move and more light.

He crawled over the bed, bringing himself up to Deckerd, their chest touching softly as he pushed his robotic lover down on his back gently and lay on top of him, his hands finding the lights on the sides of Deckerd's head, wrapping his fingers up in them and nuzzled his body up inside the armored embrace. His breath, blood, flesh, his heart… they still felt the pain of urgency, anguish and the distraught position he and Deckerd were put into by their own doing, or really by Yuuta's doing, dragging it out so long Deckerd could scarcely get up the stairs to the bed without collapsing to his knees, where Yuuta would have to coax his friend to his feet again in any method that worked. And it took a while to get from the couch to the bedroom as Deckerd was crying he was so aroused, his body taxed to its limit by that time and simply refused to come down, pining for Yuuta, a desperate longing that Deckerd would rather die if he was to continue being denied. Yuuta would not see to it that Deckerd would do such a thing to himself and it was with great accomplishment for the human to think of ways to get his robotic lover up the stairs and on the bed, where Deckerd was fully aware that he was about to be taken properly after sessions being denied and watching his human lover come alone. Yuuta didn't do it in any way to hurt Deckerd and this knowledge was probably what kept the little sliver of sanity in Deckerd from breaking. He just wanted to push Deckerd as far as he could before the police officer broke from exhaustion and starvation, a maddening hunger that if he did not get it fed; he was going to go insane. It wasn't by any word that Deckerd uttered, by now, the only thing he could articulate clearly was 'Yuuta… please…' in a begging manner did Yuuta understand that Deckerd was above and beyond the point of primed and ready… he knew that Deckerd was ready no matter how nubile they are. This weekend alone had stripped them of that. Everything else came out in a blur of connected and incoherent mumblings. The last thing Yuuta heard Deckerd say clearly beside his baying plea was "It, hurts, I can't stand on my feet." About twenty minutes ago when Deckerd dropped to his knees just before going up the stairs. Of course, Yuuta knew that every last bit of Deckerd's describable and indescribable parts had been stimulated to the max and were probably going to burst with every natural movement. So sensitively charged right now, Deckerd cried continuously, his hips moving against his will, not bothering to try stopping it, his hands touching every last bit of Yuuta that he could reach, so that when the boy climbed on and mounted him for the final ride, Yuuta's every kiss and brush of his hot tanned skin was a coil hot and white wrapped around his already volatile heart.

He brushed his mouth against Yuuta's, a ghost of a kiss before he actually kissed the man over him. It was a soft, sad kiss but he did not want to leave it like that. Yuuta was under enough duress without baring the burden of knowing he too was still scared.

For now, he felt it his position to make Yuuta as comfortable as possible, as loved as possible, as needed and accepted as surely Yuuta made to make him feel the same thing. Yuuta rose slightly, opening Deckerd's legs and resting between them, he kissed and made love to the armored body without ever 'touching' him… reveling in the intimacy they had without sexual contact, listening to Deckerd's soft mewls and hisses of pleasure as he intended to distract his lover from the burn of his hunger with a hunger departed from it. Yuuta closed his eyes as he rested his forehead to Deckerd's chest and sighed.

"You okay?" Yuuta asked in the smallest whisper. Again, it took Deckerd a few moments to answer. His optics off and he was sucking on his lower lip, willing himself to not freeze up, after all this is what he wanted, but when faced with it, it was simultaneously scary and beautiful. When he felt he was sufficiently calm, he looked at Yuuta, his fingers digging into the material covering the soft bed.

"Yes." He said just as quietly. At this confirmation, Yuuta leaned back, holding himself steady, he ran the tip of his member along the outside and was amazed to see Deckerd's valve pulse outward and nearly claim him in one swallow and a shameless whine from Deckerd told Yuuta that he liked it. He did it again and got the same sensation… and when Deckerd extended again, Yuuta pressed into it, his member delving in so the very tip was inside and much like his own reaction to being pulled in, Deckerd's reaction to Yuuta's member entering him for the first time was like everything he felt for Yuuta was entering him. The strength of his love, lust and appreciation, every volatile emotion Deckerd felt pent up inside his heart over Yuuta was slithering and pushing its way into him and the opening… oh the stretching of his insides was gorgeous… painfully beautiful, and Deckerd took it willingly. Aside from the object Yuuta put into him which was no bigger than a pencil and a few of Yuuta's fingers, the largest thing stuck in there before was his own fingers and not even in this body. The signals were their because it is his receptive form but this body… this body had still been resolutely a virgin in comparison to his actual body to which Deckerd had… with much embarrassment and humiliation on his own part, had to resort to slaking off his need for Yuuta with his own fingers. But not anymore, as Yuuta pulled back and pushed in again going in a little deeper, Decker's legs, open and his heels resting on the edge of the bed shook with suppressed urgency. The pressure was so intense; it made both of them lose their breath for a moment as Yuuta pushed in so his groin was flush with the flat side of Deckerd's crotch.

"Oh damn…' Yuuta grunted as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Deckerd's head tipped back, releasing a handful of the bedding, rubbing at his face at the wonderful feeling. Yuuta reached up and made Deckerd look at him, brought his head down so their eyes met. Deckerd's optics, like they so often were, was big and full of emotion unspoken. Before, Yuuta would love to have heard what Deckerd had in his head, but looking at him now, he realized he didn't need to hear it.

"Oh Yuuta." Deckerd said with a whimper and grabbed Yuuta by the shoulders. Yuuta's fingers found Deckerd's sensitive chest area, the slot in which his badge would normally go had a sensitive spot on the bottom half where Yuuta found it accidently and used it to his great satisfaction and he gently played with them while kissing and savoring Deckerd's neck cables under the white silicone material.

"Ah..." Deckerd grunted and mewled.

"Shhhh..." Yuuta said gently. He leaned over and bit Deckerd's chin making the robot inhale sharply. Deckerd could feel sexual frustration pressing against him. Indeed it was hard and hot, and Yuuta was clearly reluctant to push into him harder, contented in making short and shallow thrusts into him. Deckerd let his finger spider over Yuuta's chest. Yuuta watched Deckerd's progression with a sultry smile on his lips. Yuuta moved slowly and deliberately, it was a gentle poke that sent rivers of lighting through Deckerd's body.

"Oh..." Deckerd said as a drop of condensation rolled down his forehead and cheek. He clenched his denta and shut his optics tight. Yuuta place one hand on Deckerd's shoulder and held his breath for a moment before continuing. They moved together as one, as Yuuta thrust down, Deckerd pushed up. As he was on his back and in an awkward position, this did little to help. Deckerd wanted to ask Yuuta to push a little harder… he wanted to feel it all the way inside him. Yuuta continued to groan as if he were willing himself not to explode.

"Yuuta!" Deckerd gasped as a particularly intentional prod of Yuuta's cock hit that spot that made his robotic lover arch his back and groan with his mouth shut. "…h…harder. Go all the way, please." Deckerd asked between his teeth. Yuuta looked up at him. The young man's brow was furrowed and his sweat was liberally dripping off him at the steady motion.

"I don't want to hurt you."Yuuta panted and Deckerd shook his head.

"You won't hurt me… please." Deckerd begged. Yuuta took a second to respond in Deckerd's favor but he obligingly, with ram-rodding thrusts, sent jolts of electric fire that burned, stabbed, pierced and made Deckerd sit up slightly, burying his face into Yuuta's shoulder and scream with his mouth shut. Yuuta's mouth was agape as he invaded Deckerd's body over and over again. The sensation was so strange. He was not a virgin and the last time this happened, it felt nothing like this. He was sure now, that the lack of this before led him here and Deckerd was positively meant for him. The rippling and clenching around his length was intoxicating. It felt so… unreal. Yuuta couldn't even put a word to the description of what burying himself inside Deckerd felt like. He knew one thing for certain though, that comparatively speaking…nothing would EVER come close to this again. The feeling of Deckerd.

Deckerd tossed his head back and moaned. It felt so good he breathed heavily, bringing his head back and feverishly licked at Yuuta's neck. The bed was already making considerable noise as the legs squeaked and the headboard bumped the wall gently. Deckerd relieved some of his aggression that he could not use on Yuuta in case he hurt him, by hauling and pulling on the bedding, the sheets popping off the corner so they heaped in a bunch and he was relentless. If it was Yuuta he did it too it would have ripped flesh from his bones and broken those bones laid bare. This action on Deckerd's part seemed to entice Yuuta to be a little more forceful.

"Oh...yes..." Deckerd called out, enticing Yuuta to move faster. He could not believe just how good it felt. He regretted being afraid… He smiled and closed his eyes. With every thrust, they were catapulted forward. He felt his soul deep inside was mingling with Yuuta's. Like doing some sort of celestial and heavenly dance of a mating call, pouring his love and soul into telling Yuuta every move he made, every filling thrust, every pounding rhythm of the young man could be felt deep inside Deckerd's body… as if his insides were part of Yuuta and always had been, the bond between them strengthening with every pass of Yuuta's warm muscle over the electrified sensors in his valve and sultry kiss.

Yuuta was now unable to suppress his delight not that he wanted too. His body bucked and squirmed more than Deckerd's did. His audible gasps were slathered with little requests that he knew Deckerd would not be able to do, not in the position he was in anyway. Yuuta teased Deckerd a little. Stopping for seconds and feeling the valve between Deckerd's legs writhe against him, then at times pounding him so hard that Deckerd would be lifted off the bed. The last time Yuuta did this, the bed slammed off the wall really hard and Deckerd had to stop him from doing this, lest they end up in the next room or break the bed. But Deckerd could not focus on anything so trivial as a breaking bed or the wall's structural integrity when Yuuta was taking him so hard he ignored it as Yuuta lay flat against him, wrapping his arms around Deckerd's midriff and pressed his face to the Brave Detectives wet chest armor. The sensation of being turned inside out threatened him. Sweat rolled down his back, gluing his hair to his skin. So many surreal feelings waved into him like one long and continuous screech. He crooned and hit Deckerd with another tirade of dirty and romantic words…

Yuuta wanted to finish, get there, feel that pinnacle with Deckerd and simultaneously keep it going. All this time, not being able to remedy his madness, and now, just like that, an ardent rush of delight cascaded into his lonely soul like falling beads. He was in a stupor, he knew it, but came back to the situation with a jolt as Deckerd made a loud gasp because of the audible crack that rent the ambient love sounds like a bullet and the corner of the bed closest to them slammed to the floor, forcing Yuuta backward and onto the floor on his knees. He had only a moment to realize that Deckerd was trying to stop himself from sliding down on top of him. He grimaced, waiting for the impact but heard and felt the thuds of Deckerd's feet catching him before he fell full on Yuuta. This resulted in Deckerd being in even more a precarious situation. His legs were still parted, his valve very much exposed and begging. His weight supported by his feet and his back on the collapsed bed. The only way Deckerd would be able to move now is to sit and then turn over. This meant that Yuuta had control over him again and he wanted to use this to his advantage.

"Oh… your bed!" Deckerd said, actually worrying about it for a moment before Yuuta shifted and his attention was drawn downward.

Yuuta clawed desperately up and over Deckerd's body. Clambering to get back inside him, in a situation where Deckerd can't move. He slipped back into Deckerd's yielding valve again; the chord which was leaking copious amounts of fluid was pressed up against Yuuta's stomach. They both made a satisfied moan and Yuuta took Deckerd's hands into his own, holding them tight as he leaned his weight into Deckerd's hips and started pushing slowly and steadily, working himself and Deckerd to feel that last quickening before exhaustion took over. Yuuta glided in and out of Deckerd without much trouble. Deckerd shifted a little, drawing Yuuta's face closer to his and they kissed softly. Each touch now seemed amplified as the position seemed to offer more hidden sensors inside Deckerd's valve that were popping to the surface and with every swipe, delving push, heightened his excitement… made him nearly shut down. If it weren't for Yuuta's piercing eyes and seductive and clearly close voice calling his name, keeping him there with his gripping hands on his own, Deckerd may have just slipped into unconsciousness with a happy silence.

His valve extended downward, Yuuta's hands clenched harder around his own fingers and the human shuddered and his breathing became more ragged, it seemed almost as if he was having trouble breathing at first. Yuuta quickly released one of Deckerd's hands and cupped the back of his head, crushing their lips together, and an uncontrollable strength that belied Yuuta's size seemed to engulf the human as strong and forceful thrusts push up and against Deckerd's groin. This made all else nonexistent, there was nothing in the world but them… nothing would ever be in this world with them. This was his…and Yuuta's empire where they ruled as lover's and could make love wherever and whenever they wanted. Deckerd was Yuuta's to claim over and over… Deckerd had no boundaries. Yuuta was the ruler and Deckerd was the land governed over. Their fortification was love… their walls mortared by it… and explosive heat at the core warmed them from the inside out… Or Yuuta was the sun and Deckerd was the planet revolving around it to take in its warmth… to stay alive and thrive. Deckerd's breath, like Yuuta's together became labored… almost raspy as the foundation of their interlinked souls rocked with vibrating love and lust. It wasn't even apartment to Deckerd at the moment how much higher he could go until he felt and heard Yuuta make a strangled sound and opened his mouth in silent adoration and a warm surge of Yuuta's quintessence splattered his insides. Deckerd choked and cried out, so overcome by the sensation, never before has he felt something like this and the sensation was so binding and closing, sealing… his life stamped and soul kept in a glass case in Yuuta's pyramid of love. It drove Deckerd to placing his clutching hand to Yuuta's back, without meaning too, he couldn't help the squeeze that stopped just short of bruising the boy's ribs as he too… scared to feel it but not stopping it either, felt his own peak reaching the farthest heights.

Deckerd felt himself teetering on the brink as Yuuta kept going. Then a sweet rush hit him that no warning and danger could silence as he came hard and his voice carried loudly threw the room. Every circuit in his body that could tighten, clench, shock up, in that 30 blissful seconds he was hit repeatedly with shockwave after shockwave of pleasure. And as every wave hit him, Yuuta and his voices raised in harmony… a song of their united passion and love. They didn't want the pleasure to end. Yuuta's pinnacle seemed to last for an eternity. His still hard manhood sliding in and out of Deckerd with passionate fever. But like all things that go up, they must come down… albeit slowly for these two forms that seemed to venture the furthest ever traveled in this manner, Yuuta was breathless and Deckerd was whining as they started the journey back into their own respected bodies, denying but unable to refuse the separation of their bodies as they did.

Deckerd white knuckled the edge of the bed as he too experienced a cataclysm in the aftermath. His white hot fluid peppered Yuuta's stomach and his own from an unattended chord that nonetheless reacted to stimulus not given. Yuuta's hair clinging to his smooth face and Deckerd was clinching to him as if they were one entity.

Yuuta collapsed on Deckerd and after a few panting moments; he slid off to the side, loving the fact that Deckerd's 'sweat' and 'cum' was mingling with his. This change of position allowed Deckerd to fall to the floor on his backside with a great sigh of relief. Deckerd, even though he was free and not pinioned to the bed in a sort of perverted grappling move, was still humming slightly in the afterglow.

"You okay?" Yuuta asked breathlessly. He watched Deckerd's chest rise and fall slowly and shine off the light overhead. Yuuta knew Deckerd was systematically trying to get his systems to cool and had to at least secure his capacity to keep 'awake' before he could answer. Yuuta knew, that as Deckerd smiled and nodded, that the night was not over. That neither of them got out of their system, that which has actually been there for a while. But Yuuta had enough consciousness to know they both needed to rest up after this. He crawled over to Deckerd's side and leaned on him so their faces were close. Deckerd was still panting and as he looked up, his amber optics flashing brightly, Yuuta smiled at him.

"I love you, Deckerd." Yuuta said with his lips. No sound was needed for Deckerd to interpret the message. He slinked one arm around the human and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into the crook of Yuuta's neck and shoulder.

"I love you, Yuuta." He said it in a shaky whisper. Yuuta responded by wrapping his arms around Deckerd's neck and resting his head on the top of Deckerd's hat like head gear.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me. Everything I would say would seem foolish and weak. I owe you so much for making me so happy, for being in my life… for giving me something I can hold onto~" Yuuta was now the one stammering by swallowed hard when Deckerd intervened.

"No." Deckerd murmured from Yuuta's neck. Yuuta was taken aback slightly and he pulled back only enough for Deckerd to resurface. Deckerd looked at him hard for the first time since this night began.

"No, Yuuta. I can't tell you how much YOU mean to me. From the moment of my first thought… my first fear… my first experience with emotion that hurt so much I shut down… it was you. My life revolved around you. My life simply IS because of you. I would not be here if it weren't for you. It is me… I owe you my life for this heart that you gave me." Deckerd said. Yuuta was so defeated by Deckerd's heartfelt statement that a single tear slipped out of his eye. Deckerd reached up and wiped it away with his grey thumb.

"…Deckerd." Yuuta said. Deckerd shook his head.

"You have already given me the best of you when you gave me a heart. How can I possibly want something more precious than that? How can I ask you to give it to me when there is no higher? There is no higher than the gift of life and the ability given to love that special someone." Deckerd said seriousness in his voice and on his face made Yuuta swallow hard in his throat.

"That… was beautiful." And in the moment, they held one another. Occasionally kissing and drifting their hands to spots that offered them appreciation for the sensitivity of the other. The life they led after that had, like all love affairs, ups and downs… but one thing was for certain. When Yuuta gave Deckerd his heart… back when he was eight years old, it meant Deckerd would continue giving his heart back to Yuuta for the rest of his life, and no amount of time would ever cease the strength of their love for one another.

True love is timeless.


	4. Subjugate DeckerdXYuuta

"Please?" Yuuta only had to ask once. Deckerd burned with humiliation but he didn't mind. Once the suggestion had been posed, Deckerd flushed in his own way, his face turned downward, his fingers together as if he was peeling something small apart, looking as if he was ashamed. But when Yuuta wanted something, Deckerd would never refuse, not even if it hurt him to oblige. Deckerd, biting his lips, offlining his optics, leaned back in the chair and opened his legs. Yuuta smiled and dropped to his knees with his palms on the white thighs to keep them open. Deckerd's body shook slightly as Yuuta's hands slid up his thighs and touched the pleasure center softly with his thumb.  
"Y…Yuuta…' Deckerd chirped. One leg jumping up instinctively trying to keep control of his body as that simple brush of Yuuta's thumb made Deckerd's entire body tighten. Deckerd knew it wasn't over… he still had to comply with Yuuta's demand. Slowly, tremulously, he slid his hands down to the jutting hot plates that formed the arch of his crotch and rubbed at it softly… trying to will his concentration to open the panel where his chord was.  
"Deckerd." Yuuta said in a throaty growl as he came up close, his hard heat pressed up between Deckerd's legs, forcing the robot's legs to open more, almost to straining point. Deckerd gasped and whined, wiggling his hips. He could feel the heat, feel the hardness against him and it was torture that Yuuta would not give it to him yet. Deckerd cried softly, legs shaking as he feverishly now, worked to release the chord, which he was far too reluctant to use. But Yuuta meant business judging by the look on his beautiful face, by the treble in his seducing growl.  
"…oh…oooh…' Deckerd's optics dimmed and his fingers rubbed harder at the crease, his fear and discomfort working against his will to do as Yuuta wanted and the fact that his body would naturally react when stimulated like this. He rubbed harder still. Yuuta moved his hips ever so slightly, nestling his hardened shaft just between the lips of the valve, but never entering it completely, preferring Deckerd feel the heat and teasing stretch of the outside to drive him to new levels of ecstasy. Deckerd's mouth opened and he cried harder, his hands now moving faster… more deliberately.  
"Let me see it…' Yuuta asked again. Twice he had been asked and Deckerd was starting to panic. He didn't want to disobey Yuuta, but he was so scared… Deckerd gritted his teeth and needed a little more persuasion. He extended his valve downward where Yuuta thought it would swallow his penis if he hadn't pulled back. Yuuta loved the way it felt but he pulled just out of the grasping valve's reach and a very obviously frustrated Deckerd's disgruntled sigh was enough to bring a smile to Yuuta's face.  
"You can't have that until I see you make yourself hard. I want to see it dripping down your length."  
"Yuuta, please…' Deckerd looked Yuuta in the eyes pleadingly… his valve wanted filling with Yuuta's intimate part and his chord wanted to stay resolutely in place although it burned with pleasure.  
"I want to see it Deckerd!"Yuuta said finally, demandingly. He at first felt a sting of pity for his robotic lover, until he realized that he knew Deckerd liked it when Yuuta abused him like this… and it afforded him the strength to keep going and be more forceful. Yuuta grabbed the hot metal that housed the throbbing chord and pulled at it hard, making Deckerd scream out. It didn't hurt, but it came close to making his chord be exposed… he feared it coming out of its housing again but he had to do it… Yuuta wanted it.  
"Give it to me Deckerd!" Yuuta demanded.  
"Oh Yuuta… please… PLEASE!" Deckerd pleaded in a warbling cry, his valve spewing his lust in spurts as it tried like hell to look for the hot hardness it loved so much. Yuuta reached one hand up and hooked his hand around Deckerd's jaw and pulled his head up.  
"I want to see it! You can't have mine until I see yours!" Yuuta said softly though the threat was real. Yuuta hid how bad he felt, but the pity was dented by the fact that he knew Deckerd liked it… Deckerd cried a little more as Yuuta's fingers dug hard into the seam between the jutting metal and the hip plate. Deckerd's hips started pumping against his will, either he was trying to stimulate himself with Yuuta's fingers or he was trying to angle his valve to even feel the warmth of his human lover's muscle, it was anyone's guess…  
"I'm trying Yuuta…' Deckerd whispered, his breath labored as he felt his fire losing control… just the thought of Yuuta shoving inside him now… his penis, his tongue, his fingers… it didn't matter, the mere thought of anything of Yuuta's filling him right now was making his valve so soar and aching with need, he could not concentrate on his chord… and he had a feeling Yuuta knew he couldn't concentrate.  
"Try harder!" Yuuta said, bringing his mouth down to the softer material that wrapped Deckerd's midriff and kissed and licked it downward so his tongue traced the red housed gas cap, passing it so the jutting crotch plate was against his chin, then his cheek and he slid down more to a horrified and horny gasp from Deckerd, who had moved his hands long enough for Yuuta to continue down unobstructed, hoping Yuuta would claim his valve with his mouth. But he didn't, Yuuta lay his head on the hip plating and in the small space between the jutting metal and the hip, Yuuta blew into it softly and his finger pressed into the other side. It was such a teasing feeling, not nearly enough to help, but it made Deckerd nearly sit up and he cried out, his valve hurting it stretched out so hard to feel Yuuta and it was clenching around thoughts and it was driving him crazy. Deckerd stuck his fingers in the seam and pried it open, his humiliated whimper was lost as the cool air caressed his heated internal chorded coil. He had really but to run his fingers over it, because lord knows sending signals to it was not making it respond, so manual stimulation was the only option but it was still embarrassing. However, when Deckerd forced his panel open to expose the ringed coil under it, Yuuta lifted his head over it, slapping Deckerd's hand out of the way and he looked at it. The slight slit in the middle oozing heated lubricant onto the housing dock. Yuuta was licking his lips as he breathed on it. The slight hot breath against it made Deckerd's hips lift up and he grunted… his hands moving to the sides of the couch, grabbing the cushions to keep himself from instinctively covering himself. Yuuta wanted it… he couldn't… wouldn't refuse no matter how much it scared or humiliated him.  
"Oh Deckerd… how would you like me to lick that clean for you?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd, so prepared for the embarrassment and mingled burning torture of pleasure as Yuuta did whatever it was he was going to do to the chord, gasped… thinking of that skilled and delicate tongue running circles around the hot wet housing and his chord spewed its lube and still nestled in the compartment, growing harder and hotter every second. Deckerd was just debating on how to answer Yuuta when his mouth opened, a scream nearly rung out into the room as Yuuta lapped at the matter, sending fire up his body… Deckerd stomped a foot down on the floor, not as a sign of frustration, but a sign he was trying not to thrash around.  
"Mmmm, you taste so beautiful…' Yuuta whispered. Deckerd made an audible 'awww' sound that trailed away on his breath. Yuuta sealed his mouth around the center ring of the chord, right above the slit and sucked on it hard. This made Deckerd sit up and scream, forcing Yuuta to move with his shifting body… the pull on his chord was so hard and so… hot, he thought he would lose the whole of his inner lubricant production system into Yuuta's mouth. Yuuta lifted his mouth away slightly and looked up hard at Deckerd.  
"Lay back down!" Yuuta demanded and Decked did as he was told. This time his hand went over his mouth, afraid and ashamed he had screamed the way he had, but also, as he lay back, he noticed the first two rings of his chord were protruding from the housing. Yuuta was relentless, his tongue found its mark again, tracing the two sensitized rings that protruded from the housing with a burning tingle that made Deckerd whine and cry, his thigh's shaking because it felt so good and hurt at the same time. Lubricant bubbling out and down over the extended rings of his chord. Yuuta licked at it feverishly, Deckerd could see his arm working at himself. Deckerd wanted to touch Yuuta… if Yuuta would do this to him, he wanted to return the favor.  
"Yuuta!' Deckerd's voice shook as he fought to maintain his level voice. "Let me… do that!" He panted, and begged, reaching his hand downward to touch Yuuta's arm, but Yuuta released himself and lay so his hands were nowhere near his own hard member. Yuuta was nearly whining he was so turned on, but he refused to let Deckerd touch him yet. The only way Deckerd was going to get that part of him, was by extending his chord all the way and Yuuta was going to make him.  
"No…' Yuuta slurped at Deckerd's swollen head for a little before he answered. "I want it all! Give it to me!" He said impatiently and breathlessly.  
"I'm trying! I am trying, Yuuta!" Deckerd panted, his optics stinging with helpless lust, his hips moving, the chord now extended three rings. Yuuta wasn't bothering to take his time, to really tease Deckerd… although what he was doing was enough torture to an already burning for sex body that just wanted his whole plundered… Yuuta slid his mouth down over the hard knot of chord and sucked mercilessly, flicking his tongue over the head, bringing it out to the fourth ring. Deckerd's hips twisted this way and that, but for all the good it did, Yuuta kept his mouth on it, sucking it hard, pulling it, playing it to make its full eight ring appearance.  
"Almost there, Deckerd… come on… let it all the way out! You're doing a great job!" Yuuta panted, getting up on his knees and pressing his hardness to the reaching and clenching valve. Deckerd cried out again, actually lifting his legs and holding them open, opening his valve to entice Yuuta's hot hard meat inside him as he let out a long and aggrieved moan. Yuuta teased the lips with his hardness, poking it and caressing it, feeling it closing and reaching. Yuuta wrapped his hand around the four rings and started pumping at it with the movements of his hips, which Deckerd seemed to like a lot. His hips moved easily, and he actually smiled a little as his hips moved to complement Yuuta's.  
Soon, very soon, Deckerd's optics were off, his hips moving, contenting himself with just feeling Yuuta's penis stretching the outer rim of his valve, his chord now out the complete length and Deckerd was at a complete loss to ignore the feeling of Yuuta's hands sliding up and down his solid and hard length. Yuuta's head was tipped back at the moment Deckerd's eyes sought to see if Yuuta approved of this and showed any sign of taking him completely. Yuuta moved, it appeared he was enjoying the feeling of the tight squeeze of Deckerd's valve just around the head of his penis, because he didn't go any deeper. Deckerd liked it too… but he wanted Yuuta to take him… all the way, at his deepest, but Yuuta was smart enough to stay away beyond what Deckerd's valve could extend.  
Moments pass and Yuuta' s movements were becoming erratic, his breathing labored, his hand working Deckerd's fully exposed and stiffened chord… Deckerd could feel his valve tightening, wishing to swallow the hard knot just inside him. Deckerd chirped and cooed with every shallow penetration. Deckerd could bring himself to climax like this, but he really wanted Yuuta to fill him, and this teasing burn was maddening!  
"Yuuta!" Deckerd yelled, not at him… for him. It was insanity, that if Deckerd didn't get plundered now, he was going to lose his mind, with the noises Yuuta made, he was so near his climax and Deckerd didn't want to not come while Yuuta did. As if he had silently waited for this cry of need, Yuuta released Deckerd's chord and grabbed his hips up around where the red gun holster area was and slammed his hard and hot penis deep inside him.  
Deckerd's back arched hard and his optics was at full flare. His valve so wet and hot that he was so close all Yuuta had to do was hit that spot in him just right and Deckerd would experience heaven with the human he loved so. He sat up slightly, Yuuta was grunting, as if he as fighting off climaxing just feeling the rippling and trembling walls of Deckerd's slippery canal around his length. As Deckerd sat up, Yuuta wrapped his arms up around Deckerd's back and slammed into him hard, the hard chord protruding from Deckerd's crotch, pressed up hard between them. Deckerd too wrapped his arms around Yuuta, their mouths coming close, eyes locked to optics, their breath mingling, Yuuta deliberately slammed Deckerd hard, hitting the spot he needed too… Deckerd cried into Yuuta's mouth, a cry of pure pleasure.  
"… Y…Yuuta…Yuuta…' Deckerd whimpered, his hands smoothing over Yuuta's hair, he abandoned all care, his chord meant nothing, Yuuta was filling him, his heated and impassioned eyes were boring into him as his penis did, hard and hot… Deckerd brushed his lips against Yuuta's, feeling the boy's coarse hairs on his chin briefly before he lost his sanity completely, just seeing Yuuta's face morph from impatient acceleration and into that one that he made as he released was enough to send Deckerd over the edge, because he knew that face was the one Yuuta made because he made love to him… only Deckerd would make his face do that…make his voice pitch and cry out, But seeing that face in the throes of passion and feeling that warm spurt of cream inside him, his valve drinking it up, made Deckerd cry into an explosive climax, his lube no longer standing the boundaries of his body and it sprayed out of him and all over Yuuta's body where it ran in torrents down Yuuta's legs and onto the carpet, Deckerd moved fast, not caring at the moment, because he was singular with his lover, The warm heated flesh against him, inside him, marked him as forever his… and Deckerd, baring the sweet humiliating torture of exposing his length… just to shower Yuuta between them, meant nothing, because he simply gave Yuuta what he wanted, as he would always do… he would never deny him. Deckerd felt his job was done well as Yuuta kissed and licked at his jaw line, murmuring little words of love. Deckerd would never let this go… never.


	5. Broken read warning DrillBoy Char Dth

**Warning: Character death. **

**Rated M because of detail of death. no sex or anything revolving around relationships.  
**

Broken.

Shattered.

Destroyed.

Hanging to life with just a whisper of breath.

Drill Boy was unable to stand on his own now and it was really a question as to whether he was even aware if anyone else was around him, mourning for him.

The vertical berth in which he stood held Drill Boy in an upright position by clamps that connected to junctions in his lower back, and his shoulder struts. His normally bright green optical lenses were cracked and opaque brownish fluid seeped out and down his once white; now charred face and onto the red armor of his chest plate, the scores of red at his cheeks now indiscernible from the mess on his face. There was a gaping fissure in his chest where the tell tale soccer ball shaped weapon was housed. But it was just a ragged hole with wires, oil and circuitry hanging out like mechanical entrails. His back wings had been ripped off and his lower right leg was missing. It was a miracle that he was even able to speak; his mouth had been plundered by the beastly mechanical monster that cornered him last night on a routine run with Gunmax. It hung open slightly, the thicker silicone based rubber torn and chapped around his small lips where it had been stretched beyond what was capable. His denta smashed in, the hollow of his mouth scraped and liberal amounts of oil occasionally dribbled out of his mouth from the wounds no one could fix.

He could barely draw enough air into his systems to keep them cool and the heat of his system's natural will to keep running was overheating him, stressing out his already overtaxed body. So near to death, he could only rasp out a single whispered word at a time as his green optics flickered and blinked weakly. Occasionally he would whine out, trembling as if he fought his vision going completely black, afraid of what would happen if it did. He wasn't ready but fate it seemed wanted to take him away. Take him from his friends, his home. Drill Boy bawled with an unmoving mouth, wishing the pain to end, but wanting to fight through it with the strength he didn't have. The only way he could voice what he was feeling, was to cry out. To voice his fear and hopefully someone would comfort him as he slipped backward into the light. Slowly, and deliberately, as if something knew if he went too quickly.

Yuuta Tomonoga stood before Drill Boy, silent tears running down his cheeks as he looked at Drill Boy's ravaged body. He had seen the Brave Police in bad shape before over the last ten years of working with them, but never had he seen something so horribly broken, so pathetically sad. The only one's he had seen so bad was when Deckerd was killed, and of course Shadowmaru.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to help Drill Boy but he wasn't a mechanic. He sobbed back a whine of protest when he plainly heard Drill Boy say, in his weakest trill yet _"Boss… help me."_ But there was nothing he could do. Toudou had died last year and he was the only one who could really fix them when they got this bad. No one, not one of Toudou's men seemed capable of working on him and it pissed Yuuta off. He screamed himself hoarse, but all it did was waist time as Drill Boy faded faster and faster. It was like no one could move fast enough, half the retrieval squad and the defense forces was trying to help Gunmax and Drill Boy was splattered across the alley, his oil halfway up the three story brick building he leaned against. Yuuta ran at him, Deckerd just behind him. None of the Build Team actually seen what Drill Boy looked like at the scene. But they didn't need too. The way he looks now is an indicator of the horror and throat ripping grief Yuuta let out when he first seen Drill Boy. Yuuta knew, like with the image of Deckerd and Shadowmaru dead under his hands, this will haunt him forever.

Yuuta looked over his shoulder. McCrane, Dumpson and Power Joe were all close to one another, looking at Drill Boy, Seia and Ayako comforting Dumpson and McCrane as they cried softly. Duke stood slightly apart from them, his head tilted to the side, contemplating the situation. Though clearly by the look on his face, he was hurting, but trying to maintain a measure of strength as Regina watched, despite what she had been before, she was visibly shaken to what happened to Drill Boy.

King was standing before Gunmax, trying to talk down the visibly upset biker, who had been there when Drill Boy was attacked and nearly killed. But he was powerless, having been shot and paralyzed. All he could do was send out a distress signal and watch as the hulking beast of a machine tore the smaller and younger Build Team member apart. Drill Boy had the option to leave, flee, but he stayed to try saving Gunmax. Gunmax was the original intended target, but because Drill Boy got in the way, he was the one who paid the price. Gunmax tried to shut off his optics as he sent out the call for the other Brave Police , but his systems refused to shut down and he was forced to see it all happen in clarity, and by the time they got to their location, it was too late… the damage had been done. Drill Boy lay in a pool of his own oil unmoving. Gunmax laying feet away howling with rage and anguish that he couldn't help him, one arm helplessly outstretched in Drill Boy's general direction but it was all he could do.

"Gunmax, this isn't your fault!"King said sternly, though he did not want to resort to sternness, he had to bring Gunmax back before he forced himself into a deactivating shutdown.

"What do you know? You weren't there, if I hadn't been hit… Drill Boy… he'd…' Gunmax barked though it was clear why he was irritated, covering up the pain he felt, the guilt… even though it wasn't his fault.

Yuuta listened to them for only a moment before he felt a finger run softly down his back and he turned his head and looked up into Deckerd's face.

"Yuuta… 'Deckerd, like the others looked stricken and anxious about the situation, perhaps searching himself for comfort from Yuuta, afraid he was about to lose one of his own. Yuuta could not blame him. They had all been so close since the beginning, the pain just as bad, just as corrosive as when Deckerd died, when Shadowmaru died… and unless some miracle happened now, it didn't appear that anything would bring Drill Boy back. This thought made the tears come before Yuuta could even fathom he'd have more to cry. He pressed himself to Deckerd's arm and wept hard, his blurry vision only catching sight of Shadowmaru looking at Drill Boy silently. As if words utterly failed him.

Duke had walked up to Shadowmaru and got his attention by placing his hand on the Ninja bot's shoulder strut. Shadowmaru took in what looked like his first breath, turned and buried his face into Duke's shoulder. The Scotland Yarder's off to the back in the dark, having just got their days ago, had not been prepared to see something like this, though no less affected by the horrific sight. Bishop, perhaps the youngest out of them, seemed the most affected, being abut the same age level as Drill Boy.

The atmosphere in the room was wholly palpable, indicative of the lament of loss. But the meter's attached to Drill Boy all the more indicator of what was happening, without the clear cry of fright from Drill Boy, like he may have seen something that scared him but of course, unable to move, he could not escape it. His only sign of lingering life, besides the whine of fear was the slight jerk of his limps, which was little more that an insignificant twitch, was the monitors feebly blipping. Everyone looked over at him. Power Joe ran forward, coming right up to Drill Boy's side and looked at him eagerly, his optics wide and his face wet from crying.

"What? What is it, Drill Boy? We are all here! Nothing is happening to you." The tone of Power Joe's voice was so unlike him. Yuuta cried harder, because he knew it was serious enough to make the usual hard as nails and harrying Power Joe completely break down and reveal how he truly felt for the youngest Build Team member despite all his pranks on him in the past, he truly did care for the younger bot.

"So… scared… can't see too well." Drill Boy rasped out. Power Joe pulled back some, his lower lip trembling as he reached for Drill Boy's smaller white hand and held it.

"Can -can you feel me?" Power Joe's voice cracked. Yuuta could feel the pain in it, the plea for Power Joe to be heard, to make Drill Boy see. Yet Drill Boy didn't answer. He just looked forward, the steady dribble of oil leaking from his mouth and optics.

"I… I'm sorry I picked on you! I was only playing around; I never meant anything I said! Please, don't die!" Power Joe said softly, pulling Drill Boy's hand up to his chest and clutching to it. Dumpson and McCrane moved in closer to Power Joe and Drill Boy.

"He knows you were only playing with him, Power Joe! It's okay." Dumpson said. He wasn't harsh about it, he was gentle which seemed to belie what he is, but as he came up to them, he too placed a shaking hand on Drill Boy, needing to let the younger member know he was there, perhaps because they had grown so close, Drill Boy had really looked up to Dumpson for support.

"It's not okay! Look at him! He's dying!" Power Joe said weakly as McCrane got up behind the power shovel and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulder struts to hold him back, as much to comfort him.

"Power Joe… there isn't anything that can be done… we just have to be here for him." McCrane, normally very coordinated, very professional, said faintly with the side of his face pressed to the back of Power Joe's head as he held him. McCrane had to hold it together, no matter how painful it was to help Dumpson and Power Joe; they were going to need him if the worst case scenario happened.

Yuuta could feel Deckerd, whom he leaned on and Deckerd's free hand was pressed to his back, shaking in an attempt to keep himself from breaking down. Yuuta understood the Build Team being most affected by this but it in no way meant that he, Deckerd, Duke, Gunmax, Shadowmaru, Kagero, King, Bishop and Rouke were any less affected. Again, their collective breath held as Drill Boy made his loudest but most heart wrenching whine yet. Yuuta was unsure, as he swallowed back a lump in his throat, what it was that was making Drill Boy do this. It could be pain. Fear perhaps. Perhaps his computerized brain was making him relive his last moments before half stasis lock prevented him from running at full capacity.

"Nooo… Drill Boy… shhh' Build Team seemed to say all at once as they, like a single entity moved closer to him, their voices soft, as if to ease the younger mech out of his worry. Kagero had entered the room, several people in his palm. Kagero deposited Saejima, Azuma and Detective Natsumi Tsukiko, a frequent in the Brave Police section for at least two years in which her inclusion, if even just on a friendly basis was brought on by Drill Boy's connection to her and her late son and husband. As soon as they were on their feet and looking up at Drill Boy, Natsumi put her hands over her mouth and ran forward. In her clothing it was obvious that Kagero had retrieved her from her home.

"Drill Boy!" She called shrilly. Over the last two years, she had come to think of the drill former as something of a son to her. The spirit of her son Kei had temporarily taken over Drill Boy for a while back when they first met, and when Kei finally left Drill Boy's body, Drill Boy never lost the affinity he felt, through Kei, the love of having a mother. And so, he had taken to caller her 'mama' or 'kaasan' any time he seen her, and frequently visited her at her house on his days off.

At first she did not want that because it would remind her of her dead 6 year old son. And simply remind her of the tragedy that took Kei and her husband Matsudo away from her. But seeing Drill Boy's innocents and how much he seemed to love her, she took him in and allowed him to call her 'mama'.

As soon as he heard her voice, Drill Boy's body jerked again and he mouthed 'mama' again trying to lift an arm that was just barely responsive. Power Joe made a strangled noise in his throat and Dumpson and McCrane hid their grief in Power Joe's shadow as sparks flew from every open cavity in Drill Boy's haste to see the woman he called his mother.

"Mama…' Drill Boy managed to gag out, it sounded more like rough metal scraping together than his normal sweet voice, his white fingers groping hard to Power Joe's hand. As Natsumi ran up the lift and hit the button to get up closer to him. Her lower lip trembled as she got near to him, the damage thrown into sharper relief at this range. She spoke softly and her words fell mute on everyone else's ears.

"There isn't anyone who can do anything about this? Look at him! He is going to die!" Azuma said, gesticulating toward the build team member whom he had taken a respectful liking too for saving his life a few years back when he was captured and forced to act as bate for the Brave Police, he was nearly crushed under a few tons of bricks until Drill Boy used his body to protect him.

"Unfortunately no. His damage is too severe to recall anything more than just data… and he is more than that. He isn't just a robot anymore. None of them are." Regina said in a soft and sorry voice, watching Duke comfort Shadowmaru. "If he were flesh and blood he would never have lasted even this long."

"You're a mechanical genius! You can't figure something out? For Christ sake! What good are you if all you can say is '_there's nothing that I can do'_? I bet if it was Duke or one of your own, you'd be all over it!" Gunmax yelled at her over King's shoulder. King now had to resort to holding Gunmax back forcefully. The green biker cop was pressed to King's body, reaching around him to grab at Regina, hoping to make her see how important it was to him; to his sanity, that she helps Drill Boy. But he knew she couldn't, and despite the harshness of his words, he knew there was no help for the young Build Team member and this fact made Gunmax's arm fall to his side, his head down, uncharacteristically silent. King having to wipe the coolant off Gunmax's chin guard that ran down the hollow grooves set in his cheeks that came out from under his visor.

"I'm sorry… there isn't anything I can do for him in this state. I could do more if just to ease his passing if he wasn't in such a pitiful state already. But I am afraid that anything I would do for him may have consequences in the future and they wouldn't last very long and he would…' Regina swallowed, trying not to show weakness and she turned her head away from the sight of Gunmax crying. Build Team around Drill Boy, Detective Tsukiko raising herself before Drill Boy, thinking of losing Duke and the rest of the Scotland Yard Brave Police in this manner. She couldn't think of it. "… He would eventually just shut down on his own." She finished.

"He wouldn't! He is strong! He wouldn't just _shut down_! You don't know what you are talking about!" Power Joe growled through his misery. He looked accusingly at the British woman. McCrane whispered to the power shovel former and whatever he said, made Power Joe turn his head pointedly away from Regina. Dumpson was still quiet, looking at Drill Boy as if he couldn't fathom what he was seeing.

"All we can do is be here for him. He would want it that way." Saejima, who had also been close to the driller ever since he was made, as he was especially close to the project during his construction process. His eyes, more lined that ever, more tired, were watery with grief as he looked at the remains of a once brilliant policeman and a good friend and a good kid.

"Shh…' King hushed Gunmax.

Natsumi got right up before Drill Boy's face, at this close range no expense was spared on just how deep the damage was. Her lips pressed together in a hard line. Her face, though not old, looked completely crumpled. Her slender hand reached up and brushed a bit of the char away from Drill Boy's face, exposing some of the used to be white 'skin' of his cheek and whispered his name.

"Drill Boy." She said softly. He did not respond. She swallowed hard; tears bloomed on her lower lids and speckled her lashes as she blinked them out. "Drill Boy." She said again, this scene seeming familiar when she talked to her own son before he died. She did not want to have to do this again. Not talk to another child as he died before her. Not again, she didn't think her heart could take it. Her face twisted in grief as she looked at the ravaged face. Her heart fluttering painfully, hearing him laugh as her son once did; in the recesses of her head.

She sniffed and pressed herself to Drill Boy's face, holding onto him, hugging him. She felt him move a little and it made her smile, the thought that he may know she is there, and can hear her even though he could not respond, was heartening.

"Drill Boy… remember… remember that time you wanted to give me flowers, and you picked a tree for me that had flowers all over it?" She asked softly, caressing the side of his face. He didn't say anything but a slight jolt of the side of his cracked lips indicated maybe he did remember. She referred to this time when Drill Boy had literally ripped a tree from the ground to give it to her like a bouquet of flowers; to make him smile because he was being silly in his haste to make her happy on mother's day.

"Did you know, I was able to save that tree from dying? It's completely healthy in Daimon Park. I can take you there to see it." She said, although she had to realize by now that it would never happen. "I want to take you there to see it. So you need to pull through this. You're a scout. You can pull through it." Natsumi said, sniffing loudly as she caressed and used the bottom of her pajama shirt to wipe the stains off Drill Boy's face as she cried through her smile. "You are dirty. I'll clean you up, okay?" Natsumi's voice was shaky. She looked around her for a bucket and water. She didn't care where it came from or what she used. She gave Drill Boy an appraisingly watery smile and hit the red button on the lift to bring her to floor level.

It didn't seem to take long, the lift settled into its casing and she hopped out onto the oil splattered floor. She slipped on the oil, Yuuta catching her so she didn't fall on the floor. Natsumi was bare footed, having been taken from her bed by Kagero at 1:23 am in the morning, and only explained there was a situation and it was important she be there. She hadn't known until she had forced Kagero to at least tell her what it was about if he couldn't or did not feel comfortable giving details, the timing, the manner in which she was taken and the lack of comfort giving information automatically sent Natsumi into a fit or worry, knowing in her gut that it was bad news.

She righted herself and wiped at her face, oil and the blacked char from Drill Boy's face stained her hands and Yuuta groaned, forcing himself to turn away from her as the sight made him think of when Deckerd had been shot and nearly killed, Deckerd's oils all over him, soaking his body. He knew how close Drill Boy was to her and could completely understand her anger at the men standing around just looking at her as if they found her sad and pathetic because she was in denial that Drill Boy was dying.

"Come on! Don't tell me you don't have a bucket and some water! A hose? Don't look at me like that!" Natsumi asked, irritation revolved around an incredulous laugh. They were looking at her like she was insane.

"Natsumi-san… ' Seia walked up behind her and placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders. Natsumi turned and grabbed her shoulders too.

"This is the place where they fix and clean the Brave Police. I am simply asking for a bucket and some water. Why is that such an odd request?" She asked frantically. Seia looked at her for a moment. She knew what Natsumi was doing. She could not speak personally to her pain because Seia had no children and wasn't likely to have any in her position with McCrane. But she had seen Deckerd die, she had seen Shadowmaru die, she almost witnessed McCrane… her lover, die.

"I need something to clean at least his face. Please." Natsumi said, holding out a shaking hand to everyone, who looked at her like there was no point. The only one's in the room that would do anything to help her, Yuuta took off his shirt after loosening his tie and handed it to her. She took the starch white shirt in her hand and looked at Yuuta. His face was red, his eyes were puffy and he shook.

"Please use that. If that is all there is." Yuuta said and went to turn to go back to Deckerd when Natsumi grabbed him by the wrist to pull him in for a hug. She couldn't look at Yuuta without thinking of her son. The bitter way his young life was robbed of him and where Kei would have been had he not been killed. Yuuta let Natsumi hold him, bringing his arms up around her to hold her in return.

"I don't know what would have happened to me had I not met you and the Brave Police, Yuuta-kun. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you and your friends, after my husband and son was taken from me-'Natsumi said. Her voice was low and shaky as she trembled against the younger man. Yuuta didn't know what to say to her that didn't sound foolish or trivial to her or their feelings.

"You're strong, Natsumi-san. You would carry on, and you did for Drill Boy. He would have wanted you to stay… see him off." Yuuta choked on the works like they were sharp in his throat. After dealing with the death and revival he had gone through before, he knew the bitter sting. Natsumi did too, and it was too painful to live over and over again. The knowing that the void once filled with the love of someone special was going to be emptied and there was nothing you could do. Yuuta closed his eyes and buried his face into Natsumi's shoulder, wishing she was his mother.

"Yuuta…' Deckerd whispered and touched his back with his fingers, trying to comfort him. Even though his comfort was within this group of people, Deckerd still felt the loss as it is his actual first. Not one of those he considered not only a friend, but family to him. One of the very few of their kind in this world. Deckerd wanted to give Drill Boy another chance, if giving the young driller his being, his strength and life force would bring the younger mech back, he would do it. But that wasn't how it worked now. They no longer were mere robots that could be fixed and detached from their bodies. If their bodies became compromised, their souls did too. The drawback of becoming mortal was that their lives now were just as fragile as a human's. Just as delicate. Now, Drill Boy's life was departing for the farthest reaches of nothing, a graceful feather caught in a breeze to be swept away. One day… Deckerd knew, he was going to lose Yuuta. He and the others had no illusion that the humans they care for would die before they did. But Deckerd had not had to think of losing anyone until now. And the thought of having to say goodbye for the final time to an energetic and playful soul such as Drill Boy ate at Deckerd's heart like nothing ever did. Deckerd pressed his lips together, wishing things were different. That he had been in Drill Boy's place. But he wasn't and he had to deal with it. He had to be there for the rest of them, for Yuuta.

"Deckerd." Deckerd was looking at the floor, the puddle of oil about Drill Boy's feet when he felt warm pressure against his lower arm. His Amber optics, glassy with coolant, turned to the right and down to see that Yuuta had returned to him and was sliding his hands up Deckerd's arm, wishing to be picked up. Deckerd had only to oblige, bringing Yuuta up to his shoulder, where Yuuta sat and pressed his face to Deckerd's and sobbed as he clung to his dearest friend's cheek.

Natsumi had returned to Drill Boy with the shirt in her hand and she rose up before his face. She looked at him, her eyes glassy, but had held the tears back so she could maintain composure in front of him. Not wishing to scare him, or make him fight, although there didn't seem to be any in him.

"I am going to clean your face. You have some dirt on it, okay?" Natsumi said, her voice was cracking, but it was said with barely a warble. She brought the soft material up to the boyish face and took one swipe of the charred black off the surface to expose a white cheek. She smiles as she pulled the shirt away.

"There. You look better already. Mother's always worry like this, and it's a pain in the butt… but I can't help it. You're my baby." Natsumi whispered as she wiped again at his cheek, taking more of the soot off. Suddenly Drill Boy moved. His head gave the slightest jerk, as if responding to her touch, his optics flared for a moment and the softest glow emanated from them as they focused down to Natsumi. Drill Boy moved his mouth as if he meant to speak, but all that came out was a sound like heated water escaping a log on a fire. His vocal processor grated and pitched as he struggled to speak.

"Don't try to talk." Natsumi said softly and placed a hand over Drill Boy's mouth. He didn't listen to her. He struggled and by the merest twist of his face, the absence of the tell tale drill like cones on either side of his face missing, he almost looked like a completely different person; he showed his frustration of not being able to articulate properly.

"Shhhh.' Natsumi said and Drill Boy's head shook almost noncommittally.

"M-ma.' His voice was soft, barely a whisper. But he managed to make sounds.

"I'm here." She said, swallowing back the grief she longed to express as this same exact scene played out two years ago with her biological son. Hating having to live it again.

"Scared. M-ma.' Drill Boy whispered. Natsumi closed her eyes and placed her fingers over her own mouth to steady herself. She blinked, tears falling. There was no sense in hiding or fighting the pain. It was the grief that came after when it was finally over that she did not want him to see.

"There isn't anything to be scared of." She said, although it was hollow. Meaningless. To someone who does not know what is after death, the leap was the single most frightening thing to experience. And she lies to him, tells him that he shouldn't be scared.

"Boss…'Drill Boy whimpered. At this, Yuuta pulled his wet face away from Deckerd's cheek, Deckerd instinctively bringing Yuuta closer to Drill Boy.

"I'm here too, Drill Boy." Yuuta said, attempting to sound strong.

"I'm dying?" Drill Boy asked. "Not alone?"

"Everyone is here. We are all with you." Yuuta choked and gritted his teeth, fighting back the swell of anguish again.

"Hurts." Drill Boy muttered.

"It will be over soon." Yuuta groaned. Deckerd deposited Yuuta down on the lift with Natsumi, a box with a switch passed up to him from someone on the ground. When Deckerd realized what the switch was, he had to back away. His hand covering his face, not wanting to see it happen. Everyone reacted in their own manner. But Yuuta could only see Drill Boy at the moment. Drill Boy and Natsumi. Natsumi looked down at the box in Yuuta's hand and stared at it as if it was the symbol of what she was about to lose. What they were about to lose.

"P-wer J…' Drill Boy tried to say. "Dums-n… M-mcr…"

"We're here, Drill Boy." McCrane answered though feebly. Power Joe and Dumpson seemed too debilitated to answer at the moment.

"Don't want - to go" Drill Boy's face screwed up and the coolant tears formed streaks down his cheeks to which Natsumi wiped away.

"Shhh… it's okay." Drill Boy's speech became less audible. Less clear. His feebly burning optics flickered.

"Can't see." Drill Boy whimpered in fear.

"For god sakes… do it and end this! He is suffering!" Azuma said. One hand stuffed into his pocket, the other hand moving from brushing at his hair, to fidgeting with his tie, to stoking at his jaw, obviously trying to maintain composure.

"Drill Boy." Yuuta said softly. "We will meet again. All of us." Yuuta held the control to shut off life support to Drill Boy in one hand and slid his fingers over Natsumi's wrist. Drill Boy, he was sure, would want Natsumi to help end his pain. He lifted her hand, and when she did not resist, he placed her hand over the control. She gripped it tightly. For a moment, everything was silent. Yuuta looked around. Everyone was looking at them. His eyes lingered the longest on Deckerd's before he placed his own hand over Natsumi's and looked at her.

"M-ma…we'll wait for you." Drill Boy uttered.

"I look forward to it." She said through a smile, understanding that Drill Boy enjoyed her stories of heaven and was going to seek her son and husband out and wait at the gates for her and everyone that meant anything to them, and felt the barest pressure of Yuuta's hand pushing the lever down, and as it slid in its housing, the power down sounds of electricity being shut off could be visibly heard. The faintest light that was in Drill Boy's optics winked out and his face, which was struggling to smile as he looked down at her, had fallen into a neutral position. Unfeeling. Unknowing.

It was over.

Yuuta's hand shook violently as he pulled his hand off hers and the box clattered to the lift's floor at their feet. The most immediate sound was several gasps in the room. More pronounced was Power Joe, who seemed to take the loss at a personal level, as if he didn't pick on Drill Boy and tease him, the driller would still be alive and well.

McCrane and Dumpson, fighting with their own grief, held back the wailing and reaching Power Joe with all their strength. King held onto Gunmax, though it didn't really appear that he needed too. Gunmax was so offset and numb that he just leaned against King's side and stared ahead as if he wished to melt into nothing and die rather than feel this pain.

Yuuta automatically turned and looked at Deckerd. Who had his hand against the wall to keep himself upright, the humans around his feet and at the desk were all crying or expressing their emotions in one way or another. Duke had to escort Shadomwaru out of the room where they were followed by the other Scotland Yarder's. Yuuta reached for Deckerd. Who came to him instantly and pulled the boy to him. Yuuta shook against Deckerd's chest but other than that he seemed shell shocked, like he didn't know what had happened.

Natsumi stood their motionless for just a moment. Before she looked around at the others, her eyes seeking out Yuuta… falling on Ayako's… Seia, Regina's, Azuma's, Saejima's and she covered her face abruptly and took a deep dragging breath in, the sound of air being forced between her palms to her drawing mouth sounded like this his of Drill Boy's air faded away.

Tears fell like raindrops. Natsumi did not move, but stood with her hands over her eyes and cried silently as every last bit of her began to wither. Again, the void presented itself, just as bitter, just as cold and uninviting. But she oddly accepted it. Better Drill Boy die then suffer in pain the way he was. She controlled herself by a measurable amount and stood up straight. She turned and looked at the still face of the person who had filled the void of her dead son and husband, now dead himself, and kissed his cheek softly.

"I will never forget you." She said and caressed his face briefly before she turned and lowered the lift. She got down to the floor. She knew what she wanted now. Her eyes sought out one in particular, in which Drill Boy had told her before he died, that he really cared for him, and knew that the things he went through in regards to this one person was because this one person didn't know how to express himself right. Natsumi, her eyes overbright saw the yellow mech on his knees, crying silently as McCrane and Dumpson were comforted by their respected loved ones. Power Joe, although not really alone in the sense that no one would comfort him, he seemed the one most in need of it, besides herself. She walked over to him.

He was folded over so all she had to do was walk under his face and look up at him. His bright green optics locked onto hers and his mouth was in a stuck frown.

"He's gone…' Power Joe whimpered. Natsumi nodded and smiled through the tears.

"Yes he is. But he will always be with us. You… me… Yuuta… all of us, here." She placed her hand over her heart and Power Joe mimicked her.

"He's in here." Power Joe repeated. She nodded.  
"He knew you cared for him, Power Joe. And he kept asking me to invite you over when he visited me. You and McCrane and Dumpson. All of you. But he wanted you there specifically. And I now see why." She said. He tilted his head, sighing heavily.

"Why? I treated him so bad."

"Because you cared for him, and he knew it. Power Joe… I'd like it if you came over sometime and I can tell you some stories that Drill Boy thought you would have liked." Natsumi said. It took a while of them looking at one another before Power Joe nodded with the merest smile and extended his finger to her so she could comfort him the best she could. If one thing was certain, because life as absolutely not, was that they would all need each other before the end. If they lose some along the way , the stronger the bond between them, the better chance they would have to get through it. And Natsumi, on account of Drill Boy's sake, would see it through with them as well, as long as she can.


	6. Stay with me tonight SeiaXMcCrane

**Okay there is like next to nothing of this pairing around. Everything I have seen was either too short (but nice) which was like 2 mini drabbles. and one slightly longer more raunchy one. Don't people like this pairing? Come on! they are so sexy together! I can't find even PICTURES! JEEZ!**

**okay... this is a Seia/McCrane. MY STYLE. so you can expect a LOT of angst and bullshit, I am a sucker for angst and drama... and some story telling. There really isn't 'story' in this. all it does is lead to an ultimate end... which is McCrane and Seia in bed with each other.  
**

**time frame? its likely in the time frame of just after the Barrak alien invasion (only because as Seia lay in the wreckage she says "McCrane I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you") or something like that and I just liked when she said this because you can just tell she loves him, you know?  
**

**It took me FOREVER to write this. no kidding, like 3 months. Normally it doesn't take me that long.  
**

**Rating is NC17 for explicitness. and there is some EXPLICIT scenes people. XD  
**

**enjoy some nice McCrane and Seia lovin!  
**

**RandR as always! thanks!  
**

Eight months ago when she met the Brave Police for the first time, Seia hadn't deluded herself into thinking she would ever get anywhere beyond what the occasional stare at McCrane could offer. She had ever been so cynical about love and relationships because they all seemed to play out the same way every time. Men are pathetic; if only someone completely different would come to her like a savior. Even when Gawan had swallowed her brother and McCrane stood there talking to her, she really hadn't expected to feel the things she does now; she still had a wall around her at that time. It didn't seem to take too long for her to admit to at least herself that he was more attractive to her than she initially thought. And she was hard pressed to stop herself from feeling that creeping flush in her face every time his optics met her eyes. She knew he was well aware of her feelings, even admitting to her in his own way that he felt the same, but beyond the occasional outing with one another, they hadn't shared more than a soft touch of the hand or the steamy glances and candy kisses that seemed to never end. However, for all the closeness between them, Seia knew McCrane felt awkward. Not in his love for her, but with himself.

For the strong woman she knows she is, she was weak when it came to the matters of love as well. McCrane was no different. Comparatively speaking, she has much more experience, even just on a relational basis with her past flings… he, as far as she knows, hasn't had any. He was made an adult, and had the mentality of such, but this means he didn't have the awkward growing up and discovering himself and the opposite sex phase like other humans. But what does she know what he has done before she met him, they never talked about it. So the notion of him being a virgin or not was up in the air and she felt too uncomfortable asking him if he had.

Every time she would say something to him about his humanity, he would politically correct her, saying he was not in fact human because humans are flesh and blood and he was metal and wires. But it didn't stop him from sharing the emotions he so ardently refused to accept he had at first. Robot or not, he seemed more human than a lot of humans around her, especially where she spends a lot of her time in the barracks training recruits into the Defense Organization, and most of the people around her were men. And these men just seemed emotionless and mechanical. Pezz dispenser testosterone drones with one thing in mind, 'bag the prettiest girl you can and fuck her for all its worth' and 'earn yourself much needed machismo points and grab the nearest gun and start shooting shit'. Sensitivity and emotion rarely ever seem to play an actual role in it. McCrane and indeed the other Braved Police seemed so emotionally nubile and sensitive in the area of love and attraction and especially susceptible to anything that would stimulate them in ways they weren't used too.

It was part of the reason she really enjoyed McCrane's company. Any time she ever said anything to him about how much she cared for him, his reaction was genuinely embarrassed or curiously perplexed. Where a human guy would probably be more likely to start rambling off about why he was so good and why she seen those traits in him. She had her fair share of the shallow end of the pool and the deep side and could not find a happy medium… until she met McCrane. He seemed to be the right mixture of human maturity, masculinity and sensitivity and even a bit of naivety that she was looking for. Only at first she was scared because he was, to her at the time, a robot. And the way he held himself was he was too 'programmed' to be business first. So she went along for the first few months, just thinking of him… wishing he would be a little more open to his human side and not be so rigidly impassive and to the point. He was starting to look more like her General father than someone she would ever actually have a relationship with.

She never thought she would ever be with him because he never really showed what he felt or she just couldn't read him. This was enough to make her second guess the desire burning in her. Despite all her attempts to push McCrane from her mind, seeing him in his element of protector… his cool rational… his soft voice, his loyalty… she could not help but view him differently and feeling her heart responding to the little ideas popping in her mind when she allowed it to wonder. So in depth was her musing of this creature she had stumbled on, her curiosity so thusly aroused by the mere fact that he was so uncharted, she found herself wanting him in more ways than just his presence.

If it were not for the Inti case happening, McCrane may never have come to grips and realization that he didn't need to act the robot he felt he 'only' was, an unemotional bit of metal and circuitry. She stood before him as he said he didn't have the emotions Inti fed on and she remembered distinctly that it nearly broke her heart. She lowered her gaze from him because she knew better, and perhaps he did too. She knew he had to have had something of an emotional side, why he would not and the rest of the Brave Police be rife with it; which made him act all the more like her father than an individual. Her father was an emotionless man too, and he was human, flesh and blood but seemed to lack a heart.

It took his subjugation by Inti to make him realize he had the desire to rid the world of evil and wrong doers; apart from the appropriateness ingrained in him by his function as a protector. When he nearly killed the humans he swore to protect and serve, thugs or not, with Inti wrapped about his body as he spouted off vile threats was so unbefitting of him. She didn't know what was happening in his mind at the moment he was overcome by Inti, all she knew was that after she had left his body, he seemed gravely destabilized by the fact that Inti was able to twist his wish to rid the world of evil to her own device and feed off it. It disarmed him so much that he went into shock and shut himself down. It scared her as she stood there with Yuuta-kun and Deckerd behind her, Shadowmaru before her and beside McCrane, who was shouting that he wasn't worthy of being a policeman, that he was malfunctioning, she had never seen him like that and it scared her more than anything else. Her pulse quickened and a hard pang of fear still hit her every time she heard McCrane say in an uncharacteristic frantic voice "Boss! Destroy me!" Had he really believed at the time he would be strong enough to let his reasonably young life end like that just to alleviate himself the embarrassment of knowing he too was 'mortally weak' enough to have desire?

And if Shadowmaru hadn't been standing there when McCrane's body shut down and collapsed, he would have crashed to the ground. Seia had never, not since her brother had been swallowed whole by the biological phenomenon Gawan, felt fear that rattled her core until then. She has had guns pointed at her… even a cannon barrel and she didn't feel half the fear she did when McCrane lay in Shadowmaru's arms and Yuuta-kun was screaming for McCrane to wake up.

Still to this day, Seia needed to clutch her heart remembering how he looked, almost as if he was dead. His emerald optic lenses dark and his mouth hanging faintly slack. Although she can kind of understand why he reacted that way, he had spent the whole of his existence, however brief at the time, acting as if nothing would ever rattle him. Very calm and collected. And to see what he had almost done because Inti had possessed him; had made him come unglued and forced him to accept that he had emotions like desire and need… want, for they came much more freely after that, and most of it was fear until he was able to understand why the feelings he was having inside him were not bad or wrong or even a sign of weakness or human frailty on his part.

Seia proved it to him when she had Toudou-san pull the memory units from their housings as McCrane lay there on the examination berth one by one, praying with all her heart that he would head his desire to live, coming to the reality that he had emotions and that they made him who he really is and he didn't need to hide it. So when he sat up to save himself from being permanently destroyed, and turned, his green optics fastening on her, she smiled and for the first time in a long time, she felt as if she was going to cry. It is not something she does easily and in front of others, but by that time, she had such overwhelming feelings for McCrane that she was not ashamed of it, tears only served to show him her appreciation that he had given in to his desires as any other living thing would.

Even as they drove to the crime scene where the other Brave Police were fighting the Body of Inti, she had explained to McCrane, who was still shaky about the idea of his emotions that his desires and needs didn't make him abnormal or weak, it made him completely sound. But after his encounter with Inti, it didn't appear that it was his emotions that were a problem, it was the fear of being forced to expose them again. What if he had done something more, to hurt someone?

"_What if I had accidentally hurt you?" _ He asked with a shaky voice. She was in the passenger seat as he asked this and could not understand why he would ask such a question. Why would he fear hurting her? It became evident after a while though that his fear lay in the memory of what he had done to the roadsters, the consequences of his actions engrained in his memory, his fear that he would have another outburst and she and unfortunate bystander who got in the way. What she wasn't aware of until much later was that he was afraid for some part that he would act or try too on his desire for her. Of course, he wasn't ready to admit that at the moment, and all she could do was guess.

"_McCrane, the fear of hurting someone is normal but you can't let that fear rule you! You are stronger than this!"_ She said to him as they were approaching the crime scene and the signs of destruction were evident. He went quiet even as her eyes met the hulking statue of Inti in the near distance, having seen many strange things lately, however it didn't stop her from being completely surprised by the beast.

Of course, when he was confronted with Inti again, he broke down, a withered mass. She didn't think he was even capable in this state, the emotion of despair and such a profound level of fear. But he was before her, on his hands and knees after failing to form Super Build Tiger with his Build Team brethren. He shivered and trepidation pinched his voice as he feared another occurrence like before but with four personalities, who knew what a possessed Super Build Tiger would do.

She knew better than to make her move to prove to McCrane that his fears and other emotions he kept hiding that he wasn't wrong and neither were humans to have this instinct, so when she ran at Inti, intending for her to be hit with the rays, if just to get McCrane's attention, to show him her desires and wants, even though to most humans she herself seemed hard as nails, but when confronted with the ability to bare her desires on the table for McCrane to see, it wasn't something she really needed to hide. Unfortunately the Inti statue's legs were all she remembered before she was hit with its rays. The next thing she knew she was falling to the ground and McCrane was over her asking her in a worried voice if she was okay.

She thought during that time she blacked out under the spell of Inti that she may have proved herself at some level because of the way he looked at her. And humiliatingly must have showed her craving for fast food as they were also on the floor of a half destroyed burger joint with the deep fried taste of premade burgers in her mouth, she dimly wondered how many she scoffed down before McCrane came in and stopped her and she turned her yearning from food she in reality felt she didn't need, to her more prominent longing. She learned after from McCrane that she asked him if he thought she was pretty and she had actually kissed him. And the kiss only broke because Inti had made a bid to come in after them. Perhaps desiring herself that one being who kept fighting his desires and need to hide his thoroughly human emotions. Of course, slowly her memory came back to her of the odd things she displayed to McCrane when Inti had her in her clutches… including the engorging of many burgers she felt the distinct need to jog a week for to work them off, and the kiss she hoped her desire ridden act would happen by. She couldn't deny remembering was completely embarrassing… and she felt ashamed of her display of grotesque eating… even the teenage like call for attention to her looks… but wasn't about her feelings for McCrane.

After that entire incident, even though they never really said it until much later, they had fallen in love with one another. Her once fantasies of McCrane had turned to possibilities. Some have already occurred, the more innocuous things… the steamier, passionate things have yet to be breeched and she knew it was only because McCrane was afraid. She somehow found his fear and awkwardness adorable. She longed to be able to teach him of how he was capable of feeling good like she is… and longed to show him that he was capable of making her feel good too. He does with his kisses… oh what he could do with his entire body. Unfortunately their jobs and responsibilities always ruled their lives and they really only had sporadic times with one another to be alone and themselves without fear of being deemed 'inappropriate' to their careers.

Seia sat in the living room, alone… expecting McCrane to come over tonight. She hadn't really seen him 'alone' in over a month. She had seen him nearly every day… but it was always at the Police Station… and either she was working or he was and neither one of them were willing to be improper when function and work dictated their time. She stretched her legs out over the wide light beige couch, pointedly turning her feet and rotating her ankles, flexing her toes which were neatly manicured and shiny. She never used to care about such trifle beauty tips and tricks… she wasn't messy with herself, her toenails were always kept trimmed and clean… but she never went to the shop and got a pedicure. She felt a reasonable amount of shame in herself that she would go that far to make McCrane look at her… notice her. It wasn't that she couldn't catch his eyes. He and she had been together for a while… but… and don't mistake the intension here… while their respected positions kept them apart most of the time, they had been alone together… they have kissed… they have held one another… but he was never either willing to touch her intimately or… he was too scared too. If she tried, or he got the notion she was thinking of it he would suddenly need to leave. Or something would come up. Seia always let him leave and never said anything nor complained. She knew he was scared although he hid it well. She knew they didn't have to have sex to love one another… but she is a woman with needs…and he has to have needs that need tending to as well. Doesn't he want to or need to act on them? She gave him his room though. However now she was going to try again.

When he came over tonight, she would try to get him into the room where she set up candles and potpourri sticks to add to the magic. She also never thought of going to the store and wasting money on the most expensive sexy lacy lingerie she could possibly find. If it was expensive and wasn't lacy she went to the next store or was lacy and cheap she discarded the notion of buying it. It meant that much to her to make him look at her and want her. She turned her attention from her manicured toes to the smooth length of her waxed and perfectly shaped legs that were bare up to just above mid thigh and shining in the light coming from the window across from her… the setting sun off in the horizon casting shards of deep yellow light to lay on her legs like a beacon. The soft white mini bathrobe was loosely tied about her to keep her from being completely exposed laying here because her negligee was far too revealing for her own comfort level being alone!

Point is… she made great strides to look as beautiful as she could tonight for McCrane… and she could only hope it worked to serve him the means to treat her like a woman with the manly romantics she knows in her heart he is capable of if his heated kisses are any indication. Even thinking of his soft white puerile searching kisses, how he pauses frequently because he isn't sure he is doing a good job was making her womanhood warm with need. Hearing him gasp softly as he pulls his mouth away from her and his hands grip her slim sides gently, his optics searching her eyes questioningly before he uncertainly dives back in like he isn't quite sure what he is doing or what he is feeling, all he knew was he liked it. And he never made more noise than a soft gasp here or there, his level breathing would hitch sometimes but he never made any indication outwardly that his body was aching for more. She knew he was though, the heat coming from him and the simple intensity behind even his most timid kisses cradled her throbbing womanhood in his sexual grip. She really didn't think he knows how sexy he actually is and just how much more he could be if he relaxed and was a little more comfortable.

She closed her eyes and lay her head over the arm of the couch, her shampoo scented hair and blossom scented skin from the expensive lotion she picked up made her feel so artificial and if this is what it took for all those other women out there who don't have to struggle to get men to give the what they want, then she is not sure she will be keeping it up. She felt too girly and it made her feel weird. However, her regret was always eased when she thought of why she was doing it. And it always relieved her agitation at the bill she had to pay and feeling so unlike herself if it would make McCrane come into her apartment and take her… make her feel like the woman she is. She wanted to be taken… not just taken… but _taken… _ She wanted to be the weaker sex … if just once. Grace Abbott must be rolling in her grave right now at Seia's desire, but she didn't care. Until now, McCrane never initiated their kissing sessions. That alone didn't bother her… but she was growing restless for more forcefulness from him. She was tired of being the one who had to be 'in your face' and 'tough'. By necessity she had to be strong, her career dictated the measure of icy dominance she had to have in order to make herself understood over all the men under her charge. Being a Japanese woman in the army wasn't easy… but she managed and after being like 'one of the boys' for so long, she just wanted to feel like a woman. She wanted to be weak, cry as he touches her… make her know he is stronger than her.

The notion of McCrane asserting dominance over her made her shiver with delight and she wrapped her arms around herself in contemplation of how he will react to seeing her so scantily clad and it drew a smile on her naturally colored lips. He would probably not know what to do with himself and likely go all quiet. She may have gone to some great lengths to look sexier but one thing she didn't feel she needed was make up, let alone the fact that if she wore lipstick, it would CLASH appallingly with his white skin. And her biggest fear, not his per-say, but hers… is if she was kissing him with lipstick on, and it did transfer to his white lips, it would stain his mouth and dear lord, no one would EVER let him live it down nor her. Aside from that, she would laugh every time she seen his pink tinted lips like he too was wearing lipstick and it would kill the mood, she was sure of it.

She found herself lying sideways on the couch laughing softly at the thought of his pink tinted lips and she nearly missed the sound of the gentle knock on the door behind her. She sat up straight on the couch, her dark maroon hair falling about her shoulders as she looked over the back of the couch to the door half hidden in the shadows of twilight that was creeping into the room. She licked her lips, jumping up clumsily. She stood for a moment and took a few deep breaths. She needed to calm herself. She wasn't normally all thumbs but she was nervous… you'd think she had never done this sort of thing before.

'_Not like this… not to this extent… and certainly not with someone I love so much' _she thought to herself, clearing the momentary doubt of her own capability with rationality of her situation. The knock came gently again. Even without going to check, she knew it was McCrane. He knocked like that all the time, almost too gentle, as if he was afraid to knock any harder for fear of busting the door down. His doppel form body was not well used and the only time he did use it was when he came to visit her in her apartment. She hitched a shaky smile on her face and walked to the door slowly as if making sure she didn't trip over anything and mar her perfect appearance. She stood before the door, shaking like a child who was being called by an angry parent for breaking the milk jug. She wasn't afraid… she was just nervous… very nervous.

"Seia-san… it's me." McCrane's gentle voice floated through the wood metal frame of the door. She again hitched a tremulous smile on her face and took the door knob in her hand and turned it. The door parted from the jam and light from the hall flooded the dark corner of the doorway that the fading light outside hid from her eyes. When the door swung open halfway and she was standing half hidden behind it, she felt even more distinctly childlike and foolish as McCrane stood there and smiled down at her holding a huge bouquet of roses.

"Oh… McCrane…"She swallowed back something stuck in her throat that wasn't there a moment ago as she reached out to take the flowers from him with a trembling hand. The top of her robe falling open a little, revealing the top most part of her lingerie under it, which made McCrane's optics widen and his face to flush.

"I… I saw them and thought you might like them." He said. She didn't see his reaction to her wardrobe malfunction because she was too busy pulling the robe back up to hide herself and pulled the roses to her chest as she looked up at him. He had never gone to any lengths of buying things… She never expected it, nor wanted him to feel he needed too… but this bunch of roses was big, lush and beautiful and most certainly expensive.

"You're so much the gentleman…" She said softly and stepped back and gestured with a jut of her head inside for McCrane to come in and he did, keeping his optics on her in a sort of perplexed inquisitiveness. He too had never seen her so… exposed. He was scared in one manner to look at her fully for fear of being called a pervert and he didn't want her to get the wrong impression… and he didn't want to keep his attention averted either, he didn't want her to think he didn't find it pleasing to look at. Oh, she looked beautiful and he couldn't help but look at her long thin shapely legs as she walked toward the kitchenette with the flowers she was obviously shocked she got and plainly liked them, because she was making a meal of putting them in water after cutting the ends in a slanted manner. He stood and watched her as she worked. Precise and fast. The flowers were prepped and in a large vase in the middle living room window within five minutes of her closing the door behind him and all he could do was look at the way she was dressed silently gawping over how… sexy she looked tonight and several times he had caught himself making a soft groaning murmur in his throat.

Seia placed the roses on a lacy doily on the window sill and turned, pushing her shiny hair behind her shoulders and froze, wondering why McCrane hadn't come in and sat down, still standing at the door like some sort of sentinel. She smiled and realized by the look on his face that her appearance must have thrown him a little.

"The roses are beautiful, McCrane." She said in a shaky voice and was instantly irritated with herself. Why did her voice need to shake? He seemed like he was struggling with something to say before he licked his lips and smiled quavering.

"I am…glad you like them. You uh… you look very… uh…' He didn't want to say 'sexy' incase she found the term unsatisfactory… or rude… but honestly that was the word he was going to say and anyone who saw her in that outfit would say in this situation. So he cast around for another way to say it that seemed a little more innocent minded but sent the same message all the same. "You never cease to amaze me with your loveliness." And was ever so pleased to see her flush and smile.

"Are you going to make yourself at home? You have been here enough for me to not offer you to take a seat, McCrane." She said with that same smile, her cheeks still red. He gave a short nervous laugh as he bowed his head briefly and stepped up coyly to the couch and sat down. He sat and could smell the scent of blossoms. It was different from the scent she normally wore. He looked at the couch and the smell was heavy on it, it wasn't unpleasant but he wondered why she changed it… he liked her other perfume too. He looked up because movement drew his eyes away from the couch and upward and Seia had come in close to him, looking down at him with a soft and penetrating stare.

McCrane's hands were between his yellow knees nervously. He had been here enough, been alone with her enough and was very sure about his feelings for her but he couldn't help that level of immature insecurity he felt when she was being so… assertive. He wasn't sure if she was being like that because she was trying to show him how to do it, or she was doing it because she wanted the upper hand, but thankfully she just walked around his knees and sat down on the couch near him.

He swallowed in mild relief. He as expecting her to undress… slowly… with a dance like motion as her clothes slipped off her body, not that she was wearing much to begin with which was very unusual for her… he could see where this may be going if he was utterly honest with himself. He cleared his throat as he thought this because there was just no denying that the thought had crossed his mind and that he liked it. He felt her hand touch the top of his interlinked fingers and he looked at her. There was such a sultry and hot blazing look he seen staring back at him and it made him shiver internally. How can he be this big strong robot and be so undone by her when she looks at him… or touches him? She was so close… he can feel her free radiating body heat coming off her bare thighs and tingling his armored legs in return.

"What do you want to do tonight, McCrane?" She asked in a very husky voice that oozed implications of something more than their usual night of kissing. He always enjoyed kissing her but was so unsure of whether he was doing good or whether or not he should make experimental moves to really enjoy it fully. He supposed he had to be doing something right if she hadn't pushed him away or said 'that's enough, but she was so quiet when she kissed him. And occasional light moan that was only heard inside his mouth as she kissed him. He thougt she would be a little more vocal. But she didn't tend to be. And this made him not be vocal… he couldn't help the occaional gasp of huff sound, because it felt good… but he would never just let it all out incase she didn't like it or thought him weak. He looked her down once and made that nervous laugh again as his optics came back to her face.

"I think… Seia-san… that you had the night planned before I even got here." McCrane said honestly and this made her laugh hard. She covered her mouth as if trying not to be too loud as she laughed for a few moments and wound down to the giggles as her eyes looked up at him.

"You can't blame me for trying… You clam up when you get here half the time it's all I can do to get you to relax. Are you that nervous you feel on guard when you are around me?" she asked as she slid a little closer to him. He didn't retreat at all, in fact, he followed her with his optics and when she settled a little closer to him, her crossed left leg over her right leg brushed his armored lower legs, his optics looked down at it. She was starting to be aggressive and assertive again.

"I am not on guard when I am with you, Seia. I feel quite safe with you.' McCrane said, turning his head… he could quite distinctly smell candle wax and incense burning. It was faint… like it was in another room and had been going for a while but he didn't share this observation with her. "It's just, I want to do right by you." He said with an unconfident candor, like he didn't sound right saying it even though it was true. She giggled again and came so close she lay her legs across his lap and rested her head against the dark armor of his shoulder, tilting her head up to look at him.

"You want to do right by me, McCrane? That's why I like you. You're not one of those selfish bastards I have to tell what to do every day. You are the man in my life who makes me feel like a woman." She said in a sly whisper, running her slim and delicate looking fingers down the metal piping on his chest. She noticed him tense at the statement, much the way he did when he realized he had desires to manipulate. She added to her inquiry "… no man has ever made me feel truly like a woman before."

McCrane took a few deep breaths, aware very suddenly that his body was already reacting to her in ways that scared him. Her fingers dancing like stray raindrops down his front, lovingly caressing ever crease and he was starting to tingle… all over. He started to shake… she could feel that for sure; with her closeness there was no way she couldn't feel him shaking. He looked down her, opened his mouth and tried to start but something stopped him. He hated it because he didn't feel like 'the man' she says he is. He felt terribly weak and it could have been just his usual fear or it could have been that distracting shadow between her two lovely breasts that was causing his temporary speechlessness as he looked down into the space between her shapely chest. She spared him the trouble of starting when she gripped his shoulders and hoisted herself into his lap as she usually found herself before they started kissing for hours. Straddling his lap, her legs spread so her warm center was over his groin area. McCrane's hands, as usual, went right to her hips. She stopped him there though and didn't start kissing him.

"Tell me what you're feeling, McCrane… I can feel you shaking." She said in a whisper barely uttered but he heard her perfectly. He looked up at her, breathing labouredly and his mouth trembled for a moment before his voice came to him, classically unsure.

"I… I feel… like… you're fragile glass. And if I handled you wrong, you would shatter into a million pieces that I would never be able to fix." He said. She looked at him for a moment, blinking back the unexpected shock of that admittance. She really hadn't expected him to say she looked like frail glass and the other admittance of his fear of breaking her. She was looking more for physical reactions on how his body felt looking at her in a more… hungry way. She cupped his face and leaned in, playing the tip of his nose with hers for a moment, kissed his lips briefly and then lay more fully with her body pressed to him, her head angled to get at his neck. Her mouth opened and gently kissed, sucked and licked at the space under his chin and he caught a gasp of delighted surprise before it could escape his mouth. Was he being rewarded for what he said? It felt very nice, her mouth on his neck and her hands now drawing little circles on his lower back as she gave attention to his neck.

"I'm not as frail as you think I am, McCrane. I can take quite a lot. You just have to trust me and trust yourself." Seia said between pulling her mouth away from his neck and placing it to a spot she had not yet kissed. He angled his head this way to give her more room to kiss every part of his neck, and as much as his body groaned on the inside to feel more… to let it out, he stayed quiet but for the contrary gasps he let out that was far too quiet in themselves. Even she seemed a little more quiet than normal. Maybe she was expecting more.

"I don't mean to imply you're weak, Seia. You're a strong woman both physically and mentally. But I'm a robot. A lot can go wrong at the drop of a hat. " McCrane said softly, one hand sliding up her side and down, bypassing its original placement and slid down onto the bare thigh and he froze. He had touched her legs before… just those times her skin was covered. He could feel her strides deepening and he closed his optics, her body moved up on him and down again very marginally but he could definitely feel it. Her slender hips moved ever so slightly, tauntingly over his area that he was too embarrassed to explore or have explored… It was like an awkward moment where he learned what it was used for and couldn't believe it and too humiliated to even think of himself being caught or seen or heard doing such a… thing. Not when he presented himself in such a manner that would belie any weakness this sort of activity would make him experience. Weakness… it was a strange word, McCrane thought as Seia shakily gasped, his hands coming up slowly like they weren't his own, to dip slightly under the rim of her very high cut bathrobe. McCrane looked at her, her head was tipped back and her eyes were shut. Her breathing a little heavier too, goodness she sounded so sultry, it was tingling everything in McCrane's body; he even swore he felt his own hips start to lift to meet hers before he got it under control over it, stopping it…god what is he doing?

He watched her shift over him so she turned her back to him. This was a new position and he wasn't sure what she was expecting, but her hot center was placed even more close… and precise over the panel where his chord was aching to get out and it made him tense hard, fighting every firing electric signal to keep the panel shut should his chord come out… no… shoot out and do her serious bodily damage. But she was swaying her hips from side to side, allowing him to view her moving so seductively. McCrane's instinct was telling him that he wanted to push her down on the coffee table in front of them and bury his chord deep inside her but his rational side, his coherent thought process knew if he had in fact done that to her, he would seriously hurt her… so he fought it… tooth and nail… but it was so damned hard as her… her womanhood brushed the panel and his hips perked upward, bumping into her sensitive flesh. Whatever this did she apparently liked the feeling. Her palms were flat on his slightly parted yellow thighs and she was lowering and lifting herself in a manner that suggested much that he could not think of right now or he would lose his mind… he was already losing it. He was straining against his own need to move with her, his A.I. making his body lock up but pure need made it look odd because he still moved but it was forced. His hands started to grip her harder. He could feel her flesh squeezing in his grip as his head feel to the back of the couch and his mouth opened like he wanted to cry out in pleasure but all that came out was soft sticky throat sounds.

"M…McCrane… mmmm' She whispered. She could see what this was doing to him in the reflection on the black fronted television set. She smiled and continued because she had a feeling he was going to break soon and give her what they both very clearly wanted. She just couldn't understand why he was so scared, scared to this level that he closes down, shuts her out, tenses.

"I don't want to hurt you, Seia… please stop." McCrane's voice shook a little, the steadiness of it very unlike what his face looked in the reflection on the television.

"You won't hurt me." She said softly to the ceiling, dimly aware that his hand was staring to hurt.

"You don't know that. I'm a robot. I can malfunction, I can miscalculate my strength." He said in that high pitched squeak he always had when he was stressed or panicked. She looked into the television again and his teeth were gritting together and his chest was bowing out… he was really doing everything he could to fight it and it hurt her… then… his hand was squeezing so hard it was physically hurting her… was she wrong, was he capable of hurting her because of malfunction? She grimaced and grabbed at his hand.

"McCrane! You're hurting me!" She cried out and pried his hand off her. She jumped up and nearly fell over the table to get away from him. She knew he didn't intend to hurt her. But was he right about himself? Would he really not be able to control himself? She back up a step as he bolted into a standing position and he caught her deftly with a gentle hand before she fell backward over the table. He corrected her and looked down at the floor.

"I told you… I could hurt you. I don't mean too… but I can't control myself."

"It's your body, McCrane. You can control it if you desire too.' She said stiffly and rubbed at her side. He saw her doing this and turned away from it, ashamed.

"Not the things you want me to do, Seia-san. I am far too inexperienced. Just because one reacts so to this doesn't mean we all will. I can easily malfunction… as I have proved." McCrane sounded angry, not at her… but the lack of control he had over his body like it made him inept.

"That's not it. You don't know that you won't malfunction. They didn't spend millions of the tax payer's dollars to make a sentient robot that's going to go haywire every time his systems get excited. You are just so scared to make love to me you are fighting your own natural instinct to give it back to me. It's no wonder you nearly put your fingers into my kidneys. If you didn't fight… this wouldn't be so difficult. I want you, McCrane! Can't you feel that? Can't you see it? Don't you want me too? " Seia moaned sadly the last bit, looking at the back of McCrane's head. His shoulders were shaking. His arms lifted and even though his back was to her, she knew he had rubbed at his face before he turned and looked at her. For a moment she thought he was going to deny that he wanted her. The mere notion hurt like hell… she backed away slightly with her hand over her chest. But he respectfully bowed to her and said to the floor.

"I can't trust myself until I know I can be with you without doing you harm, Seia-san. Forgive me." He said stiffly and turned away from her again hurriedly because he could see her eyes filling with tears. More because he didn't want to see her cry because it would kill him, but he knew she wouldn't want to be seen crying… or be remembered as breaking down like this. He walked to the door quickly and opened it. Seia watched him going as a single tear slid down her cheek before she was able to find her voice.  
"No…McCrane! Don't leave me!" She ran forward, her thigh hitting the corner of her couch and she stumbled slightly giving McCrane enough time to shut the door. He felt a swell in his throat that he may have just done more harm to them than merely removing a hunk of her flesh in his attempt to stave off his building lust. But… he was so scared… how can he compare to the men she works with? He held the door shut and redoubled his efforts to keep it closed even though he didn't really need too as Seia sobbed and scrabbled to pull the door open. It was an odd scene, McCrane outside the apartment, holding to door shut to keep Seia from coming out. Usually it was the person inside trying to keep the outsider out.

After a few more drawn out moments, he heard Seia say in a small voice behind the door.

"You're human… the feelings you have are normal. When you realize this, you can come back." Abruptly, the doorknob stopped jiggling in his metal palm. He grit his teeth. That sounded to him like a dismissal. Not just for him to go, leave the building, but like she was ousting him from her life. Over what? Sex? Did it really mean that much to her?

"I'm sorry." He leaned his head against her door and quietly apologized. He turned and left the door behind him as he made his way to the stairs. He half expected her to come bombing out of the apartment and after him… his back tingled with the notion all the way to the stairwell. But she never came out. He paused at the doorway and considered for a moment on going back there and showing he wasn't a coward. That he did want her as much as she wanted him. But the notion of doing these things, failing… and embarrassing himself and her… her swallowed and opened the stairwell door and let it close behind him.

'_You're nothing but a coward, McCrane… a big mechanical coward. She was right… and you're a fool.'_ McCrane thought to himself.

*/*/*

Seia was on her knees at her door trying to open it. She couldn't believe he was holding onto the other side of the door and not letting her come after him. She tried in vain to pry it open but she wasn't strong enough to out muscle him. She leaned against her door, wiping at her face furiously. She knew McCrane was scared… it really wasn't either of their faults, but perhaps she had pushed too hard to get him to make love to her. Her body was so hot, she still felt his mouth on hers and her side ached at being squeezed but she didn't blame him. She was willing to look passed it. She was, however, hurt that she had to wait more. She loved him so much and all she wanted to do was show him how much. But it was plain that he needed more time to think it through, come to grips with his human side. Who was she to try rushing it for something she wanted?

She did dismiss him. Telling him it was okay to leave, she wouldn't come after him like some shrieking banshee. He needed the space right now and as much as she wanted him there with her, she let him go. She heard his uttered 'I'm sorry' and his footfalls fade down the hall. She pressed to the door a little more with her eyes shut, trying to feel the ambient tingle of his presence through the door, on the floor… but he wasn't there. Half wishing he would come and break the door in, scoop her up and claim her, she got up off the floor, knowing he would do no such thing; she walked over to the bedroom and pushed the door open and coughed. Candles… what the hell is wrong with her? She felt like an idiot. All this girly shit and work for nothing. Perhaps there is some sort of irony here, something telling her that this was her payment for perhaps trying too hard. Her lips pursed in irritation as she strode into the room and saw the candles flickering on almost all the surfaces. She paused in midstride and saw herself in the wall length mirror in the corner half covered by the window curtain where a breeze must have lifted it and draped it there. Her head was blocked by the curtain, but she was able to see the rest of her appearance in the mirror and her eyes stung. She started tearing at the garments, pulling them off roughly. Piece by piece they scant clothing came away and she threw them in the garbage with a satisfied snarl, standing in her bedroom, naked, she ran over and snuffed out every candle with the tips of her fingers without wetting them. It stung and she didn't care, she felt a sort of vicious pleasure in the pain because in some way she felt she deserved it, and was too humiliated to see herself in those clothes… if you could call them that and to top it off… this ridiculous set up… with the candles… and the scented sticks burning. It seemed like overkill to her now even though it wasn't meant to be so at the start. The smoldering candle smoke swirled up as she snuffed out the last one, her thumb and index finger now probably blistering, stung as she watched the smoke.

What the hell made her think he would respond to such trifle ways to get his attention? If it doesn't work on the flesh and blood bastards that always drool over her, what made her think it would do anything to him? Him… who denied he even had emotion… him, who denied her time and time again. She felt herself go pink with embarrassment and swiped her hand at the candles lining the dresser and they all fell to the floor rolling in different directions. She didn't care about the lines of spilled wax that now messed her carpet and dresser. She turned, angry with herself for assuming too much, angry with McCrane for his infantile denial… and for not being a sufficient enough attraction to make him drop to his knees and want her when he saw her, and walked into the bathroom to take this disgusting smelling perfume and lotion off her skin. Tomorrow morning… she was taking that horrible thing she bought at the store and burning it. She stumped into the bathroom and slammed the door, intending to take a long hot bath and not think of anything….

A half an hour later, neck high in bubbles and heated water, her hair messily pinned up off her shoulders, Seia was freely crying over McCrane. Wishing he was there to hold her… wishing he was there to kiss her. She felt she may have possibly ruined what she could have had with him by rushing into it.

'_I promise… first thing tomorrow I will tell him I am sorry for the way I acted. He doesn't need all that stress, not with his job… he can't be worried about some stupid love sick woman too. I don't blame him for running; I must have looked like a perverted monster to him.' _Seia said and wiped at her eyes with a slightly soapy hand and leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes.

*/*/*

McCrane didn't bother to transform into his vehicular form, in this size body ,him driving down the road may make it difficult for normal sized vehicles to see him, even with the stripping of reflector material on his armor and his headlights, so he just walked. It was quite a distance back to the base, and honestly he could get back much faster by driving himself. But he didn't want to return now… he felt terrible about the night's events.

He felt guilty because of his awkwardness of his own body and the sensations he knows it's capable of should he let them happen. He knows he is capable of doing that to her too, but… he felt insufficient. He is a big clunky robot who didn't seem to know his own strength. He looked down at the hand that squeezed Seia's side and he grimaced in anger and disappointment. How could he have done that to her? After all she was just trying to make him feel good, never mind herself.

He dreaded to think of all the money she likely spent, for what was now nothing, on trying to make the night perfect for them… to make love. McCrane felt his jaw tingle and lock as the sound of that echoed in his own voice in his head. He tipped his head back in shame as he walked a deserted sidewalk lined with shops. Some of them were still open, though at this hour they wouldn't be open for much longer. One of the stores was an electronics store that had several televisions still on in the window. He paused for a moment and looked at the televisions. It was a show he had seen Shadowmaru watching when work was slow.

"_I'm telling you… you can't just run out like that!' _The man on the screen said. A tall dark and handsome man said to a smaller more unconventional man. The smaller man looked confused at the others statement.

"_She was coming on to me! I never had sex before, what the hell was I supposed to do? Pretend I never got laid so it will actually happen? As soon as she saw my junk, she would have doubts… if she felt the urge to still ride me after that, then she would KNOW I am a virgin. I don't know what to do! I am not a sex machine!" _The man said. The handsome man put an arm around the other man and smiled.

"_That's just it. You're not a sex machine. Yet. But you can be and you will with experience my limp little friend. Now… you're a man… go back there… tell her you love her, sweep her off her feet and carry her to her bed, experience or not, you take her like you mean it! Christ man… you are how old? Act your age and not like a seven year old who got caught playing with himself_!" There was a generic sound of laughter in the background as the sitcom had gone into commercial. McCrane stood there a little dumbfounded. He could not believe his timing. Either he had really good timing or the universe was really trying to say something to him.

He stood looking blindly at the televisions that were advertizing some sort of health insurance policy without hearing or seeing the details. He felt like that 'limp' friend of the handsome guy, who had never been touched… who was too afraid to admit he was scared and ran out on a woman who was plainly interested in him when the accumulation of experience was being handed to him on a silver platter. As much as it seemed undignified, he turned away from the screen. He sees himself as the limp scrawny unattractive man and not that he ever had adverse feelings for Dumpson… the tall handsome man was portrayed as him. Dumpson telling him in effect he was stupid for letting something as uncomely as fear ruin what could possibly have been the best night of his and Seia's life.

'_But… once she tries to touch me, she will know I have never been touched. She will laugh at me." _McCrane heard himself say in his head like he was in that sitcom. His heart and fear put on display for others to laugh at… find amusement in.  
"_If she laughs at you, McCrane then she is not worth your time! But if I know her as well as I think I do… she won't laugh at you. I think… I seriously think Seia-san will like it, even be aroused by it. Women are funny like that. Ayako was absolutely tickled pink when I finally grew the balls to tell her I had never had sex._' The imaginary Dumpson said and at the mention of 'balls' it elicited a generic laugh from a studio audience, because Dumpson was obviously not equipped with 'balls' in the sense that he meant it. "_Let me tell you, she showed me what to do… it was a bit scary at first but all you have to do is sit back and be natural. You're body will know what to do and if it gets stuck along the way, Seia-san will be there to guide you. You will never regret it, McCrane, my friend, and neither will she!" _ Dumpson continued, aloof of the laughter he garnered from an unseen flock of people made up in McCrane's head.

McCrane's head perked up and he was looking down at the screens again. The show was back on, but he had no more desire to watch it. He turned his head back toward the direction of Seia's apartment. He was stupid! So stupid! Dumpson was right! Seia wouldn't judge him! Seia loves him!

"Seia-san…' McCrane said her name in a whisper. With a new sort of strength… a sort of wakeup call even though he knew damned well it wasn't actually something that transpired, he walked back quickly to her apartment, fear there that she would reject him after his cowardly display earlier… but he wasn't going to let her. He was effused with a new purpose… to let her know he was green around the gills and hoped that Dumpson was right… that women were funny that way and actually liked it when they have more experience than the man they want.

*/*/*

Seia wasn't sure when she had actually fallen asleep, but berated herself for falling asleep in the tub. The water had gone cool and the bubbles were nearly all gone. But this was only secondary thoughts to whatever it was that jolted her awake. She sat up clutching the sides of the tub, looking around to see what could have woken her. Still in a bit of a stupor. A banging came on her door. A hard banging, aggressive. She looked toward her bathroom door which was open slightly. She felt very vulnerable at that moment because she was alone… naked and defenseless. For all her training, she was no match for a man who wanted his way. She jumped out of the tub and quickly turned off the bathroom light, her body dripping onto the linoleum floor, now in complete darkness. She would hope that it was McCrane knocking, but he never knocked like that. Never.

Still nude and dripping, she slowly crept into the dark living room around the wall that separated the bathroom from the parlor and looked at the door. The space there was completely black but for the strip of light coming in under the door and the barest pick of light from the peephole. The knock came again. She jumped. She looked at the table at the luminescent clock numbers. 12:56 am. She had been asleep in the tub for about two hours. She was hesitant but she started forward toward the door, whoever was banging at it that hard could come in easily if they wanted. She wanted to be quiet and wanted to see who it was… her breath caught in her throat as she saw movement under the door. _McCrane… why did you leave me? _ Was her first thought, thinking this would be a burglar or a rapist.

"Seia-san! Open the door please!" McCrane said from the other side of the door. Seia stopped, a mixture of relief and irritation hitting her at once. She walked up quickly to the door intending to open it but realized she was not wearing anything and dripping all over the floor.

"Seia… please open the door." He said again. She stammered for a moment, backing away hurriedly.

"Y-ju… just a second!" She tried to form too many thoughts at one time and it confused her. She ran back to the bathroom, flipped on the light, grabbed the towel and did a poor job drying, not wanting McCrane to leave so she rushed. She threw her nightgown on, her well worn flowery nightgown that she always wore and a big thick bathrobe that covered from her neck to the top of her feet as she rushed out into the living room again and approached the door slowly. Her hand fell on the doorknob and she hesitated. She remembered him holding the door, not allowing her to come out of her own house. She felt a sting of anger that marred her passive expression as she heard McCrane utter from the hall.

"Seia-san." Just hearing his voice made her decide to open the door anyway, wanting to look at him, see him, feel him near her and she could even though there was a door between them.

She opened the door slowly and looked around it. McCrane was standing there, a strange look on his handsome face. She tried like hell not to act like she wasn't bitter or even glad to see him standing there. She didn't know why he came back… and until she learned what he wanted, she wasn't going to give him any indication that she really wanted to pull him into the apartment and kiss his face all over. But she didn't do it lest there be another event like earlier.

"What is it, McCrane? You do realize what time it is?" She said softly as to not cause disturbances that could get the landlord after her. McCrane looked from side to side and nodded to her.

"I want to talk to you. I need too." He said, he tried to look at her, but could not bear her looking at him the way she was. It was like a malediction and he knew in his head he deserved it.

"There isn't anything to talk about, McCrane. What's done is done." She said, letting the door close only slightly and was shocked when he put his hand on the door and pushed it open forcefully, the door banging off the wall behind it. She jumped away from it and leaned to the wall with her arms around her chest, like she was protecting herself, looking at McCrane in anger.

_Protecting yourself from what? You really think he will hurt you? Lets face it… you're excited about this. _Seia thought to hersef.

"I said I need to talk to you and I won't leave until you let me." McCrane said, the normal authoritive tone he used in work when stopping one of his build team brethren from arguing, showing as he stepped into the shadows of the dark apartment, the light from the hall glowing off his back armor, the only light was the natural light from his green glowing optics. She couldn't help the tingle of excitement she felt, actually erupting in little goose pimples over her arms and legs and back at his forcefulness. If she wasn't so taken aback by this abrupt change in manner, she would have growled and bit at him for being so damned sexy. "Please… and I don't want to do it in the hall." McCrane said and looked down at her as he swung the door closed behind him and locked it without looking. She looked down where his hand was and then back up at his face, only discernible in the dark by his eyes and the natural glow of white from his face.

"Well?" She said, her voice quivered and broke. Irritated because she was trying to sound angry or indifferent, Seia gasped and groaned as McCrane stepped into her, his armored arms wrapping about her ribs, lifting her bodily from the floor and pressed her to the wall, kissing her fiercely. Seia moaned into his mouth, pushed on his shoulders a few times in attempted rejection before she realized her center was burning and her lips were giving back the kiss, hungrily craving him. But it was like something, probably her subconscious, slapped her in the face and she struggled and wriggled out of McCrane's grip. He relinquished his hold and she slid to the floor and her feet made a slap sound to the wood before she looked up at him, she was all disheveled and still wet from her bath, burning with renewed lust and she reached up and slapped on the face.

McCrane, not because she hit him hard nor did it hurt, stumbled back a little with his hand over his mouth. He was looking at her shocked.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, a little sourly.

"I am still a bit bitter about what happened earlier, McCrane! You think you can just make things all better by barging in here like some beast and assuming control?! What do you think I am?" Seia said angrily as she reached up and turned on the overhead light. She walked away from him, leaving him in the doorway and went to the kitchen where she started making a pot of coffee. She had the water in the base and was just spooning the fine brown grounds into the filter when she heard as much felt McCrane coming up behind her, again she felt that thrill run down her spine as she closed the filter top and hit the start button just in time before he took her by the wrist and turned her around. She spun and when she did, his hand had released her wrist and both hands came up and cupped her face, kissing her deeply and passionately. At first Seia was startled and even tried a little to push him back again, but as his mouth touch hers and she seen that his optics were off, she closed her eyes and let herself be kissed. It was so beautiful and obsessive the way his mouth and tongue played with hers like and eager child learning to ride a horse for the first time.

It took a while for the kiss to break but when it did, it was a slow retraction. McCrane let her go little by little and she fell back to the counter panting slightly, her face red. That was no surprise… he already proved he could kiss magnificently. She gasped a few more times before looking up at him. He was looking down at her, sort of worry pinching his expression.

"You think by coming in here and asserting dominance over me it's going to just make it all better? It doesn't quite work that way. Not in real life." Seia said, turning her back to him and watched the coffee maker drip the pleasant smelling hot liquid into the single cup waiting under it.

"I'm not trying to dominate you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I felt like dirt when I left. I was a fool. I was too afraid to tell you… t… to tell you I…' McCrane struggled. He had in his head that he was going to just tell her. All the way back here he was telling himself he would just say it… just let it come out. Dumpson would be disappointed. She looked over her shoulder at him, when she moved; McCrane got a whiff of her usual soapy smell and loved it.

"Tell me what?" McCrane was pleased to hear the irritation in her voice had subsided and likely would have mused that perhaps he was the one who eased it by kissing her the way had. But He couldn't let those thoughts really permeate his mind yet… he had to tell her everything he had in his head.

"I… I've never been seen before… or touched." McCrane said with a strangled gasp. He never thought anything could be harder than the experience he has already endured, either on his own or by something else. But this was assuredly one of the most personal struggles he had ever had. "I had no right not to trust you, Seia-san. I should have told you, but I was like… the ugly guy who suddenly has a beautiful woman to desire him and I didn't want to dissatisfy you with lack of experience and my own self-conscious stupidity." It came out like he had a gun to his head and was forced to say it or risk being shot. That was a ridiculous way to think about it but McCrane felt much better now that he got it out and pulled up when Seia, with her back to him actually gave a soft chuckle. His face pinched with hurt…

"Are…are you laughing at me?"

"No…' her voice cracked and she turned around to look at him. Her eyes were watery. "I'd never laugh at you. I was thinking I must have done something wrong… blaming myself, disgusted with myself because all I could think about was making love to you.' She said, wiping the tears before they could fall but pooled in the rim of her eyes again. "Not thinking of how much it was scaring you… I was being selfish… I didn't mean to hurt and frighten you." The tears had finally breeched the summit and spilled over. Her hands went to frantically wipe them away but McCrane stopped her. She looked up at him questioningly as the wetness glistened on her cheeks.

"Fear is not a weakness… neither are tears. Seia-san… I was simply fearful that I would fall so deeply in love with you that when you finally desired flesh and blood to my… metal… that I would break. I have seen the way the men in your garrison look at you. Comparatively-'McCrane was trying his damndest to tell her everything, all his insecurities. But she shook her head as soon as he spoke about the men in her garrison.

"They can look at me all they want, McCrane. My body belongs to only one person and he happens to be standing in front of me. "She said seriously, no quiver in her voice; it was strong, like the usual Seia-san McCrane knew. She turned and picked up the steaming mug of coffee and took a sip. "I would rather live the rest of my life with your armored body pressed to me every night than a lying untrustworthy flesh and blood bastard that I always seem to land with." She said and he stood up, looking at her questioningly.

"You won't be ashamed to be seen with me in that manner? It's not exactly common place."

"I don't care what everyone else thinks! They can all go to hell. I love you and that is all that matters me! They can say what they like!" Seia said fiercely passionate in security of her feelings. McCrane placed a hand on the counter and leaned forward so his head was alongside hers.

"Seia-san…" He started and she whispered to him, her head leaning near his audio and said softy;

"We don't have to have sex. Not until you're ready. We can take as long as you need. I'll wait for you." She said seriously. McCrane brought his other hand up under her chin and kissed her softly on the side of the mouth and brought his lips near her ear.

"I'm ready." He said simply. She blinked a little and pulled her head back slightly.

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked, in a manner that would imply he didn't have to force himself, that she would wait. He stood up and leaned to the counter, his palms resting on the edges of it.

"I am…' he said and she walked up in front of him.

"Then don't try to do it to make me feel better. If you are too afraid-'She said but he cut her off.

"Then it's up to you to show me that there isn't anything to be afraid of." He said and watched her as the message sank in and a tremulous smile passed her lips as she nervously giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly.

"You… you want to make love with me?" She asked with a shaky smile and he nodded, clearly still afraid, but it was anticipation that ruled his gestures. Her mouth found his and she kissed him hotly, rarely ever feeling such heat surrounding her as she kissed him, his hands gently coming up to touch her sides. He felt her muscles under the layers of clothes shudder a little as his hands pressed harder to be felt through the material. She nipped at his lower lip playfully before drawing back and nuzzling her face to his and then to his neck, nearly sobbing her satisfaction that she was going to receive him. She slid out of his grip. She knew she was going to have to be slow and careful where he is still a virgin, but her needs were not as great as his, when he rose up out of his cloud of doubt and fear, he will be better equip to deal with her level of emotion and anticipation.

She slid her hands down his chest slowly… very slowly tracing every crease and shape there. She had gotten to the bottom of the mounted chest pipes and his hands came up and clasp hers softly. His optics were off and it was evident that he was not relaxed.

"I'm still going to be nervous. But that doesn't mean you have to stop. Just… don't… 'He swallowed hard. 'Don't rush into it." He mumbled and she giggled.

"I'll be slow and gentle. I won't hurt you." She said. He smiled a little and nodded.

"I know."

And slowly they did take it. It was a good half an hour of soft breathing and much deep swallowing as Seia touched every bit of McCrane's face, head, chest and arms that she could with her mouth and hands. Drawing out petrified gasps and sticky throat sounds from her robotic lover. His hands had been added to the mix by guiding her hands to where he was the most sensitive, taking her hands up to play with the hooks on the sides of his head. She rimmed the outside and then the inside with great results from McCrane who leaned his head into her touch and sighed, his optics dimming at the sensation.

She purred and brought her hand down below the hook on his lower abdomen and hesitated, noticing as she did, he stiffened a little and relaxed, he looked down at her nervously and she could not hide the fact that she was lusting to go below that point. Fascinated and eager to see what he had down there. She looked at him inquiringly and he nodded with another nervous gulp. She slipped to his side, her shoulder under the connection of his arm to his body.

It ached how slow she moved over the hip nearest her then to the other hip momentarily before her own lust drove her hand to slowly slide up the middle after dipping her fingers between the space between his armored thighs and up, noting how warm it was and the way his hips tilted and moved upward at the touch. He made the faintest gasp before he bit his lip. She was so preoccupied by the sight of her hand rubbing at that spot of him that when she heard the reaction from McCrane, she looked up at him, seeing his optics down at her moving hand, wishing to distract him a little or to get him to relax, she hooked his chin and kissed him softly, her hand moving over his cod piece slowly but with a little more pressure.

Air was coming out of McCrane's nose a little heavier as strokes passed and the kiss prolonged. It wasn't just a kiss, it was opened mouthed and their tongues played, her mouth nipping at his lips, and he too gently bit at hers, which made her slide her left thigh up the back of his leg nearest her. Seia could feel her body reacting as much as his. Her breast were aching and that soft scintillating tingle you get in your spine when something is arousing to you was coursing its vengeance up her back erupting in gooseflesh on her arms, tensing her arm with passion and making her hand move just that more purposefully and almost artfully down over his cod piece.

"Do you like that?" She asked, her voice husky. He pulled up slightly, his optics dim but not off, nodded as he looked down between his legs to watch her. It felt amazing, still apprehension pinched his ability to fully relax and just let the feeling happen. She moved in front of him, both hands now crawling over that area like slender legged spiders trying to find a way in. She giggled a little and looked up at him.

"Okay… now I am going to show my naivety. How do I get it out?" She asked; her face bright pink. McCrane looked down at her and just stared as if stupefied. He had to tell her how to release him? He was embarrassed about the notion of having to explain how to expose his chord but instead she offered him her wrists. He looked at his hands with her wrists nuzzled in the crook near his thumbs.

"Show me. Put my hands where they need to be."

He did. He gently moved her hands guided by his own back to his cod piece and gently by tilting his hips upward, placed her hands under the very bottom bend that led between his thighs. She hadn't felt it at first, but as his fingers worked hers to the proper position, she felt release latches, very unobtrusive; one would never really know they were there unless they knew where to look and feel. He was slightly more relaxed but his body was still very ridged.

She pressed the latches and small squares of metal flipped back and a hiss and pop could be heard as the front of the piece came away from the bottom, not a large piece of metal, just about an inch of the front of it. She was watching what she was doing and as the cod piece came away from the bottom, McCrane brought his hands away from it with a whimper. She perhaps should have looked up to see if he was okay with it, but she did remember him saying not to stop. She gripped the separated metal and lifted on it. It pulled away easily from the top where it merely hooked into the groove of metal on the edges. Really? That was all there was holding that in place? She shrugged internally and let it come away, slowly, like she wasn't aware she was even moving, slid the piece onto the counter near McCrane as she looked at what lay beyond it.

Kneeling slightly so her face was more level with his groin, she was looking at it full on, and the act of viewing it so thoroughly made McCrane put his hand over it. She smiled and tapped his hand.

"Sorry… I… just got a little uncomfortable." McCrane said in a surprisingly steady tone as he removed his hand reluctantly. Her eyes took in the full scale of his internal working. There was a soft pliable material, something she wouldn't be able to put a name too, probably some sort of silicon, surrounding a ring set in the middle with conjoining rings that led to the center where there was a slit that oozed slightly. There was a scent coming from McCrane that Seia had to admit was turning her on even more. She always thought the smell of… a man's sexual juices were disgusting, but McCrane's was… wow.

She slowly brought her fingertips up to the workings and dragged her finger across the outside of the ring and McCrane's hips jutted and his knees buckled out a little.

"Oh… oh…' He panted. She stood up and pressed herself to him, her fingers playing circles around the ring in the middle she knew his… penis… was tucked in, in quick little rotating flicks that brought him to raise a little, grunting, his face turned from slight fear to fighting not to let out a moan that would either be too loud or embarrass him. She again brought his head back down and she was looking at him in the face.

"You're doing so good, McCrane… why don't you take my clothes off? I want you to see me too."

He was not about to try hiding how taken aback he was at the request… but he had to admit there was an excitement in the prospect of revealing her the way she had done to him. He lifted his hands to her shoulders as her hand that was not at his chord housing pulled loose the robe tie around her middle making it easier for him to access her. His fingers deftly caressed her face before dipping slightly under the curls of her slightly wet hair and over her shoulders, burrowing under the material to push it back over and down her arms. The robe was really rather big on her and it was such a drastic change when it came away from her and billowed at her feet. Of course, now his chord housing was left unattended and tingling pleasantly. He was panting as he slid his hands up her hips and over her ribs, bringing her nightgown up with it, her arms lifting so he could bring it up over her head and soon, the gown too was heaped on the floor and he was viewing her completely naked for the first time.

They were both quiet but for the slight sounds of bated breathing. McCrane lifted his hands over the smooth contours of her hips, slender nut curved sexily up to a thin waist and shapely ribs. He could not see her ribs, but it was smooth and no marks. Her body was flawless. He didn't appear to have left a mark on her skin where he could see it. His hands came up with a stutter of his inhale and cupped at her breasts. He didn't stop because her eyes closed when he did this, her head tipped forward slightly and she made the barest sigh.

"You're a natural." She whispered and meant it. If he was never in a position to do this and this really was his first time cupping a womans breasts, then she couldn't wait to see what he could do when he was more comfortable and experienced. He swallowed and let out a slow breath probably from releif, slightly embolded by his being told he did a good job. The thought of his performance subsided and his attention was back on her body and the placement of his hands on her beautiful chest. He didn't squeeze them, he just felt them nuzzled in the palm of his hands like hard tipped pillows of flesh, warm and soft but for the tip that tickled the inside sensors of his hands. He wanted to close his fingers even slightly to see how yielding they were. She seemed to see this and smiled.

"I don't have as many boundaries as you, McCrane. No need for inhibition on this body." And he did, the tips digging in gently and pulling up before pressing them into her bones with as much softness as he could. And she seemed to like it as she dragged a ragged breath through her teeth, her hands coming up to lay over his as if urging him to do it more. So he did, playing, flicking and pulling on them with great pleasure to her and to him. He didn't think it was really possible to do something so simple to a part of someone else's body and cause himself so much pleasure when nothing of his sensitive areas were being stimulated.

Seia loved the way McCrane's hands, small comparatively to some of the other Brave Police, felt over her sensitive breasts. It was like his hands were made specifically to fit over her mounds, they fit just perfectly.

She was looking at him coyly and could see him starting to relax more. Her hands slid up his armored forearms and slipped to his chest and down. Tracing him again. She knew he liked it when she did this, something to do with his transformation seams; they were responsive to tender touches. McCrane's hands slid up and over her shoulders and up to her neck where he cupped her jaw, pulling her in and kissed her. A little more reticence gone. She knew he could handle a little more bluntness by the way the curve of his back eased and his chord housing threw off heat like an oven.

Her right hand came forward and merely skimmed the heated coiled silicon before McCrane let out a very stifled groan and it popped out of its housing and sat in her loose palm. She looked down at it with her mouth open then up at him. He didn't look scared or embarrassed, more shocked that it happened just like that, his green optics stared forward and his mouth was slightly open. She giggled as she gave the soft yet hot length in her hand tentative squeeze.

"Surprise!" She couldn't help it. She hadn't expected to get it in her hand yet. She thought she would have to do some serious work to get it out. McCrane gave a sort of anxious chuckle as her hand slowly started to work over it. It glistened with the lubricating stuff that seeped out of the tip slit as she brought her hand in a slow pumping action from the tip all the way to the base with an amazing effect on her lover. McCrane's nearly relaxed posture before this had seemed to extend, like he was lifting off the floor with every pump of her hand and the only way he was staying rooted to the floor was by her hand and the puff of air he let out of his mouth as he watched her hand slide over it, bringing the silicon skin up and down in wave like motions. He could feel the chambers inside starting to fill up. With every pass of her hand from tip to base, it grew a little longer and a littler thicker… harder… and it started to pulse.

It was as if a large weight was lifted off him. He knew he hadn't yet lost his virginity in that sense but it wasn't this terribly awkward and frightening thing he thought it would be, that the culmination of sensation would hurt and embarrass him because he couldn't take it. No… there was nothing to be afraid of… this was rather nice. Pleasing. She was really good too, she had to be, he had nothing to compare what she was doing with, but he wasn't really scared anymore and that meant everything to him. He leaned his head to hers as he watched her take part in his intimate area.

"Seia… a… a little faster, please." He asked in just above a whisper. He watched her smile at him then looks down at his chord in her hand and moved it faster, in sync with the rise and fall of her chest as she panted at the sight of her handiwork. It was exciting her further to listen to him make little sounds in his throat, like he was trying not to. He wasn't moving his hips either but powerful heated surge pulsed through his body that she could even feel, like one could feel an electric charge clinging to the air. She stood on tip toe and took his mouth hungrily, breathlessly; her reserve not to be so fast with him was crumbling. It was his fault really for being so beautifully sexy. Her thigh ran up his as she pressed to his side, really hammering on his chord.

His breathing elevated, his hands at his sides on the counter he leaned on, his body tensing hard as his hips locked in an upward angle, his optics flared and his mouth opened, but no sound came out. His yellow thighs shook and his pedes angled so they rested forward on the pits as if he was getting ready for something really monumental to happen… his body said something was going to happen and Seia had seen that stance before, but never executed so nicely. Usually the one doing it is saying variations of 'oh yeah fuck me' or 'I'mma come!" and that never excited her, it always killed it for her. McCrane's reaction was so pure to the feeling of his climax coming to a head that she almost forgot this was his first time and had to stop herself. She squeezed his length, which when she actually looked down at it, was surprised at how big it was, how thick and heavy it got while she was looking up at his face and didn't notice it until she looked down. McCrane looked pained for a moment, his body jarred against her hand and he made soft grunting 'ah' sounds until his chords stiffness subsided a little.

"Oh my goodness…" Seia said in almost a cry of pleasure. She was unable to stop herself, so moved by his loveliness and nubile actions, she stepped away from him, completely heated, sultry eyes looking up at him, her hand still holding onto his chord, she gave it a little tug, her ever inner part of her womanhood burning with need and ready for him, just after that one display. Hell, he didn't need to really do anything to her to make her want him, but she felt threatened right now. Threatened by his power to completely unhinge her and the threat was real. She didn't care what that massive appendage in her hand would do, she didn't care if it took all night, if he ripped her apart, she wanted it and tugged him forward by his chord.

"Take me, McCrane! Just do what you want to me, I know I'll love it!" She said in a desperate whisper. He barely made a reaction to her plea that she could see but when he stepped forward and rested on arm at her back and the other came up to swipe her legs out from under her, her hand slipped off his throbbing chord, she knew what he was thinking and what it did to him.

McCrane felt her warmth in his arms, her sweet weight. After hearing his imaginary Dumpson telling him to sweep her off her feet, it was the only thing he could think of wanting to do. So when he lifted her and her arms came up around his shoulders, they looked at one another with fire in their gaze. He could feel her shaking as much as he was, he could smell desire on her. It made something spark in his body, a richotte of some heated blast that made him turn, a yearning to give her what her desire dictated her body to throw that scent and heat off of her for. He walked through the light living room and to the hall to the right and came to the first door that stood slightly ajar, knowing this was the bedroom. As he came close to it, her toes pressed against the wood door and she used them to open it. McCrane sidestepped, bringing her into the shadowed room. The sweet remnence of candle smoke and incense filling his sensors as he walked across the floor, carrying her to the bed. He noticed the candles laying strewn over her dresser and the floor and he paused momentarily to look at it before she snatched his face back and coaxed him to bring her to the bed with a playful trip of her lips skimming over his. How could he resist such a demand?

He stood at the side of her full sized bed, spotlessly made with army like precision. He lifted one knee up and rested it on the side of the firm mattress and lowered her nude body to the white and lightly flowered spread. She sighed as her body was released and settled into the bed, lifting her arms up so he could see her shape. His hand rested near her head while the other, along with his optics roved down her form, tracing small areas of her, from around her breasts, making a neat line down her chest with his index finger caressing her sternum, tracing the slight outline of her ribs before tickling her soft flat stomach with the tips of all four fingers, his thumb dipping only curiously into her belly button before looking down beyond that. One of her legs was bent at the knee dangling over the side of the bed alongside his own. Her other leg was up, bent so her heel was resting right on the corner of the mattress next to the knee that brought him on the bed and over her. Between her two long shapely smooth legs was a small folded area that was warm to be near. His chord very close and responsive to the heat her midpoint threw off.

He wasn't a fool; he wasn't that ignorant to not know what that part of her was. It was her conclave of pleasure… her center… inside was where he needed to be in order to give her that sought after satisfaction both he and she wanted desperately. He swallowed. This was probably the most nervous he had been, but it was a different sort of nervousness. He can see that she was neatly trimmed and the little bit of hair that was there… was thoroughly wet with her juice and he came to know at that moment, that that is where the scent was coming from… the desire aroma that circulated around her… he had smelled the same sort of fragrance on others before, knowing what it was, but it didn't occur to him that it was this pleasurable, or that this was the reason the scent came about. Her body must be in dire need. He fingers slowly moved down over her pelvic bone and he could hear her sigh with a little _'…oh…_' sound.

He lifted his gaze to see if he was doing right. She was looking at him, her eyes ablaze as her leg that rested bent at the knee on the side of the bed tiled open a little more, spreading her center, her fingers coming down to touch at McCrane, his face, shoulders, neck, up to his arm that was holding his considerably heavier body off her and back down to the hand that was just over her intimate portion. The way she moved her hands over him was frantic, like she didn't know what to touch first and seemed to think that moving quickly over all areas she could reach would suffice, her eyes glazed, her lips puffy and her cheeks pink with heat. McCrane never thought so many things could allure him so. Her breasts were only slightly spread; they weren't too big so they still sat nicely on her upper ribs, the tips hard and erect. She whispered _'come on' _in a plea rather than a demand and he focused. His face centered at her chest he lowered his mouth to her left breast and licked the bottom part where it pushed up slightly with his tongue and as he came up over the crest, the very end of his tongue clipped the tip of her nipple as it bobbled down again.

To his intense pleasure, she squeaked with delight, her back arched off the bed and her eyes closed, so he did it again, but a longer more detailed lap over her right breast but before he came over the crest he dropped his mouth to her hard nipple and felt it settle in between his own soft lips. The hard nub felt good in his mouth coupled with the smell of her desire mingling with his own. He wasn't sure if she could smell him. He can certainly smell his own desire and when mixed with his own it was a sweet elixir sending him to new erotic heights. He never thought that word 'erotic' would ever be used or said by him, even in his head, as his tongue flicked back and forth over the nub, bringing her hand up to the back of his head, she was kissing the top of it. His tongue was made of a softer more pliable silicon latex material, only somewhat different from the material on his face and chord, and what she didn't know, his valve and he hoped she wouldn't be disgusted if she found out his body was equip with both, as all the Brave Police are.

Somehow he just knew she wouldn't be deterred by it. After all, it wasn't that part of him she desired. And if she truly loved him as he knows she does, she would love him no matter what. He pulled his mouth up off the hard nipple and it glistened under his optics for a moment before he looked at her. She was biting her lips, bringing her hips up slightly. He knew she was asking him to touch her. He felt like his hand was momentarily stuck before he found the daring to move again. Having had no sign from her so far that anything he was doing wasn't to her standard he was a little more worried about this because it was… the most important bit. The part that all the other pleasure radiated from. The slightest wrong move and he could hurt her… not enough of his attention would not satisfy her.

He slid his hand down, his fingertips brushing the neat crop of coarse hairs over the two folds that seeped and burned. His middle finger finding the path down the middle between the center, right down the middle and it was like someone electrocuted her. He hips jutted up and her skin prickled with gooseflesh. McCrane wished he knew what that felt like… when the flesh reacts so; he was told that sometimes it feels really good under the right circumstances. Her breathing hitched and she scrabbled her fingers over his upper chest and touched his neck and cheeks.

"Oh… Oh my…" she panted as he brought his finger slowly back up between the two folds of flesh and as he did, he felt something thick and protruding there. It was sort of hard but yielded to the mere flick of his finger and when he did, it sent her cooing and lolling her head back and forth. He knew what he was touching and considered why he wasn't embarrassed touching it if it was the first time ever actually touching one. It's her clit… and by the sounds she is making and the movements of her body, she likes it, how can he be embarrassed about that? Seeing her react to his fingers caressing and exploring her was making his chord ache with need. Her hands went down to his at her vagina and showed him where to press his fingers. He may know what it is, he may know that clitoral stimulus is pleasurable but she apparently liked certain things to be done down there. Her fingers guided his in a sort of figure eight motion, the top loop circling her taught button and the bottom loop coming down in danger of delving into her canal. McCrane followed this process for a good few moments, kissing her, petting each other's tongues deliciously until he could see beads of perspiration popping up all over her beautiful skin.

He guessed it was on a fit of daring, but his index finger on this last motion of his wrist had poked ever so slightly into her womanhood and this bright light nearly burst forth from her face. Her skin was radiant, like she was glowing, her eyes wide and wet, her body tensed against her will and the sounds issuing from her were making the ducts in McCrane's mouth go crazy so he had to swallow back the liquid pooling in his cheeks. He found his own hips seeming to move of their own accord. He wasn't really humping, but his back arched and his body rocked ever so slightly over her. His chord was fully erect and it pulsed visibly, straining, perhaps sensing her readiness and scent and keened for her like it had a mind of its own.

But McCrane had more control than this, his groin burned and throbbed with need, but he would not take her… enter her with that until she said to. So he ever so gingerly pressed his finger in a little deeper. Her hips bucked against the invading digit and she clutched at the wrist of that hand. She bent her back upward so she could bury her face lustily into McCrane's neck, letting all reserve go, she wanted him, she wanted him to know she did, she wanted him to feel just how much, how horny he made her… how thrown with love and passion she felt and was willing to give herself to him like this. Her words were she had no inhibitions. She was not a virgin… so being careful of hurting her breaking the seal of her pureness wasn't an issue for either of them. She was plainly tight around his finger as he pushed into her to the middle knuckle, her canal clenched around it hard and wet. He let out the merest gasp and didn't realize until then that he had been very quiet but for his heavy breathing. She took his wrist and pulled it in so it forced his finger in deeper, the thicker segment of his lower base of his finger now flush with her flesh. She mewled and rolled her hips against it. She brought her other leg up, thigh quivering, and brushed the side of it against his prickling and tingling chord. This made him grunt and his hips canted downward toward her leg where it left a long wet streak down the middle of her inner thigh.

He pulled his finger out a little; more warm wetness came out with it. Concerned he looked down making sure it wasn't blood he was pulling out, no, it was a clear sticky erotic smelling substance that made an unwitting growl surface from his lips. She responded with her own feral sort of reaction to this as she stroked her inner thigh against his member again and his optics winked off. He tipped his head up and moaned through his teeth, bringing his hips down to her upward moving thigh, causing a lovely friction on the tip of his chord that he could not put a word too.

He dived at her mouth first, his finger working her a while before he felt her loosen and he inserted a second finger. She moved the stroking thigh up so it rested over his hip and it took a while to realize as they ravaged each other's mouths that he was in fact between her spread legs his chord hanging over her like the Sword of Damocles. Except, this weight was not a negative. Not by any means. With every thrust of his fingers inside her, not aided by her reaching hands, her fingers now tentatively stroking the underside to the slit of McCrane's chord, Seia acted free of everything. Nothing hung over her but the love of her life and she would not have it any other way. Slowly McCrane unhurriedly ceased caressing her passage and he brought both hands up near her head, looming over her like a predator with a gentle loving face.

She was covered in sweat, panting and wrapping her legs beggingly around his hips and pulling on the piping on his chest. She could feel him so close, that long thick appendage… he would fill her more completely than she has ever been filled and it was going to be amazing. She could see his body shaking, even hear it, the metal of his armor rattling a little, it wasn't a deterrent, in fact, she thought it was cute. He too had sweat, or in his case, condensation all over his body.

"Seia-san… "Was all he could say. She really didn't need him to elaborate. She licked her lips trying to steady her breath enough to speak.

"If you're ready, McCrane."She gasped out and gently took McCrane's hips by her lower legs and one hand took the length of his chord, the other touching his face. "Look at me when you touch me." She said. He gasped out loudly, his air blowing over her face. It was going to happen, he felt her legs pulling down on the back of his hips, her fingers angling his chord to just the right path.

"Oh…my…go~" he mumbled looking into her eyes as the very tip of his chord breeched the fiery center of her womanhood. His back arched up, it looked like he was trying to pull away, but he wasn't. His chord had only ever been wrapped by a warm hand… this was much hotter. It slid in an inch or so, he could see her eyes watering… in pain?

"Seia-san!" McCrane chirped in that same awkward high pitched squeak indicating his duress. She breathed out slowly and smiled at him even though her eyes still watered.

"I'm okay…I'll loosen up. Just go slowly." She whispered harshly but with gleaming love in her eyes. And indeed, it took a full minute for him to get his chord inside her all the way. When his base met hers so their groins were pressed together, her arms were around his neck and he was sobbing into her shoulder, his body only held off her by his knees perched on the end of the bed and his elbows bent near her ribs so his lower arms were under her shoulders. Her thighs tight around his hips, squeezing his unyielding metal to stem off the slight pain in her womanhood and the urge to start pumping her hips hard like she wanted too. Instead, she caressed the sides of McCrane's head and whispered to him softly. Encouragingly. Sweetly.

"McCrane… I can't think of many other things that would be more romantic than what you just gave me." She said in a labored whisper, her body still clenching to the intrusion of such a large chord, but it was easing, the natural yieldingness of her womanhood forming to his shape and size. He lifted his head after a few more sobs, shakily he looked at her, his optics wet and his lips quivering.

"Wh… what's that?" He asked. She caressed his face, her smile replaced with a passionate seriousness.

"Your virginity. And it is beautiful, McCrane. You don't realize that, do you?" He flushed a little and she giggled because she knew he didn't know how to respond to it. His head dipped a little, looking somewhere near her collarbone. Her hands came down and smoothed at his white face, smearing the condensation mixed with her sweat and saliva and made it a point for him to look in her eyes as he took her. She pulled back slightly and pushed back up, the chord coming out and sliding back in smoothly. His lips parted and a slight '… uh…' mixed with her closed mouthed 'mmmgn…'

Again, she repeated it and he responded the same way but her mouth opened and a little cry came out, his chord was really long and thick and she swore it was striking her deep and hard against her cervix. Her hands went immediately to his hips.

"Easy… not so deep." She whispered and he continued with more shallow movements, choking at the sensation, his face seemed a combination of fear and pleasure. She showed him how to roll his hips rather than rock back and forth. It took a little practice, watching her do it and mimicking it but when he got the hang of it, they were both panting and sighing deeply. He was careful not to go too deep lest he damage something, but he found as he went on more and more of his chord was able to glide without striking any barrier.

It took a few more minutes and when they found a rhythm that was good for them, they clutched at it. It was easier for Seia but McCrane was lost… not in a bad way, but in desire and passion. He squirmed onto the bed more and when he was certain he had a better stability, he got up on his knees, pulling her up with him so she sat, bouncing on his thighs their mouths close, their tongues playing by their lips not touching, One of his hands at her upper back between her shoulders, the other tucked down under her bottom, keeping her from falling down on him. Her feet were on the bed but the force of his movements to hers was much stronger and he frequently lifted her off it. She cries loudly to the ceiling every time his chord slid into her to the hilt, the tightness near the base made her clench around him like a vice.

"Is… is it good?" McCrane turned his face to her hair where he knew her cute little ear was hidden under it, her head was forward so her hair was obscuring her face but at his question she lifted it and looked at him.

"Oh… oh my... it's… uh… its perfect, baby." She answered and flopped against him. It seemed she was too weak to really move anymore but her hips moved hungrily, greedily as he slid in and out of her with sweet sticky sounds that made her want more. She gripped his chest piping for leverage, she could hear his voice starting to build in his chest… she could tell that when he actually came, he wasn't going to be as quiet and meek as he is now.

Something happened to him when she called him 'baby'. He didn't know why that struck him as so arousing at that moment, but every time she moaned or cried to his touches of grabbed at him hard it was another lap at his libido. But as soon as that innocent little endearment came out, it was a direct hit, it was like someone turned the furnace on full blast and he was now on fire. His head tipped back and he cried out. It wasn't a loud cry, but it was certainly heartfelt, like it came from his soul not his mouth. She lifted from his chest, perhaps concerned but the worry turned to awe as she looked at him. His optics were the brightest she had ever seen them, he looked horrified for a moment but as he looked at her, he had a mix of innocent questioning and anticipation.

"Seia… Seia!" He stammered. She clutched at his face… she knew what was happening she could feel it in herself and seen it in his face and the pitch of his voice. She shushed him.

"It's okay-it's okay!" She said in a hurried and soothing whisper… he was coming to his pinnacle and he was terrified, something wet, she didn't know what it was, slid out of his optics and down his cheeks.

"What's happening?! What… what's happening to me?!Seia!" He said in a panic and felt stupid because he knew what was happening; her passage was closing around his length like a constrictor. His chord pulsed erratically; it throbbed and jumped without prompting on every one of her plunges and his accompanying ascent. She urged him to lie on his back. He had to stop moving and roll over careful not to crush any of her limbs under his weight as he did this, but landed hard near the foot of the bed so the corner of the mattress chalked his legs open. Seia never parted from him while he shifted and when he came to settle where he had; his chord was sticking straight up inside her and twanging like a struck guitar string. It was incredible; she has never felt anything like it before. She straddled him so her hands rested on his chest and his hands came up to hold her hips, he was breathing heavily though his nose gear and watching her bated. She started to roll her hips on his groin as pointedly as she could, deliberately, and as soon as she started moving, he started grunting, that look coming back to his face as if he wasn't really prepared for it, but wanted it.

"I don't know~" McCrane started to worry, panic on his voice again, mixed with utter pleasure. His hips moved in response to hers.

"Shhh just let it happen baby!" She said in a harsh whisper. She tipped her head back, it hurt slightly but the sensation, the burn, the ache, the tingling wetness was much more profound, hearing him struggle not to lose his mind in a earth shattering climax was about the sexiest thing in the world. Again, like the last time, she called him 'baby' and he responded. His back arched as he felt his body was being filled with a liquid desire, its only exit points were his mouth and the point buried inside Seia. She was bringing him so far to the edge he was in danger now of toppling over. He lifted his head and looked down to where their hips connected and he watched her glide slippery over his metal with her flesh as effortlessly as a well lubed piston and he flopped back to the bed, her fingers suddenly vice like on his chest pipes. His hands started to bite down on her hips but remembered what happen the last time and he again grabbed her close and rolled over on top of her again. She seemed mildly shocked but never broke their stride once, his hands dug into the mattress as he pushed into her hard and fast, his teeth gritting and his optics dimmed. She could barely breath, her body locked in what seemed like a perfect arch so that her breasts were teasingly swiping at his chest popes as he slammed into her. She said his name with a mere move of her lips and her eyes shut tight.

A monumental explosion happened, a burst of warmth, a rupture with the deafening din of McCrane and Seia bellowing out in the height of fulfillment as whatever force brought them to climax together willed them to stay up there as long as possible and would not let them come down for a good long while. They kissed aggressively at one another, their hands coming together and fingers twisting. Their hips rolled against one another in a fever with whimpering cries that followed up the ringing silence after the explosion.

Eventually, like all fast moving objects, it kicks up steam, goes strong for a while but looses momentum. McCrane and Seia slowed to a crawl and then stopped. They eased into the bed but really had no time to relish in the afterglow because McCrane was swaying side to side a little, looking like a person who was dizzy. She sat up a little, finding her back and arms a little wobbly she looked at him.

"McCrane!" She called but all he did was look up at her, smile sheepishly and then flopped to the side, pinning her leg between his side and the bed. It wasn't like a human body flopping to the bed, his body making contact with dead weight impetus made her bed jolt hard. The fact that he landed on her leg didn't bother her. He was heavy on it, and it sort of hurt a little but it was mostly cushioned by the mattress on the other side. So she was able to wiggle her leg out and flip him on his back by pushing on his shoulder hand hip.

When she got him on his back and looked at him she sighed. She didn't think there was anything seriously wrong with him; she thinks his body just shut down, perhaps to cool itself. She had seen this happen once before with him when he shut himself down after his realization that he was used by the spirit Inti. He looked the same now. But because it wasn't a negative thing she hoped it wasn't something she had to call Toudou-san for. She may have a hard time explaining why he was passed out on her bed. Even though she didn't care what anyone said, she still felt a little embarrassed. She touched his face and sighed with content. If he felt there was something wrong, would he have smiled before he passed out? Likely not. McCrane is not the sort to really overtly ignore problems with his own body or someone else's. She rested in the crook of his arm, looking at the dark green lenses of his optic, the ghost of his smile still on his slightly parted lips and the systems in his chest whirring softly, probably trying to cool his inner core temperature.

She fingered at his chin idly as she waited for him to come too. After a good 10 minutes a soft glow was coming up from deep in his optics and his lips pressed together before he moaned and brought his hand up to his face, and rubbed at it tiredly.

"Seia-san…"

"Welcome back." She said in reply. He lowered his hand and looked at her and his face glowed with an embarrassed pleasure. He turned his head away, proud of himself, still a little nervous, but there was no denying that he had just had sex for the first time and he loved it. The feeling was every bit as scary as he thought it would be but… not the terrible experience he thought it would leave him with. He looked back at Seia who had not taken her eyes off him.

"Did I land on you when I passed out?" He asked. She winked her eyes and shook her head.

"No. You landed on the bed. Are you okay?" She lied. But he didn't need to know he landed on her, he would worry and she didn't want to ruin the experience in afterglow with him by marring his first recollection with worries and memories of him nearly breaking her leg. He looked at her searchingly for a moment and then grinned a little.

"Yes I'm fine. That…' he started, didn't quite know how to put it where it wouldn't sound silly or like a child talking, but there wasn't any other way to say it. Quite simply… "That was beautiful." She lay down half on his chest and looked at him seriously.

"Yes it was. You were perfect." She said as she looked intently in his optics. She reached her hand down to grasp his again and entwined their fingers and rested their knotted hands between herself and him, bestowing a sincere and loving kiss on his beautiful lips. Her eyes flicked up to the clock and it was 2:40 in the morning. She looked back down at him and asked.

"Stay with me tonight?" He didn't hesitate to agree. He nodded fervently and brought his other hand up to cup the back of her head, her sweet smelling hair entangled in his fingers as he brought her face down to his.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He answered in an equal whisper before their lips met again.


	7. Service DeckerdXYuuta

**This was on a complete whim... a fast moving trolly train idea (read a weird ass dream I had) **

**Warning... this is not conventional sex... even though sex with a robot is unconventional in itself (but no less sexy) if you have a problem with the idea of Yuuta screwing Deckerd in his vehicular mode... don't read it. plain and simple. Its for the most part tastefully written. but don't see the warning, be like "OMG THAT WAS WROOONG!" after reading when you knew damned well you wouldn't like it. I don't know why people insist on doing that... other than they just want to be trolls. Idiot trolls.  
**

**So yeah. NC17 for uh... strange sexual escapades. But they got what they wanted and I am happy about that! LOL  
**

The warm water trickled down the slick contours of the white hood in gentle streams and trails of bubbles followed on the water as the water moved. As the water came down in faster currents and the gob of soap became more frequent, Deckerd was forced to close his hood lights to stop the cleaning agent from getting into the wiring. It was late Sunday and Yuuta was doing his weekly promise of washing Deckerd down from top to bottom.

It had been a little slow over the weekend and Yuuta had decided to do some tuning too in addition to the wash he usually gave Deckerd. It was his way of giving back to Deckerd what the Brave Detective gave to him. Yuuta didn't mind, in fact he liked to give Deckerd this pampered treatment because Deckerd always gave him 110% of himself. Not that Yuuta didn't reciprocate when Deckerd gave himself completely, but there was a level to Deckerd's founded reverence of him that Yuuta could raise too in a conventional way. Bordering on obsessive maybe, but Yuuta didn't mind and even if he did, there would be no way he could shake off Deckerd's will, need and desire to protect him with his life. Even though Yuuta gave back when Deckerd did this, Yuuta never felt it was enough from himself to show the Brave Detective how much he means to him, and seriously, when pitted against a huge armored to the teeth robot, what can Yuuta do? So this was one of the things Yuuta did on a weekly basis to give Deckerd the sense he was important to the human in every way.

It wasn't just a mere washing. Yuuta took careful diligence when it came to cleaning every last inch of the body before him. Some may say it was over doing it. But not to Deckerd and certainly not to Yuuta. Only the best solvents and detergents went on the armored body to wash away road grime. Only the best waxes and scents went on Deckerd's body. Only the best oils and lubes and everything that would keep Deckerd healthy and fit. Yuuta had to have it that way; he loved Deckerd not to care about price or what others would think.

The Japanese late afternoon in the summer yielded a hazy and humid evening. The sun was now descending down over the horizon. Yuuta had waited until the sin was starting to go down so it wouldn't be so hot out and stress himself or Deckerd. He didn't care how late it was. It was cooler and just because the sun was going down, didn't mean he was going to rush the job. He came to Deckerd as always with the hose, the bucket and cleaners dangling from a semi circle strip of metal encases in plastic from the edge of the bucket. He asked Deckerd if he was ready to be washed and Deckerd, never in any case, willing to refuse being touched by Yuuta in any way, approved heartily with a soft purr of his engine. He loved being washed, it felt so good. He can do it himself when he is in his root mode, but this part of him would not be unattended and Yuuta insisted that Deckerd relax during such a thing.

Yuuta would always start with a gentle warm spray over his entire body and even his undercarriage, Deckerd thought with a blush. Yuuta would hold his thumb against the end of the hose making it come out in a fan like mist. He would use his bare warm hand and caress every curve. Not to really clean anything, but to thoroughly wet his surfaces so soap would better cling to him and take the dirt more readily away. Not that Deckerd was ever really 'dirty' or anything, but it was to guarantee that he stayed looking his best. Deckerd wanted to look his best but it was Yuuta who insisted and who was he to argue?

However, times had changed since the time Yuuta was a kid and washed him to now. Yuuta had grown to a man. A lanky teen with vestiges of his father. His dark hair and the sparse patch of coarse hairs on the end of his chin. Deckerd wanted to giggle at the hair there. Yuuta had been trying to grow that in for a while, it seemed his skin was opposing the idea of being hairy. Deckerd thought it was cute to see Yuuta fuss over the lack of hair there, trying to look more manly to Deckerd than his lanky teen body provided, and why it was taking so long and even unconsciously rubbing at it with his index and thumb like his father does.

But now the focus was completely on Deckerd's body as he sat in the driveway of the Tomonoga residence, being washed down from top to bottom with gently strokes that he could not hide from showing his pleasure at the sensation. Yuuta took pride in the fact that he knew where to push his fingers in and rub vigorously and where to gently skim the sponge to make certain feelings happen and assured sounds to issue from the car he gave his undivided attention too. Tonight was no different. Yuuta seemed bent on getting every last bit of dirt off Deckerd's streamline form as he could as he rubbed hard at the space where his hood met the stripping separated it from the glass.

Yuuta lay over the hood, his front pressed to the side of Deckerd in a casual manner but it was more than that. Deckerd could feel Yuuta's warmth… almost feel the human life force pumping in his body and if Deckerd could have at the moment without hurting him, he would have nuzzled into him like a dog does to his master. Deckerd gave his own version it as Yuuta's thumb gave deep hard strokes to that area and smiled as Deckerd gave a little sigh of pleasure and rolled ever so slightly forward, rubbing the side of his body against Yuuta as his hood lights closed half way, like a cat rubbing against a surface or a leg.

"You like that, huh?" Yuuta said in a whisper, being brought forward slightly, Deckerd's engine rumbled in approval.

"It feels good. I love it." The Brave Detective answered hotly. He could never stop himself from getting heated when Yuuta paid this much interest to him. It was the idea of being taken care of, loved, pandered for that brought his engines to stir and mostly… the fact that he gave Yuuta the pleasure he sought for just in the same ideas. Yuuta's attention had gone from the stripping near the heated glass and purposefully down the hood, over the emblem and mad a meal of cleaning very last detail of it with the tip if his fingers. Not that the Brave Police sign was very sensitive but Yuuta's attention was spike Deckerd to moan a little. It wasn't the sort of moan one would hear from making love, it was more like a sing song moan… like an _'Oh you are so good to me'_ moan that sounded sweet and appreciative.

In this form, all Deckerd could real do is vocalize his sensations or roll on his wheels ever so slightly to rub against Yuuta if he happen to be leaning to his sides. And Yuuta did frequently to give Deckerd the opportunity to show his admiration. Once in a while, during a washing, Yuuta would get a little frisky and do things to drive Deckerd crazy. They had times where it landed in Yuuta's bed, Deckerd laying on his back in his secondary form, his legs open and Yuuta between them for hours as they climax over and over. Those nights will forever be burned into both their minds. Other times Yuuta was playful and teased Deckerd but didn't give him any. Forcing the Brave Detective to watch as Yuuta pleasured himself. Yuuta knew, beyond anything, that Deckerd could not stand Yuuta becoming aroused and not being able to do it for him or finish him or have some part in bring his pinnacle about. These events were not very common, it was torture to Deckerd. Yuuta didn't like to torture his lover, but… he knew Deckerd actually liked it so he once in a while surprised him with an attack of it.

However, tonight, Yuuta had a different plan to just a lavish washing and probable love making after. He wanted Deckerd to know how much he loved him… inside and out. In whatever way he appeared. So the idea of tuning the Brave Detective fell on shocked audios and a pleasant surprise was left tingling Deckerd's neurosensors. As in addition to being pampered lavishly by his lover, Yuuta wanted to take the cosseting a step further. Something he had only ever had Toudou do or his technicians was being offered by Yuuta. It was so touching to Deckerd, he had even forgot that he didn't know Yuuta knew quite enough about his inner workings and mechanisms as a car and machine that he didn't inquire. When the idea was presented to him, Deckerd merely smiled with trembling lips down at Yuuta and flushed.

"_I would love you to do that for me, Yuuta!" _

He hadn't really expected it to happen the next time he was washed. He saw Yuuta had hauled out an old box of tools, likely belonging to his father, and had it sitting off to the side so the already decrepit box wouldn't get more damaged by the water and soap. Deckerd threw occasional glances at the box, wondering if he should ask Yuuta if he knew how to tune a car. But his acquisition would always be lost when Yuuta drew his attention to something being done to his hood or his tail lights or… heaven forbid when Yuuta starts in on his gas aperture. Depending on how Yuuta plays with that bit of him is usually a big indicator of when and how fast they end up tossing in the sheets in Yuuta's bed. Deckerd can never seem to stop himself from the little chirps and grunts as Yuuta's fingers learned to dance a rhythm around the housing. Deckerd's unseen face in this mode twisted in pleasure and defying his bodies and voices need to tell Yuuta he was enjoying it immensely. Yuuta had knowledge of Deckerd's ways though. He knew Deckerd was usually unable to help himself and caved at the slightest stimulus. Yuuta had better luck in being able to control his libido and that was how he was able to torture Deckerd.

So no matter what Yuuta did, Deckerd would always end the wash session with either a begging to be released whimper or near hurtful cry that Yuuta was walking away, if Yuuta didn't feel like it at that moment, Deckerd didn't feel right asking for it. He dared not dock with his body uninvited and just go to Yuuta. He didn't want to scare him. Lord knows there is already enough stress in his life without things like that.

But tonight, he felt that Yuuta wasn't going to leave him hanging. Tonight will likely be one of those nights Yuuta asks breathlessly for him to come to his bed. Deckerd would never refuse… never, even if he wasn't in the mood, he would make it possible for Yuuta. By the slow shaky inhales and exhales Yuuta gave as his lips consistently dipped between his teeth and moistened them, his eyes half shut, he rubbed his body all over Deckerd in what in a normal situation would have been unnecessary. But Deckerd could feel Yuuta's manhood getting warm and stiff in his denim shorts, his tank top wet from the wash. Just seeing Yuuta react this way to washing him was sending Deckerd into that skyward fancy of love making and he shook too, revving his engine so it rumbled pleasantly against the taught material straining the front of Yuuta's shorts, moaning softly, flicking his hood lights and pitching forward slightly to bump softly against that spot or cause friction with the side of his body that made Yuuta press to him harder.

After being rinsed, Yuuta stood back to watch the drip of water coming off the contours of Deckerd's slopes and curves and found it very alluring, especially when those hood lights were popped right open and looking at him questioningly and his engine purred in delight. Yuuta could tell Deckerd's lust was on fire.  
"I'm… I'm going to tune you now." Yuuta mumbled and from under the tool box he pulled a small flat board with tiny wheel on it out and slid it in front of Deckerd's front bumper. At first, Yuuta got to his knees. He looked under the carriage from the front. It looked like a tight squeeze, like he would barely get under him, but that was fine, he didn't think he needed much room anyway. He could feel Deckerd shaking against his palm and he looked up, softly stroking the black tipped nose as he spoke.

"Now try to stay still. There isn't a lot of room under there, so just be natural. I'll be careful with you." Yuuta said and dropped down to the pavement, laying his back on the sliding board. Deckerd felt awkward because he never felt Yuuta slide under his car form like this, never. And Yuuta grabbed the underside of his front bumper and hauled himself under Deckerd and even had to shimmy a little. Deckerd swallowed deep in an unseen throat. It was indeed a tight squeeze under there. He could feel Yuuta's thighs against his undercarriage and could swear he felt his chest too at one point. Try as he might to look down he couldn't see Yuuta's feet sticking out from under him and felt Yuuta must be completely under him. Normally Deckerd was on a lift when his undercarriage was being serviced which gave the tech enough room to maneuver. In this situation, Yuuta didn't really have an option and of course a few moments trapped under a car that didn't offer much room underneath, Yuuta will figure he couldn't do it and would come out, conceding defeat. However…

Deckerd's excitement at feeling Yuuta pawing at his under workings dwindled a little to suspicion. He was able to see the toolbox from where he sat. It remained closed and Yuuta had no tools in his hands when he had shimmied under him. Deckerd wondered if Yuuta had forgotten and was about to say something to bring it to his attention when he felt two warm hands touch him. It wasn't searching, like he was looking for something, but at the same time it was like Yuuta knew exactly where to place his hands.

Deckerd knew what his own undercarriage looked like. He had never seen it per say, he can't unless he sees it on a monitor or something, but he knows because he can feel it in conjunction to the rest of his body. There are bits of his front when he is in root mode, exposed at the bottom of him when he is in his vehicular mode and he didn't know why, but he never became embarrassed about what was really exposed down there until Yuuta squeezed under him. His chest was one part but his cod piece was also partially exposed as well. It was tucked up more than usual since the making of his body allowed him to avoid injury when in this form and driving, rocks and all sorts of things can kick up from the ground and ding his underside so more sensitive ports were at least partially covered. Then again, if Yuuta knew where to poke and prod, he would find his way to at least the top part of his valve nestles between the coverings separating his engine from the carriage part.

Deckerd had a hard time deciding whether or not to tell Yuuta he could access his valve from this point, but he wasn't sure that was what Yuuta was actually doing and he didn't want to humiliate himself or his lover. He was almost sure Yuuta didn't know he could get at his valve, probably knows he can get his chord, he'd have to know being down there and seeing his chord housing in full display… but Yuuta hardly ever played with his chord, preferring the tight squeeze of his valve and Deckerd never minded that. Once in a while Yuuta asked Deckerd to bring himself to come by pumping at his chord. It felt really good and intense, at the same time embarrassing for him to pleasure himself like that and have Yuuta just sit and watch him in wonder. Of course, that was always his smaller human sized body. This form of him didn't have ample squeeze on Yuuta's parts when fully displayed, but in this angle, half hidden… may be sufficient enough to cause friction, especially since both of them were already turned on.

And Deckerd could feel it too, Yuuta's excitement. The hands on his undercarriage were gentle, prodding and curious. He could hear Yuuta's breath becoming shaky… ragged, the slightest _'ugnh"_ escaped his pinkish lips that rattled Deckerd's core and reserve to be decent.

"Yuuta… you're being so…' He started but his voice caught mid sentence. Yuuta had squeezed his arm and hand down between himself and Deckerd's underside, sliding his wet hot palm over the electrified cod piece and Deckerd yelped. He lifted slightly off his tires and was afraid to come back down because Yuuta was so tightly fitted under him. He didn't get a chance because Yuuta chuckled and slid his hand down farther; his slender fingers just thin enough to slide into the space between the separation of his engine and the carriage where the housing of his valve was.

"Oh Deckerd… I am so going to take you like this." Yuuta whispered as he fingered hard at the hot and wet panel in that tight space. Deckerd's body raised a little more, his shocks and struts straining a little to keep from coming down too hard. He eased down a little until he realized that it allowed Yuuta more access when he relaxed… not that he minded Yuuta claiming him fully at all… but there was so many things that could go wrong.

"There isn't enough room under there-we're outside! If we get caught …' Deckerd stammered in a whisper, his intake of air light and heated as Yuuta pawed more at the now dripping valve cover.

"Its dark, Deckerd… and if you don't get wild like you usually do no one will know!" Yuuta said, kissing the lower bit of chest he could reach and his other hand that didn't rub at Deckerd was now running gentle pets over the bulge in his shorts. It was obvious that Deckerd was trying to think of the situations that could be problematic, not because he didn't want this, but he was afraid of the consequences. Yuuta didn't care at the moment… he just wanted to fuck him and make him feel good in a precarious situation that just makes the sex all the more exciting and hot.

"So many things can happen! This body is not meant for penetration by an open orifice organic organ… my fluids can harm you in this body!" Deckerd said on the tail end of a gasp that rendered him momentarily speechless. As he said this Yuuta coaxed his valve panel open and a flood of his fluids came down and poured over Yuuta's midriff. A lot happened in a few seconds that passed when this happened. Deckerd felt mortified, his hood lights open to full glare and a terrified and embarrassed squeal issued from him then stuck in his throat because he could smell Yuuta's lust mixing with his own. It was like burning two different scented candles at one time and liking the mixed aroma. Deckerd had no will left as his body settled back on its tires; his valve pulsed expectantly and wriggled around Yuuta's fingers. Yuuta looked down at the glistening lubricant splattered over his lower belly and was thankful it didn't get on his crotch. He didn't know what this substance was but it was different from the stuff in the smaller body he usually made love too. As soon as the scent hit him of Deckerd's juices, it made his groin tighten and he had to close his eyes and stop for just a moment to savor it. Deckerd… in this body… and in the other… smelled amazing when he was aroused. Yuuta growled in appreciation and felt his own lust bubbling up like a pot on high heat. He lifted his head to look between himself and Deckerd to find his pocket, sliding the tips of his fingers into the left one to retrieve the little packet there before finding the gap where he can place his fingers against Deckerd's valve again.

"Yuuta… I… am not the quietest… we're outside…" He whimpered.

"More incentive to be, baby… hold still." Yuuta panted a little as he tore the package open with his teeth, pulling out the condom and rested it on his chest while he released his fully erect manhood. He wasn't huge, and in Deckerd's valve in this form, if he was in his root mode it would do little if anything unless he pounded at the clit, but like this, more than half the valve was tucked up in his workings… it may cause enough friction, and Yuuta slid the condom down over it, making sure it was in place before he pawed a little at the hip armor on either side of the slightly jutting crotch plate. Deckerd was humming, both in expectancy and nervousness. But he could not, no matter how he innocently protested, hide that he was aroused by the hard clench of his valve and steady drip of juices that fell from it. Yuuta never considered doing it like this before… but when the idea hit him, he thought it would be awkward… and decided to try it. Now he was glad he was… he thought this was one of the hottest things he had ever done and he always loved everything he did with Deckerd. How many people can say they can fuck their car? He took a hold of his hard length and tipped his hips a little, he didn't have to too much before it slid up into the very top of Deckerd's dripping clenching and hot valve. It rippled around his length and Yuuta gasped and groaned and the same time Deckerd whimpered and cooed.

"Uh my gu~…_ ugnh_…' Yuuta closed his eyes as he felt his lover's inner warmth of pleasure tighten and loosen, and started sliding out and in like a pulling mouth.

"_Oh… Yuuta… mmmn_" Deckerd whimpered again as he felt his lover slide into him. He felt different, the flesh wasn't as warm and soft, he must have a protective covering on and it allowed Deckerd to feel a little more comfortable with his lover's penis inside him so he didn't risk becoming poisoned by the abrasive and toxic chemicals in this body. But all that thought was lost as Yuuta's particularly hard jab into him sent a spike of heated erotic spasms through his body that made him buck a little, a soft bounce on his wheels; Yuuta's manhood brushing against clit nodule lightly. Deckerd bit his lips; swallowing hard to steady himself. It didn't help that Yuuta was panting and moaning slightly from under him and repeated utterances of _'That's it baby"_ and _"Oh Deckerd you feel so good" _wasn't helping him stay as quiet as possible. Why is it he had to stay quiet and Yuuta can say things and moan?

Another gentle brush against that clit nodule and Deckerd tightened, his optics and hood lights dimmed and he let out a loud _"UGH?!"_ sound that he hoped hadn't carried too far.

"Are you okay?" Yuuta whispered; never breaking his stride. His thrusts upward were enough momentum for Deckerd's body to start rocking against his will and he was, he could hear his own wheels and shocks and rods squeaking as he did but because of the braking mechanism, he could only move an inch or so either way on his wheels.

"_Ugh_… yes…_ yes_… sorry…" Deckerd mumbled through a mewling coo. That is why he had to be told to stay quiet… he had a hard time staying so. Yuuta pressed his lips lightly and spoke to the part of Deckerd's chest nearest him as he gripped the hip armor and lifted his hips harder and faster… his eyes squeezing shut hard, his member throbbing hard to compliment Deckerd's beautiful squeeze.

"It's okay_… Shhh_…. Just relax…" Yuuta whispered; sliding in slow and with long strides that stroked the clit with a repetitive torturous pace that was making the Brave Detective gasp and moan.

To Deckerd it felt exactly the way it did when he stuck his finger in himself, only this was a warm blooded and personal lover's manhood that pulsed inside him. His passage compressed on itself, only a small portion of it actually being stimulated. But it was the most important bit of his passage and any touch felt like heaven when given by this beautiful human who loved and touched him so good. Deckerd's hood lights fluttered shut as he concentrated on extending his valve and pulling it in to create more pleasure for his lover. His clit nodule came out so that it felt like a hard finger poking and running up and down the upper side length of Yuuta's manhood. Yuuta was tossing his hips up as good as he could, the feeling of Deckerd's extended clit felt so good. He made a gasping cry as he pummeled it. He lifted Deckerd by the sheer force of his thrusts, he could see the transformation seams coming apart slightly as he did this, and then falling back into place flush as if Deckerd was trying not to transform with Yuuta so close and in a dangerous position.

What Yuuta didn't know was, and Deckerd didn't know until now, was that the flow of energy and stimulus had different effects on him in his vehicular mode than in his root mode. Where stimulus to his clit nodule in root mode would make him arch his back, toss his hips crazily and his thighs to part and shake with need, his fingers seeking out something to grasp while he braced for the explosion when it was stimulated to burst in pleasure, it had a different effect on him in this form. It fired rapid sensors to his transformation circuits, his dashboard lights flicked, his headlights and tail lights flickered on and off on their own and his siren wanted to sound. Deckerd was able to keep all of it in check, but the rumble and rev of his engine and the even harder job of not allowing his body to just pop open. Fear of crushing Yuuta would be his strength in holding this in check, but he also noticed that when his body started to transform, the mere second his seams came apart, his valve space dipped down a little to allow for his legs to pop free from the anchoring ribs of the connector seams which enhanced his pleasure and Yuuta's, so he had to keep fighting it every time Yuuta pushed into him and brushed at his clit.

"_Gah- aw…oh…_"Deckerd struggled and stopped another body clenching threat to his transformation sequence perfectly and cried out a little because his valve clamped on the very head of Yuuta's manhood which made the young man gasp and growl, swear a little and slam into him harder.

"_Yuuta… Yuuta…" _Deckerd whispered desperately, growing higher and shaky as he said it. He could feel the pinnacle coming. That plinth he loved to teeter on and be pushed over by his lover. And by the sound of Yuuta's breath, the rapidity of his thrusts and the small calls of pleasure and Deckerd's name, Yuuta was coming up to that dais with him. It wasn't until then did they both realize how loud and strange Deckerd's body sounded squeaking and moving when there was no visible reason why in the dark of the driveway. It sounded the way it would if there was someone inside a normal car that didn't have sentience; thrashing about in the back seat with a lover.

Strange as in who would do that inside a sentient vehicle that knew what would have been happening… but the sound and the movement drove both of them crazy with desire. Yuuta bit his lower lip, so close, his hips now moving in short upward thrusts as Deckerd's canal closed and shuddered around him, fluid coming out in trickles now. Deckerd for the most part had maintained control over his volume and the odd movement of his body may have been his way to compensate in this from as returning Yuuta's humping and thrusting the only way he could. Deckerd let out a few stick throat gasps and his body shook on the verge of losing his control and popping open to his robotic form as Yuuta brought himself up the final time, pressing his forehead to Deckerd, gritting his teeth and feeling sweet warmth run down over his hips as he thrashed around under him, inhibited by lack of space but no less eager, He groaned loud enough for Deckerd to hear him as Deckerd's passage rippled, closed and squirted a stream of his lubricant down between Yuuta's legs. Deckerd's climax had been totally silent until he squirted and he let out a loud gasp and instead of yelling, begging and calling Yuuta's name like he usually did during climax, Yuuta's groan was completely drown out by the sharp high pitched siren that broke the relative silence of the surrounding street with a piercing _**"WEEEEEEEEUUUUUW" **_sound and the strobe of red light that was broken by the walls of the house, followed by a panicked and breathless Deckerd;

"Oh my goodness…"

"That was intense!" Yuuta's hips fell back, his manhood slipped out of Deckerd's valve and watched as the vehicle body settled around him. Yuuta was all sweaty and covered from the lower stomach to his knees in Deckerd's fluid. "I don't think I have to ask you if you liked it at all." Yuuta's voice was soft and husky, gentle and loving as he stroked at Deckerd's chest. He heard Deckerd's coolant start flushing him and his radiator rumbling. Deckerd was breathing a little heavy and softly trying to cool and calm himself.

"I… loved it… I always love when you touch me, Yuuta." Deckerd's hood lights were half open, condensation running down his frame. It took Yuuta a few moments to come out from under Deckerd, but when he did, he sat in front of him, leaning with his back against Deckerd's front bumper, more just to be with him in the afterglow of their love making.  
"I love touching you, Deckerd. You make me feel good. And more importantly, I love making you feel good. ' He said and turned his head and rested the side of his face against the hood. "It makes me happy knowing I can make you feel the things I feel in my heart. And that you love me as much as I love you." Yuuta said and as he gently ran his fingers in little circles over the area of Deckerd's hood before his face. Deckerd's hood lights were mere slits as Yuuta spoke and touched him.

"It's what my heart desires, Yuuta. To make you the happiest I can. And it's a sweet windfall that you feel the same way. I will always want to make you happy… I'm yours."

"And I you." Yuuta said and pressed his lips softly to the black and white hood. He stayed like that for a long while before Deckerd's hood lights popped open and seen that Yuuta had fallen sleep leaned against him. He smiled unseen, but knew it would hurt Yuuta to, one, sit sleeping on the concrete like that, and two, leave all that fluid on him to sit against his skin.

"Yuuta…' Deckerd said gently. Yuuta lifted his head blearily and looked at him, his eyes puffy. "I'm sorry to wake you… but you should go in and wash that stuff off your skin. It could cause a rash. And lay in your bed. It would be a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the ground."

Yuuta rubbed at his eyes for a second before lumbering to his knees, heading Deckerd's concern. He leaned down again and kissed the hood gently.

"Goodnight, Deckerd." He whispered.

"Goodnight… Yuuta…" Deckerd whispered back and a smile could be heard on the words. Yuuta smiled back and stroked the hood one more time.

"Come up and sleep with me." He said. Deckerd shivered a little.

"Alright." His voice was barely a whisper.


	8. Irresistible Force DukeXShadowmaru

**I swear this one read more like a Discovery Channel documentary at points. **

**A quicky (probably the first real drabble sized drabble I have posted.) And this one is probably one of the better ones. IMO  
**

**Duke/Shadowmaru  
**

**NC17**

Rain usually had no effect on the Brave Police. None of them found it a hindrance in any manner so tonight was no different as the heavens growled and flashed overhead. Shadowmaru stood on a rocky outcropping overlooking the city as rain pattered his armor gently, the clinking of contact could be heard but was masked was when the thunderous hooves of some unseen beast… or a heard of them, went galloping across the dark sky above. It was night and the storm that moved in only served to block out any nightly ambient light of the moon with its own teasing trails of lightning rods that leapt from the ground to connect with the angry clouds overhead. Its seeming like nature was outwardly displaying what he actually felt inside beneath his calm exterior.

However a spectacular display in front of him, Shadowmaru's attention was not given wholly to the display of Mother Earth's awesome power. His concentration happens to lay on the being next to him. A complete contrast to his own being, an austere and powerful creature that seemed to be resting at the moment as rain speckled his armor sweetly. Shadowmaru, the normally quirky one, looked down at the red armored helm of the mech on his side, one arm curled and tucked under his heavy head was holding it from dropping to the ground, his soft green optics off, his body, though bigger and heavier than Shadowmaru's own slim form, was still slender and shapely. One gray thigh draped over the lower one, tilting his red cross hips in a jaunty angle that Shadowmaru found very attractive to look at.

Another low grumble of thunder rolled across the nearby sky, tumultuous cloud bubbled in wrath and masked the soft growl in Shadowmaru's throat at the beautiful sight before him. No head to the display of raw spectacle, Shadowmaru leaned over, his body heated. His soft white lips brushed the yellow circumference of the audio center and decorative display for the ornamental wings of his position mounted on it like an antenna. The brush of his lips was more than a mere touch of affection. It was laced with a burning urgency he could feel radiating out from his core, his inner animal snarling and yet crooning in a heat fever as he came to lay next to Duke who had not moved at the touch on his audio center.

Shadowmaru looked at Duke with an understanding that when the Knight Detective woke, he would smell the heat… like an elixir… intoxicated as if drunk with the overwhelming scent, he would be forced to deal with Shadowmaru's impatience. Duke knew when he agreed to meet the Ninja up here tonight that he was in that frustrating and very seductive, alluring and passionate heat phase that they all had to experience once a month. Being built the way they are, it was no wonder they struggled between the steroidal hormone effects of their androgenic system and the menstruation process not unlike that of a human female… yet so far apart from it. Right now, Shadowmaru was in the grip of this heat phase and it turned him into a male counterpart craving mass of quivering armor. He lay beside Duke, shaking, wanting to wake the beautiful knight but didn't really want to disturb him either.

Duke could smell the heat on Shadowmaru… they could smell it on everyone who had it when they did. But Shadowmaru had a special advantage. His function also enabled him to be able to smell other things much more effectively than any organic beast made with a good sniffer. So when Shadowmaru was in his heat phase, he could tell Duke's libido was raging even though the Knight tried like hell to fight it and stoically deny it. He didn't usually deny Shadowmaru the pleasure of their love making, it's just, Shadowmaru tended to go into his heat phase when Duke was working and this always tended to put the Knight in a precarious situation, a chord fully keyed up in its housing, the smell of his lover in the air and the want to act but by reason of requisite, cannot. The bad thing was in heat phase, the one experiencing it cannot help his actions completely. It renders them wholly 'not them' for a day or two where in affect they become complete horn balls and all they want to do is fuck. Some have only marginally more control, like the ones with human lovers or the bachelors. But the details of their process of heat phase can be conjured up later… you get it, Shadowmaru is in heat… and Duke is his lover… and the recipient of his much desired and needed release at the Knights powerful grip.

Tentatively, Shadowmaru traced the glass fronted armor of Duke's chest and finally the knight stirred, his optics coming into full glare for a moment, surprised perhaps that he fell asleep… perhaps because it was raining. It wasn't when he had fallen asleep. Or that when he fell asleep, Shadowmaru was sitting nearer the edge of the rocky outcrop, not laying next to him in a sort of slithering sway of his body, dancing an erotic wave of his body as he looked at Duke helplessly. Duke was immediately hit by his scent and anticipated it. He knew it was going to happen. But Shadowmaru, seeing how exhausted Duke was from work, he agreed to let the Knight sleep before they engaged in any extracurricular activities. Duke propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Shadowmaru's face… to his body, to his lengthy legs. Duke, when it was appropriate could never stop himself, even when Shadowmaru wasn't bombarding him with signals of "take me now" in rapid fire succession, from looking at Shadowmaru's form. He was truly beautiful. His shape was enticing as much as his soft mysterious ways, something Duke was never really able to understand or struggle to ignore. Shadowmaru was everything Duke wished he could be… not that he felt inept, he didn't… but his lover just had a certain edge to him that Duke seemed to lack… that suaveness and calm reserve. It took a lot to rattle Shadowmaru, next to him, Duke appeared an over emotional tot.

Duke smiled, more because he appreciated Shadowmaru rather than a spreading grin that underlined it with a loud bold exclamation point, the rampant erection he was getting in response to Shadowmaru's heat phase. The rain came a little harder now but still far enough away to not be showered in it. The water collected in parts of Shadowmaru's body and slid down slowly over edges and down curves in a taunting manner that made the smug little smile on Duke's lips fade. How dare nature mock him with a show of tracing his lover's body when it should be Duke's fingers on those corners and curves… not something that will evaporate and be nothing in a short while?

"Duke… my Knight…" Shadowmaru said breathlessly, his heavy heeled feet dragged across the rocky and grassy land under him as he brought his knees up and separated them, the scent of his heat got stronger as his center opened a little. He really didn't need to say more. Duke took it as a plea like it sounded and it did nothing but what it was intended to do, cause Duke to raise to his hands and knees, climb up between Shadowmaru's legs and grip his gray thighs in his hands and pull him closer. Duke's erection now painfully pushed to the red armored cod piece in anger for being kept away from the thing it longed to penetrate but Duke also had some keep. He didn't want to just 'do it' like a barbarian. He wanted to at least show Shadowmaru some sort of tenderness before the beastly display of this ritual took over. Because heat phase made the one not in the phase just as much a fucking machine as the one in heat phase. Duke could feel the insatiable need to rip Shadowmaru's cover off him and slam him into a hard climax, but his gentlemanly ways, his love for this Ninja under him and the wish to not hurt him slowed the process if even a few moments where he seemed almost in the normal throes of passion. His tongue tracing the contours of Shadowmaru's body where the rain dare make love first. Duke relished the notion that the rain did not draw out gasps and crooning the way he did as he licked his lover into frenzy. Or was that notion Shadowmaru's heat phase influence on his thought process?

Either case it was no less the point… that Duke was able to draw those wonton and crude mewls from an otherwise very kept mech. Duke lifted up Shadowmaru from the center of the Ninja's back where it created an arch so Shadowmaru's shoulders were still in the dirt and his lower chest and stomach area were brought to Duke's kissing mouth and tracing hands. Shadowmaru slipped his wet legs over Duke's spread thighs softly, the friction of armor on armor was another turn on factor in heat phase and Duke made that tell tale growl of rutting anticipation.

"Shadowmaru… open up for me." Duke said as he released the ninja's back and let him down to the earth. Duke's voice which was usually even and strong was low and amorous with lust. He could never just do that with his voice, it took being extremely turned on to draw out that rumbling groan of sex heavy tones in Duke's throat. Shadowmaru looked up at him and shuddered in excited and nearly fearful lust, his legs open so wide it hurt but he bore the pain, his need was greater than the mere irritation of his joints in protest. His valve cover snapped open almost lewdly and fluid pooled against his pulsing valve opening. It trembled even more looking up at Duke's frame, so powerful and dominant against the stormy sky and the burn of his eyes in contrast to the back ground seemed to belie the gentle caress of Duke's hands on his outward spread thighs. Duke groaned and it was nearly masked by a loud roll of thunder overhead and the oncoming downpour of rain running across the landscape to encase them.

When Shadowmaru's valve opening revealed his secret garden, Duke's moaned softly with need and extended his back, stretching it so an audible snap could be heard. The act was like an animal showing off his horns… or brightly colored feathers to attract a mate. However, Duke was showing, if just a tad, his masculinity before his cod piece came away and he forced his chord out with little to no prompting. It glistened and throbbed and it made Shadowmaru strain his hips upward in lecherous agony trying to take it in, but in another act of manliness and power over his lover, Duke didn't let him have it yet.

"Please Duke Dan'na… please…" Shadowmaru sounded like someone else talking and begging and Duke could not describe exactly why or how much Shadowmaru's heated cries drove him crazy. So in fact that he was barely able to make the Ninja wait. He could only withstand the wafting scent of sex in his face for so long before primal need took over and he angled his hips down, gripped Shadowmaru's hips and just before he plunged in and tore Shadowmaru's insides up he heard Shadowmaru bleat "_Oh yes, my love…" _in what seemed involuntary reaction to the movement. Duke leaned forward and his penetration came off the spin of thunder overhead almost immediately accompanied by a flash of purple lightning. The light show flashed off their hides magnificently. But they barely gave a care for the display as Duke held himself flush to his lover's opening, Shadowmaru danced and wriggled on him for a moment before he was able to relax. Duke let out a bark of a gasp as he fell forward, his hands landing on the ground to keep him from crashing to Shadowmaru's chest. He started rocking his hips slowly at first as they just breathed heavily and looked at one another.

Another flash of lightening and grumble of angry clouds overhead caused no distraction to the lovers under it. Duke and Shadowmaru were being showered from above, water pooling everywhere, making the earth under them soft and shifting. Duke noticed only after a few moments, his hands started to sink into the soft ground, the rain was wetting Shadowmaru's face and it was making the ninja turn his head to keep it from obscuring his sight. Duke didn't like it, he wanted to see Shadowmaru's face as his chord slipped in and out of that passage with harmonious strokes that nearly made the ninja sing in approval. He lay full on Shadowmaru, cupping his face, turning it upward again and fastened his lips over the others and they kissed in the torrential downpour, headless of the sloshing earth around them or the cries they issued because it was hidden under the storms natural sounds and light show.

In fact they both thought the raining and thunder storm made the situation all the more sexual. Duke kissed ever bit of Shadowmaru's face with small hungry pecks after a long hard teeth and tongue wrestle with him before he reached down and scooped up Shadowmaru's left leg, pinning it between his and Shadowmaru's shoulder, opening him even wider as Duke used more strength than precision, hitting deeper, penetrating farther than had ever done in their relationship. Shadowmaru crying in ecstasy, Duke moaning and grunting as he clashed with the ninja in armor denting thrusts, arching his back perfectly to allow optimum incursion and the best sensation.

"Shadowmaru…' Duke spoke softly through his teeth and growling again as his pace quickened. "… you're so gorgeous….' Another deep inhale and exhale off a higher pitched cry that Duke rarely ever gave, but it was a passionate love infused with his lust as his voice cracked. "Come for me…"

Shadowmaru let out a whimpering cry as he wrapped his arms the best he could around his lovers neck.  
"Duke… dan'na… I'm… I…' he stuttered as he looked up at him. Duke looked at him.

"Are you there?" Duke asked in a hushed but hurried whisper. Shadowmaru's back started to bow out again and his teeth grimaced and nodded, his breath releasing in hurried pants. Duke hefted off him and brought Shadowmaru up with him. Shadowmaru sat perched on Duke's upward jutting hips, his hands clung to the Knight's shoulders as Duke held Shadowmaru by the thighs to keep him from sliding backward and their hips crashed together hard. Every hard jarring clash of their armor drew out a desperate cry or nearly vulgar grunt of arousal. Their hips lifted in time, up and in together until Shadowmaru felt his walls clamp down on the hard pulsing and vibrating chord that he loved even when not so turned on by his bodies monthly cycle. He cried against Duke's audio loudly as his fluid ran down Duke's length and down his light gray thighs and into the rain sodden ground under them. Duke shut his optics, letting the sound of Shadowmaru in the throes of heat phase passion send him pitching headlong into it too. His mouth opened, his white lips parting to let out a fraught and loud satisfied and completely spent scream that echoed loudly in the space around them, releasing his sticky hot fluid into Shadowmaru's drinking valve eagerly thrusting it in as far as he could in a frantic until he slowed down and eventually stopped.

Even though Duke was weakened by the ordeal of staying spiked even for that short time, Shadowmaru's condition didn't really allow him to come down completely. Duke could expect more near system crashing events like this one to happen within the next day or two and he won't get much rest and wondered if he really minded that. No he didn't as he lowered the momentarily satisfied ninja to the muddy ground and found a comfortable position to rest in against his lover as they slowly and passionately kissed. It was almost like normal. The sweet unrefined and love tingling kisses and touches not augmented by heat phase. Where they don't act like animals is what they preferred. But the unbeatable and tenfold eroticism of sex during heat phase made it impossible to get that same sensation at any other time no matter HOW turned on someone was.

The retreating roar of the storm eased with the dwindle of their joined climax. But unlike the storm, whose power has passed and is not likely to come around here again, not the same one anyway, Shadowmaru's temporary relaxation into natural self position was already climbing and Duke clung to him desperately. He knew it wasn't going to be much longer before his body responded to his lover's call… he would answer as always. This conclave of passion between lovers seemed a surreal sort of preeminence to what the rest of their lives would be together, and as Duke looked down at his purple armored lover, he felt the world was perfect. He wouldn't change it for nothing and all the trials and tribulations from the past and ones to come in the future seemed like minor drawbacks or slight bumps in the road barely noticeable to him as Shadowmaru smiled up at him devotedly.

Duke rand his thumb over Shadowmaru's lips, and down over his chin softly before he whispered 'I love you' and readied himself for the next round of mountain moving love making. Irresistible Force


	9. 4 ShadowAya4ever VictimXJ-Decker

**As promised, my friend! A little drabble for you in appreciation for your continued support for my crap! XD **

**Crack pairing ahoy! For you, ShadowAya4ever! A drabble of J-Decker and Victim! 8D **

**it was actually quite nice to write a crack pairing like this! Victim was fun to write too! 8D**

**Pairing:J-Decker/Victim**

**Rating: NC17 for mild action and SHMUT 8DDDD**

**I hope you enjoy, milady! **

The wind whistled by the audio antennae on the sides of J-Decker's head having deposited the delicate cargo, his best friend and special one, safely on the ground, the pursuit of the damned an bastardized robotic version of the human, the devil's progeny, Victim O'Rand close behind with a vengeance. The wind that covered the contours of J-Decker's form slipped over him and whistled off the end of his red armored pede tips. The spark of Deckerd's heart made the entire frame of J-Roader thrum in some sort of guttural and primal resonance of excitement and something much less definable.

Victim… when he was human… no, after he was human, the being that created the Chieftain was not human no matter how human he looked. The cybernetic being, masquerading as the real late Victim O'Rand created the Chieftain series to defeat J-Decker… to make the ultimate purely evil being, but now… had succumbed to the Fahrzeug madness that Eva and her son had started. A purely evil heart… but he was once human. Humans have the ability to change…this was the beauty of the human heart.

J-Decker looked over his shoulder as a blast of laser fire skimmed the shoulder armor on his right, Victim was close behind… his face set and expressionless, his once passive green optic lenses now burning red with anger… controlled by the Mother, but anger and determination none the less. Perhaps he can be reasoned with… he has already shown his humanity; his connection to his deep down mortal coil, by hesitating to kill Yuuta.

J-Decker gracefully turned in the air, his thrusters effortlessly shifting to send the downward facing frame over so he was flying backward and facing the onward coming Victim, his arms up in a gesture of submission. Not submission with weakness, that wasn't Deckerd's way… and weakness was not synonymous with him, especially in this hulking form that was at least 3 times bigger than his real form. J-Decker was a powerhouse… the epitome of strength. The reasons for raising his arms in submission was to deter Victim… make him see he meant no harm. Out of reach of the Mother ship and the insane Fahrzeug's duo that drove the once non-criminal human, homicidal cyborg and now genocidal to anyone who had a Super A.I. robot coming after him with a lance that was at least fifteen feet in length, ready to plunge its icy tip deep inside J-Decker.

J-Decker felt a spark of fear… Victim's face seemed beyond reason, the blood red sky behind him was like a subliminal retort of the universe telling him he was about to be killed… again.

"Victim! Listen to me!" J-Decker said with his arms still up, thrusters keeping him now stationary, refusing to run from him anymore. Maybe if Victim can see and feel the non threatening stance he was taking toward his deadly advance, Victim will have another one of those moments where his lucid human mind will break the barrier of the madness driven in him by the Hameln System.

"You must be destroyed!" Victim screamed, his green hair whipping out behind him in the slip of the wind as he raised his armored hands, the lance rearing. It wasn't his own preferred choice of words, Victim was still in his new body somewhere no matter how different he looked. The sting of knowing his human body was dead and rotting, the bitterness of knowing the one who killed his human body and recreated him… into a machine. Then killed him again. Only to resurrect him once more into this… thing he is, so easily manipulated! Victim's green optic's flashed as the bloody backdrop of sky behind J-Decker spoke to him of unnecessary death… he knows he is supposed to kill him, but for what reason?! WHY DO THEY WANT HIM DEAD?! The… sensation he got when he tried to murder him before, where the spark in his Super A.I. that flooded with a sickening grief at the thought of killing Deckerd… J-Decker… and the kid that was with him. WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! Victim's optics closed off, the image of J-Decker in mid air with his arms raised in surrender and he struggled with the insistent signal to finish J-Decker and the question of what he was doing it for.

"Victim!" J-Decker yelled, but too late. Victim opened his optics again and looked forward in just enough time to see the flash of J-Deckerd's green optics before their bodies collided in mid air. Victim dropped the lance where it went spinning to the trees below, a loud crunch of splintering tree branches as a couple thousand pounds of steel ripped them down off the body of its host. The collision of Victim and J-Decker was colossal, a grinding metal on metal scrape that carried for miles and the subsequent crash of both their bodies in the canyon beyond, the impetus of Victims velocity carrying them out of sight as they fell beyond the horizon of mortal sight.

The canyon echoed for a while, the sound of their impact to the ground coming back to ring in their audio's over and over and over. J-Decker was sitting almost upright with his back against the side of the cliff with Victim laying half on him, one of J-Decker's white thighs placed between the strange segmented armament of Victim's robotic legs.

As the echoes died down, Deckerd had to will his systems to stay breached above the submerging threat of unconsciousness that hovered just out of distance, his optics wanting to dim, his systems wanting to shut down after the crash to maintain what little energy he had left him and to preserve the systems not yet damaged from the codes that would assuredly be flying to his CPU now and make everything else go haywire, but he kept that at bay… he needed, though he wasn't sure why, he was trying to kill him, to make sure Victim survived the fall. Though deep inside J-Decker knew that Victim had to have survived that fall… J-Decker bore the brunt of the fall, Victim cushioned in a manner of speaking from the impact by J-Decker's body.

"Victim…' Deckerd's voice floated out of the audio output mechanisms at the sides of his face, his real mouth not visible beneath the facial mask shielding the more delicate silicon flesh of his true form from the destructive force of battle. "Are you okay?" He turned his head slowly to look down at Victim, whose head was laying almost peacefully sideways, on the J-Roader cab armor that made J-Decker's shoulders as if he may have been sleeping. No doubt knocked out, the once red blazing optics a neutral and blank green. Once his system rebooted, and reboot it will, will those dull green optics glow green like his own or would they be red again? The green of the hair… no… a fabrication of hair. Robots don't grow hair… but a mockery of what Victim used to be… a human, flesh and blood, mortal. J-Decker lifted his arm, his dark gray armored fingers coming up in the tangle of messy green fibrous hair and gripped it. It was soft. It came to the sharp distinction in Deckerd's mind that until now… he had never been able to grab a hank of hair like that… fabricated or not. And for one strange moment, it made him excited, despite the probable situation he was still in. Being knocked out doesn't mean that Victim's objective was reset.

J-Decker let his fingers come down to the end of the long strands of hair again and stopped. The ends resting in his palms. He gripped them tightly as he looked down at the face of Victim. He looked like them in a way. His body more vulnerable to injury, but the face had the same sort of shape and made of the same material and… just as attractive. It was like his personality gave it a different look no matter how similar they may appear if their armament was removed. J-Decker lifted his other hand and removed a haywire strand of hair that lay across Victim's white face and as he did, the tips of his fingers brushed the soft surface. Again, that excited and burning feeling spread from his chest region, which was the representing space of the heart and down to his figurative belly. It felt good to touch him. What scared J-Decker was the feeling he was experiencing while looking down at the way Victim was straddling his thigh. And more horrifying was the way Victim's thigh was pressed between J-Decker's legs, right up against the underside of the hard black metal covering more sensitive areas from being injured. Deckerd knew in this form he had the ability to take and be taken, just as Super Build Tiger had to have known that when they are all together, they can be taken and take as well.

Deckerd always kept in his head the arousal he felt when he thought of combining with Duke and becoming Fire J-Decker and mounting Super Build Tiger and listening to all the Build Team crying out in ecstasy at once as the raging girth of Fire J-Decker's spike split their sensitive valve and hit every sensor provided by all four Build Team members making up that singular body.

What the hell is he thinking? He was in danger! J-Decker tried to ignore the now insistent burn as he moved slightly to attempt moving Victim off him and the scrape of Victim's metal knee strut against the flat black metal surface between his legs, setting it to burn with electric lava. J-Decker hissed as it tingled.

As soon as J-Decker lifted Victim off him a little, the once dormant optics flashed momentarily red and then fell back into a placid green glow. A strong and unyielding hand came up and wrapped around the sensitive and unprotected neck cables and closed like a vice around them, making J-Decker gasp with pain, his hands coming away from Victim quickly and up to the slender wrist.

"At last… J-Decker. I have you cornered. You will now be destroyed." Victim said, but for the threat issued, the sound of his voice was much less hostile, even confused. He was looking down into the masked face and wondered why he had to destroy him. Again, all the confusion from the 3 versions of him battled in this moment and he could, although J-Decker's presented face was devoid of the ability to really express feeling, Victim could feel some sort of pity there. Like J-Decker was sensing the battle inside him and felt sorry… without so much as a work to the obvious, Victim growled and grabbed the mask plate of J-Decker's face and squeezed it like he intended to rip it off.

"Don't pity me, fool! Pity yourself! Pity how you will feel once I am done ruining you." Again, Victim seemed to try too hard to make hostility, but J-Decker didn't move to defend or fight back.

"I can feel your confusion, Victim. I can feel that part of you that was human wanting answers for the actions you don't feel necessary. I can and will pity the position you are in."

"WHO ARE YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS?" Victim, rather than being calmed by J-Decker's truth became more enraged because he knew the other was right, he stood, dragging the Police robot with him by the neck and throwing him into the side of the cliff. "I AM STRONGER THAN I HAVE EVER BEEN! That last attempt on your miserable existence was just a setback! I tried to create Chieftain to be stronger than you, when I HAD THE ABILITY IN ME the entire time! I AM THE ULTIMATE STENGTH! And I can… and will break you." Victim growled again, puffing his body up, swelling with a pride of being the strong and mightiest in the world, even too strong for the likes of the mighty J-Decker and Super Build Tiger. Still in his head he could feel guilt corroding his outbursts… J-Decker didn't even try to fight back, he leaned with his back against the cliff side wall and looked at him with a chin tipped up from the hand around his throat.

"If you break me, Victim… think of what it will do to Yuuta. Think of the way you felt when the order to kill me and Yuuta was issued. I can feel you questioning the order… fight it, Victim. I know you are still human in there." J-Decker lifted an innocent hand to the wide silverish white chest and touched where, if Victim were human, there would have been his beating heart, the vessel associated with all emotions. Victim looked down on the hand touching his chest and for a moment his hand relaxed that was gripped around J-Decker's throat.

"I… I can't…" Victim muttered. He sounded much more human than before has he brought a confused hand up to cover J-Decker's bigger one resting on his chest. It was like this simple touch had awakened something in him laying dormant in his phase from human to cyborg to full blown robot destruction machine… that underlying humanity… a notice of how, that under all this armor, metal, silicone, wires, there is still a heart… a potential to feel sensation other than hate, a callback to when he stood in the garage and argued with Tony Crusader about his plans for the Fahrzeug chip… how he thought it was madness… how Tony had used him to create it, branding Victim with the villain tag when it wasn't originally like that! The real Victim was against it!

"You can… despite what we look like, Victim, we are both human. I feel warmth of human kindness and consciousness in you. Can… can you feel it in me?" J-Decker gripped the hand against his own that was flush to Victim's chest and brought that hand to his own chest, making Victim touch him in turn. Victim's hand splayed out over the Brave Police symbol and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but whatever it was wouldn't come out.

"I… I am not a human anymore, J-Decker. I lost my humanity when Neuva killed me. I am a monster…" Victim whispered as he slid the hand down over the emblem he touched. J-Decker shook his head, realizing the ever increasingly downward path of Victim's hand and his neglect to stop its progress.

"You're not a monster. The real monsters are the ones who tried to make you think you are capable of nothing but evil. You can be so much more… if you allow me to help you understand." J-Decker's voice was low and husky as Victim's hand came down to the midriff, white and slightly scratched.

"Show me how human I still am? I… I can never eat again… sleep is not a necessity… I can never breathe truly. I can never know what it is like to hold warm human flesh to my own body again… feel the burn of love making. Things humans take for granted, like it will always be there for them no matter what, and it will never be removed. I… I can't live a life without the human things that I used to be accustomed too!" Victim's voice rose in anger as his hand, that was previously loose around J-Decker's throat had redoubled and clenched harder, making J-Decker groan in pain.

"V… Victim. You were created just as we were… your body, however new or different on the outside, is made like ours. You… you have the ability to do everything a human does! It's just you have not been shown how! You are still human! You just look different! Allow me to show you there is more than just vendetta in your system!"

"YOU TELL ME HOW I CAN POSSIBLY … do… that!" Victim's voice ripped through the air like thunder, his face twisted with defiant anger as he inquired J-Decker… daring the Police Officer to produce a method for him to make love when there was no way. He is robotic! Robots don't have the ability to have sex! Some part of Victim wondering what J-Decker knew about his body that he didn't. And then scolding himself for wondering when it really shouldn't have been a surprise he hadn't become as acquainted with his own body as J-Decker had, he hadn't been in this body for very long. His face dropped from anger to shock in almost comical rapidity as J-Decker slowly brought his hand down and under the cod piece and started fingering around under there. What Victim just assumed was metal gears and other methods of holding his hips and legs to his back strut had much more to offer as a thick finger poked and prodded at a bundle of sensitive nodes surprisingly at the surface of his cod piece area. It was so shocking that he released J-Decker and tried to back away with a gasp, both his hands replacing where J-Decker's fingers prodded only seconds ago, pulling up the armor and looking down at the swelling device coming out from the satin-like midnight blue material of covering where there was no armor. It was silverishly slick, it was pulsing, just the small piece of it he seen.

"Oh my god… It… it burns… I can feel it burning really… 'It seemed Victim couldn't finish the sentence. His thumb continued running over the node protruding from the material slowly, his knee struts buckling a little with every pass of his thumb over the sensitive tip. "It… it proves nothing…" Victim said, not really understanding why he said that. If this simple touch of his own hand felt this pleasant why wouldn't the touch of another feel just as good or better? He lifted his optics to J-Decker.

"It proves a lot. If… if you let me… I can help you with that. There is more to us that just what we appear." J-Decker leaned against the rock cliff and opened his white thighs, angling his hips up a little, showing Victim the line of fluid that was starting to drip from the seam of a removable plate in the crotch area between his legs. Victim stared at its glossy shine for merely a second or two before the little nodule that he had been caressing idly with little thrills of pleasure running up and down his body, had shot out like a vengeance, fully loaded and hard. Victim groaned, it hurt the way it came out but when the pain, which was a little stab of electric pain mixed with a copulations pleasure, like he couldn't help the way his body was reacting to J-Decker's display…

"I… I don't understand! We can… we can do this?" Victim muttered and walked over to J-Decker. His hand covering his own raging spike in an attempt to still the uniqueness thrum of longing it was producing… suddenly Victim wasn't so ashamed and angry with his situation, seeing how big he was and how… apparently by the way J-Decker was responding to his impressive size, intense it could possibly be. Victim didn't even ask… he looked down at the angled hips before him and put his fingers up under where the wetness was at its thickest. J-Decker let out a heated whimper and moved his hips to make the fingers touching him cause some friction, the wetness more apparent, wetting the ends of Victim's fingers.

Victim was still too amazed to really grasp everything that he has learned in the few moments since he woke up in J-Decker's arms. He looked up at the masked face of J-Decker and just looked at him questioningly. A hand that was not his own had slid down over the top and down the length of his spike, squeezing occasionally along the way until it hit the base of his hips and continued back toward the head in the same manner. J-Decker did this several times until Victim, until then, had not taken his optics off J-Decker… frozen in shock, maybe, but the slight thrust of his hips into J-Decker's hand was becoming more and more eager in frivolity. The sensation was so like human sex but… so unlike it too… it felt intense and every part of Victim O'Rand that was still a human caught in a robotic body had screamed that he needed to assert himself if the offered was so willingly given. Getting laid for him as a human was a rarity… as far as he could remember, but damn… how many can say they have fucked a giant 30 foot robot? This thought, coupled with his fiddling fingers at the wet panel between J-Decker's legs and a very newfound ability to feel sexual gratification in mind and the pumping of J-Decker's hand over his length made Victim O'Rand's inherent machismo made him force himself up on J-Decker.

"Oh!" J-Decker could only respond like this, really what did he expect a robot that is geared for destruction to do when sexually driven the way he had been riding his hand over that pulsing appendage that was filled to bursting with solidifying fluids? Victim groaned and growled as he lifted one of J-Decker's legs, bringing the hard length of his spike to caress and rub against the heated and wet panel he was fingering at curiously. It left Victim no doubt in his mind now what was beyond that panel. He felt his systems growing hot with need. He knew instinctively that J-Decker had much more down there than he can see, he can even feel his own clenching around nothing at the mere thought of gorging J-Decker with it…god it has been so long since he has done this, he needed it so badly he could taste it.

"You should let that panel lose or I will shove it up inside you!" Victim said aggressively. Normally, that sort of talk would not please J-Decker in the slightest, he preferred to be the one doing the taking and generally the only one he did take was Super Build Tiger while in this form. But there was something so arousing… so hot… about Victim's newfound lust and the size of him alone was making the clenching and dripping canal behind the panel ripple with need, even instinctively feeling the boorish and hard length up inside him even before he could remove the panel.

"Not so fast… you should~" J-Decker started but Victim again, not with anger, but blind lust that rose up quicker than an exhale of breath, brought his hand up around J-Decker's neck.

"Open it! I want you!" He demanded and even though Deckerd wasn't by nature the submissive type to his own, the only one he would consider being submissive to is Yuuta but because it was obligation there, here it isn't obligation… the panel slid open and even before the panel was fully in its housing, Victim shoved himself deep in the whole and J-Decker screamed, his green optics flaring. Deckerd's mouth opened in a silent scream long after he had stopped voicing the pain and pleasure and even though J-Decker didn't have a mouth to see, you can still tell he was in shock. Streams of his fluid rolled down his thighs as Victim became unhinged. His re jeweled encrusted forehead rested on the Brave Police signet on J-Decker's helm as he thrust into the long tight canal without mercy.

The length of his spike pummeling so deep inside J-Decker, he could feel along the underside, capsules bursting and the warm fluid riding down his ribbed length, making his vicious entrances smoother. Victim gripped one of J-Decker's shoulders as he slammed into him, lifting the mightiest robot off his red pedes slightly by the force of his humps.

J-Decker was so riddled with pleasure and pain that he was rendered speechless for a moment until he felt his valve canal conform to the sheer magnitude of Victim's girth. This body was not accustomed to be entered… nor did he ever really expect Victim to just 'do it' like this. But the pleasure and pain did not stop at J-Roader's added pleasure center, the signals were sent to the core of J-Roader's pleasure center where it's host, Deckerd, was snuggly placed, both his valve and chord leaking and throbbing with the secondary pleasure received from his support vehicle. The soft silicon based ring around his valve tightened to make Victim toss his head back and grunt long and hard toward the sky as he thrust into him even harder.

"This… is incredible! I… Have never…" Victim said between breaths as J-Deckerd brought the propped leg up to wrap around Victim's hip, opening his passage more. His hands coming up to grip at Victim's shoulders as leverage to bring his hips into Victim's in time with his own. The aching burn growing out of control now, J-Decker's optics fluttered as torrents of fluid spilled from his valve, squirting in pleasing splatters that had scent to make Victim animalistic. Victim clutched at J-Decker's hips and ground into him, nearly digging the police officer into the cliff side rock. He brought his mouth to the exposed neck covering as J-Decker brought his head to the side, giving over to the sensation of his insides being plundered so nicely, the mewls and wanton sounds Deckerd was so good at making during sex coming out of J-Decker would have been strange to hear and see, but Victim found a new height of arousal at the sounds and sight, making him take J-Decker even harder than before, their metal encased hips crashing together to the point of pain lacing the pleasure.

Victim was in heaven. He hadn't been given a chance to know how incredible this body could be and by listening to J-Decker, how he can use this body to his advantage. Not as a weapon of destruction but as a way to satisfy his little demon inside that had been shut off until now… he loved the feeling of sex, but this was far more delicious than just human sex! Who would have thought the action of fucking a robot would be this damned hot?!

Victim took the way J-Decker cried out in pleasure as a way to keep going, not that he would have been able to stop anyway, but he reached down and pulled J-Decker's other leg up and held the robot off the ground by his pounding hips. J-Decker would start to slide down the rocks but was knocked back up by the brutality of Victim's hammering chord burying so deep in him he had nowhere else to go but back up.

"Victim! Oh god! Oh! It hurts!"

"Perhaps you shouldn't have shown me!" Victim growled deeply in his throat, biting and lapping hornily at J-Decker's neck. Every body crashing thrust made J-Decker cry louder… in hurting and arousal.

"No… no I had too! _Ugh… Oh!_ Victim! I…" J-Decker could feel the unused valve starting to close hard around Victim's length and even before he could finish telling his attacker that his body was about to succumb to the feeling of his sex, he could hear Victim responding… heated and hot gasps of drawn out breath… the manic way his thin hips erratically thrashed in and out of him that Victim was too close to his mark.

"J-Decker!" Victim whispered desperately as he lifted his head and looked into the green optics, so like his own but yet… different. "Oh my god!" He looked momentarily scared to let that wave wash over him but J-Decker hitched his legs hard around Victim's waist and did not let the other back away, his own valve coming uncontrollably down to compliment the other's movement.

"Don't stop! OH!" J-Decker's back straightened and his head tipped back as he bellowed out, rocks and grit from the friction of his back grating against the cliff side was tumbling down as Victim ravaged the whole he was encased in with manic quickness, and explosive fire that brought forth a scream of pleasure be muffled with his lips against the casing over J-Decker's face plate that hid Decker's real face from him. Some sort of semen like fluid ejaculated from him and for a moment he was paralyzed, feeling he was going to be turned inside out, J-Decker's passage milking him of whatever fluid was left in him… it wasn't semen, it couldn't physically be… but the sensation was much greater than the mere flesh and blood pumping together. Victim let out a ragged throat retching cry as he was convinced J-Decker's valve… in Victim's head he called it his pussy… drank every last bit of his spunk out of him before he slipped out, completely charged and hard still, but he dropped to his knees, resulting in J-Decker coming down on top of him in a painful crash.

"What the hell… Jesus…' Victim spluttered, backing away, having a bit of trouble getting J-Decker off him at first, perhaps thinking J-Decker was purposely trying to stay where he was. But Victim managed to push him off.

"No… don't go!" J-Decker said sadly to Victim, who tried to or appeared to be scrambling away. Victim was on his hands and knees, his chord throbbing with vigor.

"That was better than human sex." Victim said almost conversationally if it weren't for the breathlessness as he looked over his shoulder at J-Decker, who was sitting on his aft, his legs still parted and his valve cover still open.

"There is much more to us than a more intense sexual satisfaction, Victim. So much more. I can show you. Come back with me! Become part of the Brave Police. We would take care of you." J-Decker said softly, caringly as he extended his hand toward Victim.

"And be coddled? Treated with care? Protect those around me? Protect and serve?" Victim said with a bit of sadness, wishing in his human heart that he could take J-Decker's hand. Take it and let him be led back to the other side. But he knew that the Fahrzeug bastard son had rigged him to detonate should he even show an inkling of going traitor.

"Not exactly coddled. Guided. Come with me… I am not the only one who can show you the magic of our bodies. He infinite possibilities. Victim… please…" J-Deckerd brought both hands out now, reaching for him. Victim felt his desire… his needs and wants leaning toward those outreaching hands and wanted them to take him into the midst of the other Brave Police but the sight of J-Decker was retreating. Victim backed away.

"I can't… I have a destiny to carry out. And if I go with you, I will be destroyed and likely take everyone else around me out with me. I can't let that happen. This… was a mistake." Victim didn't feel what he said but hated the way it sounded from his own mouth as he watched J-Decker recoil.

"We can help you." J-Decker pleaded. His sex fluid now drying on his white thighs. Victim slowly got to his pedes, shaking his head, his fabricated shiny hair hanging limp around his shoulders, his face turned away.

"There are still things I need to do before I am either killed… or taken. But when the end comes… I will remember you and that you made me remember, even for an instant, my humanity, J-Decker." Victim's thrusters fired and he shot up in the air, because he knew damned well that if he stayed there any longer he would believe J-Decker…that they would help him… and perhaps they would too. But he also knew that if he had gone over, he would have been more danger to them then they would have been on their own. A sad departure from what could have been the start of a new beginning in his 3rd life… but not yet. He just hoped that he would have a chance to redeem himself before his fate came to claim him.

J-Dekcer watched Victim go. Some part of him annoyed at the stubbornness of Victim… the larger part sad that Victim couldn't trust enough to come with him.

"Victim…' He said… He could hear thudding footfalls off in the distance. It must be Super Build Tiger or Duke Fire judging by the heaviness of the footfalls. If only Victim had stayed… they could have made him come back with them. But J-Decker nor the others would have known about Victim being rigged with a detonator that if he went rogue, the Fahrzeug's would blow him and everyone around him to kingdom come.

"J-Decker! Are you alright?!" Super Build Tiger asked as he and Duke Fire came up to his side. J-Decker stood and kept his green optics upward toward Victim's speck in the sky.

"Yes… I'm fine."

"Do we go after him?" Duke Fire asked as he followed J-Decker's gaze upward to the flickering light of Victim's thrusters.

"No, let him go I think he has something to accomplish before the end. And we would be doing him a disservice by halting it now." J-Decker said and turned away, probably heading back to find Yuuta and make sure he was okay. Duke Fire and Super Build Tiger looked at one another, finding their leader's comment odd but… decided not to pursue the matter.


End file.
